Stories that could have been
by UltraZeta120
Summary: This is where all the stories I made, old and new who never got to see the finish line due to various reasons.
1. Stories that could have been

Hello everyone, it's me Ultrazeta120. You're probably wondering what's going on.

well ever since i signed up on fanfiction eight years ago, wanting to write stuff people aren't normally bothered to do or have time to focus on...well it wasn't easy, especially when personal life gets in the way and when i'm working on stories, a whole lot of time suddenly vanish and don't have the time for have other projects to work with or games, films you want to catch up or hanging out with your family.

And the recent years hasn't been easy and a lot promises were made and sadly never came through, because writing stories takes a lot of time and energy and you want to have enough for other stuff in your life...now it gotten worse with work getting in the way, sapping both energy and willpower everyday and stories I made are simply put left in the dust with no one has any idea when the next chapters is coming out.

what's worse I'm working on the game Fairy destiny AND drawing a comic project...Those takes whole days of work and effort, barely leaving me any time at all.

So I decided that I will only focus on background stories for my OC and maybe one or two fan fic story, those that probably will take time with updates depend on how I feel, how much energy i have and how much time there is.

As for this one, this is where ALL of my old works and work in progress chapters will be shown. These will be stories that could have been made into something great if it wasn't for all the problem i'm having.

Welp that's all I have to say, sorry to you all who were interested in some of my stories but with all the stuff I want to work on i simply don't have the time to write anymore, hope you all understand.


	2. Zunei's journey

_Long ago, when the worlds was still young.  
_

 _Powerful beings who were once mortal have found thousand ways to ascend their mortality into what many believe immortality or godhood...  
_

 _They are wrong._

 _For those who ascend their current mortality have evolve through natural means into a whole new existence...A new mortality with more power, can return from the dead by will in few centuries if they wished, the possibility is endless and yet...it was only the beginning of a new journey for them._

 _For that reason they are looked upon with fear, Awe, hatred and fanaticism._

 _These ascended mortals are always either hunted, exploited or looked upon as gods...so they had enough and banded together to create a hidden pocket dimension where their kinds and other beings who understand them can live in peace._

 _but even after creating the hidden world, there are still many other who wanted them under their control and tried to gain access to their perfect world._

 _some succeed while some failed miserably...however, if you ever gained one of these beings as an ally..._

* * *

"For you will win a thousands battles without fearing a loss..." An Altmer mutters as he read the scroll he was holding.

High inquisitor Ferallas of the Thalmor Dominion sighed in irritation as he pocketed the scroll and kept gazing over the mountains hills from where he's at. Why is he irritated? He's on Morrowind, a broken land after the red mountain erupted and he had to come here with his group, making sure no one knows they're here and had to take the longest, bloodiest route that ever was in order to stay hidden from anyone still living on the cursed island.

But that was just the first reason why he's pissed, he's here to summon some sort of creature by the order of his superior and by the limited information they manage to gather, they can summon one of this strange unknown beings under a specific location where the stars and moons are aligned.

so by that information they believe Morrowind is the perfect place to summon this creature.

"This is nothing more than waste of my time...I could still be in Skyrim hunting down those Talos worshippers for the Dominion and instead they send me to a backwater island to summon a creature that may not even exist" Ferallas growled.

The fact that he had to come to a dangerous land and avoid the inhabitants who may not like them at all, fighting off various large animals that may have diseases, especially those damn Cliff racers!

"Speaking of Cliff racers GET OFF!" The high elf began swinging his fist above him as the Cliff racer took off from sitting on his head, the flying creature just cawed at him and flew away.

Ferallas just growled angrily as he watch the damn critter flies away, but then he heard a loud screeching noise of metal from the Dwemer ruins nearby. Quickly regaining his poise he stared down his group who just left the Dwemer ruin Arkngthand.

dozen of elven warriors clad in golden armor was following a robed Altmer like Ferallas, Finang was his name and was loyal to Ferallas.

"Found anything worthwhile for the taking Finang?" Ferallas asked as he crossed his arms. The younger Altmer just shook his head "nothing other than few Dwemer coins and bowls...It's so obvious the damn ruins have been looted ages ago" Ferallas just grunted.

As Finang stood next to his superior, the other group Ferallas sent out have return from their patrol, a few Altmer warriors and dozen mages.

The older elf looked up and saw the moons were in position, despite the reassurance of his superior that the summoning ritual will work he can't help but feel annoyed the fact he along with his men were sent to Morrowind to summon a powerful creature to bind their will on may or may not even exist.

Come to think of it how did his superiors manage to access the summoning scroll? they probably got it from a deadric prince because Ferallas took a peek at the summoning scroll and can't help but be completely confused.

The language written on the scroll was unlike anything he ever seen, it was not in dwemerish nor falmerish...Not even in deadric either, The language is so alien he wonder if this is nothing more than a horrible prank or they actually stumbled upon something ancient and powerful.

" _The only question is...Can we tame it?_ " Ferallas thought.

The old High elf was not a fool, he may lord over other inferior races but he's not a drunken fool with power to underestimate anyone, the fact they were going to summon an unknown being with no idea what sort of powers it possess...And that is something he hates the most, not knowing what his enemies or supernatural beings capability.

"Lord Ferallas we're ready to start the ritual" a female Altmer said once her fellow mages have finish writting the summoning glyphs on the ground.

"Good, begin the ritual so we can get out of this sorry excuse of an elven land" nodding she and her fellow mages begins to summon the promised being. As one of the mages placed the scroll in the middle of the summoning circle to their surprise it began to glow.

As soon the scroll began to float the summoning circle began to glow light blue, blinding the elves, making them taking few steps away from what's happening.

"What's going on!?" Ferallas exclaimed while covered his eyes.

"I-I don't know! we didn't even begin the incantation!" a scared male mage shouted. As the Altmers were keeping a distance from the summoning circle not knowing what to do or confused why the scroll just suddenly began act that way, A large powerful pillar of light erupted from the circle and shot toward the heavens. The force of the light's eruption blasted the nearby elves away from a great distance but fortunately for them none of them died from either the impact or flung off from the mountain they were on.

Ferallas growled as he began unsheating his blade, the fact half of his mages were blasted away and won't have the time to magically bind the creature means they were in great danger.

Finang along with the soldiers desperately pulled the mages up so they can cast the spell to bind the summoned being, at very least try.

But then the light died down and a large amount of smoke covered the area where the creature was supposed to be summoned. All the elven soldiers unsheated their weapons while the mages prepared their magics, knowing they didn't have the time to bind the creature and prepared to defend themself.

...Only that nothing happened.

The elves, confused and scared wondered if the creature was asleep or simply readied itself to pounce upon them. Ferallas scowled as he slowly walked toward the smoke with weapon and magic ready.

Once he's close enough the smoke dispatched and what the elves saw, shocked them to their core.

Finang and the others just stood there with mouth open in shock and confusion, some just looked at each other with uneasy feelings of wonder and confusion, none dared say a word as Ferallas sheated his sword and slowly, walking toward what they just summoned while his body was shaking with rage.

Ferallas stared at what they just summoned and began speaking to himself "I spent three months going ALL the way around to avoid detection, I spent three months walking and fighting through a broken land filled with lava, ash storm and savage animals, I wasted three months where i could have been in Skyrim, hunting down the Talos woshipping scum and once we're finally here and summon the supposed powerful being..." bent down and lifted up what they just summoned "instead...WE...SUMMON...A...COOKBOOK!?"

True to what he said, they summoned a cookbook with a drawing of a strange cute female figure with a chef hat.

The silence is heavy, all the high elves couldn't believe their eyes nor understand the fact they wasted so much time going to some place in the middle of nowhere to summon a cookbook.

* * *

 **This is where I stopped writing, This story was about one of my main OC Zunei Darkstar ending up in the world of Tamriel and causing headache to those suffering from no common sense events.**

 **So yeah, the whole plot was Zunei making her mission to get her cookbook back which she worked on for nearly over four hundred years but by taking it slow, building an army of dwemer robots and have total control of the argonian tribes and the dark elven houses.**


	3. Dragon heart: true will of fire 1

**Prologue.**

* * *

 _"They told me, son... No matter what you are, either a human, youkai or an alien it doesn't matter to us"_

 _"you're special, you were born to do great things"_

 _"...you know what?"_

 _"..."_

 _"They were right"_

* * *

 _Many life time ago, it all began with a small tear from a goddess. In turn it became the very thing that makes us exist even today._

 _ **The** **Dragon Heart**..._

 _a immense powerful object that protects us from any threats who are willing to plunge any world it is connected to into the eternal darkness. Many don't know why this incredible crystal exist or why it is important for our existence but what many can agree on it have protected us for so many years against a threat so terrifying that even the demons of hell pales against them._

 _Born out of the depths of the dark corrupted void they have destroyed and devoured so many worlds, their strength and magic too powerful to be matched against, where we all have tried to kill them only for them to respawn back into the void and come back even stronger, these creatures are called..._

 ** _The Void Demons..._**

 _no one know why they exist or what their motives are, the only thing that everyone knows is that they hunger for souls, life essence and everything that Life gives. No one is safe from them, not even the gods are match against them as their powers can't seem to permanently destroy them for good.  
_

 _when all hopes were lost, we prayed for the dragon heart to give us its aid against the threat that can't be killed. The dragon Heart responded to our plea and gave us the means to fight against the void demons and permanently kill them for good, They gave us **The Spirit Guardians**._

 _giving us powerful spirits of the world itself we were able to fight back the Void demon that plagued so many of our worlds for so long._

 _With the aid of the spirit Guardians we've manage to drive the Void demons back into the void they came from, but for how long? no one is certain as we cannot destroy the very void itself, Only drive it back and recover our strength. However what many don't know is that there isn't just one Dragon Heart, there are many, many more, hundreds of thousands of them exist and every one of the enormous crystal houses millions of worlds, many are alike and yet so different at the same time, same people and yet so different.  
_

 _So many_ _possibilities that no one can imagine... However should the Void demon succeded at reaching the Dragon Heart all world connected to it will be destroyed and a new **Void God** will be born and it will continue to invade other Dragon Hearts no matter what.  
_

 _every Dragon heart have once been invaded by the demons of the void... all except one._

 _This crystal was spared from the horrors due to being recently born many millions of years ago and it once housed one world, those who lived in that world were Demons, angels and of course **The Nephalem** lived there... But now due to the savage war between the Angels and Demons the young Dragon Heart had enough of the pointless bickering between these two races and decided to split the world into million of pieces so that new life can prosper within them, those who survived and witness such change to their world called it **The Great Rebirth** of their world. Although the Angels and Demons survived and went back to where they came from, no one knows what became of the Nephalem._

 _Some says that The Nephalem died during The Great Rebirth, some says the Nephalem went into hiding from their_ _ _forefathers out of fear of being hunted down. No one can say for sure but one thing that we all know is that one day they will return, either it will be good or bad.  
__

 _ _however a familiar darkness have noticed this one particular Dragon Heart and already are on the move to devour it, but what this darkness don't know they weren't the only one who notice it as well... and soon a **Knight of the dragon heart** will rise to protect it from the coming of Void...  
__

* * *

 **{At the Heart of the Dragon Heart}**

* * *

Within a star filled world with every star are in different colors an enormous white bluish heart-shaped crystal floated in the empty space.

The enormous crystal pulsed a gentle glow with different colors after each pulse, the Dragon heart floated in the strange space that it's home without a care. However on top of the planet sized crystal stood a young looking person.

on top of one of the large crystals spires that came out of the dragon heart itself, stood a young girl with long black hair, purple glowing eyes and fair pale skin. Her clothing is consist of a white sleeveless shirt with light purple highlight, a black cowl and thin white detached sleeves with runes of different colors inscribed into them, white skirt that reaches down to her upper knees with also light purple highlights and she was bare foot. She didn't look older than 14 and yet if you look into her eyes it tells a person of millennium years old with unimaginable knowledge staring right back at you.

This girl name is Nexian, a Xillian that was tasked to protect the Dragon Heart as a last resort if the creature of the void manage to reach the Dragon Heart.

Although she is a Xillian she isn't the guardian of the Dragon heart she's standing atop of, no she was once guardian of another, but tragedy soon came as her old Dragon heart was consumed and a Void god was born and took control of her, trying to destroy one of her sisters Dragon heart but was ultimately defeated by two Knight's of the dragon heart and freed from its control.

a small tear ran down from her cheeks as she still remember the beautiful worlds her Dragon Heart have created and how many times she visited those worlds and it people is now lost forever, the only one who know they once existed is her and no one else.

Even though her sisters and brothers told her it was not her fault, but the fault of the mortals who desired power and in return destroyed their very existence. She still blame herself for not being fast enough to stop it from happening.

Shaking her head from those negative thoughts she concentrated to connecting with this young Dragon heart, although she was surprised that this young crystal haven't been targeted by those monsters yet. She can't shake the feeling that the Death god knew of its existence but never told anyone of it, maybe he feared that if someone connected to the void found out about it they wouldn't hesitate to go and seize it.

Usually when a Dragon Heart is born a Xillian is created by it to protect it from anyone wishes it harm, but the biggest question is where is the Xillian tasked to protect this Dragon heart? He or she was nowhere in sight and Nexian have searched and waited for her fellow sibling to show up.

But now she is tired of searching and waiting around for the Xillian to show up she decided to connect with the young Dragon heart and sense where Her missing sibling is located, while she was at it she also could try sense where her friend had gone out to as well, when she and her friend came to this world not long ago in hope of the Void demons haven't reached the Dragon heart, fortunately they haven't even got any closer to any of the mortal worlds yet so for once they got enough time to prepare against them but an hour ago her friend disappeared without a trace.

worried that she might have sprung some kind of defence the Dragon heart has and accidently sent somewhere else... not that she can defend herself she was more worried for anyone getting her attention, after all her friend tends to be... a little bit of a prankster.

" _Any poor unsuspecting mortal will likely wished they never met her... that is they don't meet her after their time has come to go to the other side_ " Nexian thought as she raised her hand toward her and closed her eyes to concentrating of connecting with the Dragon heart.

After few minutes have passed she could feel the Dragon heart respond to her, almost like it recognize her. Smiling to herself, she's happy enough that the Dragon heart was unharmed and still recognized what an Xillian is.

Although she couldn't help but frown at that, from the way the Dragon heart responded it seems so... desperate, like it knew was vulnerable and its guardian is nowhere to be found. Shaking her head she sense the crystal wanted to show her something, without hesitation she allowed it and suddenly images of war, angel and demons, the great rebirth of one world into many... and the death of the young Dragon Heart's Xillian.

Eyed widen in shock, she never expected that. Her young sibling died during the Great rebirth while protecting it from a threat that nearly destroyed the world many times, this threat was no other than the prime evil itself.

frowning she mentally asked the crystal to see what happened exactly and why didn't the demon lord accept it when the rebirth was really needed.

After viewing the events of what happened she can't help but sigh, it was expected for a demon lord trying to seize power, a power that he have no way of controlling and believed that destroying the crystal would allow him to devour the essence of the Dragon heart and become a true god of terror.

This have happened way too many times and the result is not pretty.

after viewing the last memories she can't help but let the tears fall, her sibling a young Xillian boy sacrificed himself to protect the Dragon heart from the Prime evil, however the Xillian have defeated the Prime evil many times but he keep coming back and even stronger than before. Seeing that the great rebirth was still going the Xillian had no choice but to use a sacrificial spell in order to permanently kill the prime evil for good so that it will never be able to hurt both the Dragon heart and the innocent people living within all the worlds connected to it.

This spell was forbidden because once used it, the Xillians will no longer exist by severing his or her bond with the Dragon heart which means it cannot create a new one either... leaving it vulnerable for anyone with evil in their hearts.

Nexian can't really believe it...

the Dragon Heart have been vulnerable for anyone to find it for so many years, how in Skylian's name did it go unnoticed for so long? anyone could have gotten their chance to either claim the Dragon heart for themself or destroyed it out of stupidity knowing the mortals and their superiority complex or other weird mortal behavior they usually do.

Sighing, she didn't think much to it now. To be honest she's not sure if there some forces here that did everything they could to make sure the Dragon heart was hidden... either that the Void demon were pretty much stupid to notice it.

" _somehow it wouldn't surprise me if that is the case... after all, those abominations are just bunch of mindless creatures without a leader to guide them_ " Nexian thought as she began to sense where her lost companion is located " _nevermind that, i'm just glad that the Dragon heart isn't hurt_ " Nexian began focus while mutters "Now time to find where that damn fox is"

"you called~"

"GAH!" Nexian yelped as she nearly fell down from the spire she was standing on, looking back she can't help but glare at the he supposed lost companion "Skirra! where the heck did you go!?" she asked while glared at the fox woman.

a humanoid female fox with pale blond fur and white muzzle, she wore a white and light blue robes with a hood on that has a skull shaped symbol on it, almost resemble a wedding dress of short. The back of the hood is open letting her long wavy hair down, There was also couple of small ball of pale blue fire with skull shaped mask floated around her, acting as guards of short.

another thing about her is that her eyes were closed, never seem to open them at all. Also she have two small wings, one is black while the other is white.

this fox woman name is Skirra Windstorm, the Avatar of the Death God himself and the first mortal to become the Nephelim.

Skirra just smiled and answered "well to answer your question i was kind of kidnapped by a human" Nexian just raised an eye brow "you were kidnapped...? wait you mean you were summoned by a human?" Skirra nods while summon a fancy looking chair out of nowhere and sat down "indeed, i was surprised that humans connected to this Dragon heart had the power to actually summon the Avatar of death god... although what he wanted from me kind of disturbs me"

Nexian sat down on the crystal floor, not bothering summon something to sit on as she's much more comfortable on the floor "what did this human want?" she asked.

Crossing her legs Skirra answered "he wanted me to seal a nine tailed demon fox into his son, stopping it from further destroying his village" Nexian eye wided at that "what!? he didn't try to bind you!?" she exclaimed, not believing what she heard. Skirra smile never faltered "nope, he wanted me to seal the demon fox into his son and hell he even offered his soul in order to save his family and his village from the demon"

"that's... surprising, most mortals usually try to bend most of the spiritual beings to their will" Nexian said.

"i was surprised as well but i did as he asked me and i even spared him and healed his wife because i don't usually deal with this taking souls from mortal business since it's usually a Shinigami or a Death knight's job do to that" Skirra said.

"i see... that explains where you were" Nexian said, while she didn't like the fact a human asked Skirra to seal a demon... A DEMON into his own son, sure it was to protect his family and his village but seriously there were other ways to eliminate a frickin demon, hopefully the seal Skirra made is strong enough to hold it... oh who is she kidding! The demon is pretty much stuck since the only one who can unlock the seal is Skirra and she doubt that Skirra would open it too.

after all even if the boy and the demon got along and wanted Skirra to release it they have to beat her on a duel, Skirra love a good spar with the mortals since they can do amazing things and she also want them to grow stronger in order to fight the void demons... in other words they're pretty much screwed since Skirra can take on three Xillians and beat them, coming out of the fight with few scratches.

"although..." Nexian looked up to Skirra, who seemed unsure about something "while i'm happy that the father and mother are happy their child is ok and all but i can't help but notice something is wrong with the child" Skirra said.

"what do you mean?" Nexian asked.

Skirra just waved her hand dismissal "ah it's nothing, let just focus at how we deal with this Dragon heart, any idea how we proceed?"

Nexian said nothing but stared at the view of crystalized mountains, she knows that a familiar enemy is coming and she would love nothing more but to destroy them herself. However she can't, because if she went all out against them the mortal worlds would get caught in the crossfire. Frowning she knows those monsters uses this tactic to roam within the mortal worlds so that she and the other Xillians can't do anything without accidently destroy half of the world just to destroy couple of Void demons, after all Xillians can't really hold back their powers so the only thing they can do is to rely on the mortals and other spiritual beings live in the mortal world.

Sighing she answered "we do what we always do when a Dragon heart is born" Skirra smile widen even more, almost sinister "my, my... i almost feel sorry for those things, because even not summoned i can sense some of the spirits reside in this dragon heart are very powerful... heck i even sense a familiar spirit waiting for us to summon it"

"you don't mean...?"

"yes... one of them are here" Skirra said as she sat up from her chair as it disappeared in blue particle of light.

Nexian said nothing more and sat up as well, both she and Skirra began fly away from the spire they were on and toward the ground where they can perform the summonig of a Spirit guardian. Nexian can't help but wonder how powerful the spirit guardians were of this Dragon heart, for a very long time since her sibling's death no Spirit guardian have ever been summoned so they either have grown strong in stasis or have grown weaker... time will tell once the spirits answer the sumnmoners call.

Once they reach the ground level Nexian immediately went to connecting with the Dragon heart again so that she can get its permission to summon the spirits, after all trying to summon the spirit guardians without asking will alert the dragon heart and any sort of defense will activate and she doesn't have the time for that right now.

After few minutes she got her answer, smiling to herself due to how quick it was she began to summon the orb of calling.

A bright light suddenly appeared in front of the girls and once the light was gone a large golden ring with blue runes inscribed into it and a orange colored orb floating inside the ring appeared before them.

Nexian smiled when she recognized the spirit reside within the orb, usually when the orb of calling appears there aren't usually spirits inside the orb as it usually used to call for any spirits that suit the summoner fighting style, but for it already has a spirit which means one thing...

"looks like a Knight of the Dragon Heart is choosen eh?" Skirra said as she walked closer to the orb.

Nexian nodded as her smile never faded, looks like luck are in their favor for once. But the bigger question is, who is the choosen one?

Nexian walked closer to the orb and petted it "Thank you for coming and help us... We really need one of you for the little one here, we can't let another Dragon heart be consumed so good luck... Eidan, the Dawn Bringer" she said as the orb seem to pulse a gentle glow, like it understood what she said. Nexian stepped back and once she's at a good distant away from the orb it began glow a white light and disappeared. Likely going to the one the spirit choose to be its summoner.

Skirra watched where the orb once was and can't help but chuckle "my, my... never expected he come all the way here just to help us, to be honest i expected either Orpeus Gale or Night Harmony be the one helping the choosen knight" Nexian said nothing and glanced at Skirra for a moment.

"...aren't you going to follow it and see who is the choosen one?" she asked, only earn another chuckle from the fox lady.

"nope! there's no need for that because i already sense where it is going and who it is going to~"

"really? who?"

Skirra didn't say anything but turned around and began walk away while answered "remember the child that i sealed the demon inside? take a good guess who is coming for it" Nexian said nothing as she watch Skirra walk away, likely have some duties to attend to, she stopped glancing at Skirra and turn her attention to the sky "...i see, then may the fortune be with the little one then, because he will need it" she said.

* * *

 **{In the mortal world, within Elemental continent}**

* * *

At a dark night above a large and wide forest, a figure flew very fast toward a large village with a mountain that has carved faces on them, showing the past and current leaders of the shinobi village.

the figure was a woman, she looked to be mid twenties with black long hime-style hair, brown eyes, fair pale skin and currently wearing a traditional miko outfit with a sword strapped to her left hip, the sword was a elegant Katana with a red handle with white diamond shape going down from top to bottom of the handle.

This woman was no other than Akemi Tsukino Hakurei, the stranded shrine maiden from Gensokyo.

Akemi flew fast as she could toward Konoha, when she heard and saw the Kyuubi she feared the worst for her little sister figure and wondered if the seal actually broke and let the demon free.

She never expected the Kyuubi suddenly appear, if anything she was expecting another day of cleaning up the front yard of the shrine, teaching her 4 year old son Fenrir the power of Yin and yang orbs and maybe beat the crap out of her husband if he tried to corrupt their son to the dark side known as the icha icha paradise...again.

And also see if they got any donation at all... probably not.

However right now she was worried for her little sister Kushina, they may not be related by blood but they were both the closes thing to sisters ever since Akemi got stranded in this world.

That's right, Akemi is not from this world. In fact she's from a world known as Gensokyo, a land of fantasy and where all Youkai, Fairies and gods live. How she got into this world was because she was fighting a devil when she was still young and a novice miko, they were fighting nearby a strange stone shaped door with dull blue colored runes inscribed on each stone.

Akemi honestly don't remember what happened, all she remembered was that one of her or the devils attack hit the door and suddenly opened up a rift which sucked both her and the devil in. The sudden force of being pulled and shot out through the woods injured her greatly and the devil didn't fare any better either.

Although injured the devil tried to finish her off if it wasn't for nearby Anbu shinobi returning from their mission and saw the monster was about to do, they quickly killed it and took Akemi with them to Konoha to treat her injuries.

After being admited to the hospital the village leader Sandaime hokage, hiruzen sarutobi visited her to see who she was and where she came from. After telling him who she was and where she came from, she realized that she might have ended up in the outside world of Gensokyo and asked if she could find the stone door that sucked both her and the devil in and see if she could open it up again and go home.

Luckily for her the old man is a very kind man and believed her story seeing as he himself have seen many strange things in his life, finding out a young miko and a devil coming out of a portal was nothing new to him.

However when they got to the ancient portal door, Akemi couldn't find a way to open it so that she can go home to her twin sister, realizing that she's trapped in an unfamiliar world so she had no choice but to live in Konoha and offer her service as the local shrine maiden and beat up any Youkai that bother the humans.

At first the people didn't trust her due to being a foreigner and didn't believe that she was from another world so the first few month's was pretty hard for her, that is until she met Kushina Uzumaki who came with her clan after surviving the destruction of their home village who settle in the village ever since.

Kushina happened to stumble upon Akemi's little shrine and was awed by the miko's ability to fly and the power of yin and yang orb, at first Akemi didn't want anything to do with Kushina believing her to be another kid that want to make fun of her for not being from Konoha or her so called crazy stories of being from another world.

but after few months of Kushina's constant visiting they both became good friends, she even befriended Kushina's boyfriend Minato Namikaze and his goofy cousin named Akira Tsukino who was a genin at the time. Few years later Akemi moved away from Konoha to a village named Silver creek that were located near the end of the border of the fire country with Sarutobi's permission and even got money from him to build her new shrine, acting as a safe haven for any travellers and refugees from a continent called Tamriel.

Why she moved over there? well there is only one answer to that... Danzo and the damn civilian council.

after displaying impressive powers figthing against youkais and even humans, sealing their chakra away leaving them vulnerable for the konoha shinobi capture them. The council and Danzo saw that Akemi is someone worth to have as a weapon for Konoha against all who dare oppose them.

When Akemi, Sarutobi and the shinobi council were called to the council meeting and heard of their plan, they were not impressed or happy for that matter.

Akemi did not want anything to do with their wars or their so called plans of breeding future shinobis children with the same powers as her so that they be used for wars, after her refusal Danzo sent his Root to capture her for her defiance... which didn't end well for both him and his men. After sealing the Root anbu chakra away and even went as far cut Danzo arm off she immediately packed everything she have and left Konoha, never returning again.

Few months later after establish a shrine in Silver creek, Kushina and Minato visited whenever they could and were pretty pissed off at the council dark intention to their friend/big sister and vowed to make sure they help her whenever they can. Akira also visited and even told stories of his travels whenever he comes back from a mission and even told her funny stories to cheered her up whenever she's down, although slowly but surely love soon bloomed between the miko and the ninja and few months later they officially became a couple and many years later they married and have a Son named Fenrir.

Akemi smiled a bit when she remember the fond times both she and Akira would have when they were young and when Fenrir was born, it was the happiest moment of her life, however she can't help but frown. After she refused the council and injured Danzo greatly they never gave up and tried everything to make her submit to them, but she always come out as a victor because she now lives in a village that was under the jurisdiction of Daimyo who didn't really see eye to eye with the corrupt council and she fought off all of the ninjas that tried to kidnapp her.

ever since then, she had nothing to worry about anymore as the council for once see's that she's not worth it getting the daimyo on their bad side or their seat on the council stripped away... well maybe except Danzo because even today he still haven't given up to get either Akemi or Fenrir into his Root program despite Sarutobi ordered him to disband the Root.

"Akemi! slow down already! these old bones can't follow the same speed your going!"

Looking behind her she sees her old mentor Deckard Cain flying behind her, Deckard cain is an old man with white hair and beard with bald on top of his head, dressed in dull blue robes with a satchel attached to his side while holding a old wooden staff in his hands. Deckard Cain is an famous old scholar with vast knowledge of the world itself and he's a Youkai magician that he even claimed he was once trained by an Archangel, who saw great potential in Cain and a pure heart to help out the innocents who truly needs it.

How the old man became her mentor was because he was staying in Silver creek for few weeks until he sensed Akemi powers while cleaning around the shrine one day, seeing someone so young and one that doesn't wish for bloodshed between humans and youkais are very rare so he personally helped her controll her powers, the Blade of Hakurei and the Yin-yang orbs.

After that the Old man became like a grandfather figure to her, despite him being a fan of those cursed books written by the toad sage.

She glanced down and saw in the woods a figure jumping on the branches of the trees, following them. she no doubt knows that her husband is following them since he can't fly like her and Cain does, so he have to use the old fashion ways of following them.

"I can't slow down now! i must know if Kushina, Minato and their baby are alright!" Cain shook his head "i know that lass, but exhausting yourself out won't help if those damn parasites gonna use this chance take you while no one is looking!" Akemi grit her teeths, she knows that as long she's somewhere near Konoha they will likely use some excuse to capture her. Although she's disappointed at Sarutobi for not getting rid of the damn council but she can see that they are beneficial since they take care of the trade and economics within the village, the only thing that could be better if Sandaime kicked out the current council member and replace them with better one.

But alas he had to worry about the great shinobi wars, couldn't see the corruption growing within the council but now there might be a chance to take the bad root out since Minato was elected to be the fourth hokage...If he isn't deadalready after the Kyuubi attack.

after flying for few more minutes they were nearly in front of the main gate of Konoha, and from the sky they could see the devestation Kyuubi have brought to the village. Akemi can't help but look on sorrow at how much the village have suffered, sure some of the people there weren't the most kindest people she met but not all of them were bad as most welcomed her with opened arms when they saw she could fight against youkai where their shinobi couldn't.

Cain looked at the devestation of what the great fox have done, he have seen such destruction many times before by either the hands of humans or elves, but even so it still wrench his heart to see so many innocent have to die by the Kyuubi's rage.

after all he can't help but feel sorry for the bijuu, sealed away and used for wars by power hungry fools was not something he ever wished for anyone to go through that. They both floated down to the ground as the neared the main gate, as soon they touched the ground Akira jumped out of the woods and landed next to them and was trying to catch his breath.

"hah... huff... damn Akemi-chan slow down a bit would you? i'm not used to jump around like i once did" he said.

Akira looked to be mid twenties with Dark blue spiky hair and blue eyes, he wore a rather normal jounin outfit that he put on in case of he and his wife got into a fight with anyone from Konoha. The reason why he's having a hard time catching up to his wife and her mentor was because of an injury he got during one of his mission that ruined his Shinobi career... not like he cared anymore as he want to live with his beautiful wife and son in peace now. While he was trying to catch his breath couple of Anbu appeared in front of the group, the leader with the bird mask walked up to them "Akemi-san, Akira-san! Yondaime-sama requested your presence immediately should you arrive the village" he said.

Akemi eye wided when he mention the Yondaime "is minato alive?" she asked and earned a nod from the Anbu captain.

"yes and so is his wife... though she kind of looked devestated when they came back from the battlefield where the Kyuubi once was while hugging a bundle of cloth" Akemi and Akira blood nearly ran cold when he said that, Kushina looked devestated? does that mean their baby...?

Akira stepped forward and asked "where are they now?" "they're in the hospital, they haven't moved from their room and refused anyone except Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama in to their room and are waiting for you now"

"i see..."

"by the way who's the old man?" the captain asked, Cain cleared his throat and answered "my name is Deckard Cain lad, just your ordinary wandering scholar and a friend to Akemi and Akira" the Anbu captain looked at Akemi for confirmation. akemi nodded and answered to the captain "he's an old friend so don't worry, beside he might be of help with his healing magic, but anyway please lead the way to the hospital" the Anbu nodded and led them to the hospital. While on their way to the hospital they noted that most of the building were intact and the villagers looked either spooked or angry, likely at the Kyuubi for what have happened to their village and killing their loved ones.

once they reached the hospital they entered the main entrance, they could see a great deal of nurses and doctors running around, tending to injured patients after the attack. The anbu captain turned to them and said "wait here for a bit, Lady Tsunade will be here soon. Now if you excuse me" with that he left.

"Akemi! Akira!" they turned toward the one who called them out and lo and behold Senju Tsunade walked up to them, Tsunade is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and blond two loose ponytails. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written on the back. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

Akemi smiled when she saw the slug sannin and walked up to the her and gave her a hug "it's so nice to see you again Tsunade" Tsunad esmiled back and hugged back "nice to see you again brat, how goes with your son?" Akemi smiled and answered "Fenrir is doing fine, right now Deeha is looking after him while we're here"

"you mean the Lizard guy?"

"they're called Argonians but yes"

They both ended the hug and Tsunade looked over to Akira "nice to see you again Akira" she said, the blue haired man just smiled and waved "nice seeing you again grandma! you sure haven't age a bit since the last time i saw you" Tsunade left eye twitched at being called grandma while Akemi and Cain chuckled, Cain stepped forward and raised his hand "nice to finally meet you m'lady, the names Deckard Cain and Akemi's old mentor" Tsunade smiled and shook his hand "nice to meet you as well Cain, i've heard of your deeds and i must say i'm impressed"

Cain just chuckled, Akemi soon looked at Tsunade seriously "Tsunade, is are Kushina and Minato alright?" Tsunade nodded with a sorrowful look "yes they are, even after used the forbidden jutsu i'm surprised that Minato is still alive... or Kushina for that matter"

"why do you say that?" Akira asked while crossed his arms.

Tsunade said nothing but told them to follow her, on the way she explained in low voice to them "you guys know that if the Jinchuuriki's bijuu is gone they will die right? well Kyuubi is no longer sealed inside of Kushina and somehow she's still alive" they eyed widen at that, Cain began stutter "b-but th-that's impossible, no mortal should be able to survive having their bijuu separated from them so how?" Tsunade shook her head "the only thing Minato told me is that he... summoned something... something much more powerful than a shinigami and it not only sealed Kyuubi away but healed Kushina as well, allowing her to live"

"Did their baby survive? the Anbu captain did say that Kushina looked devestated when they came back" Akira asked.

Tsunade said nothing but they reached toward the end of the corridor with two Anbu guarding in front of a door, likely where Minato and Kushina are.

she walked up to them "they're here, let us pass" she said and getting nods from the guards, she opened the door and immediately they could hear kushina wailing coming from the room, Akemi's heart nearly broke hearing her little sister crying like this and feared that the baby might not have survived, Akira clenched his fist, fearing for the worst that his little cousin baby might be dead if Kushina crying is anything go by.

Once they entered the room Tsunade closed the door behind and inside the room were four people, first is Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing his traditional hokage robes and hat. Second is a man with long spiky white hair tied in a long pony tail, wearing a red Haori with two simple yellow circles on each side and a dull green short kimono shirt with matching pants. Wearing a headband with the kanji for Oil and wore wooden Geta, last but not least he has a large scroll hanging behind his back. He was no other than Jiraiya the toad sage and the author of the infamous/famous Icha Ihca paradise.

the third person is Minato Namikaze, he have blond spiky hair tied with a Konoha shinobi headband and blue eyes, tan skin, wearing his white coat with red flames on the bottom and the kanji for fourth hokage on the back. Wearing his green flak jacket and dark blue shirt with matching pants, and last weaing dark blue sandals.

and the last person with long red hair, plum blue eyes and pale skin was Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze and she was currently wearing the hospital gown and hugging a bundle of cloth which akemi assume is Kushina child.

Akira looked around and could see silencing seals plastered all over the walls, likely to prevent from anyone listenting what's going on in the room.

Sarutobi turned around to greet them with a sad smile etched on his face "Akemi-chan, it's good to see you again after all these years" Akemi smiled back, she haven't seen the old monkey for many years ever since she moved out of konoha due to the idiocy of the council "the feeling mutual gramps" she answered, getting a chuckle from the old man "even today you still call me that" he said.

Akemi just smiled sadly while akira stepped up and bowed in respect for his old superior "it's good to see you again Sandaime-sama" the old monkey nodded with a smile "it's good to see you as well Akira, i hope the crippling injury didn't get worse over the years"

Akira just laughed and put his hands behind his head "heh you know me old man! i'm not someone going down easy because of a injury" Sarutobi just chuckled while Minato smiled at his cousin carefree personality, even at darkest time he always smile and trying to see thing positive no matter what.

Sarutobi noticed someone behind Akemi and Akira and realized who he is "well i be damned, Cain you magnificant son of a bitch! i didn't know you were in town!" he walked up to his old friend and shook his hand, Cain smiled brightly and returned the gesture "heh well you know me, always come unannounced whenever i damn pleases" Ameki looked at her old mentor and the retired hokage in surprise "you both know each others?" Sarutobi nodded with a smile on his face "indeed, we met during a mission when i was younger, the old bastard saved me and my teams lives from a surprise attack from Iwa nins" "i see" Akemi mutters while Jiraiya coughed to get their attention and said "now that we all had our little reunion can we focus on the matter now?" Akemi nodded and walked up to Kushina who haven't said a word, only cry while hugging her baby. Never letting it go no matter what.

Akemi kneelt next to her bed and asked "Imouto i'm here, please tell me what's going on, is your baby alright?" Kushina kept crying while muttering to herself, she could only make out what she was saying is " _they will kill him...they will kill him..._ " over and over, confused what she means she looked over to Minato for explanation.

"Minato... why is Kushina like this? and what does she mean by they will kill him?" Minato sighed as he pulled out a nearby chair and sat down and begins to explain "you see after we sealed Kyuubi away in Naruto we-" "YOU WHAT!?" he winced at Akemi's outburst, she walked right to him and grabbed him by his shirt "What went through your head thinking sealing the bijuu inside your son!? don't you have any idea what he will go through!?" Minato nodded and answered "i know but we had no choice, Kushina was on the verge of dying and Naruto was the only Uzumaki baby who could handle the kyuubi sealed inside of him, if i tried seal the kyuubi inside Kushina again she will die by the strain and it will resurface and attack us again... i'm sorry but i had no choice" Akira placed his hand on his wife shoulder, shaking his head to her that berating him isn't worth it.

Akemi kept glaring at Minato, even his intention are good it doesn't change the fact that MOST humans will hate the poor child because of what he contains when they learn the truth and would not stop at anything to kill him.

but there was one thing that she want to know so she asked the biggest question how this incident began "Minato... i want to know how the hell did the Kyuubi escape the seal?" Minato didn't say anything but sighed as he stared out at the window he answered "i...i honestly don't know, At first when Kushina-chan was giving birth to Naruto it went perfectly fine, the Kyuubi did try escape the seal but it failed" Akemi raised an eyebrow "if everything went fine what the hell happened?" she asked.

"well when Hiruzen wife who was helping Kushina with the baby and all, Biwako looked... shocked when she saw Naruto and before i asked her what was wrong she... she was shoot through the chest by a demonic looking arrow, i was lucky that i was fast enough to save Naruto before Biwako fell on top of him with the arrow sticking out of her chest" Cain eyed widen "a demonic arrow? you mean a demon attacked you!?" Minato slowly nodded "that's what i think because when i saw who attacked us and killed all of the Anbu that was station on the secret location we were... i-i honestly don't know what exactly i saw but to me it looked like a man... a man in full body armor with a hood that hid his face and his whole body shrouded by a smoke of darkness, but when i saw his eyes... his burning red eyes stared right through my very soul" at this point Minato was slightly shaking from his seat, the experience with that.. that demon was not he was mentally prepared for, hell he doubt A would be prepared for that demon either.

Cain looked worried, from the way Minato description of the demon it sounded like a creature from the burnings hell itself have come to the mortal world who seemed to have possessed a human body, likely a skilled hunter of some kind.

Honestly he didn't blame Minato to be shaken from all of this because from what he remember from his teacher about the demons from the burning hells they can make any powerful man or woman into a gibberish mess, hell he even met few of those things and he almost lost his life AND his mind several times against those creatures.

needless to say Youkais got nothing against demon of hells.

Akira placed his hand on Minato's shoulder "Minato take it easy, i know it must have been one hell of a experience meeting with a hell demon but please tell us what happen next" Minato nodded, not shaking anymore he continued "after the demon killed everyone but me, Kushina and Naruto, but what i find it strange is that he demanded me to hand over my son to him but not Kushina who still had the kyuubi sealed inside her"

Akira and Akemi raised an eyebrow, the demon demanded Minato to hand over his son to it? why didn't it demand the kyuubi?

Every demon of hells desire powers and Kyuubi sure has plenty to spare and yet it didn't go after it so why?

"why would that monster go after your son?" Akira asked, to be honest it didn't really make sense why the demon would go after his cousin kid and not Kuhsina. Minato shrugged his shoulders and answered "don't know and honestly i don't want to either, when i didn't do as it said it threw some kind of bomb at me, i avoided it but that thing was fast... fast enough to take Kushina hostage and teleported away not before telling me that if i didn't give Naruto to him south of Konoha or else he would unleash Kyuubi upon Konoha"

"after that he was gone with Kushina and i had to Hiraishin away before the bomb he threw exploded" He paused for a bit before continueing "I immediately Hiraishin to the hospital and gave Naruto to Tsunade to look after him and told her to alarm all Shinobi for battle, after that i went to where that demon was and before i could get there... Kyuubi was free"

Akemi frowned and asked "so that monster knew you wouldn't give Naruto to him so he just went right away to rip Kyuubi out of Kushina?" nodded he can't help but sigh as he watched Kushina still holding their son like her life depended on it "yeah and i feared the worst for Kushina so as quickly as possible i manage to get there in time to find out Kushina is still alive and was about to be crushed by the fox so i manage to save her before it happened"

"after saving Kushina and took her to the hospital and left her with Naruto and Tsunade, i proceed to go after the demon and found him waiting for me. He taunted me about being a useless human for not knowing the true destiny that my people could have if i listened to him" Cain raised an eyebrow at that "true destiny? what in Kami's name does it mean by that?" he asked.

Minato shook his head, not having a clue what the demon really meant about that "honestly i don't really care what that thing really want so i battle against it in order to release its control over Kyuubi... it was the most hardest battle i ever fought in my entire life, that thing unleashed so many arrows and bombs, firing hellfire everywhere and summons monsters from the depths of hell against me but in the end i manage to win... barely, although he manage to get away before i could finish it off"

"And let me guess he ranted about how he will have his revenge or that he will take Naruto from you one way or another right?" Akira asked, getting a chuckle from Minato "in the manner of speaking yes".

"After his battle against that demon Minato went ahead to seal the Kyuubi inside his son and Hiraishin back to the hospital, which brings us to the tough situation with Naruto's... condition" Hiruzen explained which earn a sigh from Akemi.

"i see..." she mutters "i can understand why you guys are so worried about Naruto having Kyuubi sealed inside of hi-"

"No it's not it nee-chan..." Akemi turned to Kushina when she finally spoke "th-they will kill my baby because of the curse" she said.

Now that got all three of them their attention, Akemi walked over to Kushina and asked "wait what curse?" Kushina didn't answer but she lowered the bundle of cloth and showed them her child, what they saw... was not exactly they were expecting.

The baby skin was slightly pale and red crimson hair like his mother, however what most that stood out of this normal child was the fox ears and tail. The fox ears and tail were crimson red like his hair and also dipped in black, making them looks like black flames.

Akemi and Akira stared in shock while Cain looked in interest, wondering if it's the work of the fox "Kushina... what happened to your baby? is this the work of that damn fox?" Akemi asked.

"i can answer that" Hiruzen answered and begin to explain "what you see now is the curse known as the Curse of Uzumaki clan" "The curse of Uzumaki clan?" Akira asked, Hiruzen nodded "indeed, i don't know all the details of how this curse began or why the clan was cursed but every hundred years a child with the blood of an Uzumaki is born with the curse, they are born Youkais"

"Born youkais? i've heard of things happen like that before with human parents although very rarely" Cain said, getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"indeed and today... i'm afraid the child will likely be dead if the Clan head get the news of this" this surprised Akemi "wait dead? why do you mean by that old man?" she asked and the look she got from Hiruzen wasn't a good one "...in the past when the curse began, the old clan head have passed a law within the clan that if a child from a Uzumaki family is born with the curse... he or she must die so that their evil will not either stain the clans reputation or for the safety of humanity" getting a gasp from everyone.

Akira and Akemi looked at the old Hokage in shock "w-w-wait a minute! they will kill a frickin kid just because he was born as a youkai!?" Akira shouted, Akemi express her anger at this so called law "just because a child was born as a youkai doesn't mean it is evil... evil are born through suffering, cruelty and greed" Jiraiya nodded at what she said "i agree kid, i don't believe the crap of a kid is born evil just because of a damn curse"

Tsunade sighed though "as much i also want to agree with you, we cannot deny the Clan head when he get the news of this... this is a matter of Clan business and if we go against a clan law we not only have the Uzumaki clan against us but the rest of the village as well due to the Kyuubi attack" everyone can't help but silently agree with the slug princess, the chaos of what Kyuubi have done have sparked hatred within the people of Konoha.

The people will not hesitate to side with the Uzumaki clan so that they can have their revenge.

Akemi however frowned and thought of something to help baby, unless... "Kushina, what if i used the Blade of Hakurei to dispell the curse... you think little Naruto will revert back to his human form?" she asked, getting a surprise look from Kushina and Minato "you... you think it'll work?" Minato asked, because he doesn't want to get his hopes up if it didn't worked.

Akemi nodded "I'll try, please everyone give me some space so that i can begin the exorcism ritual" everyone nodded and moved back to give Akemi some space, Minato picked his son up and walked to the middle of the room and placed him on the floor. Once he done that he nodded to Akemi who nodded back and walked up to the baby, first she pulled out an amulet and placed in on the baby's chest and pulled her blade out.

Akemi eyed her sword, this blade was no normal katana. It was a Holy blade to banish evil and has been with the Hakurei family for a very long time, she was lucky to have it with her when she was still young or otherwise she wouldn't stood a chance against the devil years ago.

Shaking her head she held the Katana above the baby and began chant the exorcism spell.

Kushina and Minato watched in hope that the exorcism worked while Jiraiya, Akira and Tsunade silently prayed that the spell worked and nothing bad happened to the kid, Hiruzen and Cain kept close to the door, preventing that no one comes in and disturb the ritual. When Akemi came to the last words the blade bagan to glow in bright blue color and the floor where Naruto is, appeared a glowing blue Yin-yang circle underneath the child and the amulet that was placed on his chest began to glow as well.

Akemi then held the blade upside down with both hands and stabbed down to the child onto the amulet, no sound of steel piercing the flesh was heard but instead the light became so bright that everyone had to cover the eyes from being blinded.

once the light died down everyone opened their eyes and looked if the exorcism worked.

but to everyone shock it didn't, the fox ears and tail were still there and the child kept sleeping, unaware what's going on.

Akemi watched in shock that the exorcism spell didn't work, she did the incantation correctly and even used the holy blade as a focus which double the power of dispelling the curse and yet... it didn't.

Cain who was mostly shocked of them all and can't help but stutter "i-it didn't work!?" Akira shook his head in disbelief, he have seen Akemi done this many times and they never failed before, so why didn't it work this time then?

Akemi inspected her blade, there was nothing wrong with it and she brought the right amulets too so why didn't it work? she sighed and sheated the blade and picked the baby up. She walked over to Kushina and gave her child back "i'm sorry Kushina but... this isn't normal at all, either my exorcism of dispelling the curse didn't work or... we're dealing with something that's beyond our knowledge of understanding... i'm sorry" Kushina smiled sadly while took her baby in her arms "it's ok nee-chan... you did your best" she said.

Cain could see the pained look Minato and Kushina had in their eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

He want to help them but the situation doesn't seem good and a innocent child will be killed because of a barbaric law made by fools in the past, however an idea came up to him and maybe... just maybe it might save the child.

"Minato, Kushina and everyone... i might have an idea to save the little one here!" now everyone stared at the old wizard, seeing he has their attention he begins to explain "what if you disown the child and came up with a false story of how he died and that you sealed the fox somewhere else" Minato eyed wided at that "what!? you want us to disown our son away!?" he shouted while Kushina held Naruto closer to her, not wanting to let him go.

Hiruzen however stepped up and said "Minato listen, what Cain said could be the only solution we have to save Naruto's life from the clan and the people" Kushina began to weep "and so that he can grow up without any parents to look after him? without to show him the love he needs? is that what you want!?" Cain shook his head "i'm sorry but this is the only way and from what i seen the people are after blood and won't stop till the baby is dead"

Kushina looked down to her baby and saw he was awake, the baby's purple colored eyes watched in curiosity at his mother and reached out his arms to her while gurgled. She smiled and held out a finger to him which he grabbed and played with it, she can't help but wonder what kind of monsters would so willingly kill an innocent baby just because of what he is.

She looked up to the others and asked "but if... if we're doing this then who would look after him then? who will be willing to raise a youkai child with Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" everyone went silent on what she said, she was right no one in Konoha were willing to raise a fox youkai, especially if they found out he has the Kyuubi sealed inside...of...him...?

"wait a second here!" Akemi exclaimed "Minato you said you sealed Kyuubi inside your son right? and the fact he was born a youkai?" getting nods she looked at the baby in shock "...it's not possible...sealing a youkai inside a human is possible but sealing a Youkai into another is not, they are made of spiritual energy and clashing two different energies will only result either an explosion of spiritual energy or creating a terrifying monster..."

Akira glanced at his cousin with a sweatdrop behind his head "you sure took a big gamble there cousin" Minato sadly nodded "yes i know but we really had no choice plus i didn't even know that Naruto was born with the curse because i didn't look closely" Akemi sighed, and she thought Kushina was sometimes careless.

Cain looked at the baby in interest "huh... the fact not only the exorcism didn't work but to house the mighty Kyuubi no yoko as well... this is no ordinary youkai child here" Tsunade nodded "yes and from what my grandmother told me before her death that every child that was born after century they always displayed unatural abilities and can do thing that not even youkai can do"

Cain mutters "i see..." while Minato walked over to his son and can't help but smile sadly, he know that Cain and Hiruzen is right. The only way for his son to survive is to disown him and make up false story of how he died and that he sealed Kyuubi away somewhere else... it didn't make it easier to know that he might grow up alone without any parents and most humans fear the youkais.

Naruto wasn't going to have it easy, that's for sure.

"...Kushina i think...no i believe this is for the best, this is Naruto's only chance for him to live" Minato said, Kushina didn't glance up but kept staring at her child. She knows she would likely never to see him again, but if it means for him to live then so be it "alright mina-kun... i don't like this but it's not like any of us has a choice to begin with... i don't want him to grow up alone" she said while tears streamed down from her eyes.

Akira couldn't help but feel useless right now, ever since the failed mission and the injury he got years ago that ruined his career he always feared that should Akemi strength fail her defending herself and their son he would not be any match either because of his injury below his chest he got from the kumo nins.

Akemi though couldn't help but feel angry at the council, the bastard clan head Mamoru Uzumaki for this situation. If they buy the lie and finds out Naruto is an orphan youkai child they will likely make his life miserable no matter what, humans have always showed that even they can be more of a monsters than youkais ever have been.

however an idea came to these married couple, one that could prevent little Naruto from growing up alone and won't be in the mercy of those narrow minded fools in Konoha.

Akemi and Akira glanced at each other, nodded that both of them agreed what to do and won't regret it either.

"Kushina, Minato" both of them looked over to Akemi and Akira who walked over them with smile on their faces "we will take Naruto in and raise him as our own" both of them eyed widen, Kushina stuttered and hoped they weren't joking "a-are you re-really sure? y-you would take my naru-chan in?" both of them smiled and nodded "of course, beside i'm pretty sure my little Fenrir would love to have a little brother" Akemi answered.

akira just grinned and gave them a thumb up "jupp! beside anyone got a problem with that they can just go to hell for all i care!" Minato smiled while Kushina weeped in happiness that perhaps not all are against them.

Cain smiled at his student and her goofy husband, the first time he met his student she was quite the brat he remembered but now, she was a refined woman now and got one heck of a punch should anyone dare to piss her off.

Or have their Chakra and magic sealed away...

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled as well, knowing that Naruto is in capable hands now and perhaps he can actually live a peaceful life, Hiruzen coughed to get their attention "well since we solved the problem, now comes another one... the council meeting and how we're going to tell them what the hell happened" everyone tensed up when he mention that, Minato frowned when the old man mentioning about it. Ever since he was elected to be the fourth hokage he have ordered some of his Anbu to investigate most of the Council members records and what he found... was disturbing.

he made a mental note to get the council replaced and have some of them jailed for... yeah you probably don't wanna know.

He sighed "i guess made them wait for a while, probably gonna complain that i let them waiting for like an hour..." "actually it's been three hours Minato" Hiruzen corrected him which everyone chuckled while the baby gurgled happily.

Minato smiled sheepily "heh my fault then, although i'm wondering what our cover up story is gonna be? it has to be believable" "just tell them that you survived thanks to a Kitsune woman who happened to be a friend of Kushina and Akemi, she wished to do the sealing as an act of revenge against Kyuubi who killed her mate not long ago, when she did the sealing it cost her life and her last wish was that someone to look after her son" Cain paused for a bit before continuing "as for how your son died let just say whoever attacked you and Kushina he killed him by detonating an explosion tag that erased any trace of the child body, extreme yes but hopefully they believe it" Cain told him, Everyone nodded at that cover up. Sure it may not sound hundred percent proof but then again Akemi was a good friend to couple of Youkais and Akemi have no doubt they will help her as they aren't exactly fond of politics,especially when children are threatened to be killed by some dumb law.

Hiruzen nodded at the plan and turn to Akemi and Kushina "we'll be back soon, hopefully they buy the cover up... but something tells me Mamoru isn't going to believe it but still good luck" they nodded as Minato and Hiruzen disappeared in yellow flash.

Kushina sighed in relief "thank you so much Akemi Nee-chan, if you guys weren't here to adopt Naruto i... i didn't know what to do" Akemi smiled and shook her head "even so i still adopt him Kushina, i won't let an innocent child suffer through hate and loneliness by bigots and fools" Akira nodded "like akemi-chan said Kushina-chan, we ain't gonna let your kid go parentless because of those bastards, i'll make sure he become a great shinobi!" he boasted.

"oh no, i'll make sure he become a great priest like me, maybe even a warrior priest" Akemi said, not exactly approving of her husband idea.

Kushina and Cain just chuckled, while the idea for Naruto becoming a Shinobi or a Priest sound quite good if he want to become one when he grows up.

Jiraiya however had an idea "why not train him in both arts instead?" everyone looked at him for explanation, he sighed and explained "listen why not train the kid becoming a combination of a shinobi AND a priest... like a Demon hunter or something" Tsunade raised an eyebrow "demon hunter? you want Naruto hunt his own kind to death?" she asked, earning a spit take from him "WHAT!? HELL NO! i mean him beating up any Youkai that bothers humans or anyone else like Akemi does!"

Akemi nodded "indeed and i rather not turning little Naruto into a killing machine, but perhaps what you say Jiraiya might be... better i suppose" Akira nodded "a demon hunter huh... now that sound pretty awesome" he said.

Kushina looked down to Naruto who was chewing on her hair which she couldn't help but giggle at that "what do you say Naru-chan? do you wanna become a big scary Demon hunter and beat up any bad humans and youkai for messing with innocent people?" she asked which she got a happy gurgle for a respond.

"i take that as a yes" Akira said which everyone laughed.

Tsunade chuckled and walked over to the window and looked out, she could see half of konoha in ruins it pained her to see her grandparents life work almost destroyed by a damn demon, but now was not the time to dwell in dark thoughts of that monster as she knows what hatred can do to a person, glancing over at the door she mutters "...how long is Shizune gonna take?"

Jiraiya who heard her muttering while he walked up to her asked "what are you muttering about?" Tsunade said nothing at first but kept staring at the door, she sighed and answered "when Kushina and Minato came back i immediately took a blood sample from Naruto and what i saw... stunned me" "what did you see?" Jiraiya asked.

"i'm not sure exactly but it did show that Naruto isn't a human and yet still showed him being related to Minato and Kushina but when i tried to compare with other blood sample like Humans and youkai... somehow both of the blood DNA showed that they bear some kind of ancestry trait from Naruto's dna...almost like both us humans and youkai came from his dna" Now Jiraiya was surprised "wait are you telling me that we humans and Youkai are somehow related in a way?" Tsunade didn't say anything, she didn't really have a real answer to that as she's still shocked of the discovery.

finding out that humans and youkai are somehow related in some way that no one have bothered to look into can be shocking.

"to be honest Jiraiya... i'm not sure what we're dealing with here, first the curse of my grandmother's clan happening and now this? i need some time to search more information on what's going on before i can give a straight answer" Jiraiya nodded and agreed, it's better to find the truth instead of go by theories that may not be true at all.

Cain who heard their little conversation didn't say anything, after all he can agree to what Tsunade said as he also came across many artifacts and legends hinting on both Humans and Youkai came from something but any infromation about it has been lost to ages and as a scholar it is his job to uncover the secrets.

Even it means to travel to the most dangerous place of the world and possibly piss off the Angels and Demons just to look for the truth.

But suddenly a yellow flash appeared in the middle of the room, Minato and Hiruzen appeared with panicked look "Kushina we got a problem, Mamoru is heading to the hospital with some of your clansmen!" everyone eyed widen what he said "W-WHAT!?" Kushina and Tsunade exclaimed, Jiraiya frowned and asked "why is he heading over here and how did the meeting go?"

"it went smoothly, they bought the lie but when we mention the part with the woman's son he got immediately suspicious but didn't say anything, when the meeting was over he demanded to see the child and see for himself if it is true or not that he's not your son" Hiruzen explained and everyone began to panic.

Kushina began berate herself for forgetting about the important detail about her clan. Her clan specialising in fuinjutsu and there are likely some sort of jutsu that could tell Naruto is an Uzumaki, it is over... all the hope they had is gone now.

Akemi however didn't panic as she grabbed Naruto and held him close to her, kushina surprised at Akemi action couldn't help but ask "nee-chan why-" "shhh... don't worry, if that son of a bitch trying anything i personally kill him myself" Akemi said as Cain stood beside her and nodded.

There no way he's going to let some extreme traditionalist fool kill an innocent baby because his clans law says so, Akira nodded as well and stood beside his wife. Ready to take out his Kunai should thing go south.

It was then the door slammed opened and walked in was the Clan head of the Uzumaki clan Mamoru Uzumaki along with few clan members behind him.

he was an tall man who looked to be in his mid forties with red long hair and beard, he wore a rather normal but fancy looking dull red robes with a forest green Haori and wooden sandals with white socks. This man is known for being merciless in battle and has a very strong Xenophobic view against all who aren't human. His grey eyes scanned the room and once he saw Naruto held by akemi he instantly frowned.

"i see that the Miko is here as well... what a surprise" he said.

"nice seeing you as well jackass" she said while glaring at the most arrogant bastards she have ever come across in her life, she never liked him the moment they met. To her he's nothing more but a spineless power hungry monsters that would likely sacrifice his own clan member to gain more power if he could.

he snarled at Akemi for the remark "Watch your tongue woman! your speaking to-" "whatever i don't give a crap who you are, so mind explain why you suddenly barged in with an army of your clan people armed to teeth?" she asked.

Hiruzen mentaly chuckled, he can see why Kushina and Akemi get so well along together as both don't take crap from no one. However it is sort lived as Mamoru walked up to Akemi "I have no reason to tell you Akemi, i'm here to see if that...thing isn't from MY clan" Akemi glared darkened when he called Naruto a Thing, it's like this bastards don't see him as a baby who's just recently been born into this world.

"And what make you so sure that the baby is from your clan? he's a young youkai infant and his parents were both Kitsunes" Akemi said, But Mamoru looked at her with Narrowed eyes and said "Because something like this have happened before and we will see if Minato and Hiruzen is telling the truth"

Mamoru glanced at one of his men, silently order one of them to bring him something, heeding his call one of them walked over to him and handed him a scroll... a scroll that Kushina and Tsunade who have heard from Mito and what it does to new born infant who were born with the curse.

Tsunade eyed widen in shock when she saw the scroll she glared at Mamoru and shouted "The scroll of Purging...you brought THAT thing!? are you really that heartless!?" Mamoru ignored his distant cousin and opened the scroll while glaring at Akemi "now be so kind and put that thing's hand onto this scroll... we'll see if this thing really is from the clan or not"

Kushina already weeping at what's going to happen couldn't watch as she closed her eyes, Jiraiya who heard what sort of scroll mamoru brought with him couldn't watch what is about to happen to his godson he looked away while Tsunade looked ready to pounce the man. Minato felt like his heart was about tear itself apart as he once heard of what that scroll does, Hiruzen lowered his hat as he felt like he failed Minato and Kushina.

Akemi, Akira and Cain who were not familiar with the scroll did not know what it did, so Cain decided to ask what it does "may i ask what does this particular scroll does?" the moment he said that, Mamoru just glared at him and said "when someone from our clan are born with this so called curse we purge them with this scroll that have been passed through generations within our clan, if those things aren't from our clan then the scroll will burn itself up"

Akira who was sweating nervously swallowed and asked "a-and what happens if the kid is from the clan?" Mamoru didn't say anything as he kept glaring at Akemi whose glare didn't falter, what came next could spark a reaction from the miko so the elder choose his words carefully as he knows what she's capable of. He did not want to have his chakra sealed away like the rest of the fools who kept coming after her.

"the baby will ignite into flames and die"

 ***BAM***

Everyone looked in shock as Akemi sucker punched the clan head to his face, she looked at that... that monster in rage "you would dare... YOU WOULD DARE TO DO THAT TO A BABY!?" she screamed and would have hit him more if it wasn't for Minato and Akira held her back.

" _Akemi-chan calm down, your not making the situation better_ " Akira whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

" _please listen to your husband Akemi! any wrong move we likely have the whole village agaisnt us should they learn the truth_ " Minato whispered.

Mamoru who expected it calmly wiped the blood that ran down from his lips and stared directly at akemi's eyes and answered "yes... yes i will, for the sake of humanity these things must die as my ancestors have done for so many years." his glare deepend "however unlike you and your naive way of thinking that Youkai and human can coexist will never happen, now be so kind and place the goddamn things hand onto the scroll before I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

Akemi kept glaring at that monster while holding Naruto close to her, never letting him go.

She would rather die than handing Naruto over to that sorry excuse of a human being, she could sense Cain slowly gathering his mana. Likely to use some kind of teleportation spell to teleport them away from them.

but suddenly through Akemi's point of view everything suddenly flashed before her eyes and what she saw was something she never seen before, the largest heart shaped crystal she ever seen floated in star filled space it pulsed with different colors, next was an strange large golden ring with blue runes inscribed into it and a orange colored orb floating inside the ring appeared before her.

The orb seemed to slowly floated toward her and spoke in gentle but childish voice " _Don't worry! i won't let my summoner die so go ahead and prove them wrong!_ " and with that the vision disappeared.

Akemi blinked couple of times, what was it that she saw? was it real or she imagine things?

But something tells her it was real and whoever the orb was that spoke to her wasn't lying, somehow deep inside her she knew she could rely on it to save Naruto's life.

" _Might acting as well without him getting suspicious_ " she thought and looked straight in Mamoru's eyes with a glare "very well but know this, i don't know what your goddamn problem is Mamoru but i can promise you that the child is not a part of your damn clan and this have been nothing but waste of mine and everyone's time!" everyone eyed widen at what she said.

Mamoru were the most surprised of them all " _what is this? first she defended this creature and now she's letting it touch the scroll to prove it isn't Kushina's child!? something not right here_ " he thought and held the scroll toward Akemi.

Kushina looked at her sister figure in shock, she's not sure what Akemi is playing here but somehow she must know what's she's doing or other wise she would have at least try fighting back against them. Clutching her chest she prayed that whatever sort of plan Akemi came up with it better work, because she doubt she could stand watching her baby burn right in front of her.

Cain looked at his old apprentice in surprise, at first she looked like she was about fight against the Uzumaki group and their clan leader but suddenly she changed her mind but he could see that she knows something and won't hesitate to prove them wrong that Naruto wasn't Minato and Kushina's child.

" _i hope you know what your doing akemi_ "

Akemi walked slowly toward the scroll with Naruto in her arms who were oblivious that might happen to him, she could feel her heart pounding harder with each every step she takes. sighs deeply she held Naruto toward her and grabbed his tiny hands she out it onto the scroll and everyone held their breath at what might happen right now.

At first the scroll didn't do anything until a small glow started to appear on the ancient paper, what happened next shocked them all.

The scroll burst into flames that forced Mamoru drop it in shock while akemi pulled naruto close to her and stepped back to avoid the sudden burst of fire so that it wouldn't hurt him.

Everyone stared at what remain of the scroll which is now nothing more but pile of ashes, Minato and Akira just looked in shock and happy at the same time, whatever Akemi did it worked! However Mamoru narrowed his eyes in anger and pointed at Akemi "YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING!" he screamed, startled everyone and made the baby cry.

Akemi glared at the foolish bastard and answered "i did nothing, i said the baby was not Kushina-chan child but you didn't believe me, it's the truth and nothing more!" Mamoru glare darkened "i refuse to believe this... this so called truth you claim!" He glanced at one of his rather nervous clan member and pointed "bring me another one and this time YOU hold that thing!" the nervous young man nodded and took out another scroll of Purging and walked up to Akemi and stuttered.

"i-i'm sorry but-" but Akemi cut him off "it's alright, it's not your fault because of a foolish bastard of a leader of yours forcing you to do something you don't want to" the young Uzumaki nodded and carefully held Naruto in his right arm while holding the scroll in another.

Mamoru took the scroll from him and opened it, revealing another scroll of Purging and held it toward the young man.

The young man gulped and carefully let the baby touch the scroll again, to be honest he and the rest of his people didn't want to do this but they can't go against the clan head and their law so he hoped that the miko is right that the child isn't Kushina-san kid but someone else, after all he really didn't have anything against youkai as most of them left his clan alone.

Naruto stopped crying and saw the weird scroll again, he touched it out of curiosity and what happened next was the scroll burts into flames.

Mamoru stared at the ashes in shock, the scrolls burned twice... TWICE! the scrolls burnt itself after the creature touched it showing that the thing really wasn't Kushina and Minato's child. Akemi smirked and took Naruto back from the dumbfounded Uzumaki member from his arms "see? We were telling you the truth, now i suggest that you leave before I lose MY temper" Mamoru expression darken and turn around toward the door "i see... looks like you weren't lying Minato... you and Kushina have my condolence for your son Naruto, it's too bad there was no body left to burry it... everyone we're leaving" all of the Uzumaki clan members nodded and followed him, some sighed in relief while other were disappointed, never liked youkais like their leader does and would rather have the creature dead instead of letting it live.

As soon they left everyone sighed in relief "holy crap... for a minute i thought my heart was gonna stop for a moment" Akira said as he wiped the sweat from his brows, Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodded. It was not something they wanted to happened when Mamoru came to see if the boy are part of the clan but in the end it doesn't matter, as long Naruto lives that what's important.

Minato and Tsunade sighed in relief while Kushina couldn't stop smiling, they somehow did it! she don't know what Akemi did but it didn't matter, her little Naru-chan lives and that what matter to her.

Akemi sighed in relief that her trust to that strange orb was well placed, although she wonder what it means when it said that it won't let its summoner die. Does that mean Naruto will have its help in the future? if so she can only hope it's not something bad, after all it's better be prepared just in case it turns out to be something sinister.

Cain placed a hand on Akemi shoulder and nodded to her with a smile "I don't know what you did Akemi but i'm damn proud you manage to pull it off!" Akemi smiled slightly, although she wanted to tell them that she got help from a strange orb from a vision that she had a minute ago but it's probably better that she keep this to herself.

After all she don't want to add more problems to Minato and Kushina knowing that some unknown force that they don't even know if it's good or evil have helped them.

"well i dunno about you guys but i think that everyone need to go back home and rest, this have been one hell of a night" Akira said making everyone nod.

Jiraiya chuckled "can't agree more kid, i better go and see my spy network and see if i can get anything about this mysterious demon that attacked Minato and his family" he said and shunshin away. Hiruzen nodded and couldn't agree more with his student, he want that demon pay for killing his wife and good deal of people from Konoha.

"i agree with the pervert, it's best that we quickly find that monster before he strike again, now if you excuse me i have some patients and a apprentice who have yet to show up to tend to" Tsunade said as she walked out, Kushina lied down the bed as everything that have transpired have finally taken a toll on her and right now she just want to sleep.

but there was something she need to do before go to sleep, she looked over to Akemi and held her arms out "Nee-chan, can i hold Naruto for a little bit, i want to say my goodbye to him" Akemi nodded and let Kushina take the baby from her arms.

Kushina stroke the baby's hair while she couldn't stop crying knowing that she will never be able to raise him, sure she might see him time to time but it wouldn't feel the same. She looked down to his eyes who stretched his tiny hands toward her while gurgling happily.

"look at you, how can someone so adorable be considered evil by some constipated bastard just because you're not human? Naruto... No matter what you are, either a human, youkai or an alien it doesn't matter to me or your father you're special, you were born to do great things i know it..." She said.

Minato sat next to his wife bed as he looked at his son with a smile, he couldn't hold back his tears as he would never be able to raise his son like any proud father would and he hope that his Cousin and his wife will protect him no matter what "you hear that Naruto? to us your our most precious son and it literally hurts us to give you away for your safety, i hope that one day you will find someone to love and raise a family of your own"

Kushina nodded as she continue "Like your father said Naru-chan, your our beloved little fox... i want you to eat your vegetables and brush your teeth every day you hear me? a-and make sure not cause too many problems for Akemi and her dork of a husband, but if he tries anything to turn you into a pervert prank the hell out of him" "hey!" ignoring him she continued "And a-always remember, your daddy and mommy will always love you no matter what, goodbye my little maelstrom" with that she kissed his forehead and shakily gave Naruto back to Akemi trying not to burst into tears.

Akemi who listened their speech to their son couldn't help but shed a tear, having your child taken away from you just to make sure he's safe is heartbreaking but it was for Naruto's sake.

"Kushina i promise you, i'll protect Naruto with everything that i have... if those bastards on the council or Mamoru tries anything i'll castrate them with a rusty spoon" Akemi said, Kushina couldn't help but chuckle "i know that you will nee-chan, please take care..." she said and then fell asleep, satisfied that she used last of her energy to say her goodbye to her baby.

Akemi looked sadly at the sleeping form of Kushina, it's amazing that she still went on despite everything she went through without losing consciousness. Having Kyuubi taken out from her, finding out her son was born with the family curse and the baby nearly killed by a constipated bastard who followed their clans barbaric laws.

"Man this is messed up... all of this because of bunch of assholes messing everything up" Akira said, Cain and Minato agreed with Akira. All this madness that happened was all because of a damn demon and an old messed up law made by foolish humans from the past destroyed everything that Kushina and Minato always wanted, a family.

But suddenly the door slammed opened and two young kids ran in, one with black spiky hair and wearing goggles while have bandages covering his left eye, he wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings and has the Uchiha clan crest on the back, he wore a white belt and shinobi sandals.

The other one is few year younger than his teamate who have silver spiky hair, wearing a Konoha headband that also covered his left eye and wearing a face mask that cover half of his face. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, and a Tanto strapped on the back, he wore black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

These kids are Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, Minato's surviving genin team.

"Minato-sensei are you alright!?" Obito half shouted and half asked, earning a smack behind his head by Kakashi.

"OW! the hell teme!?" Kakashi sighed as he pointed at the sleeping form of Kushina "don't you see Kushina-san is sleeping?" Obito blinked before grinned sheepishly while rubbing back of his head "hehehehe... sorry" he wisphered.

Minato chuckled "don't worry Obito, Kushina have been through a lot so i doubt she's waking up for a while" he said, Obito sighed in relief as he wouldn't get punished by Kushina for waking her up while Kakashi nodded at his sensei. Noticing Akemi and Akira he bowed to them out of respect "Akemi-san, Akira-san it's nice to see you again" Akemi smiled and nodded to Kakashi answered back "it's good to see you again Kakashi, Obito"

Obito grinned when he saw Akira he held his fist toward him "Akira-san long time no see!" Akira grinned as well and bumped his fist against Obito's "nice seeing you too kiddo!" and then Akemi and Kakashi smacked the idiots back of their head for being too loud.

Hiruzen chuckled as he watched them getting smacked around and turned to Minato "well Minato if you excuse me, there is something i need to attend to so good luck" Minato nodded "sure thing Hiruzen and thank you for your help with all of this" The retired hokage just chuckled and told Minato it was nothing as he left.

Minato watched as the old man left and turn to see Akemi angrily lecture Akira and Obito who has big bumps on their head, likely from getting hit on the head.

He can't help but sweatdrop as he chuckled at the scene, remembering how Kushina and Akemi would lecture Obito and Kakashi... or Akira mostly for either being reckless and doing stupid things that might have gotten themself killed. Suddenly he get depressed that certain someone who will never be able to live these happy moments with her teamates and her sensei.

Thinking about that if he wasn't away on that mission he might have saved Rin from taking Kakashi Raikiri through the chest, just to make sure the mist plan never succeed from destroying Konoha within with Sanbi, the three tailed turtle.

Just then he can't help but thank the Silver Creek's Guardian Deeha for saving Obito before being crushed by a boulder after he and Kakashi saved Rin from the Iwa nins, it was fortunate that the Argonian battle mage was nearby and destroyed the falling boulder before it crushed Obito and replaceed Obito's eye after he gave his sharingan to Kakashi after losing his eye against the Iwa nins with a rather special eye that he created with his magic.

Ever since then the two kids have become best friends after the mission and Minato can't help but thank Kami that Obito survived and manage to snap Kakashi out of his depression from killing Rin and told him that feeling sorry won't bring her back but to keep living and continue live happy.

That would what Rin wanted.

Minato smiled as he remembered that after Obito brough Kakashi back from his deep depression and couldn't be any prouder as their sensei.

Akemi looked at the clock and saw it was very late and her son probably worried why his parents haven't come home yet, sighing she turn to Minato and said "Minato me and Akira need to go back, Fenrir probably worried that we haven't come home yet" Mianto nodded "it's alright and thanks for everything Akemi and tell your son me and Kushina said hi"

Akemi nodded as Obito and Kakashi looked in confusion, wondering what's going on and where is their Sensei son is.

"...hey Sensei where's Naruto? didn't you say Kushina was giving birth today? and why is Akemi-san holding a baby fox youkai?" Obito asked while Kakashi nodded wondering about it as well.

Minato sighed and answered "i tell you guys later, only that you guys promise me never tell anyone what i'm about to tell you alright?" the kids nodded. Akira walked over to his wife while watching baby who have fallen asleep, it was kind of amazing how easily the kid fell asleep when everyone seem to be shouting like idiots... wait did he call himself an idiot just now?

Shaking his head he placed his arm around Akemi and commented "it's kind of amazing how everything went smoothly, i expected some kind of fight from either Mamoru or one of Danzo's drones but neither of that happened" Akemi nodded as Cain walked up to them "perhaps lady fortune is in our favor for once" he said. **  
**

Akemi shrugged "honestly i'm just glad the baby is alright, Cain do you think you could teleport us back to Silver Creek? i doubt some of the people outside would like to see me carrying a baby kitsune around" "actually i was about ask you if you and Akira wanted to teleport back to the village but very well" the old wizard said as he took out a Portal scroll.

The portal scrolls are one of Cain's many created magical artifact within Elemental nations and it is useful for anyone want a quick way to come home.

Cain opened the scroll and tossed away, the scroll suddenly exploded into dark blue partical of light that opened up a man sized rift in the air. Obito and Kakashi were amazed while Minato looked in interest, he heard of those Portal scrolls but never seen them being used before, so watching them how they worked is pretty interesting.

Akira whistle at the work of the portal scroll "man i heard you mentioning about them Akemi but hot damn that's just awesome" he said.

Akemi nodded and turn to Minato "Goodbye Minato, take care and make sure Kushina doesn't do anything stupid" Minato just chuckled as he waved goodbye to them "sure and see you three one day, take care" the three nodded and stepped through the portal, once they gone through the portal it closed itself in bright blue flash.

Minato watched where they once stood and can't help but sigh. Ever since the end of the third great shinobi war he thought that both he and Kushina could live happily with their baby in peace since they were no longer in war but apparently it was not to be, sighing once again he glanced at his wife sleeping peacefuly and thanked whoever the weird fox woman he summoned was allowed her to continue to live and not taking his soul.

although he was curious who that strange winged woman was, he can't help but getting the feeling that he might see more of her in the future.

Shaking his head he glanced the last time where Akemi and the others once where and thought " _Naruto, know this that both me and your mother will always love you no matter what, whatever sort of profession you choose we will alway be proud of you... And whatever you do don't make us grandparents too early or i never hear the end of Obito and Akira calling me an old man_ "

chuckling at the last part he turned toward his students "Kakashi, Obito you two better go home and rest, we got a lot of work to do tomorrow" both of them nodded as they shunshin away, leaving their sensei with his wife to tend to.

* * *

 **{Elsewhere at Silver Creek}**

* * *

Within a large village that nearly rival Konoha by size, at the main plaza a blue flash of light appeared and open a portal right in the very air and out came Akemi, Akira and Deckerd Cain.

Once they were through the portal close behind them and Akira stretched his arms "Man! that sure saved us time and energy!" he exclaimed.

Cain nodded with a smile "indeed, why do you think i created the Portal scrolls for?" Akemi looked around as she saw the familiar medieval-styled town, from what she heard of Silver Creek when she moved over here years ago is that when the Refugees came to the fire country through sea they were given a land by the fire Daimyo so that they can rebuild their home that was stolen from them by a power hungry government known as the aldmeri dominion or as many call them the Thamlor.

Honestly she don't know much about these Thamlors but from what she heard from the people who escaped the land of Tamriel they are bad news and that's all she need to know.

Shaking her head she turn to Cain and Akira "Anyway lets go back to the shrine, i'm sure my little wolf is worried why we haven't come back for several hours, plus giving him the good news that he's a big brother now" Akira nodded with a smile as he remember the awkward situation with their son asking for a little brother. He cuckled as how deep red Akemi was and Cain laughing his ass off back then.

Cain on the other hand shook his head "sorry lass, but i it is time for me to go now" he said. Akemi and Akira looked at the old man in confusion and then remembered that today was the day he's going to the most dangerous place in the world.

The frozen wasteland up north, the Arreat Crater.

The married couple got worried now, they heard many things about that... Crater, it been said that many adventurers and even royal armies have gone to the frozen wasteland and never returned. Some manage to come back but they were never the same ever again, those who came back were insane and spoke in some weird language none have ever heard before.

"Old man... are you really SURE that your willing to go to that crater?" Akemi asked, she didn't want to lose her old mentor.

Sure he may be an old pervert and complain a lot of back problems but he have been there for her when she was still learning to use both the Hakurei blade and the yin-yang orbs, also he was the one who taught her everything he could where Konoha failed at.

Cain nodded "I'll be honest with you Akemi... i don't want to do this but the damn Thamlor forced my hand to travel to the most cursed place of the world" Akira raised an eyebrow "The Thalmor? what did they do this time?" he asked. Cain sighed as he stroke his beard "They are looking for something... and the place they're looking for is at the very crater i'm going to" Akemi instantly frowned at that, if they are willing to waste reasources and men looking for something at the Frozen wasteland then it can't be good.

After all those Elves aren't exactly fond of the humans living the elemental continent for taking in refugees whom they been chasing for years, especially their most hated enemy whom fled to the continent leading all of the refugees away from the dominion.

Who is their most hated enemy you may ask? well it is no other than the Dragonborn himself.

Although that was over two century ago and Akemi doubt that the Dragonborn is alive after all these years... Then again she could be wrong since it is proven that anyone can become some sort of Youkai and live very long time.

Cain sighed as he really didn't want to do this but there was no telling what the Thalmor might find if they succeeded, after all he have his fair share of troubles running into them and had to fight them off since they have been after his knowledge of...Well everything about the world, for a very long time now.

But if they do find what they are looking for... the world will soon looking grim very soon.

"...*sigh* well looks like this is it, take care Akemi and you too my boy... i may not return alive but promise me this, take good care of the baby and make sure that heartless bastard Mamoru isn't trying anything, alright?" getting a sad nod from the couple he flashed a grin as he walked away.

Who knows how long this journey will take and will he survive this dangerous trip? time will tell.

Akemi and Akira watched as Cain walked away and disappeared within a flash of light, likely one of his other teleport creations. Shaking her head, she and her husband walked toward the large hills outside the town which where their home is located near the forest.

Akira yawned as he stretched his arms, today have been rather eventful, first the Kyuubi being controlled by a demon from the Burning hells, second his Cousin son born as a youkai and nearly killed by a overzealous bastard with a stick up his ass and last the old man Cain going away to the most dangerous place on the planet and there's a high chance that he might get kill over there.

Akira sighed as he wondered what those Thalmor people were thinking of finding over there, he won't be surprise if that a great deal of Thalmor have died finding something that was never there to begin with.

Akemi on the other hand was thinking how she'll Protect Naruto from Konoha, Danzo and his pawns on the council have always tried to find a way to get either her or her son to be their weapon for that village and after adopting Naruto they will likely go after him too. Frowning, she wouldn't be surprised is that Danzo and the Council will likely use the kyuubi incident to gain some political powers behind Minato's back.

Shaking her head, Humans can be so damn corrupted it's not even funny.

"say Akemi-chan, wonder how will Fenrir react to that we Adopted the little guy here?" Akira asked, snapping her out of her thoughts "honestly i think he'll be ecstatic with joy that he has a little brother now" she answered and Akira nodded "i think so too, but still kinda worried if those butt stabbers back Konoha won't try anything when they learn we adopted the kid" he wondered.

"I was thinking the same thing, Danzo and his pets are likely finding out we adopted the baby and will likely try take him when we aren't looking"

Akira nodded, the mummy bastard won't let this chance getting a baby kitsune youkai out of his reach so they have to make sure keep an eye on Naruto all the time and never leave him or Fenrir alone as well, it's a good thing Kushina and Minato placed a lot of seals around the shrine to keep any shinobi's with evil intent coming for them.

"i can see the shrine now" Akemi said as they could see a rather plain but good looking shrine from the distant near the woods, the main house is a simple shrine while behind it was a storage house and an outhouse, not far from the shrine was a small field where they grew vegetable in case of money shortage. Akemi smiled when she saw it, sure it's not the same shrine back in Gensoyko when it was just her and her twin sister lived there but it's home and served her well for many years.

Akira grinned when he saw two familiar figures near the shrine and from the looks of it they were sparring, he sprinted toward them as he shouted "HEEEEY!" this got the two attention.

Over at the front yard of the shrine a young 4 year old boy with short black spiky hair, blue eyes and slight pale skin, wearing a black shirt with the yin-yang symbol on the back, red shorts that reach down bellow his knees and normal shinobi sandals looked over to see his father sprinting toward them and waving his arms around like an idiot.

This boy is Fenrir Tsukino Hakurei, son of Akemi and Akira.

Fenrir saw his father running toward them and grinned, he dropped the wooden training sword and ran toward his father and jumped into his arms "Dad!" he exclaimed.

Akira grinned as he hugged his son "whoa there fella! don't try break my spine will ya?" he joked which he got a giggle from Fenrir.

"you two certainly took your time" a deep but gentle voice comments, not too far from the son and father stood a humanoid lizard man with dark grey bluish scales and has fins for ears, Silver reptile eyes and he's wearing a robed armor with a Glass longsword attached to his side. This Argonian is no other than Deeha, the Silver Creeks most powerful village guardian it ever has.

Akemi walked by her husband as she greeted the guardian "hello Deeha, sorry for making you baby sitting our son but we were worried for Minato and Kushina and had to go see that they were alright" the Argonian just chuckled "it's no problem at all Akemi, beside everything is alright in the village? Biju are very destructive being after all" both the couples nodded "yeah, Minato and Kushina survived and half of konoha survived as well, although we found out the culprit of the Kyuubi incident might be a demon from the Burning hells if Minato's description of that guy is anything to go by" Akira said which Deeha instantly frowned "A demon? what business does a Demon of Oblivion have anything to do with a Shinobi village?" he asked.

Akemi shrugged "no idea, the only thing we found out it was after the kyuubi and nothing else" she answered.

Fenrir who was about to greet his mother when he saw she was holding something in her arms, being a curious young boy he can't help but ask "mama, what's that in your arms?" Akemi smiled when he asked, she kneeled down to show Fenrir and said "Fenrir i want to say hello to your little brother".

Fenrir eyed widen and couldn't help but be excited, when his mother showed his new brother to him the first thing he said when he saw him was "wow he got cat ears and a bushy dog tail!" Akira laughed while Akemi just chuckled "actually dear it's fox ears and tail" Fenrir tilted his head at that "but wait does that mean my new little brother is a yukei?" "it's Youkai Fenrir but yes, we took him in after his mother sacrificed herself to seal kyuubi away and asked us to look after her son" Akemi answered.

Deeha cocked his eyes when she mention the fox woman "wait what? who sacrificed herself to stop the biju? i don't know any kitsune around here, also where did she seal the kyuubi at?" he asked. "can't tell you, we promised Minato not to tell anyone where the Kyuubi is sealed without fearing the same demon coming back for revenge" Akemi answered, Deeha nodded, it's probably best if he didn't know where it is sealed.

"um mommy can i hold him?" Fenrir asked as he want to hold his adopted brother, honestly he really didn't care if his brother is a youkai or not. Akemi nodded and gently held him to Fenrir which he took the baby carefully not to drop him by accident, it was that moment Naruto decided to wake up and saw a new face staring at him, gurgled in curiosity which made Fenrir giggle "i think he likes me!" Fenrir said which everyone smiled and chuckled.

"by the way where's the old fart?" Deeha asked as he saw Cain was nowhere to be seen as the last time he saw the old man we went with Akemi and Akira toward Konoha several hours ago.

"he decided to travell to that cursed crater" Akira answered.

"i see... hopefully the old bastard makes it"

"i hope so too Deeha, i really hope so..." Akemi muttered.

Fenrir looked back and forth at his parents and uncle Deeha, not really sure what they were talking about but didn't ask as he thought it was another boring talk between grown up. He looked back to his little brother and asked "dad, mom, what's his name?" this made both of them tense up, they want to tell their son his name is Naruto but feared that if someone finds out he has the same name of Minato and Kushina 'Deceased' son they will get suspicious and likely investigate.

"...i... i dunno, his mother never told us his name" Akira said, not sure how to respond, Akemi said nothing as she didn't know either how to respond to that.

"...how about Firion?" Deeha answered, everyone looked at him in confusion "why Firion?" Akira asked "it's the name of a great champion during the Oblivion crisis four hundred years ago back in my home continent" he answered. Akemi and Akira thought for a moment and nodded, Firion sounded somehow... right.

"Firion... yeah why not, it's perfect" Akemi said. Fenrir nodded too as he liked the name as well, he looked down to the baby and exclaimed "Hello Firion! my name is Fenrir, i'm your older brother!" Akemi smiled while the men just chuckled. Akemi can't express how happy she is that Fenrir already bonded with his adopted brother, a small part of her worried that if Fenrir wouldn't accept Naruto but seems like it she didn't have to worry about.

Akira walked over to his family as patted Fenrir's back as he looked at firion happily, he was happy and sad. Happy for Naruto get to live and Fenrir getting a little brother, sad that Minato and Kushina will never be able to raise Naruto as his true parents without Mamoru and the Council ruining it.

Akemi smiled as she stroke Firion's hair and said "Welcome to the family Firion".

To everyone looking at this scene they would see a happy family welcoming a new family member to their home, not caring that he was an outsider nor a human. But what none of them knew, deep down within Firion's soul a familiar Orb lies dormant, waiting till the day that come for Firion call for it aid and realize his true destiny.

The destiny of the Knight of the Dragon Heart.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!**

 **Holy crap! this took frickin long to finish and this is just the** **Prologue of the story!  
**

 **I... I be honest i was planning for the** **Prologue to be either 3000 or 4000 words NOT OVER 20000 WORDS!  
**

 **But i felt like you all waited for me to upload the remake for so long and i felt bad for you guys have to wait like two frickin months for me to upload the first chapter of the remake... well the** **Prologue chapter if i'm correct (though one hell of a long one) but still i'm happy that it's done and show you all i'm working on it and haven't abandon it at all.**

 **As for everyone have noticed something and probably asking "what happened to some of your stories? they are all GOOOOOOONE!" yes they are gone because A: i didn't like how they began or which the direction they were going toward, B: i want to redo some of my old stories and correct them, C: i'm drunk.**

 **But anyway i know this** **Prologue probably not 100% grammar proof but I'm willing to learn and gain more experience writing since well English isn't my native language as I live in Sweden but like I said i'm willing to learn more and if you guys know any writing program that can help me and correct my grammar, i would appreciate it so much as it would make writing things a little bit better for both me and for you guys reading my stories.  
**

 **Anyway you all notice that this story isn't just one Crossover of Naruto and Touhou but many others as well, because I've been planning for a long time before winter that i want to make this a story of world travel between worlds and if you guess it correctly then yes, this won't be the only the Elder scrolls and diablo series be added in this crossover as other anime and games will be added in as well.**

 **what games and anime will i put in? well that's a secret :D**

 **anyway about the poll of which pairing you want for Naruto to be with and i honestly surprised that many people still want me to continue the Naruto x Cirno pairing like i did in my old story.**

 **But i will add another week and see now how many will vote on their favorite pairing and this time the Poll will be closed and the pairing you guys want will happen and there's no returning back so vote wisely which pairing you guys want, once the poll closed i will start a new one for Fenrir as he's also the second Main character of the story.**

 **That's right Naruto won't be the only main character of this story as i want to focus on other characters as well and see their struggle through all trial thrown against them, but also many of you probably asking about Obito not in Madara clutches and how will this affect the** **Eye of the Moon Plan.**

 **Honestly Madara can just get another puppet seeing as the world of Naruto is connected with the world of Elder scrolls and there are people who can mind control others and do their bidding but also has horrible past so he really didn't have any shortage of easily controlled poor fools to take and stab them later.**

 **But also if anyone asking where in the timeline of the elder scroll is taken place in, well Alduin is pretty much dead like two centuries ago by the Dragonborn so this is a whole new timeline and Thalmor are in control of Tamriel and the emperor is nothing more their puppet to control so be expecting them in the near future. Also anyone asking about Deckard Cain and how the hell is he alive when in fact he was killed in Diablo 3, well let just say this Deckard Cain is the reincarnate of the old Deckard Cain, hope that answered your question.**

 **Anyway i'll be taking a break for a little while, waking up 04:15 Am and working from near 6 Am till 4 PM and working on the story is NOT a good combination and i think i can only work on weekends on the story without the place i'm working at won't drain all of my energy (=_=;)**

 **seriously you guys have no frickin clue how tired I am after work and i have to go working on the story as well!? *sigh* looks like i can only work on my story on weekends because that's where i'm at fully rested and can work on it at 100%.**

 **Anyway I just want to say that i'm happy that i finally uploaded the Remake and I'll be updating my profile of my OC since they as well will be put in this story and I kind of wanted to change them but haven't got the time to do so. Now though i'll be updating them so they current one you see when cheeking my profile for information about my OC won't be put in this story due to how old the information is.**

 **Anyway that's all I want to say and i hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **UltraZeta120Moron signing off.**


	4. Dragon heart: true will of fire 2

**Hey hey hey!**

 **It's UltraZeta120moron! here with the second chapter or rather the first chapter of the Dragon Heart: True will of Fire, the first one is in fact a prologue and yeah i know it's frickin long as hell.**

 **Anyway i wanna say i'm sorry for taking so long of actually make this but i've been busy these past months, either with work, learning how to use the Paint tool Sai and i'm creating my own game on RPG maker VX! so yeah i've been quite busy with that and other stuff. By the way i'm doing an opening and a ending of some sort on this chapter, like any anime they usually have flashy opening and ending so i'm thinking "why not?" and try write both the opening and ending that suits with the current Arc of the story.**

 **anyway i've been ranting enough, so enjoy the story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Firion Tsukino enter the scene!**

* * *

It was a normal morning in Konoha.

Birds were singing, people getting ready to open their shops, Shinobis ready to take either a mission or a nap from late night guard duties.

Today was going to be great day for Tatsumi as he opened his shop, and walked out and took a deep breath of fresh air. Sighed, He hoped that today selling will be better than yesterday. Took out a Can of soda and began drinking to gain some sugar energy due to waking up early in the morning.

He glanced toward the proud mountain where the four heads of the Hokage are carved, he nodded in respect to the past and present hokages and continue drink his soda...Until he eyed widen and spit out the drink.

Tatsumi let the can drop as he stared in shock at the hokage monument, some of the folk nearby notice his shocked expression and looked where he was looking.

A women gasped and pointed toward the mountain and shrieked "What happened to the Hokage Monument!?" Another screamed "Someone painted the faces of the Hokages!" true to the guy's word the hokage monument have been painted. The shodaime face have been painted with a grin and a perverted blush, but also it seems a red streak goes down from his nose indicate he's having a nosebleed.

The nidaime face been painted to look like some green skinned troll of sort with white text on the forehead that says " _Shrek is watching_ " while the sandaime face was painted as he was crying and snot coming out of his nose. Lastly yondaime face was painted to look like some feminine woman with white makeup and red lipstick.

While it's somewhat hilarious to look at, the people weren't exactly happy what have happened to their proud monument.

"who could have done this!?"

"I bet it's that damn fox along with that damn cursed doll who did this!"

A shinobi with a bandana who stood among the crowd glared at the hokage monument, he didn't need evidence of who could have done this. Just as he was about to go look where the culprit were, he saw couple of blur jump across the roofs, one of the blur happens to be red and green which he intantly knew who it was.

Growling he began chase after the culprit along with the other shinobis that ranged from chunin and jounins.

"Get back here you little brat!" Screamed one of the chunin while chasing after a young red haired kitsune who looks to be 10 year old, the boy have short slightly spiked blood red hair with fox ears and tail dipped in black that almost looks like black flame, slightly pale skin and purple slitted eyes. His clothing is consist of a red sleeveless shirt and green shorts, wearing fingerless leather gauntlets and dark grey shinobi sandals. Lastly he's wearing a belt that held his shinobi pouch, pair of short swords and a quiver that held his special enchanted Bolts.

This young Kitsune is no other Firion Tsukino, adopted son of Akemi and Akira.

Firion glanced back as he jumped from roof to another in order to avoid the angry mob of shinobi's after him "Seriously why is it always something that happens whenever I visit, it's technically MY fault!?" he exclaimed as he dodge from some random chunin who tried to grab him from bellow, acting quickly he threw a smoke bomb down the ground as he jumped up to avoid two other chunins jumping at him.

With distraction of the smoke bomb Firion jumped off the edge, down toward bunch of clothes that was hung out to dry. Crashing into them Firion manage to catch the line but it quickly snapped from his weight, making him fall down to the ground but fortunately for him the clothes cushion his fall. peeking his head out from the pile he looked up to see his pursuers up at the roof somehow lost him as they were looking around for him.

"Dammit! don't you think you got away from us easily fox!"

Firion just stared at them astonishingly "They think it was that easy?...wait how the hell did they lose me?" he asked himself.

Hearing giggles he glanced toward couple women and two girls around his age staring at him and giggles, Hearing quick foot steps Firon assumed it's the shinobi's looking for him he quickly took a dress and a cowl he disguised himself as a girl he went up to the girls "morning ladies!" he asked cheerfully.

A women who's probably in her mid forties just chuckled "getting yourself into trouble again, aren't you Firion?" she asked while the two younger girls just giggled, Firion just grinned "me? getting into troubles? no way, the only way for me to get into trouble if I were caught-" suddenly a hand grabbed Firion by the back roughly, it was the Jounin with the bandana "GOTCHA!" He exclaimed as he held Firion up by back of his shirt.

"I'm in trouble!"

"and this time you little fo-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence as a small doll suddenly landed on his head and pulled his bandana down forcing him to drop Firion, the Doll have long blond hair with a large red bow that makes it looks like rabbit ears, wears a long red dress with a small red bow around her neck and black shoes.

This doll is Firion best friend Shinku, the Forgotten doll youkai.

"hah! take that!" she exclaimed while standing on top of the jounins head proudly.

Firion grinned and gave her a thumbs up "Nice work Shinku! now come on let's get out of here!" Shinku nodded and jumped onto Firion shoulder as he ran past the jounin who was struggling to pull his bandana up.

 _ **[Theme song: Aladdin-One Jump Ahead (With slighty changed Lyrics)]**_

" _gotta keep_ "

Firion began sing as he glanced back to the Jounin, running into an akimichi who tried to grab him.

" _One jump ahead of the breadline_ "

Only for Firion to duck under him and dashed behind him, the Akimichi tried to punch him only for him to punch a barrel filled with large fishes as Firion jump over him.

" _One swing ahead of the Fist_ "

He quickly snatched the fat man's belt as his pants fell down while Shinku laughed.

" _I steal only what I can't afford_ "

Tossing the belt away as he and Shinku ran away with an angry Akimichi hopping after them while wearing a large fish to cover his modesty.

" _That's Everything!_ "

Shinku sang along.

" _One jump ahead of the lawmen_ "

Firion manage to run away from the Akimichi guy only to be stopped by a chunin with a katana who swung his sword at him which he side stepped as the chunin buried his katana into a wooden support beam that held a fruit stall up, which crashed down onto him.

" _That's all, and that's no joke_ "

Firion ran past the trapped chunin along with an angry fruit saleman cursing the chunin for ruin his stall, Firion began climbing up to a large stack of barrels while Shinku flew beside him, several chunin began to catch up and climbed after him. Firion grinned as he leaned his foot on one of the barrels while Shinku stuck her tongue out at the chunins as Firion pushed the barrel down.

" _These guys don't appreciate We're just kids_ "

It crashed into the first chunin as he fell over and crashed onto his fellow comrades, as they fell to the ground and the barrel broke which soaked them all with oil.

" _Riff raff!_ " exclaimed one chunin " _savage youkai!_ " shouted two other chunins " _Scoundrel!_ " shouted another while Firion climbed up on Wooden construction platform, while reach the top he and Shinku had to dodge bunch of food thrown at them " _Take that!_ " screamed the last one.

" _Why can't we just get along, guys_ " Firion sang as he leaned toward the edge with Shinku beside him who crossed her arms and nodded...only to dodge from several shurikans, swords and many other dangerous weapon thrown at them which embedded into the wooden structure.

" _Rip them open, take it back, guys_ " the group of shinobi's sang as they shook the platform, hoping to make Firion fall from the contruction platform.

" _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Shinku!_ " Firion sang while both he and shinku jumped off the platform and grabbed hold onto a Line and swung himself with Shinku holding onto him toward an opened window. which turns out to be room for skimpy clad ladies of the red light district.

" _Who? Oh, it's sad, Firion's hit the bottom_ " Three girls began to sing as they surrounded Firion and Shinku "crap wrong window!" Firion exclaimed as he blushed deeply due to how skimpy some of the girls wore " _He's become a one-man rise in crime_ " one of the woman cupped his cheeks, making him even blush more.

One of the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him into a spin toward an overweight woman who happens to be the caretaker and she doesn't look pleased " _I'd blame parents except I forgot what kind of people they are!_ " she swung her broom at the young boy who just ducked under it while glared at the old woman in annoyance.

Shinku grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the window while sang " _Gotta run to live, Gotta escape to live_ " as they were neared the window Firion jumped up to the window's edge with Shinku on his shoulder " _Tell you all about it when I've got the time!_ " he sang along as he jumped off.

" _One jump ahead of the slow pokes_ "

Firion sang as he and Shinku hid behind a large muscular orc who was posing in front of a crowd while the group of the Shinobi's ran past them.

" _One skip ahead of my doom_ "

As both the youkais posed with the orc in order to stay hidden, sadly they made a mistake as the orc flexed somewhat lower while Firion and Shinku flexed their arms up which made them visable for the crowds.

" _Next time gonna use a non de plum_ "

Realizing their cover is blown they tip-toed away while still flexing and grinning nervously to the crowd "there he is!" shouted the lead Jounin with the bandana as he stopped, which only resulted with his fellow jounins and chunins crash into him and fall over.

" _One jump ahead of the hitmen_ "

Firion sang as he jumped onto a sheep and another while Shinku floated next to him while doing few spin dances, glancing back he saw the shinobi's trying to get to him but the hoard of sheeps blocking their ways was making it difficult for them.

" _One hit ahead of the flock_ "

Firion jumped off the last sheeps while plucked his hands in his pocket and walks away with Shinku giving the ninja victory sign.

" _I think I'll take a stroll around the block_ "

As he ran away with the shinobi's after him, with the Akimichi (Who manage to put his pants on) just fell over a banana peel.

" _Stop Thief!_ " shouted the jewel seller as he saw Shinku decorated in jewelry who was checking herself on a mirror " _Vandal!_ " grabbing the necklace while glaring at the cursed doll who just smiled nervously at the man " _Shinku!_ " Firion exclaimed while grabbed her and pulled her away.

" _scandal!_ " exclaimed a woman who just appeared out of nowhere.

As the group of shinobi cornered Firion and Shinku, Firion held his hands up while Shinku held her fist up ready to fight as both backed up against a closed door.

" _Let's not be too hasty_ "

on cue, a door opened behind Firion and Shinku. stepped out an overweight woman who just grabbed both Firion and Shinku, held them in bridal style while waving them back and forth. They look up who's holding them only to scream in terror as the woman began to sing.

" _still I think they're rather tasty_ "

Firion and Shinku jumped off and rolled away, yet they ended up being surrounded by the group of shinobi's although Firion didn't show any concern just grinning while had his hands behind his head.

" _Gotta run to live, gotta escape to live, otherwise we'd get along_ "

" _WRONG!_ " the crowd exclaimed as everyone jumped at him till a cloud of dust formed, they kept fighting within the cloud for few seconds until they stopped and saw that none of them had Firion or Shinku in their grasp. The bandana wearing jounin let go of his fellow ninja from the headlock and saw from a distance two boxes were moving.

"wait a minute...THERE THEY ARE!" he shouted as Firion and Shinku discarded the box and ran away.

They kept running for a while until they passed by a weapon store, Shinku saw this and flew over to one of the weapon racks and pulled a katana out while a young girl shouted "hey! don't take that!". Ignoring the girl with buns on her hair Shinku flew in front of the group of shinobi and swinging her blade around to show she's armed.

"She got a weapon!" one of the jounin screamed while everyone backed off. The bandana wearing jounin just growled "you idiots, we ALL got weapons!" while took out his own katana and held it in the air, the rest followed suit with several kunais, katana and...a rubber duck?

Shinku grinning nervously while dropped the sword and flew away. Shinku manage to catch up with Firion while he jumped over a cart filled with fruits and slide under a wagon, giving the people nearby a surprise gasp.

" _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_ "

" _VANDAL!_ "

Firion kept singing until both he and Shinku stopped when couple of chunins and jounins appeared in front of him, forcing them both to take another way

" _One hop ahead of the hump_ "

" _SAVAGE YOUKAI!_ "

But even trying to take another path they were blocked again, forcing them to take nearby stairs that lead to a very tall building with a group of chunins and jounins after their tail.

" _One trick ahead of Disaster!_ "

" _Scoundrel!_ "

Shinku flew up ahead of Firion but nearly crashed into bunch of chunins, Firion grabbed Shinku in time before she was slashed in half by one of the chunin holding a katana.

" _they're quick but I'm much faster_ "

" _Take that!_ "

Firion ran into an open apartment and quickly saw a window he made a dash for it with the bandana wearing jounin and his fellow ninja's nearly catching up to him.

" _here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!_ " Firion sang while jumped out of the window, the rest of the shinobi's followed suit and tried to grab him but failed as they fell, except one. While Firion manage to avoid being grabbed by the group but the the jounin with the bandana manage to grab on to his foot.

"HAH! got ya little rat, this time you won't escape from me!" he screamed.

But Firion just grinned "really? you forget about one thing!" he said, making Shinku who was perched on his shoulder nod "yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really? and what would that be!?"

Firion just pulled his foot from his grasp and began float away from the bandana wearing jounin, making him eye widen.

"I can fly dumbass!"

"DAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOUUUUUuuuuu-" And he kept screaming while he and the others landed on a very large pile of fertilizer, a Khajiit and a Dark elf who were wearing gas masks while holdin shovels just looked at the group of shinobis in the large pile of sh*t and looked at each others in confusion, they just shrugged and continue to their work.

Firion and Shinku flew over to an alley, they manage to hide behind a large dumpster from passing by jounins and waited for a bit until the coast is clear. peeking around to make sure there was no ninja hiding somewhere Firion and Shinku left their hiding spot and high-fived.

"alright Shinku! we're the best!" Firion exclaimed cheerfully.

Shinku grinned and nodded as well "yeah! we show them who's the best!" Firion nodded and glanced around to make sure there's no one here. Seeing they're the only one in the alley Firion sighed in relief "looks like coast is clear, C'mon let's go back before they finds out we're gone" he said.

"Before who finds out?"

"Before mom finds out we're gone before breakfast...wait a second who am I talking-" looking behind both Firion and shinku paled when they saw who it was, it was Akemi who was standing right behind them with arms crossed and had her eyes closed and smiling at the young youkais...Except it wasn't a smile of mercy.

 _ **It was a smile of promising pain and terror.**_

"toooo heh heh...heeeh...Hi mom" Firion ended his sentence in high-pitch voice while Shinku hid behind him.

Akemi just stood there while emitting a dark aura, making Firion and Shinku freaking out. The silence went for like 3 or 4 seconds before Akemi spoke "Firu...Shi...What is this me hearing about the Hokage monument being vandalized? And why were those Shinobi's chasing you two?" she asked.

Firion and Shinku just backed slowly away, sadly they ended up backing up to a wall next to an abandon closet, Firion just gave her a look "C'mon mom! everytime we come to visit uncle and Auntie those idiots accuse us whenever something happens in this village" he defended himself with Shinku backing him up "yeah! it's no fair!"

Akemi just looked at them and asked "really? are you really, REALLY sure about that?" Firion and Shinku nodded while crossing their arms "Yeah! we're innocent!" Shinku exclaimed.

Firion nodded "yeah like Shi said, we were just taking a morning stroll, we had no part in what happened at the hokage monument!" as he finish his sentence the closet next to them suddenly opened up and out fell couple of empty can of paint and inside the closet on the wall " _Firion and Shinku hidden prank stash_ " was written.

Firion and Shinku just stared at the empty cans of paint and at Akemi back and forth. They both grinned nervously while stared at Akemi who's dark aura just got bigger, making them both sweating bullets.

Firion just chuckeld nervously "hehehe...ok maybe it was us, but it was pretty funny prank right?" Shinku nodded "y-y-yeah!" she said.

"Firion, Shinku" Both froze when she said their name while walking up to them and cracking her knuckles very loudly "It's looks like i need to do some discipline once again" she said, making both of them shaking in fear as each steps she takes they could literally feel the ground shaking.

"w-wait now mom we uh-"

"please miss Akemi spare us!"

" **Childrens...** _ **BE prepared to be punished**_ "

On that day, everyone in Hi no kuni (Land of Fire) heard scream of bloody terror.

* * *

 **[At the Hokage office]**

* * *

Firion and Shinku couldn't help but be disgruntled of their predicament.

both of them were tied up and had several talisman plastered all over them to make sure they didn't escape or use magic and chakra. Minato couldn't help but sweatdrop of Akemi's way of making sure they didn't do anything. as for Akemi she stood behind the kids with her husband by her side...And several stinky chunins and jounins by the office door glaring at the kids, they weren't happy to see the damn Shrine maiden got them before they could give them their own way of punishment.

Minato just sighed knowing how his men were thinking, it's no surprise they were youkai haters, especially hate foxes more. It's a good thing Akemi and the chunin instructor Iruka always catch them before they did "well Akemi, thank you for making sure nothing TOO drastic happen today and for you guys...Dismissed and please take a shower" the group acknowledge and left while muttering of how they couldn't give those damn youkais rightfully punishment they deserve.

"Now, while it was somewhat humorous prank you kids did but i'm glad it was paint that vanish in few hours you used or else your mother would force you clean all that off the whole day" Minato said.

"Yes lucky indeed" Akemi said while had her arms crossed, Akira nodded and had his arms crossed too "yeah I agree, you better behave and stop pulling too much prank" he said making the kids just look at him with deadpanned expressions.

"...weren't you the one who made a bet we couldn't do it without being notice before everyone wakes up dad?" Firion asked.

No sooner he asked that Akemi immediately grabbed her husband shoulder in bone crushing grip as he tried to run away "really now? well I have to punish him once we come home" Akemi said sweetly while ignoring Akira's plea of stop crushing his bones. Minato just shook his head and chuckled, this isn't the first time his cousin did this and likely won't be the last.

But then he remembered something, he picked up a letter, something that Obito requested a while ago. While he was sad that Obito wanted to quit the shinobi life due to the new council political bullshit and their influence of his only fellow Uchiha left alive in Konoha, He sighed sadly as he remembered the Uchiha massacre that happened years ago.

Minato remembered when Itachi Uchiha came to to him one day, covered in blood and told him of what have happened, Minato have never before been so angry with Danzo for ruin the chance of avoiding bloodshed while he and Saritobi was trying to find a way to stop the incoming Uchiha rebellion. But slaughter nearly every one of them was not of their plan and Danzo took this matter by his own hand by taking Shinzu Uchiha's sharingan of which he has a special ability he could persuade Fugaku stop the rebellion, although he manage to only steal one of his eyes he threathen Itachi that he would have Sasuke killed and the Uchiha rebellion made public.

Itachi knowing that they still haven't recovered from both the war and the Kyuubi attack, if the truth of what his clan plan came out to the public there's is no doubt a Civil war will happen.

Not wanting his village he love so much end up in a civil war and his brother killed by the war hawk he has no choice but to make the ultimate sacrifice. Itachi agreed if only Sasuke is to be spared or else he will make sure Konoha end up in civil war, Danzo agreed and Itachi went to do the horrible deed.

Itachi slaughtered every uchiha all except his younger brother and Obito who happened to be away in Silver creek for a mission. Once the deed was done Itachi wasted no time to inform him. Minato rubbed his forehead when he remembered of what have happened that night, Minato had no choice but to classify the event, make the young Uchiha a missing nin and promised Itachi not to tell Sasuke the truth no matter how much he hated it, needless to say this wasn't the best day that happened nor it wasn't easy for Obito either when he found out

When Obito came back from a mission in Silver creek he heard of the slaughter and tried to find sasuke who survived the event. Sadly it seems the council manage to get their grubby hands on him and used the village law to keep Obito away since Sasuke is a civilian and that the shinobi council have no power over him because of that and he need counselling of the event that transpired.

Since Obito is a shinobi and by their words was not suited to look after the child because of his work, no matter how much Obito tried to show he can take care of Sasuke and that he was suited to look after him since he got friends who could help him but sadly the council wouldn't budge no matter what.

Ever since then Obito began to hate the shinobi life, the shinobi life have taken so much from him, first they took his teammate he happen to have a crush on, second his entire clan except Sasuke was murdered by Itachi and third the constant nagging from the council and even some from the shinobi council want him to marry several girls in order to repopulate the Uchiha clan.

Minato sighed as he kept staring at the letter, he knows that Obito isn't really interested in marry some complete strangers and if the council found out he can use magic no thanks to the magic eye he got from Deeha they no doubt do everything to keep him in Konoha no matter what.

" _No doubt if Danzo found out he either tries to kill or capture him_ " Minato thought as he looked up and sees Akemi untie Firion and Shinku while he sees Akira face planted on the wall, sweatdropping he coughed to get their attention.

"Akemi since you and your family are heading home today, you wouldn't mind give this to Obito" he said while holding the letter up.

"Ah you manage to finish the paperwork for Obito right?" Akemi asked already knows Obito situation. Minato nodded as Akemi took the letter "yes, it's a good thing i finish the paperwork last night or else...well..." "You fear Danzo or someone else would try kill Obito when he's leaving the village?" Minato nodded at her answer.

Akira manage to pull his head out of the wall and turn to his cousin and wife "well it's a good thing Obito going with us, I hear he's looking for a place in Silver creek" he said making Minato nod.

"Yes and i hoped he could go with you and your family Akira, hope you don't mind" Akira just laughed "nah we don't mind, beside he can live with us once he find some nice place to settle in Silver creek" he said.

Firion and Shinku looked excited when they heard Obito is coming with them "what? Obito is coming with us?" Firion asked, Akemi nodded "yes Firion, he's coming with us and no he's not going to help you or Shinku with any pranks you two are planning" Akemi said sternly.

"Aw man"

"you no fun miss Akemi!"

Just then the office door opened up and Kushina along with two young girls walked in, the first girl has blond hair done in twin hair style, tan skin and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front and blue shorts, lastly black shinobi sandals. The other girl have long dark blue hair with pale skin and brown eyes, wearing shrine maiden clothing.

these young 10 year old girls were Natsumi Namikaze and Leah Tsukino, young daughters of the Namikaze and Tsukino family.

Natsumi grinned cheerfully "Hiya Dad! did you see the Hokage monument!?" she shouted, making her father chuckle at her cheerfully personality.

"yes Natsumi, surprise you weren't with Firion and Shinku though" Natsumi just huffed "I would but they left without me!" Firion just chuckeld "sorry but we were kinda in a hurry" Shinku nodded "yeah, sorry Natsumi-chan".

"treat me some ramen then i forgive you!"

"u-um Natsumi-neechan isn't ramen unhealthy?" Leah asked shyly, making her both her cousin and her brother look at her in shock "UNHEALTHY!? Leah Ramen is the food of GODS!" both Firion and Natsumi exclaimed rather dramatically, making Shinku, Minato and Akemi sigh and shook their head.

Kushina cheered along with the kids "Yeah like they said, Ramen is the food of gods!" "Kushina please don't encourage them" Akemi said while giving her a deadpanned expression, making her just laugh.

"Speaking of ramen, Fenrir said he was going over to ichiraku ramen stall" Akira said. Akemi got an idea as she called Firion over to him "Firu, can you take this letter with you and go find your brother, once you found him go look for Obito and give him the letter and hopefully he packed everything up before going back home with us" Firion nodded as he took the letter and stuffed it in his pouch.

"You go ahead Firu, i stay with Leah-chan" Shinku said as she perched on Leah's shoulder.

"you sure?"

"Jupp~"

"Well you better hurry up kiddo, we going to leave within an hour so you better find Fenrir and Obito quickly, meet ya in the main village square" Akira said, Firion nodded as he left through the window and flew away.

"Um mommy why is mr Obito coming with us?" Leah asked.

"Obito is quiting being Shinobi and want to start over a new life back home with us" Akemi answered her daughter with a smile, making Leah smile a bit. She actually found Obito really nice and funny, plus he's like an uncle to her, Fenrir and Firion who sometimes looked after them when they were little.

Although Natsumi was saddened when she heard this "whaaaat? big bro Obito is moving away!?" she asked and half shouted. Minato nodded sadly and answered his daughter "yes, Obito want to start a new life somewhere else but don't worry he'll be visiting when he have time" Natsumi just mumbled sadly, sad that big bro Obito is moving away.

Kushina just patted her head "hey don't worry Natsumi, you still have Kakashi and Anko to play with" she said, cheering her daughter up.

"Well let's go back and pack anything we had with us" Akira said, Akemi nodded as both she, Akira and everyone else left the room leaving Minato alone in his office. He sighed as he leaned back to his chair, thinking back about how much have happened these past 13 years have not been very pleasant.

First the riots of villagers blaming the people from Tamriel that lives in Silver creek, believes they were behind the Kyuubi attack despite he told them it was a demon who caused the incident. Second the attempted kidnapping of one heiress of the hyuuga clan by the Kumogakure who wanted a powerful bloodline in their village. Third the Uchiha massacre which caused a huge set back of their military strength.

Needless to say, these past years hasn't been very kind to say the least.

Minato sat in silence until he speak up "sensei...I know you're there" no sooner he said that jiraiya materialize from the shadows, the old pervert just grinned while crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall "Can't seem to hide from you anymore can I kid?" Minato just smiled as he sat straight up.

"well I am the hokage, I must be ready for anything after all sensei" Jiraiya just sighed "just don't forget to take it easy kid, alright?" Minato nodded as he glanced out from the windows, the silence between the two went on for a moment until jiraiya broke the silence "the kid certainly grown up, hasn't he?" Minato nodded with a small smile.

"That he has..."

"Heh, to be honest i expected the kid to be taller but he still looks like a toddler" Minato chuckled "actually you can thank his Youkai growth, apparently from what i Heard from Akemi most young youkai stop aging in certain ages, Once they reach to an acceptable age they stop growing so that their power can properly grow" Jiraiya raised an eye brow and smirked "really? you know, his short appearance can be really useful fighting a large opponent who's not used fighting small fast enemies" he said.

Minato nodded "jupp, but still..." Jiraiya notice Minato drifting off in thought and asked "hey, something wrong?" Minato said nothing for a moment but then spoke "Sensei...what do you know of dreams? you know, like dreaming when you're sleeping?" Jiraiya tilted his head and raised an eye brow at that question but answered it anyway "dreams? well dreams are mostly conjured up by images from the brain when we're sleeping, but why do you ask about something like that kid?".

"...You remembered about the strange fox woman i summoned?"

"Yeah, I remembered that...wait does this have something to do with the dream?" Minato nodded "yes, last night after i was done with Obito's papers i went straight to bed to sleep from all the hard work i did, but as i slept i...i wasn't sure what i saw" Mianto closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream he had "I remember the sky was burning, the land cracked with red large crystals sticking out of the ground, I could hear the scream of the damn in the air...I even saw demonic creatures that i never seen in my life, fighting against humans, elves, deadra hell even angels and many other races that i never seen before. They fought for their lives and yet in the end...they failed"

"Then suddenly the world turn black, a complete void of nothing...After a moment of complete silence there was a small bright light, it got bigger and bigger by the second until I saw a giant heart shaped crystal within a large open space of stars...When i saw the crystal i felt...Peace, something i haven't felt for like forever"

"but suddenly something was wrong, the crystal suddenly had red cracks on it...The cracks became bigger and bigger until the crystal shattered." Minato shuddered "I never forget this feeling, pure horror, despair and agony...like my very existence within me just shattered when the crystal broke"

"then there was a bright flash of red explosion, when the light died down i saw the same woman all those years ago standing in front of me...behind her was the same crystal heart, completely intact like it never shattered to begin with"

"The fox woman smiled at me while held her hand out to me, at first I hesitated but slowly took her hand. The world around me suddenly changed to an open flower field and clear blue skies, before the dream ended she said something to me...she said _Be aware of the coming Void, but never fear...Protect the child of destiny, for he has the heart and the will to guide lost souls to peace_ and then the dream ended" Minato finished as Jiraiya was in deep thought.

Jiraiya was thinking over the strange dream Minato told him about, it is no mistaking it, it's a warning...A warning of something terrible is about to happen.

"Minato, from the description of the dream of yours I would say it's a warning" Minato nodded "yeah i was thinking the same thing Sensei, there's no way it could be a simple dream" he said.

Jiraiya sighed, to him it felt like problems just seem to pile up every day. Ever since the Kyuubi incident problems just kept piling onto them like crazy, first with the riots, the attempted kidnapping, the Uchiha massacre and let's not forget about Orochimaru deserting the village for inhumane experiments.

"Kid, we should be on guard, something bad is heading this way and it all started with that damn demon" Minato expression turn dark, the mere mention of that demon brought nothing but hatred for him. If it wasn't for it Minato could have lived a happy life with his family and maybe...just maybe, Naruto could be living with them.

Minato sighed as he kept staring out over the village, he was the Hokage and it was his duty to make sure his village and it's allies are safe, no matter what. " _Hopefully we're prepared to fight this...Void_ " he thought, but deep down he couldn't help but felt...Fear of mentioning the void.

Unknown to him, a certain fox lady have already made preparation to help them...Even if it means dragging people from her own homeworld to aid them.

* * *

 **[With Firion]**

* * *

"Alright time to find big bro and hopefully none of the idiots in this village decided to attack me... again" Firion said to himself as he flew over several buildings, looking for the ramen stand.

it didn't take too long to find the stall so he dived down, as he came closed to the ground he slowed his descent as he landed close to the ramen stand entrance. Walking in he was greeted with an middle age man with his daughter making some ramen, and looking to left he saw his brother sitting on one of the chairs while reading a book with an empty bowl placed in front of him.

the teenage boy has black spiky short hair, fair pale skin and deep blue eyes. His outfit is somewhat resemble a samurai look with a red open jacket with short sleeves, a black shirt with long sleeves that ended with pair of red fingerless metal gauntlets. Black pants with lines going down the sides with different colors, the right is red while the left is blue and brown simple belt.

Wearing red boots and lastly a sheated katana tied to his belt.

This young man is Fenrir Tsukino Hakurei, Firion older brother.

Fenrir noticed his brother entering the ramen stand and smiled a bit, he already heard what his brother and his doll friend did and manage to get away from the shinobis without any difficulties. It just showed all the training with Deeha and many others trainers back home have paid off for him "Hey Firu, I see you and Shinku manage to pull your prank successfully" Firion grinned when his brother praised him "yeah but mom caught us in the end" he mutter at the end.

Fenrir just chuckled as he closed his book and sat up "Well either way lil bro, I've to say both you and Shinku are getting better" he said, Firion smiled bit "thanks, but anyway mom wanted me to find you and Obito" Fenrir raised an eye brow "Obito? he's coming with us?" Firion nodded as he said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame as they left.

"yeah, apparently uncle blondy manage to finish some paperwork, now Obito isn't a konoha shinobi anymore" Firion said as both he and Fenrir walked through the street of Konoha while ignoring the glares from several villagers and passing by shinobi.

Fenrir was surprised to hear that but he can understand why, lately the people of Konoha have suddenly became more hostile than ever and it made everyone back home worried greatly. They heard of the sudden riots at the shinobi village and were even more surprised to hear that they blamed THEM for the Kyuubi attack.

To the people of Silver creek, this accusation felt nothing more but childish blame, like they sought out for a scapegoat to unleash their anger on. But in the end they simply ignored them and even refused to pay the so called reparation bills for damages and death, it was a good thing Daimyo intervene or else there would have been a war between Konoha and Silver Creep.

Fenrir sighed as he scratched behind his head "well i certainly don't blame him for wanting to quit but something tells me the damn council of this place is going to complain again..." Firion just shrugged "ah let them nag, if they tried anything to instigate a war the shinobi council and Uncle blondy will stop them" Fenrir nodded, although he was still worried since humanity have always shown they can start a war by any stupid reasons.

Shaking his head he kept walking as both he and Firion knows that Obito usually hang out with his friends at BBQ restaurant.

They neared the restaurant as they could hear laughter from inside the building, Fenrir walked in first with Firu behind him and making himself look not important. Which is something they usually did when they're in Konoha because there's usually some jackass who simply drank too much and picking a fight with them once they see Firion.

Walking inside they look around and saw Obito with Kakashi, Anko, kurenai, Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Gai.

As they walked over to them they could hear their conversation "As i told the guy _take your goddamn money and shove it up your ass you racist f*ck!_ and ever since then I haven't been sent to any A or S ranked missions for two entire month's" Obito said as he told his friends on some of the missions that didn't exactly go too well.

"Man that have to be harsh, no A and S rank mission for two month?" Izumo said as Asume who sat next to him just took a deep breath on his cigarette, he let out a large puff of smoke until he spoke up "eeyup".

Obito nodded as he finish drinking his tea "Yeah but in the end it was worth it, I gotten a lot of respect from those Khajiit traders for defending them from that racist jackass that they are willing to give me discount whenever i'm at Silver Creek" Anko perked up when she heard this "Traders? you mean the Moonlight Trade company that rivals some of the biggest trading companies that exist in Elemental nations?" she asked.

Obito nodded as he sat back and relaxed a bit, Obito have changed quite a lot these 13 years, his spiky black hair have somewhat gotten longer but didn't reach his shoulders, where he usually wore his shinobi headband to cover his left eye was replaced with a black bandana, he wore a similar jounin vest but it was dyed black with bluish tint on it and underneath the vest he wore a black shirt and black pants.

Wearing black arms guard and dark blue shinobi sandals, lastly he is wearing a belt that held his shinobi pouch for kunais and shurikans, last of all a strange but elegant dagger sheated to his side.

"YOSH! OBITO YOUR PASSION OF UNDERSTANDING AND TOLERANCE BURNS BRIGHTLY! I CHALLENGE BOTH YOU AND KAKASHI TO SUMO!" Gai might exclaimed as he dramatically pointed toward kakashi and Obito, Kakashi just continue reading his icha icha book while Obito just sat on the bench with his head up, not looking at Gai.

three literal seconds later they finally spoke "hmm? did you say something Gai?" this just makes Gai exclaiming "GAH! CURSE BOTH OF YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!" the rest of the gang just laughed.

Kurenai began to notice Firion and Fenrir walking toward them she gave them a small wave "hello Fenrir, hello Firion how's it going you two?" she asked with a smile, the rest began notice our young heroes which makes Gai grinned and gave them two humbs up "YOSH! YOUNG FOX AND YOUNG WOLF IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TWO ON THIS BRIGHT SUNNY DAY!" Fenrir just smile while Firion tried to cover his ear from Gai's screaming.

"Nice meeting you too Gai-san"

"SUCH POLITENESS!"

Anko smacked behind Gai's head and scolded him "idiot stop shouting, you're hurting little red ears" Gai eyed widen and fell down to the floor and began anime cry with a dark cloud over him "oh no! you're right Anko-san! how could i carelessly not thinking of Firu-kun's safety from my passion of youth!" but then he stood up as his eyes burned while holding a fist out "YOSH I MUST RUN 500 LAPS FOR THIS CARELESSLY ACTION AS AN ACT OF PUNISHMENT!" with that he disappeared in a blur while screaming youth at top of his lungs.

There was a heavy silence in the room as Asume once again let out a puff of smoke and said "eeyup".

Kotetsu just snorted "well that was eventfull" Kakashi nodded as he kept reading "no kidding" he mutters as he flipped a page, ignoring two glares from Anko and kurenai.

Obito just chuckled and shook his head, he turn his attention to the kids and smiled a little "well kids, what brings you here?" he asked "Uncle Minato finished the paperwork for your resigning from the shinobi life" Fenrir answered and gestured his brother to give Obito the letter, Firion nodded and walked over to him and took the letter out and gave it to the Uchiha.

Obito somewhat looked at it in surprise, he expected the damn council continue to fight keeping him here but it seems his old sensei manage to win the fight, shaking his head he opened the letter and read the paper.

He chuckled as he read the resigning paper, not only did his old sensei allowed him to quit the military but made sure that no one from the council is to bother him or else face heavy fine from breaking the new law Minato made, thinking back on that law he can't help but be glad he made it. Every time a shinobi who either grown old or has a family he or she need to take care of, the damn council won't let them and says that it's their duty to continue to serve the village and using the excuse of ending the great war and the kyuubi incident to keep them in the military.

Obito pocketed the papers and faced Fenrir and Firion "well looks like i'll be coming with you now" that got everyone attention.

"Oh? you're finally quitting?" Anko asked.

Obito nodded "yeah about bloody time if you ask me, I had enough of the damn people of this village. Especially the damn council...bloody vultures couldn't even give me a bloody vacation" he mutters.

"Speaking of vacation, I heard your family are going for a vacation in land of Grapes Fenrir, Firion" Kakashi said, making both of them nod "yeah" Fenrir answered "although we're still trying to comprehend why the hell a land is called Grapes but gave up after like five minutes".

"I don't know about you but i don't think we'll have that much fun, i mean it's a land called GRAPES...what kind of idiot names a land grapes?" firion said.

Izumo shrugged "no idea kid, but hey me and Kotetsu were once at some wicked place where we camped when we had our vacation" everyone raised an eyebrow, Obito couldn't help but ask "what were you two doing camping in your vacation?".

Kotetsu answered "well we did stuff..."

"what kind of stuff?" Anko asked.

Izomu says "well..."

 **[Flashback]**

within a large forest valley, a tent was set up near a river and Izomu was cooking their catch of the day.

Rock on a stick.

"ugh, kami...I'm a bloody shinobi and yet me and Kotetsu can't even catch a frickin turtle for dinner!" Izomu grumbles.

* * *

 **This is where I stopped writing, It was after I announced that I was getting sick and tired of Naruto that i just wanted to stop writting any stories about him and his butt buddies of ninjas...sadly because of that the story became affected due to that.**

 **I actually really liked this but I literally can't stand Naruto anymore, so chances are I simply have to re-write the whole thing with another crossover.**

 **but don't lose hope yet, this story might get revived but it certainly won't be the main Naruto crossover that's for sure!**


	5. OLD true will of fire 1

**hello and salutation! here i am with a fanfic that not many write too much so i decided to write it out of boredom and also an inspiration of a thought when i were writing on my biggest project that i plan to release sooner or later i thought i test out a little bit a crossover with Naruto serie and Touhou project.**

 **i been reading some of the stories of these crossover and to be honest, it is quite disappointed that there are few that is quite good and interested and many don't exactly bother so much writing about these crossover so i at least try to make this one a least bit good for everyone to read.**

 **what i could least tell about this fan fic is that... Naruto died and was given a second chance because of some good reasons, not because he is that special but the fact of his burden that troubles both him and a Yama we all know with green hair, because of his burden so he was given a second chance.**

 **a second chance as a new born Youkai.**

 **but enough of me ranting and have fun reading this fanfic :D**

* * *

" _what... happen...?_ "

was all Naruto could mutter as he could feel he was lying on a cold sand, likely on some sort of a beach as he could hear the water splashing on the shores.

but that wasn't important for Naruto right as the only important thing is... he felt nothing, no pain, no happiness, nothing at all and it scared him a lot as he felt nothing even the sand of the beach he didn't even feel while lying on it. Naruto tried to move but felt some sort of unatural force was holding him down on the ground.

in Naruto point of view he could only stare at the blue bright sky, clearly it was daylight.

but then he started to feel a bit strange, slowly his senses start to come back but Naruto have to wait a bit as the feelings start to come back, slowly he started to feel the sand, the wind and even manage to bent his fingers and toes a bit. Naruto don't know how long he waited but slowly his senses were almost back.

right now Naruto tried to move his arms but having a bit difficult as his whole body felt heavy " _dammit... move...!_ " Naruto thought and at least manage to raise his right arm to his view, but he could only stare in shock of what his arm had become.

his arm was ghostly transparent blue, his arm was a fricking ghost arm.

as in immediately Naruto sat up from the ground and looked at his body of what had become of him, he was a ghost, a fricking ghost.

" _wh-wh-what! what had happen to me! why i'm a ghost! wait why does my voice sound so weird!_ " Naruto started to panic as he stood up and walked over to the water, he saw his own reflection and saw that he didn't look exactly like he remember. his whole body was ghostly transparent blue colored, his sun kissed blond hair was no longer there and was replaced what it look like lightish blue flame like hair, his eyes glow with unatural white, his face looked almost faceless except the eyes and his flame like hair.

he didn't appear to have any clothes as his transparent blue skin like body seem like suit as his clothes, especially his body seem to emit flame like mist.

" _i... am a ghost...? but how?_ " Naruto wondered as he looked at the vast never ending ocean, right now he wondered exactly what this place was, where was this or why is he a ghost or spirit or whatever the hell Naruto is.

Naruto decided to sit down and watch the horizon and wondered exactly what it could be over there if he had some sort of boat but right now the important subject is trying to remember exactly why he is a ghost like being and why he woken up on a empty beach, Naruto closed his eyes and trying to remember what happen last time. Naruto started to remember now, it was the day, the cursed day of Naruto's life, the tenth october, his birthday.

every year on that very day it was always painful for Naruto, the villager usually start to celebrate the day of tenth october due to it was the very day when the fourth hokage defeated the nine-tailed demon fox and saved the village from further chaos but the cost was greatly as he sacrificed his life to defeat the demon fox.

so the villager and the shinobi start to celebrate and get drunk as usuall but it will always result the same for Naruto as the villager usuall form a mob and goes out to hunt Naruto for unknown reason, Naruto had always have to hide from the villager but some how they manage to find him couple of times and did their usual routine, they beat the crap out of the poor child.

every year, every birthday Naruto will always get the same treatment from the villager on tenth october, he didn't know why they hate him so much or even grasp to why they would go so long to abuse him, few occasion nearly killed him, but the shinobi would always come in the last moment and save him, but Naruto knew better than that.

the shinobi's don't care about him, they would love nothing more to see him suffer but will have to interfere the so called village justice, justice? justice for what exactly, what have Naruto done to deserve anything like this but he likely will just get the same answer.

nothing.

it is as usual as always because would just call him demon, monsters and even more.

hell even if he asked the kind old man, the third hokage he will just try to change the subject or ignore his questions, Naruto don't even know why but he know that everyone, the whole goddamn village know something, something that they keep it secret from him.

but right now Naruto trying to remember exactly what happen on his birthday, there were few images but soon enough he manage to remember everything now, what happen on his birthday the tenth october.

Naruto Uzumaki died...

Naruto remembered everything, how he died by the hands of the villagers, during night time when the villager did their usual routine by getting drunk and formed a mob but this time this mob was a lot more organized than before, they found Naruto as he was asleep at his home, they stormed in his apartment and dragged him out toward the forest, where they started what they alway did by giving him the worst beating ever but this time the beating was more fierce and brutal.

the beating Naruto have endured didn't stop for hours, when it did stop the villager did the first thing after beating Naruto was tying him to a tree, where they further tortured him with throwing many objects at him, bottles, stones, rusted kunai and shurikan and many more was thrown at him. after what Naruto could feel was an eternity the villager decided to untie him from the tree and harshly dragged him over to an abonden shed, where they proceed throw him in and lock the door, later some of the shinobi that was with the mob decided to end his life by using b or a ranked fire jutsu and lit the whole shed on fire.

Naruto couldn't help but lie on the cold rotten wooden floor of the shed while being burnt alive couldn't help but cry in despair, sorrow and despair of why he was fated to live and die like this, did he do something that he deserve this and if so maybe he should just lie there and die, maybe he would finally find peace in death after all, away from this cursed nightmare and maybe wake up to a better life in after life.

and that is how Naruto died, he succumb to his injuries as the fire burnt down the shed and his broken body, and the last thing what Naruto heard other than fire was the villager cheering the death of a demon.

" _those bastards..._ " Naruto mutter as he started to cry, he still don't know why he was hated from the beginning and he is likely will never know at all, his dreams crushed as the villager have killed him, his dream to become the best hokage that existed, he wanted to be acknowledge as a great person not as a outcast but that will never happen as he was dead.

Naruto stopped crying seeing as crying would not get him anywhere, he stared out to the never ending water as he wondered if this place was the afterlife many people talked about, it didn't look too much as it was just a beach.

Naruto wondered what he should do, he have no idea what to do so the only thing he could do was sit there and watch the ocean and maybe wait for something to happen, not exactly sure what he would expect but he hope he could find a way out of this place and maybe even find a way why his body was like this or maybe find a way to fix it.

unnotice to him, a certain shinigami was taking a small trip on the beach will soon likely stumble upon him.

* * *

"geeze can't even take a break for once" muttered a reddish pink haired woman with two ponytails tied with double hair beads mutter while walking along on the shore of Sanzu river, this woman was dressed in white dress with blue vest overtop, an obi belt with a large coin tied in the center, she is carrying a scythe with a wisp-like bending.

this woman was no other than Komachi Onozuka, the ferry woman of Sanzu no kawa.

today she was punished and lectured by her superior for slacking of the job, right now Komachi is trying to find any souls THAT is willingly come with her to be judge by shikieiki to heaven or hell but lately there hadn't been much souls that ended up at the Sanzu river, it has already been 3 hour and with no luck finding any.

Komachi has the urge just take a break and say screw it.

if she didn't notice something at the distance, curious she walked closer to see a small figure that was good bit away from where she was. When she got close enough she saw it was a recently deceaced child who was sitting on the Sanzu's beach, the ghostly child just sat there watching at the distance of the water.

Komachi started to get curious as she walked over to the kid who look around to be 7 and wondered why this kid isn't flipping off, Komachi has seen many start to panic and don't accept the fact that they are dead, doesn't matter who it could be, be it as a man, woman or child Komachi usually find them to be bothersome but this kid, he seem too calm, a little bit too calm for the fact that he is dead.

when Komachi was behind the ghostly child she could tell that the kid was depressed, not a surprise.

she bent down and placed her hand on the childs shoulder shaking him gently "hey kid" this surprised the kid as he jolt up and faced her with shocked wide eyes at her.

Naruto were surprised, he didn't know there were people at this place consider the fact that the beach was empty.

" _wh-who are you?_ " Naruto asked the woman, she looked a bit weird and especially look very threating with that weird looking scythe.

the woman smiled kindly at him "i'm Komachi Onozuka, a shinigami" she told him, Naruto just tilted his head at the side a bit looked confused " _a shinigami? you... don't look what i have been told by everyone_ " Naruto said making the woman sigh.

"yeah i get that a lot but listen kid, i'm here to ferry lost souls over Sanzu river to be judge by the yama" Naruto looked a bit confused " _the Sanzu river? is this what this place called? and what do you mean about be judged by the Yama_ " he asked. Komachi seem to sigh again "well you see kid every souls i ferry over shall be judge by my boss, she judge them to see if they deserve to be sent to hell or heaven" Komachi explained to Naruto.

Naruto understand now, this place is where people dies and get sent here, to be ferries over the Sanzu river and be judge by this yama.

" _i understand now, and you going to ferry me over to this Yama person?_ " he asked.

Komachi seem to shrugged her shoulders "yeah that sums it up, though i have one question for you, you looked quite calm when i saw you, i seen many people start flipping out and not accepting the fact that they are dead so what exactly makes you different?" she asked him, Naruto wondered about that, she got a point about that.

he didn't seem to be that much upset the fact he is dead, yeah sure he panic a bit when he saw what had happen to his body but that was it.

maybe... maybe he actually accepted his death from the very beginning, when the villager threw him in the old abonden shed and burnt it down with him in it he accepted that he will die no matter what.

" _maybe... because i have accepted my death when i was murdered_ " he answered, Komachi seem surprised at this "really? that... is surprising '' _not the mention that it is not alright for a child to accept his death... something is not right here_ ''" Komachi said and thought at the same time.

"well anyway do you want me to ferry over so you can get a better place kid?" Komachi asked Naruto, who was silent for a moment but nodded " _yeah sure... i got nothing better to do than sitting down and do nothing_ " he asnwered even surprise Komachi a lot more.

" _this kid... he seem way too calm when he know he is dead, what the hell happen to him when he was alive?_ " Komachi thought sadly, a kid like this shouldn't be way too accepting the fact he is dead, what ever the hell happen to him in his life must have been horrible.

"alright then just wait a little bit as i summon my boat" Komachi said as she snapped her fingers, in an instance a boat came out of nowhere from the river and came crashing at the beach, scaring the hell out of Naruto.

" _WHOA WHAT THE-_ "

"alright let's go then" Komachi said causally as she stepped up to her boat, not bothered with the fact that the boat just came out of nowhere. Naruto just stood there not sure if he should trust getting on the boat, but he soon collected enough courage to get on the boat.

"alright then it will take a while so why don't you take a nap while i steer the boat over to the side" Komachi said, and Naruto couldn't agree more as he started to feel tired, he lie down on the floor of the boat as Komachi steer the scary boat over the side of Sanzu river, who know what it might lie on the other side but Naruto is tired to care right now as he succumb to sleep.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy.

not one bit, he had failed.

he have failed Minato and Kushina to protect their only son and now he is dead. killed by the very villagers and his shinobi's, ever since when he got the news he flew into rage as he ordered every villager and ninja that was with the mob to be executed, the damn council tried to make him see reason and spare the heroes.

heroes? no those people are nothing but monsters that can't even see past their own hatred at Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed and palmed his face, he can't believe it he just can't.

the hell would Jiraiya say about this failure when he get the word of it, that his godson is dead? that the villager and the ninjas are celebrating the death of a innocent child that have done nothing but being the jailor of one of the most powerful nine tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no yoko.

if Minato was alive he would probably slaughter every villager for spitting on his last dying wish, his wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the demon fox, but instead he was seen as a monster, a demon.

"Sarutobi how do you feel" the third hokage looked up to see who talked to him, it was no other than his old Rival of hokage title, the man was no other than Danzo.

Saurotbi sighed "what do you want now Danzo?" Danzo looked at his old rival with his only good eye as frowned when he looked out toward the view of the village "Sarutobi we both know that we lost a potential asset for the village and i can but help agree with you about your decision for executing those idiots for what they have done"

the third hokage can't help but agree a bit, Naruto could have been a great asset for the village, he had what everyone lacked since the kyuubi attack seven years ago, the will of fire.

"true, but you know that we both don't see eye to eye at certain things" he answered, Danzo nodded as he knew that both of them don't see eye to eye at leading the village, but right now he worries of what the future will hold when their only Jinchuuriki is dead and the other hidden great villages will likely use this advantage for a future attacks.

 ***knock***

 ***knock***

 ***knock***

"come in" Sarutobi said not care to wonder who it could be, but when he saw who came in to his office which he soon paled a bit.

it was Jiraiya.

"sensei" Jiraiya growled, he had got word from his sources that the kyuubi jinchuuriki was killed, HIS godson was killed by the very people that his prized student have sacrificed his life to save, Jiraiya ignored Danzo as he walked up to his sensei and slammed both of his hands on the desk.

"care to tell me sensei why the hell the damn villager is celebrating a death of a certain kid, one that happen to be my godson WHO i trusted you to look after!" Sarutobi don't know how to exactly asnwer as he didn't expect Jiraiya come back to the village so quickly but it is expected when he got the word of it.

" ***ahem*** well i should leave for now, good luck Hiruzen" Danzo said and left the office, Sarutobi just looked at where Danzo left _"_ _Danzo you good for no-_ "

"Answer me Sarutobi! how the hell could you let my goddamn god son die!" Jiraiya yelled, Sarutobi didn't know how to answer, he have told Jiraiya he will look after Naruto when he was gone and now he had failed his duty to protect him.

"Jiraiya i know that you are upset, you have no idea how I AM upset about this whole fiasco, i have already executed every one of those bastards that took part of Naruto's death but i know that it will not be enough for you" he answered, Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms and glared at his old sensei.

"damn right it wouldn't be enough, listen well old man if i haven't discovered something terrifying during my search for Orochimaru i would have gone out there and slaughter every last one of those bastard"

Sarutobi blinked few times "what did you discover that terrify you so much?" he asked, Jiraiya sighed as he could remember what he have discovered.

"one of my sources have found out that one of Orochimaru scientist have found some sort of artifact, when i got the word of it i went over to their hidden laboratory and find out more what kind of artifact it could be, but..." Jiraiya was silent, he could remember the horrible scenes he witness when he got their.

"but what?" Sarutobi asked "when i got there, everyone of Orochimaru's henchmen, scientist and other live experiments have been killed, transformed into something... something that i have never seen before"

"the whole hidden laboratory have gone to hell, i was lucky my long experience of being stealthy have paid of evading those monsters, when i manage to get to the artifact they have found, it was a blood red crystal"

Sarutobi was surprise, everyone of Orochimaru's lackeys have been killed and transformed into something and the artifact they found was a blood red crystal "the artifact they found was a red colored crystal?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya nodded "yeah but that... thing was no normal crystal, when i got to hold it i suddenly start to hear a sinister voice in my head, it whispered to me, it offer me to become a powerful being and obtain immortalitly, but my will was stronger than that so i figure out that this crystal was likely behind of what had happen to these men, so i did something for the good of humanity"

"what did you do?" Sarutobi asked as he start to get worried for Jiraiya, anything that offer power and immortality can't be good.

"i destroyed it, i shattered it by throwing that thing on the ground as it screamed, it's horrible scream almost nearly made me deaf when it shattered but to my surprise all of Orochimaru's men that have been tranformed exploded, the monsters died when the crystal was shattered and i was the only one left in the laboratory"

Sarutobi was silent, he have never in his life have heard something like this before, a demonic like crystal that transformed human beings into monsters and the only way to stop them was to destroy the crystal, this was... frightening.

what would happen if there were more of those crystals and they likely would fall in the wrong hands like Orochimaru or someone worst, the whole humanity could be in danger.

"Jiraiya what did you do with the laboratory?" the old man asked, Jiraiya sighed "i explored everything what Orochimaru's men have found and maybe even find out more what exactly what that damn crystal was, but there weren't much information about that damned thing as it was clearly unknown to them, there was a journal, it stated that they found that thing not long ago and immediately start to research it and that was it, i don't know exactly how those men died or transformed but it might have something to do with when that damned thing tried to sway me with its offer"

"after finding other usefull informations i placed explosive tags every part of the underground laboratory and blew it up, as it was for the best that no one will ever find out what have happen in there, especially Orochimaru" Jiraiya finished and Sarutobi was in deep thought.

the crystals, the transformations, the fact that the crystal was somehow sentinel, somehow alive and tried to manipulate his old student but failed and was destroyed.

Sarutobi have decided "Anbu!" he called out, suddenly two masked figure appeared front of their leader.

"yes Hokage-sama?" both of them saluted and kneel down to their respectful leader "i want you assemble the council, this is a emergancy that might danger the whole mankind" he stated which shocked the two high-ranked ninja. but both nodded and shunsin away to deliver the messages to the council.

"sensei is it wise to tell them about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"yes i know but we can't exactly hold on this information that could endager thousands of lives, we have to find out more about these crystals and where they come from and destroy them before they can further cause chaos to everyone" Sarutobi asnwered and were ready to walk out of the office and go to the council meeting.

"you right we have to warn everyone, even if these people of this damned village don't deserve it the younger generation don't deserve of what i have seen" Jiraiya said and walked with his old teacher.

* * *

"hey kid wake up"

" _huh?_ " Naruto woke up when someone is poking him with a scythe while lying against a wall, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he saw it was Komachi who was poking him.

" _stop that_ " Naruto mutter making Komachi chuckle, Naruto looked around their surroundings and saw that they appear to be in some sort of a long hallway " _where are we?_ " he asked as he stood up "we are here where we will meet my boss the Yama" Komachi asnwered simply and motion for him to follow through the hallway.

" _hey miss Komachi what is this Yama person like?_ " naruto asked, Komachi sighed a bit " well she is strict and usually lecture me for taking a break, but to be honest she is quite kind if not a little bit moralistic about certain thing of what the Humans are doing, she isn't exactly fair with those that have commited a lot of sins and send them to hell, but for you kid she will likely sent you to heaven" Komachi answered Naruto's question.

" _you think so?_ " Naruto asked as he was a bit nervous meeting the yama, Komachi just shrugged her shoulders "yeah i mean i can see a long way that your a pure kind hearted soul, it about difference about the colors of your body that can tell that your a pure soul, not a sinful one"

it took some time to walk the end of the hallway and Naruto appear in a next room which was a lot larger, the room was actually a smaller version of a court but there was problem, the Yama wasn't seen anywhere in the room.

"that's weird, Eiki-sama usually here when i bring some of the souls, i wonder where she could be?" Komachi mutter and wondered where her boss had gone to, Naruto also wondered where this yama person is.

"i'm right behind you Komachi" a feminine voice called out behind Naruto and Komachi. Both of them jumped in surprise as they spun around.

Naruto finally saw how the Yama looked like, the yama was a green haired woman, she looked around 17. She has blue eyes, wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and ablue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally.

she also carries a strange golden rod in her hands.

the Yama eyed at Komachi and Naruto, mostly on Naruto who was nervous by the green haired woman's gaze.

"yo Eiki-sama where the hell have you been?" Komachi asked, Naruto was surprise of the apperance of the Yama as he didn't think the Yama was a woman.

"i was taking a break from sending over 125 idiots to hell for same crimes they have commited, does that answer your questions?" the green haired woman answered. Komachi gapped at her boss and suddenly lift her scythe toward the yama "who are you! what have you done to my boss!" Komachi shouted, surprising Naruto and the Yama.

but the green haired yama twitched her eye brow at her subordinate, and suddenly...

bashed Komachi on her head with the golden rod she was carrying around.

"ITA!" Komachi yelped and sat on the ground while rubbing on her head from the blow she got, the yama stood there glaring at her with irritation "so you think i'm someone else imposing me because i took a small break huh?"

"s-sorry it just that i hardly see you taking a break" Komachi said.

"hmpf! fine then, but now i have something else to do" she said and turn to Naruto "alright young one, my name is Shiki Eiki, i'm the yama that judge of those that deserve to go hell or heaven, now shall we get to the point what we should do with you" she asked him, Naruto nodded a bit but was still nervous about this woman.

"now let's see here, your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze right?" the Shiki asked, if Naruto's face wasn't nearly faceless he would have raised an eye brow " _um yeah that's my name but the Namikaze part, i don't remember having a family name like that when i was alive_ " Naruto said, the yama wasn't surprise.

"well that is likely because that's your Father's family name" she asnwered making Naruto eye widen " _wait you know my parents?_ " he asked, the yama nodded "yeah after all both your parents sacrificed their life to protect you and died during the sealing"

" _wait what sealing?_ " Naruto asked "oh yeah i forgot you were never told by anyone of your burden, which is going to be a problem for us and you" Shiki said with concern about the situation right now.

"Naruto do you remember the story of the nine-tailed fox that attacked your home village?" Shiki asked, Naruto nodded his head as he have heard that story many time " _yeah i have, the fourth hokage defeated the nine tails which cost his life_ " Naruto said, the yama nodded "yes that is after all how you and the younger generations have been told but it is a lie"

" _huh?_ "

"the fourth hokage never killed the nine-tailed fox, no mortal being can kill something that is beyond their power and as the demon fox is made out of tainted spiritual energies or know to you as chakra it can't be killed by any means"

Naruto was confused, if the fourth hokage never actually killed the demon fox then how did he defeated it? " _but then how did he defeat it then? i don't get it why everything about it have to do with me?_ " naruto said being confused why this is related to him in anyway, unless...

"there was a way to defeat a powerful demonic creature, and that was by sealing it away" Shiki explained, Naruto start to get a bad feeling when he start to hear more of what exactly had happen to the demon fox-

" _the fourth hokage sealed it away? in what exactly?_ " he asked, Shiki sighed as she can feel that the truth going to be painful "the fourth hokage, had to seal away the demon into something that could hold back the demon, but being as the demon is one of the most powerful creature that have existed so a object wasn't optional, neither by sealing it inside a full grown man seeing as it will tear the person apart, so the fourth hokage had to resort sealing it inside a newborn baby, think Naruto who could be the newbord child be that was born on the very same day when the demon attacked"

Naruto was in deep thought, the same day when the Kyuubi attack was tenth october which is the very same day he was born, but then it hit him.

" _he sealed it... he sealed it inside me_ " Naruto said while his eyes were widen, Naruto start to see everything clear now, the hatred, the painful abuse on his birthday, everything start to make sense.

the villager, the shinobi, everyone... they thought that he was Kyuubi, that he was the damned fox because it was sealed inside of him, and the seal that usually appear on his stomach, it was the very same seal that held back the demon.

" _everything... make sense now... why i'm hated for something that i don't even know why, and now i finally know the truth_ " Naruto mutter and hung his head, he didn't feel like crying, hell he didn't feel like do anything. He had finally found out the biggest reason why everyone hate him, why they abuse him, it was because of the demon fox sealed within him.

Shiki felt sorry for the kid, she have seen how many Jinchuuriki life is and the path they walk when they finally snapped, especially a certain red haired boy that can control sand who have finally snapped after a hurtful betrayal.

"i'm sorry for you to be born and being used as a sacrifice but the fourth hokage or more precise your father had no choice and wish for you to live a better life" the yama told him, Naruto head snapped up and stared at the green haired woman " _wait my father! are you telling me that the fourth hokage is my father?_ " Naruto asked.

"yes your father was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze and was known as the yellow flash sacrificed his life to save you and the village, he and your mother wished they had another way to defeat the demon but there was no time and your father last wish was that you would be seen as a hero, but instead the people he had protected just spit on his dying wish and you have seen the result"

Naruto finally know who his father is, right now Naruto was pissed and happy.

pissed by the fact that his father used him to seal the demon fox up in his ass and entrusting the damned village.

and happy the fact that his father actually loved him, but there was another question remained.

" _Shiki-san who was my mother_ " Naruto asked. the yama saw there was no problem with that "your mother name was Kushina Uzumaki, she once hail from another country that was once allied to your home village but was destroyed during the war, she died while protecting you from being killed by the Kyuubi along with your father"

Naruto was happy, he finally found out who his parent were, and now he can finally join them in after life now.

" _thank you... for telling me everything_ " Shiki smile a bit and shook her head "your welcome, after all i felt that you should know everything why you are hated"

" _why do i feel like i had become some sort of background character?_ " komachi thought while leaning on the wall.

"well now that is over let's get started what to do with you Naruto" Shiki said, Naruto tilted his head a bit " _so you are going to send me to heaven right?_ "

"no"

" _Huh?_ "

"what!" Komachi eye widen when she heard Shiki said no "what do you bloody mean no! why doesn't the kid deserve to go to heaven?" Komachi demaned, Shiki glanced at her a little surprise, it was rare for Komachi shout at her but it is expected when this child have done nothing to deserve to go to hell.

"Komachi calm down, everything will be explained" she said as she turned her gaze to Naruto.

"naruto when you died, the Kyuubi who was sealed within you refused to die and did something, he used his tainted energies trying to over power the seal but it was in vain as he too died but left 75 % of his power, which is whitin your very soul"

Naruto eye widen " _wait you mean i still have fuzzball's tainted power with me?_ " he asked, the yama nodded "yes because of this the power Kyuubi have left had somehow manifested into your soul, due to the fact that the power is tainted and Kyuubi had a LOT of sins withing him, and the heaven never welcome those with a lot of sins, Naruto you must understand that the heaven will reject you because the very heaven believes that you are Kyuubi because of his power and his sins manifested to your very soul"

Naruto start to panic a bit " _b-but isn't there anything you could do to get rid of it from me?_ " he asked, Shiki sadly shaking her head "i'm sorry but this power have combined into your soul so deep that if i tried to remove it you would perish, no longer exist if i took it away"

Naruto eye widen " _s-so then there is no way to help me?_ "

"but there are two solution that will help you to take away the tainted power within you, but the first one you probably won't like it one bit" the yama said, which caught Naruto's attention.

"the first one is to be cleans in hell fire in deepest of hell for many years, and with Kyuubi's sins you could almost spend down there for eternity" she said making Naruto eye widen " _w-w-what the other solution?_ " he asked.

Shiki smiled a bit "the second solution is that i'll give you a second chance"

" _WH_ AT!" both Naruto and Komachi gasped, they didn't exactly expected this " _a second chance? you mean i will return to the land of the living?_ " Naruto asked. Shiki nodded "yes and I recommend this one seeing that you don't exactly deserve to go to hell as those sins aren't yours"

"but there is s side-effect"

" _huh? what kind of side effect?_ " Naruto asked hoping it isn't something worst as it is with the tainted power reside within him.

"when i bring you back to life you will be reborn into a new person, you will no longer be a human" the yama explained " _i won't be reborn as a human anymore?_ " Naruto asked.

"yes you see you will be born into a mystical being like me and Komachi, you will reborn as a Youkai" she finally explained.

" _a youkai? as in demon?_ "

"yes but as you can see Naruto Youkai aren't exactly evil, many youkais can choose their path to being good or evil, but it depends on when you become a new person" Shiki explained, further confusing Naruto " _new person?_ " he asked "yes you see when you will be reborn you will likely lose all of your memories of who you were but in my opinion it is likely for the best, seeing as a horrible past you had you just want to forget everything have happen to you right? and not only that but it is likely the only way to get rid of the sins within you" Naruto nodded.

she was right it is likely for the best to forget the horrible childhood past and carve a new one, a new name and maybe a new appearance.

" _alright then i choose the second chance seeing that i don't think hell wouldn't be any pleasent place to stay_ " Naruto said, decided to be reborn as a Youkai and lose his memories is way better than being sent to hell with sins that isn't even yours.

"good now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, are you ready to begin your second chance?" Shiki asked, Naruto nodded and he was happy, for once something good had finally come to him.

" _i'm ready Shiki-san_ "

"now before i send you to your new life" the Yama said and pointed the golden rod toward naruto as large amount of magical energy start to surround him and he could feel it this energy is changing him, and he heard the last words from the Yama before everything went dark to him.

"welcome to Gensokyo"

 ***FLASH***

with that Naruto was gone and the only one left were Shiki and Komachi.

Komachi whistle as she saw the kid vanish "not bad, surprise that you would give him a second chance Eiki-sama"

"yes but he deserve it after what he's been through" Shiki said, Komachi suddenly yawned and headed out of the room "well i you excuse me i must get back to work" she said.

"or maybe you mean slacking of as usual, oh and Komachi remember when i mention about when i sent over 125 souls to hell?" Shiki asked "um yeah all of them had the same sins and crime, yeah i remember that but why are you asking?"

Shiki smirked evilly toward Komachi "well you see they weren't not the only idiots today, there are more of them waiting at the Sanzu river so get back to work"

Komachi started to get scared "h-hey Eiki-sama how many are waiting?" she asked while getting more scared when Shiki smirk grew "let's see, oh yeah it's over 475 souls that awaits to be judge"

Komachi paled as she wouldn't get any break for a while.

" _well sh*t_ "

* * *

Pain...

that was the only thing he could feel right now, the pain wasn't overwhelming but his whole body was in pain. As if his body have been shredded and reformed into something else, he don't know exactly what but he can't exactly remember what had happen to him in the first place.

but after a while the pain started to go away and a small looking child sat up from the ground covered grass, he looked around his surroundings and noted that he appear to be nearby some woods and a very large icy looking lake and it was night time.

"what happen to me? who am i?" the child mutter.

he... felt different, as if he wasn't used to his body at all, the young looking boy tried to stand up but his whole body felt heavy to even stand up, but he manage to stand and walked slowly over to the lake, he want to see what he look like seeing as something felt weird on top of his head and feels something wag behind him around lower part of his back.

he stopped and looked behind him and eye widen.

a tail...

a fricking fox tail.

"w-w-what the?" the young newborn youkai went over to the lake to see his relfection what he looked like.

he saw his own reflection.

the newborn youkai appear to look like a child around 7 year old, he have blood red hair that lay flat while a single stray of hair stood up top of his head, pair of blood red fox ears dipped in black, his tail was also blood red as his hair but also dipped in black. His eye color was deep Purple with slitted cat like eyes.

he wears a blood red shirt with the sleeves a little bit to long for him, the shirt have also green flames on end of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. he wore deep green shorts that reached down below his knees, and last of all he wore what it look like dark green ninja sandals (like the one naruto wore when he was 12 year old except they were blue ).

this is what the newborn youkai looked like, a Kitsune youkai.

"is this me?" the young kitsune wondered, but shiver when the icy wind swept past him, the young kitsune know that he must find a shelter or risk freezing to death, but soon he realize something.

"i wonder... what kind of power do i have?" he mutter and closed his eyes, focusing by trying to gather the energy within him. He held out his hand and opened his eyes, he felt the energy he have gather were flowing through his arm and stopped at his palm, when they did and suddenly flames emitted from his palm.

"so that what my power is... manipulation of fire... Kitsune fire... cool" he mutter and held the flame close to him, feeling a lot more warmer.

but right now he still have to find a shelter even if he used his fire power, he have to find a warm place so he could sleep and be safe from the locale wildlife which he have no idea what the animal in this forest or this very large lake are friendly or hostile, he proceed to walk into the woods and maybe thinking of trying to find a hollowed out tree and rest for the morning.

it took some time for him find a suitable place to rest, he found a hollowed tree.

he didn't hesitate when he went into the old tree and smiled a bit seeing that this small room was perfect, he lied down and almost could feel the sleep over take him but there is something, he's been thinking about who is he and what is his name, he can't remember who he truly was but he can feel that he was something else before but for some reason he is no longer his former self and now he is this.

a Fox youkai with manipulation of fire, but he can feel that the fire magic isn't the only thing he has but can't seem to conjure it, maybe he is too tired to do it or maybe not ready to use it yet.

well if he can't remember his name he can just come up with one, but what exactly.

" _i can conjure up fire by my sheer will by gathering this strange energy... this chakra, strange that i somehow know what it is. Fire... fire... Firu... Firu? hmm Firu seem a good name, yeah it will suit me well_ "

now named Firu looked out from the hollowed tree and saw the moon in the black sky, he can't but admire his new name so much it made him smile wide.

"from now on my name will be Firu, future strongest youkai that ever existed!"

 _to be continue..._

* * *

 **Holy crap it took me some while writing this down but hope you all like it, i likely will upload more when i got the time but the chapters will probably bit shorter than this one seeing as i wanted this to be a introduction of the story but didn't expect it to be fricking long.**

 **but anyway this is Kitsune120moron reporting out.  
**


	6. OLD true will of fire 2

**Greetings and Salutation! It is I! Kitsune120moron back with another chapter of the true will of fire!**

 **Dear god it have been almost half a year soon the last time I uploaded the story, but I have my reason why I couldn't update the story for a while duo to the fact I broke my foot on my way home from school.**

 **And I have to be home in bed for almost two months and when I had the time on the computer I was a bit depressed that I couldn't work on the next chapter.**

 **And the other thing that kept me back from continue the story was the school and planning and packing for summer vacation.**

 **So yeah I had a lot of things happening that I couldn't continue the story but here I am with a new chapter.**

 **by the way i worked on this chapter on microsoft words to help me be done with this chapter.**

 **But enough of that have fun reading the story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: the ninja kitsune of fire...**

Firu had no idea where he was.

He looked around where he was, he was surrounded by forest and it was raining much to his displeasure, in front of him was a largest gate he ever saw, in the middle of the gate was a symbol that looked like a leaf symbol.

But for some reason the symbol looked familiar to him but he didn't know why, but suddenly the gate open up and Firu saw what it was other side but he soon eye widen.

It was a large village, and behind the village was a large mountain with four strange faces that also seemed familiar to him.

But what caught his attention most was the fact the village was burning, the building was set in flames and corpses was everywhere on the street.

Strange demonic creature was killing people or eating the corpses.

But Firu saw there were some black demonic creatures with blood red crystals growing on their backs was being killed, knocked out or sent flying by a cloaked person who was heading toward the gate where Firu was.

The person was fast but Firu could see the person was a woman in a light brown robe, she ran past Firu without much glancing back.

Firu watched where the woman was running so fast through the road and into the dark forest, disappearing from his sight.

Firu stood there looked where the woman disappeared, but suddenly he felt an ominous dark aura behind him.

Firu turned around only to eye widen in fright as he saw a dark cloaked man with red glowing clouds on the robe, he wore a strange orange mask with one eye hole.

The man reeks with strange dark smoke from his body and his only one eye was glowing demonic red through the eye hole of the mask.

The man eyed where the cloaked woman ran but suddenly turned his head to where Firu was, Firu looked at the… thing in front of him in fear.

The masked figure raised his hand and aimed it on Firu, suddenly dark purple energy seemed to gather at his hand and suddenly a blinding flash of light that blinded Firu when the masked man shot his energy ball at Firu.

* * *

"WHOA!"

Firu woke up after dreaming the strange dream; Firu looked around where he was but remember that he was sleeping in a hollowed tree which he claimed for his own.

" _Man what a strange dream, what were those black creatures and that woman in cloak, but more importantly what the hell was that mask that looks like a pumpkin wearing guy was? There is was something not right with him_ "

Firu looked outside the tree and saw it was morning, he saw some birds flew by but he swears he heard something sound ayayaya or something like that.

" _but the strangest thing about my dream is that the leaf symbol, the faces carved on the mountain looked familiar, but I have never even seen them before, it doesn't make any sense at all_ " Firu thought as he stepped out the hollowed tree through the hole.

Firu looked around his surroundings as he remember the Forest last night when he was born, Firu thought a bit what he should be doing, he have no idea where he was or if there were other people like him.

"Maybe I should go back to the lake and see if there is anything to do over there?" Firu mutters and proceed to walked where the lake was located.

Couple minutes later Firu manage to get to the lake but a large mist was covering the lake making Firu unable to see on the other side of the lake.

" _Though I wonder why there is a mist over the lake. It's not even warm today or something to make the lake emit a white chilling mist everywhere_ "

Firu wanted to see what's on the other side of the lake as last night he thought he saw a mansion when he wanted to see his own reflection on the water.

" _Well maybe there is something else I can find_ " our young kitsune thought and walked away from the lake, not noticing few ice blocks on the water floating to the shore of the lake, and inside the ice was frozen frogs.

After an hour looking around can make a young child get bored easily so Firu tested his fire magic and Found out he could shape his fire into objects, the first thing he shaped was an orange sharp kunai.

Firu don't know why he shaped this thing at first seeing he have never seen what a kunai is or what it is yet he knew what it was as if he once saw it several time.

But he didn't care too much anyway seeing as the kunai looked very cool and wicked.

Firu also found out he could gather chakra into his legs and jump very high up in the sky and land without breaking his legs, so he found a faster way travel is by jump from a tree to tree.

After a while jumping from tree to tree, he came across a small road, Firu got curious to where the road would lead to.

After a while walking to whatever the hell the road would lead him to he came to a very long stairs.

Like a curious fox Firu is he walked up thinking what kind of place where the stairs would lead him to, moment later he appear to be on an old abandon shrine.

The shrine seem too looked like it was going to fall any moment, Firu walked closer to the shrine to see if there was someone that lived here.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Firu called out, but only silence was his answer.

" _Looks like nobody lives here in this rundown of a shrine…_ " Firu thought as he looked around the shrine if there was anything here he could use.

The shrine may look abandon but Firu notice that someone may have lived here and repaired some part of the shrine itself, but whoever lived here seemed to have moved away.

" _I can understand why, I don't think I could live here if I wanted the roof of the shrine fall down on me_ "

Firu found a small storage building behind the shrine that seemed to be locked; Firu wondered if there was anything in there so he broke down the door.

Inside was just junk everywhere, there was a lot of things Firu have never seen before that made him quite curious what they did.

But suddenly…

" **Grumble** "

Firu started to get hungry and seeing this place abandon and likely have no food at all will become a problem.

" _Dammit where can I find something to eat exactly? Wait maybe… the mansion! I remember there was a mansion on the other side of the lake but I didn't think much about it, maybe that place might have some food_ "

Firu thought it would be a good idea but…

" _Wait if there is any food over there then how do I carry the food from the mansion back to my home? I doubt that the people living there probably won't give me any so I have to sneak in and steal some_ " Firu thought and looked around in the storage room.

Then he spotted a large empty bag " _wait maybe this bag would work, Firu you're a genius!_ "

Firu took the empty bag and ran outside and was going to precede jump to a tree and go back to the lake but stopped when he saw an old worn box standing front of the shrine.

The box was quite dusty and there was something written on it, but sadly Firu can't read very well so he has no idea what it says.

" _I wonder what this box is used for, maybe I can use this to cover the hole on the tree, but I don't think it would fit in the hole so… wait I got an idea!_ "

Firu walked right up to the box and

 ***CRACK***

He broke it down and got a nice sizeable board piece of the box.

" _heh now I have something to cover the hole so that no one can see inside_ "

And with the bag and the board piece Firu proceed to go back to his temporally home and to think up a plan to how sneak inside the mansion.

When Firu left the shrine area, the door of the shrine opened up and a young black haired girl walked out, she looked quite tired as she was sleeping the whole time.

"What the hell is going on out here? Suika is that you? If so what are yo- ***Crack*** huh?"

The girl looked down to see what she stepped on and saw what it is, she eye widen in shock and start to stutter.

"m-m-m—mm-my-my dd-d-d-d-d"

"MYYY DOOONNNAAAAAAATIIIIIOOOON BOOOOOOX!"

* * *

Firu was almost back to his home until he heard something, he stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the sound, and he swears he thought that he heard a scream but soon he shrugged his shoulders and mutter that it was just his imaginations.

When Firu got back to his home he placed the board on the hole and found out it fits perfectly.

"Alright! Now let's see if I can get over to the mansion and find anything to eat" Firu thought out loud and walked to where the lake was.

When he got there he was quite surprised that the mist was gone.

" _Huh? That's strange I was just gone for a while and suddenly the mist is gone, I wonder what's going on here_ " Firu thought but his stomach started to growl again.

" _Anyway I need to find something to eat or else I starve to death_ "

Firu looked at where the mansion was, it was pretty far away from where he was and he wants to find a way to get there without have to go around the big giant lake.

Firu looked at the water and wondered if he could find something to get across the lake but suddenly.

Firu eyes suddenly glowed white as he start to see visions, he saw strange men in ninja outfits walk on water, hell even run up on a tree with their feet's.

After the vision died out Firu was confused.

" _What the hell was that? Who were those guys and how did they do that? They kind of look like ninjas… can I do the same like they did?_ "

Firu thought about it, in the vision one of the ninjas held a familiar weapon, a kunai.

So if he could do the same as they do like walk on water, then maybe he can go across the lake without walk around it.

" _What other option do I have anyway?_ " he thought and gathers the chakra he need into his feet's.

" _I hope this works_ " and so he took a step forward and placed his foot on the water, and it worked his right foot wasn't going down in the water as it stayed there on the surface.

Firu placed his other foot on the water and it worked, he was standing on the water just like those men in his vision.

Firu smiled to himself, it worked though he was still confused why he suddenly got to see the vision on how to do it.

" _Alright now let's see, I have the bag with me, I can walk on water so yeah I can do this just hopes I would be able to sneak in and out from the mansion_ "

And with that Firu carefully walked toward the mansion and hoped that he would find anything edible.

* * *

Sarutobi couldn't help but sigh, ever since the death of Naruto, Jiraiya information on what happen to Orochimaru's scientist turned into monsters by an unknown crystals that is somehow sentinel, and try to warn the council to find out more of the crystals and destroy them didn't work.

Apperantly the council didn't believe that the unknown crystals were a threat at all; even with the evident Jiraiya show them.

The old sannin manage to take some pictures of the men that was transformed into horrible abominations, the old hokage saw the pictures and couldn't help but shudder of what he saw.

The shinobi council understood how dangerous the blood red crystals were and the threat it posed but the civilian council didn't.

Ever since the kyuubi attack the civilian council has gained too much political power and has made things uneasy for the ninjas.

The council deemed that the threat of this demonic crystal wasn't a threat but what made Sarutobi more angry and he just wanted to bang his head on the desk when the council suggested that they should find more of these crystals and harness their power.

But Jiraiya just laughed at them and told them good luck with that.

Sarutobi smirked at that, ever since narutos death the villager thought it was a good idea to have a party of the death of so called their demon.

But when Sarutobi dropped the biggest mind f*** to them the whole population soon regret of what they did.

When sandaime told everyone who was Naruto's parents was, that his father was the yondaime hokage, everyone was shocked.

They have abused and practically killed the son of their greatest savior.

When the news got out to Iwa they couldn't help but laugh at the irony, Konoha treated their savior the yellow flash with respect and gratitude and yet they treated his son as if he was a demon just because of what he contained.

But when Orochimaru got wind about what happen to one of his secret laboratory was destroyed he was pissed for losing something that could help his quest for immortality.

Sarutobi couldn't help but sigh again as a lot of things have been happening, one of his ANBU captain who was quite fond of Naruto quit the Anbu as he felt he didn't deserve the title of Anbu captain.

This former anbu was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi have promised his sensei that he would look after his child when he passed away, so he volunteered to watch over Naruto and protect him with everything he knew that would help him.

He taught him about chakra control, tree climbing, water walking and Henge. Sadly when Kakashi was called for a meeting with the hokage.

He left his mission to his subordinates to watch over Naruto while he was away, but sadly they were Kyuubi hater so they have planned to end Naruto life by helping the mob.

When Kakashi came back only to see that his sensei child he promised to protect was dead, killed by the villager and his men who he trusted them to watch over the child were watching an old abandon house being burned down along with his senseis child.

When sarutobi and the anbu came to the crime scene they saw Kakashi have almost murdered every one of the idiots that was with the mob, and the rest who survived Kakashi's wrath was executed by the sandaimes order when he found out about naruto's death.

When the council got the word of it they wanted Kakashi sentence to prison for murdering so called heroes.

The one who said that was introduced a kunai to the face by Inuzuka Tzume, apparently she was also fond of Naruto and also Kakashi have every right to do what he have done to the mob and the traitors.

After Sarutobi told the council of Naruto's heritage at first they wanted to deny it but the old man showed them the blood dna and the fact that Naruto was an Uzumaki, he was related to their oldest greatest ally that was wiped out during the last shinobi war.

And now they just killed likely the last Uzumaki in the existence.

(Author: But seriously why nobody looks at the fact Naruto's last name is Uzumaki and the Uzumaki clan was their greatest ally and friend and they practically abused, ignored and stunted his growth because he had Kyuubi/Kurama shoved up in his gut? Sometimes I wonder if people are incompetence or just plain stupid)

(Taru: I vote for stupidity)

(Author: agree with you buddy)

When the news got out to the village everyone was shocked and ashamed, and because of what the villager did and the council who convinced that Naruto was a demon disguised in a child body the council lost much of their political power seeing as they are no longer trusted by the people anymore.

Sarutobi were for once glad that his people finally see what they did and the fact that the council have lied to them about naruto is the kyuubi (seriously? What does container mean anything to these people?) And put their support for the Hokage ever since.

Sarutobi sighed and wondered what exactly the future holds for them now?

He can feel that something bad is going to happen and yet he have a gut feeling that these crystals is somehow connected to this.

He prayed to kami that should the worst come he hoped that the younger generation would lead them a better future.

* * *

" _FINALLY!_ " Firu thought as he manage to get to the other side of the lake without falling down on in the water, which he was glad as he accidently dipped his tail in the water as he found out that the water is FRICKING FREEZING!

Right now Firu could see the Mansion from a short distance, the mansion was scarlet red with scarlet colored wall surrounding it.

Firu saw also likely the main gate and he could see through the steel bar gate that behind the walls was quite beautiful garden.

But Firu saw someone standing next to the gate.

Curious as a little fox he walked up to the person to see who it was, it was a woman.

She has long scarlet hair with two braids tied with black ribbons, wears an olive green cap with a bronze star in the middle.

She also wore a decorated olive green dress with blouse underneath.

But more importantly she was sleeping; she was leaning against the wall while snoring lightly. Firu inspected the sleeping woman, wondered why she was outside the large cozy mansion.

Maybe he should ask her.

"u-uum e-excuse me" Firu stuttered, he wasn't exactly good greeting people consider he haven't meet anyone beside this unknown woman.

But she still kept sleeping, not waking up. Firu decided try again so he grabbed her arm and shook her lightly "e-excuse miss, can you wake up please?"

But sadly she still wouldn't wake up.

" _Geez what's up with this woman? Why wouldn't she wake up, does she have problem sleeping at night?_ " Firu thought and decided to leave her alone, thinking that she have sleeping problem at nights so it's better to leave her alone.

" _But I wonder though, I wonder if the people here would be kind give me anything to eat or not? Maybe I should stick with the plan? Sneak inside and take few things to eat and go maybe? Yeah that will do_ "

Firu have decided, he will go inside and steal something to eat and hope who ever lives here would not find out if he took some few things to eat and go out of there quickly.

But to be brutally honest, Firu don't like the idea to steal from someone, he don't want to be some kind of a dirty thief but by waking up in this unknown world, no idea where civilization and have no knowledge on how to hunt.

" _What other option do I have anyway?_ " Firu thought and went over to the gate and see if he could fit through the bars.

Surprising he manage to fit through.

Firu looked around what he should do next, he was inside the large garden and he knows that the front entrance isn't exactly a good idea to go in so he have to search for something to get inside without being seen by anyone.

He looked around and lay low behind some bushes until he spotted an open window, but the problem was the window was on two story level.

" _Dammit, I have to find a way to get up there… wait a minute!_ " Firu remember that he used chakra to walk on the water, so what if he used the same tactic by walking on the walls.

" _Well it's a worth a try_ " Firu thought and carefully sneak up to the mansion wall trying his best to make sure no one sees him.

When he was close to the wall, Firu gathered the chakra he needs to his feet's.

When he thinks he gathered enough he placed one foot on the wall, and soon put the other foot on the wall and…

He fell…

" _Dammit… let's try it again_ " Firu tried again but this time gathered more chakra and adjusted how much chakra in his feet's, after couple time failing Firu notice on how much chakra he puts on his feet's making him fall every time so he tried to gather less chakra this time and set one foot on the wall and using the next foot and…

It worked!

" _Yes it works, so I can walk on water if I put a lot of chakra on my feet's and less chakra just to walk on the wall, it will come in handy_ "

And thus Firu walked up slowly on the wall and climbed inside through the open window and saw what's inside.

" _Wow everything is so… red_ " Firu thought as he was inside a long hallway, the wall, floor, celling and other thing was either red, pinkish red or scarlet red.

" _Whoever lives here sure love color red, but let's see where they keep their food somewhere_ "

Firu proceed to walk around trying to find a kitchen and take some food and get the hell out of here.

Firu have to peek around the corners every time he turn around a corner, he don't want to meet anyone and get in some problems.

After a while walking around aimlessly through the long corridors without finding anything Firu start to get worried.

" _Seriously I didn't know that the mansion was this big, it looked smaller from the outside but in here it's like a giant maze_ " Firu thought as he peeked around another corner.

Around the corner Firu finally saw some people in this mansion, there were seven girls dressed in maid outfit, they looked to be around Firu's height and what surprise Firu more was that they have wings.

The girls were happily chatting while cleaning, Firu wondered what they are exactly seeing as he never seen anyone with wings before.

When the girls was done cleaning the area they were walking toward where Firu was, Firu started to panic and wondered what he should do.

But he got an idea, Firu gathered some chakra in his feet's and quickly walked up on the wall quietly and on the celling, there he crouch down and gathered some chakra in his hands and held on the celling.

In the last minute the girls walked around the corner where Firu was and none of them looked up, Firu prayed that none of them looked up or else he's screwed.

When the girls walked past him he sighed in relief, when he waited for the girls are truly gone he silently jumped down from the ceiling and proceeds to continue finding the kitchen.

After a while walking around and hide from the other winged maids Firu manage to actually find the kitchen, the kitchen looked quite clean and there were already some food prepared on a kitchen table.

Firu mouth watered as he eyed the food, he could control himself as he quickly snatch some pancakes and ate it.

After ate everything on the table Firu decided to take some food from the fridge seeing as he has the bag with him.

Firu nearly emptied the fridge and put everything inside the bag and now he has everything he need if he gets hungry.

But one question remained…

" _How do I get out of here without anyone see me? Now that my bag is filled it will be harder to get past those winged girls_ " Firu thought and looked around the kitchen, there he saw a window.

" _Alright I can get out of here through the window here and quickly getting out of here_ "

Firu opened the window and jumped out, he quickly ran over to the wall with the bag behind his shoulder, there he jumped over the wall and proceed run through the forest back to his home.

He decided that walking over the lake wouldn't be a good idea seeing as he could be easily spotted by anyone.

" _Beside I hope stealing from the people who live in the mansion doesn't come back and bite me in the ass_ " Firu thought and continue to run.

At the same time as Firu was running through the forest, back at the mansion an quite beautiful elegant silver haired maid was walking through the corridor that lead to the kitchen.

"What a day, ever since the flower incident I still can't get those Yama's words out of my head" the silver haired maid mutters.

"But anyway I should prepare mistress breakfast before she awakes" the maid thought out loud as she entered the kitchen only to stop in her tracks.

She looked shocked where the food she have prepared for her mistress was gone, not only that but the kitchen no longer looked clean but now it looks like a complete mess.

Oh and the fridge was half open with nothing left inside of it.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE!"

* * *

Firu manage to get back to his home, he saw that the board piece from the old box was still there which he was glad so that no one have messed with it.

Firu placed the bag inside the hollowed tree through the hole, and he tested to see if he still would fit inside with the bag filled with food and it he did.

Firu smiled at this, everything have gone pretty well, he found a temporally door for the hole of the tree and he have some food that will at least last for couple of weeks.

Yeah at least he will survive for some while as he would explore this strange world he was born in.

" _But for some reason I have a bad feeling today, oh well it can't be important_ " Firu though as he was getting thirsty.

" _Come to think about it I didn't take anything drinkable from the mansion, but there is the lake not far from here, at least I won't have to worry about getting thirsty_ "

So Firu decided to leave the stuff inside the tree and covered the hole with the board, looking around making sure no one saw him.

There was no one here but he didn't like the fact leaving the hollowed tree with the bag of food inside so he went and grab a good chunk of leaves from the ground and covered the entrance of the tree.

With that he manage to hide the entrance and looked around again to see if anyone that happen to pass by saw him hiding the entrance.

But he saw no one; he smiled a little and proceeds to go toward the lake to get to drink the water to clench his thirst.

When Firu left thinking that no one would find the entrance and the bag, what possible would get wrong.

"He left" a feminine voice spoke out.

"Yeah he did" another one said.

Three small figures jumped down from a random tree near Firu's small tree house.

All three winged girls saw Firu when he was running through the forest; they followed him ever since they spotted him ever since.

The winged girls were quite curious of what the cute looking kitsune was carrying in the bag so they followed him using some special power to make him unable to see them.

"He was quite fast for a kitsune" a blond haired winged girl with white and black dress said.

"Yeah but he looked also quite cute too" a black haired winged girl in white and blue dress said blushing a little.

" ***snickers*** eh Star you start to get a crush on him?" another girl with golden hair with white and red dress teased the black haired girl identified as Star.

Star face suddenly turned red of embarrassment "w-w-what of course not Sunny!"

The now identified Sunny snickers "yeah right, what do you think Luna?" she asked the blond haired girl named Luna, only to find her digging out the leaf and see the board covering the entrance.

Sunny blinked at what Luna was doing "eh? Luna what are you doing?" Luna looked behind her and answers "what? I'm just curious what was in the bag"

"Oh yeah I also wondered what inside it" Star said as she and Sunny walked over to Luna was and all three of them looked at the board, there was something written on it but sadly only a good deal of the text was missing which only said…

"Dona… what does Dona mean?" Star asked her friends.

"I have no idea myself star" Luna answered her best friend.

"Well whatever this piece of wood belong to can't be important let's just take it out and look what's inside the bag already" Sunny said getting impatience as she want to see what's inside the bag.

Both Luna and Star nodded as all three of them took out the board and took out the bag and opened it and their reaction was…

"WHOA!" Sunny exclaimed as she saw huge mass of food inside the bag.

"So that was inside the bag, man where did he get all these snacks from?" Luna asked as she just wants to take some of the sweets and eat it.

"Don't know but let's dig in!" Sunny said as the other two agreed and began to eat the food Firu have stolen, not knowing where the food come from the three winged girls just assumed he stole the food from the human village.

After all this probably won't come back and bite them in the ass right?

* * *

Firu came back to the large icy lake to drink some water, when Firu was close to the water he bent down and used both his hands to get some water on his palms and drank it.

At first it was cold but somehow refreshing, Firu continue to drink more until he start to see a mist start to cover the lake.

Confused by this as he saw how fast the mist was forming he knew this couldn't be normal so he stood up and readied his claws (yeah I forgot to describe he have claws)

He waited until the whole area was covered in white cold mist that made him shiver, but then he saw a small figure toward the lake where the mist was first formed.

Firu don't know what or who was that out at the lake duo to the fact the mist was covering the lake so it was hard to see who the figure was. But he knew that the figure must be the culprit, so the best solution to make the mist go away?

By summoning a big fireball and shoot it at the direction where the figure was.

He heard a small yelp as the figure dodge the fireball, at first the figure stayed up in the air until Firu's ears twitched as he could feel something was heading toward him.

Indeed it was, few icicles just shot right through the mist and toward where Firu was.

Firu eye widen and dodge them to the side as the sharp icicles swept past him, he stood up again ready to face whoever shot those icicle at him.

To his surprise the mist suddenly cleared up a bit making him able to see who it was, and to his surprise it was a blue haired girl.

The girl has aqua-colored eyes, blue hair and icicle-shaped wings, wears a blue ribbon, red blouse and blue jumper dress.

The girl didn't look happy the fact Firu shot a fireball at her no reason.

"Hey you! What's the big idea? Shooting a fireball at me!" the girl shouted.

"That's for creating the stupid mist covering the damn lake!" Firu shouted back, the girl rose an eye brow at that.

"so I do whatever I please stupid fox!" the girl said making Firu a bit angry.

"Hey I'm not a stupid fox you…you… um what are you exactly?" Firu asked since he has no idea what kind of Youkai the girl was.

The blue haired girl just look at him as he was stupid "what never seen a fairy before?"

"A fairy?"

"Yeah I'm a fairy! An ice fairy that can control ice!" she explained. Firu now knew what those winged girls back at the mansion was fairies.

"But anyway why are you creating this dumb mist for?" Firu asked as the mist started to get annoying.

"Because it's fun!"

"You do it because it is fun? That just stupid" Firu said but apparently the ice fairy seems to get the wrong idea of what Firu said.

"What, did you call me stupid!" she shouted.

"What I didn't say-"

"Shut up I have enough of you! I challenge you to a Danmaku duel!" the ice fairy shouted.

"What? What the hell is a-"

"Let's see if you can stand against the might of Cirno the strongest Fairy that existed!" the now named Cirno shouted and readied her power to fight Firu.

Firu stared at the ice fairy and can't help but wonder…

" _What did I get myself into?_ "

* * *

 **Author: phew man I sure have to work my ass on this chapter but man I'm glad I'm done with the second chapter :D**

 **Taru: yeah but the beginning of the chapter kind of remind me of legend of Zelda ocarina of time though.**

 **Author: well that what I was thinking about when writing the second chapter.**

 **Taru: so this story is going to end up some kind of legend of zelda-ish or something?**

 **Author: well no… ok maybe a little but who cares I like legend of Zelda ocarina of time.**

 **Taru: yeah but I like majoras mask though.**

 **Author: oh I have to agree on that buddy, I like how we can use the power of mask to beat our enemies with.**

 **Taru: amen to that.**


	7. OLD true will of fire 3

**Hello and salutation! It is I Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short.**

 **Phew it's been a while I uploaded a new chapter for my True will of fire story, aside for haven't been worked on it for a while like enjoying my vacation, talking to a friend and going home in a car for two days straight.**

 **but anyway before anyone complain why the hell this chapter is short is because this chapter is about a fight between Cirno and Firu and i am not really so good write fighting scenes so i'm sorry if the chapter is short but the next one won't be so short like this one so yeah.  
**

 **But nevertheless have a nice day and enjoy the story :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Fiery fox vs fairy of ice….**_

Today have been quite interesting for Aya, someone have destroyed Reimu Donation box and ransacked the kitchen in the scarlet devil mansion and the thing is no one know who is the culprit. Right now Reimu is out somewhere in Gensokyo and try to find the one who destroyed her donation box.

While the elegant maid herself went out to find the thief, this has been quite interesting to say at least.

"Ayayayayaya this is an interesting scope though both of them could have at least didn't have to vent their anger on me though"

Aya shameimaru the crow tengu and the local reporter of Gensokyo who publish everything what happen in Gensokyo, though sometimes she goes a little bit far of what exactly she publish.

"Still I wonder though, who would be so foolish enough to not only angered Reimu but also the local resident in the scarlet devil mansion, whoever it is I got to say the person got balls enough to do that"

 ***BOOM***

"Eh?"

From afar nearby the misty lake there was ongoing danmaku battle going on.

"Ayayayaya looks like the local ice fairy is battling someone? Hehe this I have to see!"

And with that Aya flew down toward where the danmaku battle was, the closer she comes and she could see who Cirno were fighting against.

Aya decided to hid behind a large tree and watced the battle between the ice fairy and a… a red kitsune?

"Ayaya? Who Is that? Never seen that cute little fox kid before, though he seems to have a problem fighting against Cirno?"

Aya was right the red haired Kitsune boy was running and dodging from many icicles thrown at him while he summoned one by one orange Kunais and threw them with great accuracy toward Cirno but misses.

"Hmm…. He doesn't seem to know well about Danmaku? It's like he never fought a danmaku battle before unless… he is a newborn Youkai!?"

Aya looked closely at the Kitsune and sensed what his Youkai energy was, indeed he seem to emit a small energy of Youki around him and the way the energy felt it is like he was recently born into the world.

"Ayayayaya a new Youkai and he seem to move and summon his danmaku so well despite he is a newborn Youkai, I must interview him after the danmaku battle!"

 ***Meanwhile with Firu and Cirno***

"WHY ME!?" was all Firu could scream as he dodge, sidestepped and did a backflip from being hit by HUNDREDS OF ICICLES!

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Cirno shouted while summoned more ice and shot larger icicles.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Firu shouted back and stopped at his tracks and jumped to the side dodging more icicles, while he stood up again he summon more Kunais and threw them at Cirno.

"yikes!" Cirno yelped and quickly flew to the side dodging the kunais.

" _Dammit I must find a way to defeat her or else I end up just missing every time!_ " Firu thought and summon a large Fireball and he did something few would be surprise of what he did.

He kicked the fireball.

"OH CRAP!" Cirno gasped and stopped flying in midair and dropped down to the ground and ducked while the large firball went past above her.

Cirno stood up and glared at Firu " grrr you stupid fox i- ***BOOM*** eh?"

Cirno looked behind her and saw a good chunk of the trees and the ground blown up by the fireball, nothing was left but a large crater.

" _Whoa I have to be careful of his fireballs or else I'm toasted!_ " Cirno thought and dodge some kunais heading toward her.

The fight have been pretty much just shooting icicles and throwing kunais each other until Cirno came up with an idea, she dodge few more kunai and another large fireball and she flew up in the air, she gathered much of her power in her hands and descended down toward Firu.

Firu don't know what that Ice fairy is up to but it can't be good so he tried to summon more kunai but Cinro came toward him too quickly and brought her hands to her sides and shouted.

"Take this! _Double_ _Sword Freeze_!"

Suddenly two ice sword appears on her hands and she swing toward Firu when she got close enough.

Firu panic as he held one Kunai he manages to summon and in desperation he held with both of his hands on the Kunai and tried to block the swords, little did he know he accidently gathered his Youki energy and Chakra together on to his Kunai.

The Kunai suddenly cracked and lava like flames erupted on his hands and starts to form into a larger weapon, a lava-rock like flame sword was formed.

 ***Clang***

 ***BOOM***

When Cirno struck with her ice swords against Firu's fire sword it ended up both the fire sword and the ice swords explode upon impact and sent both Firu and Cirno flying.

Cirno was sent flying toward the ground while Firu was sent toward the icy lake.

" _CRAP!_ " Firu thought as he gathered chakra and when he was about to splash into the water he position himself and planted his feet onto the surface of the water, when he landed Firu skidded on the water backwards and when he stopped he nearly fell backward but manage to maintain his balance on the water.

" _That was close!_ " Firu thought and couldn't help put sigh in relief.

Cirno who was sent to the ground on her back and she saw Firu being sent flying toward the lake and couldn't help but smirk, but to her shock the red haired Kitsune manage to STAND on the water not falling in the water.

" _What!? How did he do that?_ " Cirno thought as she never seen someone before manage to stand on the water and not fall down into the water.

But she wasn't alone on that; Aya was taking pictures and writing down on her notebook of what she saw.

"Ayayayay who knew he could stand on water! Never seen a Kitsune manage to stand on water before" Aya said to herself as she kept watching the battle.

Firu looked where Cirno was and saw she had a shocked expression, have she never seen someone stand on the water before?

"What are you gapping at?" Firu asked, Cirno seem to shake her head as she stood up and pointed at Firu "how do you do that!?"

Firu blinked "do what?"

"Stand on the water like that, you don't have wings and yet you just standing there like it is normal to you?"

"Oh that I just use Chakra" Firu answered which only made Cirno more Confused.

"Chakra, what's that?"

Firu was surprise, she don't know what Chakra is but then what exactly kind of energy does she use to her attacks then if she don't know what chakra is or don't use it?

"um Chakra is some kind of energy I use to walk on water and walls and be able to use my fire power" Firu answered.

"Oh really? But still I will not be defeated so easily so prepare yourself!" Cirno exclaimed and gathered her power again to attack.

But Firu were faster as he gathered his fire power and aimed at Cirno, he shot dozen of Kunai toward Cirno, Cirno eye widen and dodge them to the side.

Firu smirked a bit "heh don't think that I will be defeated so easily either!"

 ***meanwhile back at Firu's home***

* * *

"man I'm stuffed!" Sunny exclaimed as she rubbed her stuffed stomach, the other did as well.

"yeah though wouldn't that Kitsune boy going to be angry by the fact we ate all his food?" Star asked, Sunny just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"pff it's not like he is going to find out it was us after all right?"

"If you say so Sunny" Star said and looked what's left of the food in the bag, there was nothing left as all three of them ate all of the food. Meanwhile Luna was inspecting he piece of wood that only said Dona.

The other notice what she was doing and wondered why "hey Luna why are you looking at the piece of wood for?" Sunny asked.

Luna looked at her friends "I don't know but something about this one seem just familiar, like I seen this board somewhere but don't know where" she answered which made the other two also feel that the piece of wood seem familiar to them too.

"Your right where have I seen this one before?" Star asked as she inspected the board.

"Don't know but it look like it belongs to someone we know" Sunny said but suddenly all three of them felt a dreaded aura swept toward them.

"Or maybe this piece of wood actually belongs to ME!"

All three fairies paled when they recognize the voice and slowly looked behind them and to their horrors.

There stood Hakurei Reimu, shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine and one of the local resident incident solvers and right now she looked pissed.

She was covered in a dreadful aura while her upper face where her eyes is are covered in shadow while her eyes was glowing red, right now she was ready to murder someone.

The three fairies were shaking in terror when Reimu was looming toward them while cracking her knuckles.

"So you three little fairies thought it would be so good idea to destroy my donation box, not only that but also broke down my door at the storage house, steal my bag and a piece of my donation box huh?"

Sunny who was shaking in fear spoke up "w-w-wait r-reimu w-we didn't do it!"

"OH REALLY, THEN WHO DID IT THEN!?" Reimu asked/shouted while reading her Yin yang orbs ready to obliterate the fairies.

"It w-was a red haired kitsune!" Luna said.

Reimu inspected the fairies expression, there was no hint of lying so it must mean that someone else have done it.

"Well even if you three didn't do it then where did all the food you three ate up come from?" Reimu asked.

"We d-don't know we just saw a kitsune running here with the bag filled with the food so w-we don't know where it came from" Star answered, hoping that her answer would make Remiu let them go.

Reimu eyed them for a while but then she glanced a little bit above the fairies and suddenly she smiled "well then if you say is true then where is this red haired fox then?" Reimu asked nicely making the fairies uneasy.

"He went toward the misty lake" Sunny answered.

"Good then if you don't mind will you please give me back the piece of my donation box" reimu asked while holding her hand toward them.

The fairies complied and handed the piece of wood to Reimu but suddenly couple of icicles and orange kunais suddenly hit the board making Reimu and the fairies eye widen, Reimu growled so she flew away toward where the Misty Lake was, for some reason the fairies can't help but feel sorry for the fox boy and Cirno.

"I wonder though why did she let us go for?" Star asked feeling something bad is going to happen.

"Don't know but let's get the hell out of here" Sunny said as the three fairies were about to fly away they suddenly felt another dreadful aura swept over them from behind.

"Oh going away already? I was about to give you girl something for all eating the food"

The fairies paled when they recognize the voice too and looked back and wished they didn't.

Behind them was Sakuya Izayoi, the head maid of the scarlet devil mansion, while she looked at the girls with a smile and closed eyes while holding dangerous looking knifes and emitting a dark dreadful aura around her.

The fairies looked at the silver haired maid in total fear and couldn't help but mutter.

"Why us?"

 ***Meanwhile back with Firu and Cirno***

* * *

The battle between the ice fairy and the fire fox continue and yet both of them aren't giving up yet despite both are beat up.

"*pant* you *pant* are pretty good *pant*" Firu said.

"*pant* heh *pant* you aren't bad yourself fox *pant*" Cirno said.

Firu growled a bit "dammit stop calling me fox or stupid fox!"

Cirno tilted her head a bit "then what's your name then?"

"My name is Firu! The future strongest Youkai!" Firu declared making Cirno blink few times "Firu huh? Future strongest Youkai eh? Yeah right, as if you could become the strongest as I'm the strongest!" Cirno said.

"Oh really then? Then why do you look so beat up then huh?" Firu taunted making Cirno growl and she gathered her ice power and was ready to charge toward Firu"oh yeah then I will finish you of with my last attack!"

Firu's hands suddenly erupted into fire as he was ready to charge as well "really then so am I Cirno!"

As both ran toward to each other ready to strike with everything they got with a final blow.

"Take this!" Cirno and Firu shouted at the same time.

But suddenly…

" **Fantasy seal!** " a voice called out an attack and suddenly several giant different colored orbs came out of nowhere and struck both the kids without any mercy, a giant explosion erupted when the orbs struck leaving a giant crater where Firu and Cirno was.

Firu and Cirno were lying on the ground in pain while covered in sooth and scorched on them, both were groaning in pain when suddenly a person was looming over those two.

It was Reimu.

"So you two think it was good idea to further destroy my donation box even more huh?" Reimu asked darkly while covered in dark aura making both Firu and Cirno shake in fear.

It wasn't helping when they saw what she was holding a piece of wood that had icicles and orange kunais embedded into it making them know that they are in deep shit.

"Um…. Mercy?" Firu and Cirno asked while smiled nervously, Reimu just chuckled "well sorry but **DENIED** "

"We're Sorry!" Firu and Cirno pleaded but it was in vain.

" **Fantasy Seal!** "

And everyone in Gensokyo heard of anguished scream and couldn't help but feel sorry for the unlucky one.

Aya who was still nearby couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids but she quickly flew away toward the Youkai Mountain.

"Ayayaya this is going to be in front page I just know it!" Aya said to herself as she was going to immediately going to publish of what she saw and wrote.

Meanwhile while Reimu was dragging Firu and Cirno back to her shrine to give them a proper punishment, both of them couldn't help but mutter weakly.

"Why me?"

* * *

 **Phew that took some time to finish the chapter but here it is, sorry if the chapter is a bit short but I'm not really so good with battle scenes so forgive me if it was exactly good.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **Kitsune120moron out-**


	8. OLD true will of fire 4

**hello everyone!**

 **it is I Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short!  
**

 **today i bring the fourth chapter of The true will of fire.  
**

 **yeah i know it's been awhile since i actually uploaded another chapter but i was busy with school and all but i will keep continue the story, never abandon it after all.  
**

 **but anyway after this chapter i will begin write Dragon Heart: True Hero because both the stories are connected in someway but different main character and such.  
**

 **but anyway enjoy the story now**

* * *

 _ **Chapter four: beginning of a great Friendship...**_

"so do you two have anything to say?"

"um" Firu scratched back of his head while trying to find some excuse to get him out of this mess.

"why am i here?" Cirno whined as she rubbed her head where Reimu bashed with her Gohei for no reason. Reimu's right eye twitched "oh excuse me if i'm going to correct your memory you idiotic fairy but you and this fox destroyed a piece that could be used to repair my donation box" Cirno pouted and crossed her arms.

"so? it wasn't me first who broke your stupid donation box!"

 ***BASH***

"OW!" Cirno clutched her head in pain as Reimu bashed with her Gohei again, she huffed in irritation and she looked at Firu who was nervous "what about you? mind explain to me why the hell was so good idea to destroy my donation box?" she asked while Firu sweated bullets in fear to also get bashed to the head.

"u-um w-well i... i t-thought that no one lived here as it l-looked abandon and run down so i-"

 ***BASH***

"ow..." Firu whined as he was lying on the ground as Reimu Bashed him on the head a lot harder than she did to Cirno.

"so not only you got the guts to not only destroy my donation box and my door to the storage house but to call my Shrine abandon and run down?" Reimu glared at the two, she sighed in frustration as she turn around "see this? this what's left of my donation box!" she pointed at what's left of her Donation box, frankly even if she still had the piece whole without Firu and Cirno accidently destroying it, it wouldn't be enough to repair the donation box.

"why don't you find a new one or at least buy one?" Firu asked while Cirno gave him the look "are you an idiot" look, Reimu suddenly was wrapped in dark aura and turned around toward Firu who was shaking in fear.

" **do you want to die?** " Reimu spoke in demonic voice making Firu even more scared as it is.

"n-n-n-n-no nonononon please i'm sorry!" Firu bowed and apologize, Reimu stared at him but calmed down "listen kid, the reason i can't find or buy a new one is because .BROKE" Firu looked up and starred at Miko in front of him.

"why?" he asked "because most of my money goes to repair the shrine or either buy food from the village and i don't have anything left then, does this answer your question?" Reimu answered while looking a little bit depressed. Firu saw this and couldn't help but feel bad, after all she did lived here and he suddenly went and broke her donation box.

Suddenly he stood up "hey i'm sorry that i broke your donation box but what if i help find a new one?" Firu asked which Reimu and Cirno looked at him in shock, mostly Reimu.

"really?" she asked while getting a nod from Firu "yeah i mean i know what i did was wrong but if it will make you better then i promise that i get a new one, Believe it!" Reimu looked at Firu to see if there was any sign of lying but she found none.

" ***sigh*** fine i believe you kid, but finding one new donation box is going to be troublesome if you don't have money but there is easier way to just build a new one but right now i don't have any materials... unless you go to Rinnosuke's shop and get some" Firu tilted his head a bit, looking bit confused "Rinnosuke?" he asked.

Reimu nodded "yeah he have all the material to build a new one but" suddenly Reimu grabbed Cirno back of her shirt and lifted her "i can tell that your new here in Gensokyo so Cirno here will help you find the shop" Cirno just looked at Reimu in shock and let out a shout "EH!? WHY ME!?"

"Because you were a part of this and owe me after the last little incident you and your friends did to my shrine" Reimu said while looking evily toward Cirno which made her scared.

"ok"

"good girl now" Reimu dropped her "i want you two be back before the sun set or else **I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN** , now run along now~" both Firu and Cirno nodded and ran of out of fright.

Reimu watched them running away then let out a sigh "geez, it's already bad enough without that Saren Jerk landing on my Donation box months ago ugh not only that but what my Shrine became of" suddenly Reimu cried anime fake tears as she remembered some horrible memories that befall on her shrine.

"but still i hope that Tu-erm... whatever that jerk's race is called isn't causing too much trouble... ugh who am i kidding" with that Reimu went to attend her duties, by lazying around the shrine.

* * *

 _ ***the forest***_

"so Cirno... do you know where this Rinnosuke guy live?" Firu asked while walking through the forest while Cirno herself was flying next to him from above.

"i do but dammit why must i be dragged into this mess! heck what the hell did you even need that piece of wood for anyway?" Cirno asked while glared at Firu who didn't care for her glaring at him.

"well i needed it for covering a hole in a tree which is my home for now" Firu answered while had both his hands behind his head, Cirno pouted "geez all this mess to cover a stupid hole? did you get drunk or something?" Firu growled a bit "no and beside i'm completely new to this place plus i don't remember anything where i came from or how i got here"

Cirno glanced back to Firu with confused look "you don't remember anything?" Firu nodded while sighed "yeah, i mean i suddenly woke up near the giant lake last night and then went out to find soem shelter which i found was a dead tree that was empty inside. After that i went to sleep inside it" Firu explained while Cirno sighed.

"great not only i fought against some new guy but someone who doesn't remember a thing at all" Cirno mutter while both the fairy and the fox youkai continue to go through the forest.

"but still i have to give you credits for that, your really are brave to actually broke Reimu's donation box and broke her door to that smaller house back of the shrine" Firu blushed a little for the praise as he looked at the other way "not like i had a choice, i needed something to cover the hole and put some food in the bag" he mutters while Cirno stopped flying "bag? Reimu never mention anything about a bag before and what food? i didn't know Reimu had anything good to eat" she asked while Firu just shrugged his shoulders.

"well there was a mansion on the other side of the lake so i thought i needed a bag to go over there and borrow some food" he explain while Cirno snickers "or rather you stole them didn't you?" Firu nodded regretfully "yeah, beside i don't know the people that lived there so i wasn't sure if they were willingly gave away something to eat"

Cirno shook her head while smiled brightly "yeah your right, the vampire that lived there isn't exactly that much kind toward lesser youkai and such but damn you just went there and stole the food without them notice you?" Firu nodded "yeah none were able to see me sneaking around so i took some food and ran away" Cirno began to laugh on what Firu have done.

"oh man i wished to see that smug vampire face when she see's all her food is gone!" Cirno laughed while Firu looked at her with confused look.

"what's so funny?"

Cirno stop laughing but smile kindly though Firu don't know why but he found her cute and friendly when she smile more kindly "because that vampire is so arrogant and she think she is unbeatable because she can control fate, she see's us Fairies nothing more but insect and slave labor so thanks for teaching her a lesson!" when she said that Firu can't help but frown on that, maybe stealing from that mansion was a good idea to teach that mean vampire a lesson, or whatever the hell is a vampire is but Firu didn't care about that.

but this made Firu smile a bit, Cirno seem happy and glad that this Vampire was a least taught a lesson just by stealing from this vampire so maybe his action did some good after all.

"u-um well glad to help, even though we were kinda fighting each other not long ago" Firu said while Cirno nodded "yeah but hey wanna be friends?" she asked which Firu looked at her in surprise "huh? friends?" he asked which she nodded "yeah, i mean your pretty fun and brave enough to actually do things even me the strongest wouldn't dare to do" but she blushed a little while mutter "plus your kinda...cute"

*silence*

"um... w-what did yo-you say just now?" Firu asked with huge blush on his face, he swear he thought he heard what Cirno just said something at the last part.

Cirno blushes heavily when Firu accidently heard the last part of what she said "w-what u-um i said that you look strange with purple eyes!" Firu rose an eyebrow at what she said, what's so wrong with his eyes?

"but a-anyway do you wanna be friends then?" Cirno ask again hoping that Firu won't question any further and beside she wonder herself why she even thought that he looked cute, sure he has those cute fox ears and tail. That's probably why she thought about it, after all foxes and other animals are cute anyway.

"um... yeah sure we can be friends" Firu said while Cirno grinned happily and extened her hand "alright then it is settle! together we can kick anyone ass!" Firu smiled and he shooked her hand "yeah, back then when we fought you weren't half bad"

Cirno nodded while crossed her arms "heh~ beside you weren't bad either, but anyway i want you to join Team 9 as well" Cirno exclaimed, Firu blinked couple times "team nine?" he asked while Cirno proudly nodded "jupp me and some of my other friends are member of team 9! because together we can over come anything! plus i'm the leader of the team anyway~"

while Firu sweatdropped " _team 9 huh? but why do i get the feeling that team 9 sound more of a idiot team or something like that?_ " he shooked his head while smiled brightly as he have a new friend, even though both were kind of trying to kill each other but still Firu can't help but feel happy for how this turned out.

but still... to join this team Cirno have made sound like a good idea too, after all he get to gain more friends so he won't be ever alone and someone to depend on should he need help.

"sure i join the team!" Firu exclaimed while gave Cirno a thumbs up, Cirno grinned while also give Firu thumbs up "great! i can't wait to tell Dai-chan and Rumia-chan that we have a new member!" she said but this made Firu wonder who were those two who Cirno spoke of.

"dai-chan and Rumia-chan?" Firu asked.

"oh right forgot to tell you about them, well first is me the leader of team 9 Cirno! the second one who joined my team is Rumia, a Youkai that control darkness plus she eats human, the third who joined the team is my best friend Daiyousei but i call her Dai-chan, Dai-chan is a fairy like me but she is a great fairy though" Cirno explained while making Firu wonder what's the difference between a normal fairy and a great fairy.

"she's a great fairy? what's the difference with normal fairies and great fairies?" Firu asked while Cirno happily replied seeing as she want to make a impression that she is smarter than she looks and the leader of the team "a great fairy is someone who is more powerful than a normal fairy, but when a normal fairy get really strong she will evolve to a great fairy!"

Firu nodded as he undesrtand "i see so does that make both you and this Dai-chan Great Fairies?" he asked but his question just got a confused look from Cirno "huh? me as a great Fairy?" she asked "yeah your pretty strong so you must be a great fairy right?" Firu asked again but Cirno seem to be quiet. Like she's in deep thought, until she shook her head "no i'm not a great Fairy, if i was i would looked different than i am right now"

Firu was surprised, she wasn't a great fairy then does that mean she's just a normal fairy? "wait you mean your just a normal fairy then?" he asked but Cirno looked a bit angry now "yeah i am, i'm just a normal ice fairy but i grown really strong recently and i'm way more stronger than Dai-chan is yet i'm a normal fairy, yet i never evolved into a Great Fairy like Dai-chan and everything i do to get stronger i cannot seem to evolve to a Great fairy!"

Firu felt bad for Cirno now, right now she looked sad. Sad that she can't seem to evolve into a Great fairy and become stronger and what she said is true that she is way stronger than Daiyousei then why hasn't she become a greater fairy then?

but then Firu thought about something " _wait if she hasn't evolved into a great fairy yet then does that mean she need to get a lot stronger than she is to reach a new level perhaps? or maybe evolve into something else? wait that's it!_ " Firu might have found out the solution to why Cirno haven't evolve yet.

"hey Cirno i don't know if this helps but i might have an idea to why you haven't evolve yet" Firu said which Cirno looked at him in surprise "really? your sure?" she asked hoping whatever the reason why she can't evolve from a normal fairy to a great fairy. Firu nodded and began to explain "yes when you said that your stronger than Dai-chan but keep growing stronger then maybe your evolving into something that is more powerful than a great fairy, like a Youkai maybe?" Firu suggested making Cirno to think what he said.

" _a Youkai... is it true? but if it is why i can't become a great fairy then..._ " suddenly she smiled "that means i am really becoming the strongest!" she said while Firu smiled at her, he feels happy to help her out from her depression and made her realize that she might become stronger and evolve into something that is more powerful than a greater Fairy.

"glad to see that it helped Cirno-chan!" Firu said while smiling

Cirno don't know why but she felt more happy than usual or maybe because Firu is really a good friend who actually helped her out.

"thanks"

Firu nodded "your welcome, but let's hurry find this Rinnosuke guy and hurrying up building the new donation box for that scary miko" Cirno nodded "yes i rather be done with that and do something else!"

both were about to go until...

* **flash** *

"eh?" both Firu and Cirno looked up and saw someone flying above them.

"ayayayayaya! i knew this was a hot scoop but this isn't what i thought how it would turned out to be~" a black haired woman with Red eyes, semi-long black hair with pointy ears. Wears a white blouse, a black short skirt. but last thing Firu notice about her is that she has black crow wings on her back plus she was holding a camera.

Firu just stared at the strange woman while Cirno growled and glared at her "what do you want you stupid Tengu?" she asked.

Firu rose an eyebrow, what the heck is a Tengu?

the black haired winged woman smiled while took out a notebook and a pen "oh nothing much nine-ball but i came here to see if there was anything interesting after both you and this cute little foxy-kun were sent by Reimu to Rinnosuke's place" she said and start to write something on her notebook.

Cirno growled being called Nine-ball while Firu wondered why she was even here to bother them.

"um excuse me but who are you?" Firu asked making the Tengu smile brightly at him "my, my~ here is someone with manners and a male to that, but very well i will tell you little one my name is Aya Shameimaru your good honest reporter!" Firu tilted his head at the side while looked confused "reporter? what a reporter?" he asked making Aya even more happy to tell.

"i'm a reporter that goes all across Gensokyo and ask and write anything interesting that is happening and later print it on my newspaper which is called the Bunbunmaru News! here have a copy~" Aya handed a newspaper to Firu who took it but when he looked at it he was really confused.

"what's so special about a paper with strange words and pictures?" he asked.

"oh my you can't read can you?" Aya asked with little disappointment, Firu nodded "yeah i can't read" he said which made Aya sigh.

"oh well but still, i know your obviously new here in Gensokyo so my advice is be careful and should you ever need to learn how to read you can go to the human village and ask the teacher to teach you how to read" Cirno huffed "whatever can we go now?" it was obvious she is irritated to even be in the presence of Aya, did something happen between the two?

Aya just smiled "oh don't worry i'm just going to ask few question and we be-" she never got to finish her sentence until both she and Firu heard something.

" _YOU MADE ME INTO A MIDGET!_ "

...

...

...

...

"why are you two so quiet about?" Cirno asked when she saw how quiet Firu and Aya was as they looked around to find the source of the outburst that sounded like some kind of a chipmunk screaming, sadly she didn't have the same enhanced hearing like Firu and aya so she is little confused what's going on.

"ayayaya? i wonder what that was?... oh maybe a new scoop just came up!" with that Aya suddenly took off from the ground and was flying in the sky "take care nine-ball and foxy, until we meet again!" with that she flew away to find the source of who screamed not long ago.

"yeah right don't come back you stupid Tengu!" Cirno shouted back while Firu really wondered what's going on now.

"um Cirno-chan didn't you hear the scream?" Firu asked while Cirno put her hands on her hips and huffed "no i didn't and beside why were both of you and that stupid Tengu so quiet all of the sudden?"

Firu shrugged while shooked his head "don't know but i suddenly heard a scream and i think Aya heard it too" now Cirno was little confused until she realize that both Firu and Aya have better earing that she has, but now she is curious about who screamed.

"i see but who screamed i wonder?" she asked while Firu scratched back of his head while thinking "how should i now? beside it sounded like someone screamed like _you made me into a midget_ is what i heard" he said which Cirno blinked a few times.

"that's it? is that what you two heard?" Firu nodded though Cirno start to snicker a bit "oh i wished to find out who screamed like that and maybe even see if someone did turn into a midget" Firu stared at her in confusion until he get what Cirno said and laugh a bit too "yeah your right! who knows it might be some famous jerk turn into a midget?" both began to laugh and start image some famous person (A.K.A Reimu) who might be a jerk turn into a ugly midget.

Meanwhile Reimu sneezed and wondered who is talking or thinking about her.

"anyway we should probably keep going and see Rinnosuke!" Cirno said as she began to fly but Firu stopped her "h-hey wait your just going to fly without me!?" Cirno who is in mid air looked at Firu in confusion "huh? well of course, you can fly right?" she asked but to her surprise Firu shaking his head no "does it look like i got wings?" he asked.

"wait are you telling me that you can't fly!?" Cirno half shouted at Firu who nodded "of course i can't fly, i don't have wings like you do!"

Cirno just stared at him in confusion "but i thought you could fly since you never did when we fought!" "well you guessed wrong" Firu said while Cirno sighed "great so it's up to me to help you on how to fly then" Firu looked at her and wondered again "help me to fly? how i don't have any wings!"

"Rumia can fly without any wings" she said while landed on the ground, Firu was surprised at what she said.

Apparently this Rumia is able to fly without any wings "whoa wait are you telling me she can fly without any wings!?" Firu asked while Cirno nodded but suddenly a voice spoke out from behind them "who can fly without any wings?" Firu turn around and saw another girl but she looked around to be their height.

She got red eyes, short blond hair. Wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse. Also Firu notice a small red amulet is tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon of some sort but can't help but see similarity with Reimu's amulet and this amulet on the blond girl.

but there was another thing what Firu notice about her is that there was some kind of dark haze seem to emit from her, it's like the girl control the darkness but then it hit him the girl must be Rumia of Cirno spoke of.

Cirno who confirm Firu suspicious smiled at the girl and said "Rumia-chan! heh i'm glad that your here now" Rumia giggled as she actually flew toward them slowly without any wings, Firu can't help but look surprised at how could it be possible for her to be flying without any wings or other means to fly.

"what are you doing Cirno-chan and who is this?" Rumia asked while eyed Firu with curiosity though Firu was also curious on how she can fly.

"oh this is Firu, he's going to be a new member to our team!" Cirno happily said though caused Rumia to be even more curious about Firu, curious enough to suddenly got closed to his face and stared at him in his Purple eyes with a big smile.

This kind of action caught Firu off-guard on how close she is and it wasn't helping that he fell back on his butt, Rumia only giggled at Firu "hehe~ you look strange and cute, i like you~" she said which caused Firu only blush on how blunt this girl is but irritated at the fact she called him strange hell it wasn't helping how Cirno was in a fit of giggles.

"h-hey what's the big idea?" Firu asked Rumia who only giggled "just taking a close look on you~" she answered but Firu frowned on that answer " _yeah right you just wanted a laugh!_ " Firu thought as Rumia turn to Cirno "hey Cirno you said he is new member to the team?" She asked which Cirno nodded "jupp~ hey you should hear what he have done Rumia!" with that Cirno and Firu began to tell the Youkai of Darkness of their little adventure, well mostly Firu adventure.

Rumia had a good share of laugh at how Firu stole the food from the supposed almighty vampire without being detected, but she felt sorry for both Cirno and Firu when Reimu brought her wrath upon them.

"i can see why you want him to join and i approve to it too!"

Cirno grinned and crossed her arms "heh of course plus he's a pretty kind too!" Firu blushed a little with all the praise he gets, though now Rumia looked at Firu in wonder "so anyway Cirno said something about you can't fly right?" she asked.

Firu nodded "yeah because i don't have any wings but seeing you fly not long ago is there something that makes you fly?" he asked which got a nod from Rumia "yeah all i have to do is use Youkai magic" she anwered but got a confused look from Firu.

"Youkai magic?" Rumia nodded "yeah i just gather small amount of magic then there i go flying everywhere i want" Firu tilted his head a bit, he's wonder about Chakra, from what Rumia said the only way to fly is using Youkai magic but when he used his Chakra he couldn't fly but walk on water and climb walls, so does that mean Chakra and Youkai magic are different?

"so how do i use Youkai magic?" he asked but got shocked look from Cirno and Rumia "Wait you can't use your Youkai magic?" Rumia asked while Firu nodded "yeah so far i have been using another energy source known as Chakra" he explained while Cirno remembered that he did say he used chakra when they fought before.

"oh yeah what's up with that? before you could literally walk on water with out any problem and you said something about using chakra but you can't use youkai magic?" Cirno asked.

Firu nodded "yeah i don't know why but i can't exactly explain what chakra is either because... i'm not sure to be exact but my knowledge of chakra is kind of there" this confused both Rumia and Cirno "ever since i woke up last night i just suddenly had the knowledge of it and how to use, i don't know where or how i got it but i can't seem to remember anything or why" Firu explained which caused Cirno to sigh.

"but still i never heard of chakra before, what is it?" Rumia asked "i'm not exactly sure yet but from what i know it's something about using life essence within our body" Firu explained "life essence? wait is it like Meilings power or something?" Cirno asked but Firu wondered who that is.

"Meiling?" Firu asked which Cirno told him that Meiling is a gatekeeper of the mansion he snuck in and stole the food from, this kind of surprised him "huh... so that red haired woman name is Meiling and she is the gatekeeper of the mansion but she sleep very often because her job is so boring right?" he got a nod from both Cirno and Rumia which he sighed.

"well when you put it that way with guarding a gate every day without doing anything else i can see why she sleep because it's so boring" Cirino nodded "yeah but Meiling pretty nice, she sometimes play with us when we are bored but not very often" she said while Rumia nodded.

"hey Firu-kun want me to help you on how to fly?" Firu looked at Rumia in surprise "really?" Rumia nodded "yeah i mean it would be bad if you didn't know on how to fly and use your youkai magic plus i help you out building a new donation box" she said which Firu smile and nodded "yeah sure thank you Rumia-chan!" Rumia smiled back and nodded.

Cirno smile a bit and sighed, she looked up in the sky and wondered that teaching Firu to use his Youkai magic won't take long, after all none of them want to get punished by Reimu again if they were late.

* * *

 _ ***meanwhile in**_ ** _Konoha_ ***

"are you certain Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked his old student who seem to be determined with something.

"damn straight old man, i may no longer have any love for this village but i'm going to ensure to find out more of those artifacts. We can't let them fall in the hands of Orochimaru or anyone in fact!" he said as he was ready to leave.

the Hokage two trusted advisor who stood next to Sarutobi tried to reason with him "but Jiraiya you just can't go alone in this!" a old woman named Koharu said while another old man named Homura nodded "yes i agree it would be foolish just to try to find those demonic crystals without any means to protect your mind from them" he said.

Jiraiya turned around and glared at the advisors "oh excuse me if i disagree with your damn action of approving the Uchiha massacre few weeks ago!" the advisor eyed widen "h-how do you know about it!?" Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his forehead duo to stress of Naruto's death.

"you two seriously underestimate Jiraiya information gathering, beside i'm more curious how you manage to obtain the information Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked while the super pervert snorted "a good ninja never share secret with anyone sensei" he said which Sarutobi chuckled "i see, i taught you well enough Jiraiya. Very well then you may go" Jiraiya nodded and left the office.

"Sarutobi you can't be serious!?" Koharu and Homura were not amuse and didn't approve their Hokage for allowing the sannin go, even Jiraiya is one of the powerful Shinobi in the elemental nations he's still a human and anything that is related to a demonic artifact can harm not only human bodies but their minds as well... not like there was anything to harm with his perverted way anyway.

"yes i am and beside right now our main objective is to bring order to the village, i want to know what the hell the civilian council been doing since the past 7 years and what else have they done to the village, right now i must speak with the Daimyo about the situation about both of the situation here and the threat of those demon crystals" Sarutobi spoke to his advisor as both nodded, understanding that the safety to their village is their top priority plus their Jinchuuriki is dead thanks to the village idiots.

right now they can only pray that nothing bad will come...

* * *

"I DID IT!" Firu shouted in joy as he flew around and did a few tricks in the air followed by Cirno and Rumia.

Rumia giggle as she saw Firu show off while Cirno joined in to show off as well until both collided each other.

"ow..." both Firu and Cirno groaned as they lied on the ground from crashing into each other in the air, Rumia descend down from the sky and look at the downed Fairy and fox which looked funny in their position "so how did it go?" she asked while Firu groaned and gently pushed Cirno off from him "best thing ever, now i don't have to worry about walking everywhere plus now i have two energy source i can use!"

Rumia smiled and nodded while helped Cirno up "yeah but still i think you need to see meiling with that chakra stuff you have, maybe she can help you with that" Cirno said while dusted off some grass from her dress.

Firu think that might be a good idea but remembers that he snuck in the mansion and stole the food from them "yeah i don't know about that one, i mean i did steal from them" he said which made the girl realize that "oh yeah but still they don't know it was you anyway" Rumia said.

Cirno notice something to her left and see's "hey guys look! we are here!" Firu and Rumia looked at where Cirno pointed and saw a strange house with so many junk lying around it. there was also a large sign that said Kourindou.

"this is the place?" Firu asked with little bit disappointment, after all he expected this Rinnosuke guy home to be more... grander and fancy looking but this? this place look like some sort of a junkyard than a shop hell this place seem to be in more better condition than the shrine itself.

Rumia giggled at Firu expression as if she expected it "this is the place~" she said while Cirno snickered at Firu disappointed look at the shop "what? did you expect some sort of a fancy looking castle or something?" Cirno teased Firu who only glared at her that made her giggle.

Firu sighed "great but still shall we go in?" he asked, the girl nodded as all three of them went to the door and knocked.

" _come in!_ " a male voice spoke from the inside of the shop, Firu opened the door and saw more junk inside the shop and saw someone behind the counter.

it was a man with Golden eyes, short silver hair, wears a pair of glasses, his clothes are black and blue, the man was dressed in quite strange clothes in Firu's opinion.

the man eyed them for a bit before spoke out "well this is surprise, i didn't expect you two girls but you there, who might you be my young friend?" the man asked in friendly tone that Firu relaxed a bit, he was bit tense when he had no idea what the man himself would be ( **and NO i will never make any sick joke or even insert MANnosuke in this story you MANnosuke fans!** ) but seeing how friendly he was Firu began to introduce himself.

"my name is Firu and i'm a fire fox Youkai, are you Rinnosuke?" the man nodded "indeed i am Firu, now how can i help you three?"

Firu scratched back of his head "well how do i put this um..." glancing toward his friends they nodded "well i guess we can tell you the whole story" Cirno said and for a while all three of them well mostly Firu and Cirno what happen and how they were sent to his shop to get the material to build a new donation box, Rumia only joined in because it looked fun and wanted to Know Firu more.

Rinnosuke sighed as he isn't surprised "well i can't say that i'm surprise but did Reimu even give you two money to buy the material for the donation box?" he asked only to get confused look from Cirno and Firu "money?" both asked which Rinnosuke sighed more " _that's Reimu alright, sending someone and expecting me to give them free and bring them back to Reimu as always_ " he thought.

"hey what's money and what do we need it for?" Firu asked as he wondered what money is.

Rinnosuke seeing it didn't hurt to explain them what money is "well money is the currency that is needed to pay stuff like food, clothes and such, But neither of you don't have any money and i doubt you don't have any Rumia right?" Rumia shook her head as a no as she herself didn't have any.

Firu didn't like this money situation now "then how should we build the donation box if we don't have anymoney or the materials?" he asked.

Rinnosuke suddenly got an idea but he might want to ask them first "say how about this i will give them to you if you two do me a favor and we will be even" Firu and Cirno looked at him in surprise "a favor?" Firu asked while Rinnosuke nodded "yes a favor, i help you by giving you two the material and you help me when i need help with something, so what do you say?" both the ice fairy and the fiery fox thought it over.

true should they come back and tell Reimu that they couldn't afford the material they would just get puninshed anyway, but if they did a favor for Rinnosuke he will give them the material and do the favor later.

it's a win, win situation now.

"sure we accept!" both answered at the same time while Rinnosuke only chuckled "good now wait here while i get the material and a special wood for the donation box" with that he went in the back of his shop and gathered the stuff needed to build the donation box.

he came back with a bag full with stuff and placed it in front of Firu "there that should do it, now promise me that once your done come back and do the favor for me alright?" he asked while Firu only nodded "sure that's a promise and i'm not some stupid jerk that breaks a promise!" Rinnosuke smiled a bit, he couldn't detect any lies in Firu voice and beside he get a funny feeling that he will see him more often in his shop anyway.

with that both the girls and Firu himself left the shop after saying their goodbye to the shopkeeper.

Rinnosuke watched from the entrance of the shop at the kids flying away with the bag, he turn around and went back into the shop and closed the door behind him, after all he was about to close the shop for today anyway seeing as there were not many visitors today as usual.

" _beside the special wood i gave them should keep Reimu's donation box from further being destroyed, from what i heard from Marisa someone actually fell down and crashed into it and broke it and then come Firu breaking it though not like i could blame him for believing the shrine looked abandon considering how Reimu handle her duties nowadays_ "

as he sat down on his favorite chair he picked up his book and went back reading " _plus the wooden planks are from a special tree that could be used for a magical experiment though Marisa seem not to be interested when i showed them to her but it is good enough to give them away, they did took some space in the shop anyway-_ " his thoughts was interrupted when the door suddenly broke down and someone walked in causally.

a blond haired girl in witch clothes and was holding a broom walked in with a big smile on her face "hey Kourin how's it going? Ze~" Rinnosuke sighed heavily as he saw who walked in.

"Marisa can you for once stop kicking the door down would you?" Rinnosuke asked cleary annoyed but Marisa just giggled "heh~ but anyway Kouring remember those wooden planks you showed me right?" she asked and Rinnosuke blinked few times "yes i do but why are you asking for them?" he asked and get a feeling that Marisa needs them for a screw up she made.

Marisa just chuckled "well a special guest of my got shrunked and when i was looking for a cure those old wooden planks was needed for the cure" Rinnosuke just face palmed at what she just said, he gave away the old Great Oak planks to Firu and the others and now she decided to come and ask for them?

"sorry to say this Marisa but i gave them away to Cirno and the others" Rinnosuke said to the blond girl.

Marisa eye widen in surprise "huh? wait are you serious!?" Rinnosuke just shrugged "i am, Cirno along Rumia and a fox youkai named Firu wasn't here long ago and i gave them the wooden planks for-" he was interrupted when Marisa suddenly ran up to him and start to shake him "Kourin tell me how long ago did they leave your shop?" she demanded while Rinnosuke getting dissy with all the shaking "they left not long ago, but listen before you do any rash you-" he never finish talking as Marisa bolted toward the door and flew away on her broom.

Rinnosuke sighed as he get a feeling that Marisa will do something stupid to the kids plus who was this special guest of her anyway?.

 ***elsewhere***

"geez this thing is heavy!" Firu cried out as both he and Cirno held the bag while Rumia flew next to them.

"hey Rumia a little help here?" Cirno called out while Rumia just giggled while held her arms out "nah you two seem to handle it well anyway~" Firu could hear Cirno mutter something about lazy youkai.

Firu couldn't help but wonder about those two.

both of them don't exactly have to be here and help him with his problems, he was the one who caused most of the problems and yet they seem to willing to help him.

Firu couldn't help but ask "hey can i ask you two something?" both the girls turned their attention to Firu "why are you helping me out anyway? i mean sure Cirno-chan you accidently helped me break a piece of the donation box but you could have just left me to fix this problem on my own and you too as well Rumia-chan so why?"

both the girls look at him in confusion and Cirno just plainly stated "because your our new friend and friends help each other out so of course we help you out stupid" Rumia nodded too while Firu just stared at them in shock, they were really willing to jump in and help him out?

Firu smiled a bit "thanks i appreciate it you two" he said and Cirno just grinned and Rumia smiled.

Firu can't help but feel a great bond of friendship with these two, friendship that he can depend on and never be alone again and plus he can't help but feel excited to meet new people and befriend them as well.

but suddenly...

 ***WOOOSH***

"WHOA!" Firu and Cirno gasped in surprised as something fast flew past them and grabbed the bag, made both of them do few front flips in the air until they stopped with swirls in their eyes "Cirno! Firu-kun!" Rumia called them out when she saw something familiar flew past them and took the bag.

"alright thanks for the bag ze~" a voice called out which both Rumia and Cirno instantly recognize the voice while Firu didn't.

"w-who are you!" Firu called out as he felt better in the head and saw a strange blond girl sitting on a broom while holding the bag over her shoulders, say the girl herself just grinned at him "heh who might you be?" she asked but Firu didn't feel like tell her his name, after all you don't just go and take something from him or his friends either.

"Marisa!" Cirno growled out while stared daggers at the black and white witch.

"marisa?" Firu mutter not recognizing the name.

"hey what the big idea you stupid witch!?" Rumia shouted while flew next to Firu and Cirno ready to fight her if needed but both of them knows that it will end in a fight anyway, Marisa just grinned "hey don't be mad i'm just borrowing this bag until i die ze~" she said while Firu just raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"doesn't matter you will give us that bag back to us!" Cirno shouted hoping that the witch would listen for once but this is Marisa we're talking about.

"not a chance i need the stuff inside the bag anyway!" Marisa suddenly took out a small device of some sort. Firu notice that Cirno and Rumia tense up when they saw the small device, he wonder what it used for and how exactly could it make the girls tense up just by the sight of it.

"so if you guys want the bag so much then-" suddenly she aimed the device at them while grinned when the device start to glow a bit "you have to fight for it!"

needless to say this is one of the fight that Firu couldn't win even the combine forces of Cirno and Rumia and he learned it the hard way when challenging a witch to get your stuff back...

* * *

 _ ***meanwhile at Scarlet devil mansion***_

"so are you telling me that it wasn't those three mischievous fairies was the one who stole the food?" a small blue haired child with red eyes and black bat wings on her back said while sitting on a throne in a large dark room.

in front of her was the silver haired maid who bowed down to her mistress "yes from what i found out from them a red haired Youkai fox is the real culprit, they told me how they saw him running with a large bag with food over his shoulders" she said and waited patiently for her Mistress who seem to be in deep thought.

Remilia scarlet, the mistress of the SDM and a vampire born from a noble vampire family lineage. She had her eyes closed at what Sakuya told her, a Red haired Youkai fox had barge in and stole the food that belong to her and yet what made her frustrated about it that no one even saw him at all.

who ever this fox youkai is he must be pretty good at stealth and brave enough to actually sneak in to her mansion and steal from her.

but what make her angry is that the youkai fox is likely the same kin of that damned Gap hags Shikigami, the old hag have been on her nerves ever since she decided to prank her few weeks ago and it doesn't help with the damned blond witch along the strange creature who keep telling her that he isn't a Youkai but of something else that she didn't even bother to remember had visit her a week ago and caused some troubles.

right now Remilia wasn't in any mood right now to take any shit today and yet a stupid fox decided to rob her.

he will pay dearly for this...

"Sakuya" the maid who's name is Sakuya now stood up and listen what her mistress is about to say "i want you go out and find out where that foolish Youkai is and i want it dealt with!" Remilia ordered.

Sakuya nodded "you want me to bring this one back here to the mansion for a proper punishment then?" she asked but Remilia just shook her head.

"no i want you to dispose of him! i don't want another kitsune like that old hag have and someone take him in as a shikigami! make his death slow as possible Sakuya and show the other Youkai as an example for not screwing with me!" Remilia ordered as Sakuya just nodded "as you wish mistress" with that she walked away.

* * *

 **whoa now i wonder how Firu is going to get out from this situation and how should he explain to Reimu that Marisa came and took the stuff to fix her donation box and what would her reaction to it would be?**

 **we will see in the next chapter folks!**

 **Kitsune out~**


	9. OLD true will of fire note

Kurama opened his eyes, feel something was amiss.

he could sense his container is in danger and is currently losing, but what confused him most is that Naruto died not long ago and now is alive again, so how is he still alive? he remembered he died by the hands of the foolish humans so how? shaking his head Kurama didn't think much of it nor care about the boy, what's important right now is that the gate that held him back is destroyed.

grinning, he saw his chance to escape the damn seal and getting out to the world, crush the leaf village and destroy every last of the damned uchihas and their cursed eyes.

standing up he began walk toward the broken gate, he could see a bright light at the other side of the broken gates. He can't believe it, this is his chance to escape after being sealed away for so long he can finally be able to free his siblings and bring the damn humans to their knees for sealing them away and using them as weapons.

oh he be lying if he said that he wouldn't be enjoying this, the chance to taste human flesh and bring carnage to those corrupted ninjas was exciting.

each step toward the light Kurama can't help but chuckle darkly as he thought more about crushing the leaf, the uchihas and the rest of the ninjas into stone age. He never notice the strange noises that came from the light, once he got close to the broken gate, Kurama readied himself to pounce forward the light and escape the seal and then the carnage will begin.

After walking past through the gates Kurama now was few meters away from the strange white light, it was then he notice the noise that came from it. To him it sounded like people talking and moving things like boxes or something but it was to hard to hear the noises clearly but it didn't matter to him, soon they will know terror once he escape and he will enjoy every seconds of it.

grinning he prepare himself to jump forward and begin to unleash his wrath, it was this moment he will be finally be free and with that he jumped toward the light and let out a terrifying roar.

once entered the light he was blinded for a moment so he had to close his eyes, he waited for the light to be gone and once it was he opened his eyes and what he saw... wasn't what he expected.

"ah finally your here Kurama! c'mon we got work to do!" Kakashi exclaimed as he gestured the giant nine tailed fox toward everyone working fixing a large stage, Kurama blinked few times as he tried to comprehend what's going on, this isn't what he imagined once he was out of the seal.

"Reisen please help me carrying these things!" Shizune shouted as she carried stack of boxes, make-shift bushes and sticks. Reisen who was helping Keine and Hinata with fitting some outfits to Firu and Cirno "sure just a second!" she said as she finished tie the bow tie on Firus wizard outfit.

"aw i don't like this at all!" Firu exclaimed, already dislike the strange wizard outfit he was currently wearing.

"i kinda like it" Cirno said as she checked herself on a mirror.

"Tobi stop running around like an idiot!" Reimu shouted as Tobi ran around in a jester outfit while screaming "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Marisa stop laze around and help us with the stage!" Tsunade shouted as she ordered some of the fairies setting up few things on the stage.

Kurama who was watching this madness going on could only say one thing.

" **What?** "

"oh hey Kurama nice to see your finally here, c'mon it time for makeup!" Yukari said as she gapped the nine tailed bijuu on a chair as Ran and Youmu were already there with makeup for Kurama.

" **W-W-Wait a minute what's going on!?** " Kurama asked while looking around as he saw they were going to dress him up as a dragon of sort.

"well you see we're going to dress you up as a dragon for the scene" Yukari answered as Ran and Youmu restrained the bijuu in the chair, Kurama who was struggling to get off the chair just glared at the gap youkai " **I CAN SEE THAT! i meant what's going on!? why is everyone preparing for some theater play!? what happened to the story!?** "

"oh my you don't know? well you see the author have decided to remake the story~"

" **Wait what!?** "

"jupp~ apparently he didn't like how the story began and how it went so he decided to remake the story" Yukari answered.

"10 minutes before we begin people!" Taru shouted.

"c'mon, 'cmon everybody better be prepared! because once we start we won't stop for several hours!" Nira shouted as she and Patchouli looked through everyones scripts and see if everything is in order.

"Kurama-san please be still as we begin with dressing you up as a dragon" Ran said as she and youmu prepared to apply green makeup on kurama.

" **but-but** "

"alright, are the main characters ready?" Rinnosuke asked while standing next to Mr Bony and Eirin.

"yes!" Firu, Mystia, cirno, Rumia, Daiyousei and Wriggle exclaimed.

" **But-but** "

"Alright we'll soon begin filming!" Mr bony said as he prepared the camera.

"Yukari-sama we're done outfitting Kurama-san!" Ran exclaimed as she and Youmu pushed Kurama who now look like a nine tailed dragon toward the stage with everyone else.

" **But-But** "

"we're starting now in 10 seconds!" Kakashi said.

"alright, good luck everyone!" Yukari said.

" **BUT I NEVER GOT MY CHANCE TO SHIIIIIIINEEEE!** "

* * *

 **Hey everyone this is UltraZeta120moron or formally known as Kitsune120moron!**

 **as you can see i decided to remake the story because i didn't like how it began and how it went, plus i'm very sorry for you all who gotten so interested in my story and waited so frickin long for any update but well you see a lot of shit happened in my life that forced me to be away writing any chapters for my stories.**

 **for that i apologizing for never mentioning anything but hopefully the worst is over now and i can finally be back writing my stories without some bullshit comes into my life.  
**

 **however on 23 december i'm going away on vacation and i'll be back at 30 december so i can use this chance to write few chapters for my new remake of Naruto x touhou crossover fanfic while on vacation.**

 **another thing i'm setting up a poll of which Pairing Firion (which is Naruto) will be paired up with because one, at first i thought of just go with Cirno x Naruto pairing but decided against it as i come to like some of the other touhou characters that i want to see Naruto be paired with and no i won't make the remake a harem story because it is over done a lot and i've gotten so annoyed with all these harem stories so don't try asking for a harem story because it ain't happening.**

 **second this is kind of my way of saying sorry for not updating for so long on any of my stories but you all have to undesrtand that personal life can suck up much of your free time like work and family problems, so yeah i hope you all understand and i want to say i'm sorry.**

 **so now you all have a chance to vote which you want Naruto to be paired up with so vote away! :D**

 **anyway i want to say thank you for those who liked my story and supported me and hopefully you'll like the remake once i come back from vacation.**

 **Ultrazeta120moron signing off~**

* * *

 ***Chuckles* man this story takes me back...*sigh* sadly the remake will never get to be finished since i don't like naruto anymore.**


	10. HyperD Naruto 1

**Hello everyone this is Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short.**

 **Today I'm here with another story and this time I'm going put a lot of effort in this story this time (plus I like been planning this story for like a months or two) so my other works will have to wait for a bit.**

 **Anyway before I continue there are things I'm going to explain for a bit.**

 **I will be going for the Hyperdimension neptunia plot but there will be changes in the story, like for example the major arcana from the Tarot deck will be included in the story.**

 **The reason why I add that is because they are a huge part in the story.**

 **Plus if you're asking should I put Naruto and the other gang in the story then no, the reason for that is because I decided to only use the Bijus or as you call them the tailed beast for this and you will see why later.**

 **Anyway enough of me talking, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

 **HyperDimension: The Fool's Journey…**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue…**

"No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, my mind… I can still recall…"

"I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened…. The Console war."

"Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of Humans and that of Celestia, where the CPU resided"

"The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well balanced."

"The world below and the goddess who ruled it… One for one. that was how things were supposed to be."

"However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs."

"The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated."

"The four CPUs grew to despite one another and began to fight for honor of ruling over the world."

"The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war."

"This is all due to my ignorance."

"No matter how I torment myself… being far, far away from the CPUs… all I can do is wait here"

"And yet… even locked away, unable to use my powers…. I can sense…It"

"The terrifying powers I once sensed long ago are somehow drawing near to not only the human world but to Celestia as well…"

"I don't know how that world is getting close to ours but… I can't help but getting a feeling that this might have something to do… with the Console war or her…"

"The other world… I call it the Dark World"

"The Dark World is a reflection of both the human's world and Celestia, it's a twisted dark world where all the monsters live and it is where that… tower is as well"

"Long ago… me and the former goddess went to that world to inspect what it is but to our surprise, we found the tallest evil looking Tower that reaches the Dark version of the Celestia except…"

"I could sense something… something far ancient and the most evil presence I could ever imagine, however… we could sense that this great ancient evil was sealed away by something…"

"I don't know why the Dark World exists or why the great evil being is sealed away but there one thing me and the other goddess agreed to is that the Dark World is too dangerous and we have to seal it away… but now…"

"I can sense it getting closer and closer and yet I can't do anything about it…"

"But one day while I was tormented by the fear of the Dark world getting closer… I… I had a vision"

"A vision of the tower and something fell out from it; a bluish white light fell from the sky like a star fall and into the human world"

"What I saw when this strange orb of light revealed what was in it… was a person and a card"

"I didn't see who that person was or looked like but I recognized the card floating above the person… it was the Fool's Arcana of one of the major Arcana's of the Tarot deck"

"The rest of the vision is still blurry but I can tell who ever this person of the fool's arcana is the one who may stop the Dark world and the ancient evil from destroying the worlds"

"But… someday, the destiny of these CPUs and the one with the Fool's Arcana may save them from her… and the Dark World"

* * *

How long…

How long has the great being been sealed away in this complete darkness?

Why was it even here in the first place anyway?

…

 ***growl***

The great being growled in frustration, it can't remember anything at all except one thing.

The great seal…

The being remembered that the great seal is him. And yet he doesn't remember why he was used to become the great seal in the first place.

He wondered… Who exactly used him to become the great seal and what exactly did the person seal away exactly?

The Great being could sense something behind him but he can't move at all to see what it is, but he could sense that strange being was like him except that creature felt… different and more sinister than what he used to be…

Used to be…?

Was he… something… something more what he used to be before becoming the great seal to seal away something he didn't even know what it is?

This frustrates him even more, why can't he remember anything about himself or the reason for the great seal.

Was it to seal away the sleeping being behind him or was it something else?

But it doesn't matter anymore… the great being know that he can't escape this cruel fate of becoming the seal, all he can do is sleep and count how many centuries have gone by.

The great nearly fell asleep until…

" _Neptune, you're getting out of hand."_

It heard something…

" _You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here."_

For once it actually heard something other than pure silence… but the question is. where is the voice coming from?

" _It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess."_

Celestia… former goddess… what is the voices talking about?

" _I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of true goddess!"_

"… **.. What?"** the great being said while getting clearly confused at what's going on while he don't mind something new is finally happens but this was kind of unexpected.

" _Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?"_

" _Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, thunder tits!"_

"… **. Ok this is kind of awkward and amusing…the hell is thunder tits?"** the great being asked himself.

" _Wh-what!? Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess."_

"… **. What?... just what the hell am I listening to!?"** now the great being of the great seal start to get even more confused and feeling awkward as ever before.

" _With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least… fitting."_

" **What kind of half-assed logic is that...?** " no idea Mr. great being in the seal…

" _The hell's that? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!"_

" **And now I don't wanna listen anymore…"** the great being said and trying to go back to sleep and ignore the strange voices coming out of nowhere.

…

…

…

" **Huh… its quiet now… thank god for tha-** "

 ***SLASH***

 ***CLANG***

 **BOOM***

" **OH COME ON!"**

Apparently instead of voices comes back, loud sounds of fighting was heard instead.

 **I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP!"** the great being shouted at the owner of the voices, but with no such success at all. It's like they can't hear him at all.

" _This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time be-"_

" **I can't hear you lalalalalalalalalalalalaLAAA AAAAAAAA!"**

…

…

…

…

" **Wait it actually worked!?** " he couldn't hear the voices anymore; maybe they finally heard him and they shut up now for once.

" **Geez I can't help but feel a lot better that this place is a lot quiet now except… something doesn't feel right** " the great being said.

Everything was so quiet, the voices didn't come back anymore and yet he could sense something wasn't right.

 ***CRACK***

There was a loud crack sound and suddenly the great being was in pain.

" **The hell is this!?** " the great being heard more cracking noises around him and the louder the sounds was and the pain in his body or soul or whatever was got a lot worse.

At first the great being didn't know what the hell is going on but he finally understood when he could sense the creature behind him was shifting and unleashing pure power out from it and seep into him.

He understands what was going on right now.

The great seal is breaking and the creature that was sealed away is trying to break free.

" **Like hell you will!** " the great being shouted and gathered his own power to bolster the seal with more power and preventing the creature from escaping.

Even he didn't understand why he was here or why was he even used as a seal he can't let something dangerous go walk freely, even if it means staying in this place then so be it!

" **I am not going to let you go bastard!** " he said and added more power into the seal but something unexpected happen.

" _ **THEN SO BE IT TRAITOR! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TRAP ME HERE!**_ " a sinister voice screamed out from behind him and suddenly pure agony of pain rang through his entire body and suddenly…

 ***BOOM***

The great being exploded into tiny fragment of lights with different colors, somehow the great being himself is no longer stuck in his position and is floating around the darkness along with the other fragments floating around.

He appears to be covered in bluish white orb of light and he saw other orb of lights but they appear differently than him, they looked somewhat more… sinister and evil looking except few of them.

He looked behind and saw what exactly he was guarding the whole time.

A gate…

A large frickin golden gate with few cracks on it, but he saw some large golden debris of what once looked like a giant statue of a fox like creature with nine tails.

Suddenly the pieces of the broken statue suddenly transformed into chains and blocked the gate from opening, trapping the whatever the hell was on the other side of the gate.

" _ **I may as well be trapped for now but I will make sure that my fragments will free me and you Traitor… are nothing now**_ " the sinister voice behind the giant gate said.

The great being was confused at whoever the hell is mean by that " _the hells are you talking about!?_ " he shouted.

The sinister voice only chuckled darkly " _ **Exactly what I mean… I have no choice but to turn the other fragment of myself into arcana's… included you as well but I made sure that you are nothing now!**_ "

The great being was confused by that " _the hell do you mean by that you bastard!?_ " he shouted and soon notice some of the orb of lights start to fly away into several portals.

" _ **You're a fool and it is fitting that you belong to that Arcana… farewell Kurama, former Kyuubi of the Biju…**_ "

With that whoever the sinister evil being was he sent the former great being into one of the portals and disappeared.

The former being of the great seal was flying in pure fast speed while the world around him resembling nothing but white streaks shooting past him while falling.

He don't know how long he kept falling but suddenly he felt his whole body start to change or forming as he started off nothing but a orb of bluish white light.

To him it didn't hurt or anything, hell he didn't feel anything at all except being tired as hell.

Soon he came through out from the strange portal and it shot him out toward what it looked like a giant floating island and right now he is falling down toward a large lake while still surrounded by what it looked like a blue aura.

But also he realize something, he can't swim and plus he is tired as hell and doesn't have the energy to even move at all, so his thoughts was…

" _What a shitty way to end like this…_ " with that he plunged into the lake in a loud splash.

As he was sinking further and further until he hit the bottom, he lied there for a long while until a bright light shone upon him from the surface.

A figure covered in bright light floated toward the surprised former being of the great seal while extending her hand toward him.

" _Please… get up… you can't fall now Kurama-kun_ " the gentle looking female being with what it looks like ten angel wings said.

He looked confused about how she know him and wondering if Kurama really is his name while his consciousness was fading " _wh-who are you…?_ " he asked despite being in the water he could still somehow talk, likely thanks to the blue aura around him.

The ten winged angel smiled or what Kurama thought she did, it's kind of hard to see when the girl is in fact covered in bright frickin light.

" _I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now because i'm running out of time, but know this… I'm always with you… my little brother… but for now… please accept this gift, i pray it will be useful to you in your journey_ " Kurama didn't say anything but he extended his own hand toward her and suddenly a blinding flash of light blinded Kurama and the next thing he knew was that someone was waving a hand over his face while everything was getting blurry.

"Hey hey HEY! Come on man wake up!" Kurama couldn't see who it was but he guesses whoever it is looks like a teenager with a black cap with red stripe on front.

However he lost consciousness while the teenager tries to wake him but then decided to carry him somewhere.

 _And thus begin's the Journey of the Fool…_

* * *

 ***Phew* man it took some time today but I was glad to finish the prologue, I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow and it will be a lot longer than the prologue is so don't worry, so see ya :D**


	11. HyperD Naruto 2

**Me: yo everyone it is I UltraZeta120moron! and i'm here with a new chapter of-  
**

 **Kurama: YOU SON OF A B*TCH!**

 **Me: W-WHA!?**

 **Kurama: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED!? NEARLY TWO MOTHERF*CKING YEARS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO ENDURE THIS RETARD SINGING THE ENTIRE TIME!**

 **Hagoromo: I believe I can fly!  
**

 **Kurama SHUT UP!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I: The Journey begins..._**

Darkness...

The entire world was nothing but a complete darkness... a never ending void.

But within the empty world was inhabited by one figure who was unconscious at the moment, the figure appears to be a young teenage boy who looked to be around 13 or 14.

He was fair skinned with blonde hair which was a little bit spiky, but also on the sides of the hair were two fox ears which were dipped in black. But what makes it unique is that the fox ears are just part of the boy's hair, giving him a fox like look except the fox ears was lowered a bit, plus he also have whiskers marks to his cheeks give him more of a fox like look.

His consist of clothing's is mostly black and blue; he wore a black sleeveless shirt with high collar and a blue stripe on the front of the shirt. Wearing Dark grey pants with blue flames at the end, wearing a belt around his waist and wearing blue boots with dark flames on the front, and there was dark grey headphones hung around his neck.

This young teenager was no other than Kurama, the former great being of the great seal.

"Ugh… wha?"

Kurama began to wake up.

He opened his eyes and showed deep blue eyes with slit pupils that are similar to a cat eyes, he looked around at first with confused look at his surroundings. He sat up while wondering where the hell he is but then remembered something.

"Wait… Am I back at the seal…? No something is different, if I was back at the seal I wouldn't be able to-"he looked down to his body and eyed widen "move….my…Body…?" He finished while looking at his body, or a body he wasn't familiar with to begin with.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he stood up while looking at his arms and legs and the rest of his body and clothing. He is pretty sure he remembered he didn't look like this before; in fact he is pretty sure he wasn't a human to begin with.

So question is why does he have a human body and how is it that he somehow remembered that he wasn't a human to begin with and was something else too?

"Ok, ok j-just take a deep breath and calm down. There got to be a good explanation to what's going on" he calmed down a bit and looked around a bit, Kurama have to admit the place he is at now looks the exact same place back at the seal except he can actually move now and there wasn't a giant gate either, so in other words...

"Is this… inside of my mind or something…? If so I pretty much have an empty head then…" he mutters while placing both of his hands in the pockets while sighing.

His situation wasn't good, first he is likely outside the great seal and yet the remains of his powers used itself to strengthen the gate and not allow… whatever the hell was behind the gate free and cause destruction and death. Second he is somewhere in an unfamiliar place with no knowledge about the world or how exactly humans behave and their culture and also he has a body to move around, a human body.

 ***** _sigh_ *****

"What did I get myself into?" Kurama asked himself.

 _"Ah... i see that your awake Kurama..."_ suddenly a voice called out out of nowhere.

Kurama suddenly jumped in surprise, he wasn't expecting a voice calling out to him so he entered into some kind of battle stance "w-who are you! and where are you?" he asked while trying to locate the onwer of said voice but with no luck with all the darkness everywhere. The mysterious voice just chuckled _"my, my... has it been so long that you have forgotten about me? though nevertheless do not be alarmed Kurama... i'm a friend and i'm here to help you"_ Kurama raised an eyebrow at that.

"help me? help me with what exactly?" he asked.

 _"By getting you laid with a woman for once..."_

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Kurama asked/screamed, he wasn't exactly expecting that kind of answer since it just came out of nowhere.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"OI! DON'T LAUGH!"

this kept going for couple minutes before the mysterious voice calmed down.

 _"haha...ha... ok i'm calm no-pfff HAHAHA"_ Or maybe not...

"HEY STOP LAUGHING AND GET SERIOUS!" Kurama screamed, he wasn't in the mood dealing with this kind of bullshit, though the mysterious voice calmed down Kurama couldn't help but brace himself for another bad joke. The mysterious voice start talking _"alright no more joking around, listen Kurama. The seal you were once have been shattered and a great calamity is about to happen if you don't do something about it"_

"do something...? how the hell do you expect me to fix something like that? i don't have any sort of strength to do it or don't have ANY idea what the hell happened that caused the damned seal break in the first place!" Kurama exclaimed, seriously he did his best keeping the seal intact... now that he thought about it, why was he used as a seal in the first place?

"hey wait a minute, why was i used as a seal in the first place o mysterious bastard of a voice!?" he asked, he wanted to know why he was used like that and had to suffer of being unable to do ANYTHING but only watch the eternal darkness in front of him for who knows how long. The mysterious voice was silent for a moment until it spoke up again _"it would appear so that becoming the Great seal have somehow removed all your memories... this is troublesome"_ Kurama raised an eyebrow at that "removed all my memories?" he mutters.

 _"indeed, it would have appeared that becoming the great seal it removed or at least sealed away your memories of who you were and what you were once"_ the mysterious voice explained, Kurama couldn't help but sigh at that, apparently becoming the damned seal had caused nothing but troubles for him... troubles that he damn hope it was worth it because he had to suffer being a seal for so many years to protect the world from... what ever the hell that was and only to find out it was useless since the seal was so frickin easily broken by hearing couple of women screaming something about Thunder tits just like that... **HEADS WILL ROLL.**

"i'm going to kill someone for this..." Kurama mutters while rubbing his forehead, finally the stress of being a seal have caught up with him and right now he want to relieve all the crap he endured toward the one who screwed it up, who ever it was he or she did not only screw with Kurama but the ENTIRE GODDAMN WORLD by releasing something that was sealed away for a damn good reason.

 _"well since you don't remember anything, it is up to me that you at least remember how to fight like a man and not like a wuss you once were_ _"_ the mysterious voice declared.

"excuse me but what?" Kurama asked stopped ranting in his head, he wasn't expecting the bastard to suddenly declare that he would help him remember how to fight... and what was this about being a wuss?

 _"like i said, i'm going to help you how to fight against the enemy, not only that i'm very sure it would help you relieve stress since i'm sure being a seal have made you angry right?_ "

"well yeah but you still haven't answered why i was-"

 _"alright then, now this what we have to do..."_ Kurama right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, does this bastard have to interrupt him everytime or so?

 _"first step... take a deep breath and calm your mind, it will help you focus and let all that anger within you go away"_ the mysterious voice explained, Kurama was slightly surprised that the fact who ever the bastard was he was being serious for once helping him this time, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"alright then... take a deep breath and then let go... well here goes" Kurama took a deep breath and then-

 ***FART***

that happend.

"ACK!" Kurama grasped around his throat while gasping after getting the vile stench into his system, while he was rolling around and gagging the mysterious voice began to laugh again.

 _"HAHAHA! now THAT you weren't expecting weren't ya? that was for calling me_ _o mysterious bastard of a voice"_

"FFFF ***BEEP*** YOU!" Kurama shouted, alright he was taking it back, the bastard is just worse than he thought. It was literally taking ALL his willpower not to find the bastard and kill him, hasn't he endured enough crap as it is?

"who the hell are you!?" Kurama shouted, it was something he should have asked since the beginning but never got the time do to it with all the random crap that's going on.

 _"who am i you ask? well i'm the great Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or known by many as_ _Rikudō Sennin!"_ the Rikudō Sennin proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

"why is it that name is so familiar and yet my respect for it just suddenly went straight to hell?" Kurama asked while earning a _"HEY!"_ from the Sennin. Kurama sighed in frustration "but seriously can you at least tell me where i am and why was i used as a damn seal?" he asked, he heard the sennin sighed " _well to answer your question your in your mindscape, and why you were used as a seal was-_ " however for some reason kurama couldn't hear the rest of what Hagoromo said.

"huh? old man speak up! i didn't hear the rest of it!" he asked.

" _what? but i said the reason why you were a seal very clearly!_ "

"well apparently i didn't hear the rest of it, please repeat that!" Kurama asked while the sennin muttered something about brats never pay attentions.

" _Alright listen closely, the reason why you were a seal was because-_ " and once again Kurama didn't hear the rest of it, but he noticed something. He could sense the sennin talk but no words are coming out of his mouth...could it be...?

* * *

 **Huh i'm surprised these one were still around, yeah this was actually a crossover of Naruto (womits), hyperdimension neptunia and persona series.**

 **there isn't really much to say here so bye :P**


	12. disgaea fox 1

**Me: greetings it is I Ultrazeta120moron!**

 **Naruto: wait wasn't it Kitsune120moron before?**

 **me: well yeah but i decided to change my name for a bit.**

 **Kurama: yeah yeah whatever, and beside what the hell happened to my story the one with me being the main character (for once)? you haven't even updated the damn story for like almost a whole frickin year! did you like i dunno abandon it!?**

 **me:... yeah about that, i haven't abandon it but i never really had the time to write the second chapter with all the crap that happened lately, like quiting school and getting a job so yeah i never really had the time to work on it, or any other stories for that matter.**

 **Kurama: well FML then.**

 **Me: anyway where was i... oh yeah *Ahem* Greetings everyone, it is I Ultrazeta120moron! and here I am with another crossover story of Naruto, Overlord and Disgaea!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Naruto: aaaaand?**

 **Me: well that's about it :D**

 **Naruto and Kurama: THAT'S IT!?**

* * *

 **The Kitsune Overlord.**

 **chapter I: Welcome to the Netherworld!  
**

* * *

Pain...

that was all Naruto ever felt, but strangely having a fist size hole made by someone who thought was his best friend through his chest where his heart should be wasn't painful. what exactly did it make it so painful for him was betrayal.

yes... betrayal was the most painful thing that ever happened to him.

within the Valley of the end and at the bottom on the ground lied Naruto, slowly dying despite with Kyuubi's chakra doing its best to heal him. But Naruto knows it is futile for the fox even bother to heal him. with his heart gone incinerated by the blasted Chidori and getting stabbed by a poison kunai to negate the fox's chakra from healing him.

apparently Sasuke was given a special Kunai by the honorable Council back in Konoha that was imbued with a special poison to negate a Jinchuuriki's chakra, making it hard to gather or even control.

which question about something, did Sasuke really defect the village with his own free will or was he ordered by the council to make it look like it so that he can kill him without Tsunade or anyone knowing it?

Naruto sighed and coughed out some blood " _Either way i'm dying and there is nothing i can do about it... i guess Baa-chan was right about one thing... dreams will be dreams, i'll never be Hokage_ " he thought while letting a tear escape from his eyes as he closed them.

" _at least i should go talk to the fox before i kick the bucket..._ "

* * *

 **{Mindscape}**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself back in the familiar sewer which happens to be his mind.

he looked around and saw the result of what the poison is doing to his body, strange dark green cracks all over the walls and celling, the water that Naruto was standing on have turned black from the poison.

looking in front of him he saw the giant barred gate that held the fox himself sealed, but the gate as well have the weird green cracks on it as well.

"man... the blasted poison sure did a number here..." Naruto mutters as he walked toward the gate.

once he got close enough blood red eyes glowed behind the gate and a low growl came from the fox " **well, well... look who decided to visit before we** ** **succumb** to oblivion** " Kyuubi said sarcastically. Naruto ignored him and walked close enough from the fox arm reach and stared at him with defeat look.

" **what's the matter? don't have the will to shout back an insult? or the fact you know you screwed up big time by trusting that Uchiha bastard who just vaporized you heart and stabbed you with a poison kunai?** "

"shut up..." Naruto growled and glared at the fox. If anything it just made the giant Bijuu chuckle " **so you do have measure of will left** " the fox said.

Naruto sighed and decided to stop fooling around "alright fox listen, because i have something to ask you about" The Kyuubi rose an eyebrow at the request " **very well ask away since we are going to die anyway** " Naruto nodded "there something that bothered me ever since i found out the truth about you being sealed inside of me, why did you attack Konoha and why do i resemble the fourth hokage so much?"

the fox was at least little bit surprise by the boy's question, but decided to answer them anyway " **well the reason to why you resemble the bastard who sealed me inside you is because he is your father** " Naruto eye widen "w-what!? The fourth hokage is my father!?" the fox nodded " **yes he sealed me inside you because he believed you could handle my power sealed inside you and also he believed that the village would honor his dying wish for you to be seen as a hero for containing me** " the kyuubi snorted " **but as you can see how that turned out for you** "

Naruto looked down while still eye widen at the information, his father was the fourth hokage then who was his mother?

the fox seemed to read his mind decided to answer that " **if your wondering who your mother was she was my previous Jinchuuriki** " this got Naruto's attention, he looked up to the fox and surprise to see instead the look of hatred from the fox he looked at him with sympathy " **the reason why i attacked your village was because someone powerful decided to kidnapp your mother while** **she** **gave you birth since during at child birth the seal that kept me inside your mother nearly broke, but thanks to that bastard that took your mother and freed me, he took control of me and made me attack your village** "

Naruto just looked at the fox with shocked expression, but then he realized something "wait a second, when you said that the one who kidnapped my mother, how did he control you since no normal genjutsu could... oh god...!" Naruto mutters and eyed widen when he realized who it could be after reading the history of Senju hashirama and Uchiha Madara and the battle at Valley of the end, the fox chuckled " **your smarter than you actually looks kid, yes your assumption is correct it was an Uchiha who proclaimed to be Madara but i know the fact the imposter is not the bastard who fucked your life up** "

Naruto stared at the giant fox with confusion "what do you mean?" he asked.

" **what i mean is that i still remember the bastard vile chakra and the imposters chakra did not match at all.** "

"but then who could it been then?"

" **hell if i know** "

Naruto was then silent, knowing the truth of who your parents were and why the Kyuubi attack was too much to handle, looking up to the fox again he wanted to know something "one more question... did my parent... love me?" the fox looked at the nearly broken boy with sympathy " **yes kit... they did love you or else they wouldn't have sacrificed their lives for you** " the bijuu answered.

that was then Naruto broke down crying, happy to know that his parents loved him and never abandon him.

but then a new emotion rose from within him, he was no stranger to this emotion since it helped him access to the fox chakra after all.

it was anger...

he was angry at the Uchiha bastard who took everything away from him, he was angry at the goddamned village for not honoring his father dying wish, he was angry at why he have to suffer while that bastard Sasuke gets everything yet his clan betrayed the village from time and again and doesn't get punished at all for their crimes despite everyone knows that they been stealing everyones jutsu without their consent.

he hated them...

he hated the people within Konoha who have been behind his suffering and betrayals...

he hated them for being liars and hypocrites and goes against everything about the will of fire...

HE HATED THEM ALL...

" **Kit calm down, getting angry won't change what happened.** "

Naruto looked up at the fox " **no matter how you see it, you can't let your hatred get control of you, it is how i was sealed inside you because of what Konoha have done to me and i let my anger and hatred get the better of me** " the kyuubi said. Naruto then realized what the fox said was true, if he let his hatred take control of him he will likely do the same mistakes what Sasuke did, by becoming a traitor and disregard anyones lives.

no he will not become like that bastard and his clan, he's a proud shinobi and will never become like the damned Uchihas, he won't become a back stabbing power hungry monster who exploit other for power and revenge.

Naruto wiped the tears away and stood up "your right... getting angry wouldn't help me at all" the fox smiled a bit at the boy answer.

"but what now? we're pretty much about to die at the moment." Naruto asked. Kyuubi was silent for a moment until he got an idea but he is pretty sure the kit isn't going to like it one bit.

" **kit i might have an idea but i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it very much** " Naruto rose an eyebrow at that "what do you mean? and what is this idea of yours exactly?" " **well for starters i might be able to use my power to reincarnate you into a demon but the process is quite painful and there is a high chance that you might end up in the netherworld and never get back to your world** " Kyuubi explained.

Naruto just stared at the giant fox in front of him with unreadable expression "so wait you can use your power to reincarnate me into a demon but there a high chance that i will never get back to my world?" he asked.

kyuubi nodded " **yes, i know that you don't like the idea of becoming a de-** " "Do it" " **Wait what!?** " Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock, Naruto has a determined look in his eyes as he looked at Kyuubi "you heard me, i don't care if it hurts or not but if it gives me a chance to start over a new life then do it." he said while crossed his arms.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock " **Kit... becoming a demon is no laughing matters, are you sure you really want to become a demon?** " he asked.

Naruto nodded "yes i am, beside this way i might be able to stop that bastard who ruined my life and stop him from trying to get control of you and your kind as well" he answered.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock before he started to laugh " **BWAHAHAH! i would have never thought you would choose to become a demon to protect us from that Uchiha bastard! i start to like you kit, your not really bad after all!** " he said.

Naruto just did his trademark grin while had his hands behind his head "hehe, well i am called the unpredictable knuckled head ninja after all!" he said making the Kyuubi chuckled.

Kyuubi smiled at the young human boy, for some reason the boy remind him the old man. Shaking his head he lent out his hand toward Naruto through the gate " **alright Naruto, here lend me your hand and i will transfer my chakra through you and turn you into a demon... but be warned it will hurt like hell** " Naruto just chuckled as he placed his own hand on Kyuubi's "that i'm sure of but one question... is Kyuubi really your name or is it just a title?"

the fox chuckled " **well now... how long ago was it that someone asked my true name? well your correct that kyuubi is my title, my true name is Kurama Kit** " Kurama answered.

Naruto grinned "Kurama huh? well let's do this Kurama!"

Kurama grinned " **took my word out of your mouth Kit, here goes nothing!** "

with that the gate that held Kurama broke down and suddenly the sewer was engulfed in bright white light.

* * *

 **Back in the valley of the end.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as blood red chakra exploded out from his body, he screamed in agony as Kurama's chakra is changing his body into a demon.

" **FUCK IT HURTS LIKE HELL!** " Naruto screamed while trying to stand up but falls down to his knees " _ **I DID WARN YOU IT WOULD HURT! JUST ENDURE IT A LITTLE** **MORE!**_ " Kurama shouted within his mind. Naruto gritted his teeth and hold back the pain, letting the Bijuu's chakra do its work.

Kurama growled within his mind " _ **Blasted seal! even with the gate down the damned seal on your stomach is interfering with your**_ **_transformation!_** " Naruto growled at that " _Then overload it!_ " he thought while clutching his head.

" _ **Very well but be warn it would just hurt even** **more!**_ " with that Kurama unleashed all worth of his chakra to the seal and suddenly a large pillar of blood red chakra exploded from Naruto making him even scream in agony even more.

but suddenly a large rune circle appeared underneath Naruto as he was going through transformation into a demon.

Kurama saw it and cursed " _ **Dammit! Kit we're being dragged down to the** **netherworld!**_ " he shouted.

" _is it a bad thing!?_ "

" _ **not exactly but be ready for a long way drop down from the** **sky!**_ " with that Kurama unleashed more of his power as Naruto was soon turned into a demon.

Naruto gave out a savage roar as the chakra coming out of him gotten bigger and soon it disappeared and the rune circle under him glowed a bright light and took the newly reincarnated demon down to the Netherworld.

 **{Meanwhile within the Netherworld}**

near a small village called Scarlet town a young looking Demon girl who looked to be around 13 year old sat in front of a large red lake with an old abandon church nearby, she have orange short hair and blue eyes, wearing a green dress with a large white ribbon on the back of her green dress, and last but not least brown boots.

this young demon girl is named Zerena Bloodmoon, and today haven't been a good day for her.

she sighed as she threw some rocks on the water, ever since her parents were killed during a raid on their village many years ago she's pretty much been alone ever since then. Most of the children in the village have mostly bullied her for being parentless while their parents are alive.

the only people she have left to rely on is the kind healer Tiffany who have been a good friend to her parents for many years now.

she sighed once more as she threw another rock at the lake, she looked up and wondered why she have to suffer being alone and why did the overlord have to die many years ago, if the overlord was alive her parents might have been still alive and the raid on their village would never happened since their village was close to the old ruined tower where the Last overlord once lived.

if there is one thing an overlord hate is that someone attack his people who serve him loyally.

but that isn't the case now, the last overlord died over 400 years ago by a group of heroes from the human world and ever since then many rogue demons have raided many towns that belong to the overlord and many who served the overlord have died out.

the girl kept looking in the sky and wished that she wasn't alone, all she ask for was a friend.

But then she saw something at the distance in the sky, it was a golden glow and it was falling.

She blinked, she looked closely to the strange glow in the sky and wondered what it was. Zerena kept looking at the falling glow and wondered if it was some kind of a falling star, however the strange golden glow seem to fall closer to the ground which she realized it was falling right toward the old ruined church on the other side of the lake.

Just as she predicted the fallen star fell right on the old abandon church, causing a small earth quake where she was.

she sat on the ground in shock as she watch the smoke coming from the church on the other side of the lake. She sat right up and began running toward the old church where the fallen star fell, she needed to know what the fallen star really was.

it took a while for Zerena to run all around the lake and once she made it to the ruined church she can't help but be afraid of what she might find in the old church, could the fallen star be a monster? or maybe a bomb that didn't explode right away once it landed? she shook her head and gathered all of her courage to enter the old church.

she opened the door slowly and peeked inside, she could see most of the interior of the church was ruined of old moss and rotten wood, most of the stained glass windows was broken but she could tell that the church was no normal church, it was a church dedicated for the last Overlord before he was killed by the band of Heroes 400 years ago.

Zerena wasn't sure why this church was still standing after so many years without anyone vandalizing it.

The last Overlord had many enemies and most of them would love to destroy anything that had to do with the Overlord, seeing the church is still intact after so many years was surprising for Zerena. She shook her head as she walked in, she walked slowly in the main hall and carefully not to step in the small holes on the floor, not wanting to fall down to who knows where.

In front of her was the crater on the floor, likely where the fallen star fell to.

She walked closely to the hole and what she saw surprised her greatly, down in the hole where the fallen star fell was a boy.

the boy looked to be the same age she was, he has golden blond hair and tan skin color and also he have whisker marks on his cheeks, the boy seemed to be wearing a black T-shirt with a large hole on it which looks like someone shoved a drill through his chest, he wore orange pants with blue sandals and he has a Kunai holster tied around his right leg.

last but not least a strange crystal necklace hung around his neck and wore a dark blue headband with a weird symbol that resemble a leaf on a metal plate.

however another thing that Zerena notice about the strange boy he has golden fox ears and a fox tail and they were dipped in black.

" _a Kitsune? but why did he fall from the sky?_ " she wondered as she walk closer to the crater, she inspected the boy and he seemed to be fine other than the huge hole on the shirt. She frowned when she saw the large hole on his shirt, she wondered what happened to him to get this kind of huge hole since it looked like someone shoved some sort of an attack on him.

" _and also why does he wear a shinobi headband? doesn't usually humans wear those silly headbands to show which village they are from?_ " she thought while crouching down to the unconscious kitsune and inspected the headband.

"Zerena?" a gentle woman voice spoke from behind her, she looked behind and was surprise to see someone familiar "Miss Tiffany!" behind her was a long blond haired woman in a black dress that hid her feet, she also held a long wooden staff and she also had her eyes closed too.

The cleric walked up to the young demon girl worriedly "Zerena what are you doing here? you know walking outside from the village is dangerous." she scolded.

Zerena just smiled sheepishly while she scratched behind her head "hehehe... sorry." the cleric sighed as she looked over the boy next to Zerena, she could tell the boy was injured before but have healed in astounding rate even after fell from the sky.

but what made the Cleric confused is that the boy fell right into the old church of the Overlord, like a sign of something is about to happened.

" _But what exactly? the only question is where did this boy come from and why is he wearing a headband that the humans shinobi's would be wearing?_ " Tiffany thought while examining the blong Kitsune for any injuries he would have but found none which was surprisingly considering he fell from the sky and the impact wasn't soft either.

"is he going to be ok?" Zerena asked, snapping the Cleric out of her thoughts.

"huh? oh right of course he will be alright, i can't seem to find any injuries but it is better if we take him back to the village, is it alright if we take him to your house Zerena?" The kind Cleric asked the young demon girl. Zerena blinked at the request but nodded.

the Blond Cleric pick up the unconscious Demon fox and walked out of the old church with the young demon girl.

It would appear that Zerena's wish for a friend was granted.

* * *

 **{New Mindscape}**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but shut them tight as a blinding light burned his eyes, Naruto slowly let his eyes adjust the light and saw himself standing within a white world of... nothing. Naruto frowned, did the reincarnation didn't work like he and Kurama had planned?

" **oh it did work kit, your just within your new mindscape that's all** " a familiar voice answered to his questions.

Naruto nearly jumped when the voice came out of nowhere, he looked behind and saw Kurama himself smiling at him, no longer cage like an animal like he alway had when sealed away. Naruto grinned when he saw Kurama "yo Kurama! so the plan worked right?" he asked while held his hands behind his head.

Kurama smirked " **hell yeah it worked, glad to be outside the stupid gate.** " Naruto chuckled as he looked around for a bit "so... this is my new mindscape huh? well at least it is way better than the boring sewer i once had"

Kurama nodded " **indeed and beside i can only hope we don't get killed since... well... you kinda went unconscious while falling down from the sky** " Naruto eye wided at that "NANI!? YOU MEAN WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?" he screamed in terror. Kurama rolled his eyes at how Naruto was acting " **no you brainless idiot, we already crashed landed on the ground and while you were unconscious i felt two unknown signatures but not exactly hostile outside your body... i can only hope that they take us somewhere safe since the Netherworld isn't exactly the most safest place to be in** "

Naruto tilted his head a bit "seriously? but why was i dragged in to the Netherworld then?" he asked, Kurama just shrugged his shoulders " **no frickin idea, it usually happens to humans who turn into demons though it rarely ever happens** " Naruto just stared at the giant demon but shrugged "eh it probably doesn't matter now, we're no longer in Elemental nations anymore so there no need to worry about the stupid council and the Akatsuki anymore" Kurama nodded " **agreed, beside here take a look at yourself now** " a mirror was suddenly formed in front of Naruto as he could see his changes.

which was... not very much to be honest, other than the fox ears and fox tail and slitted eyes which actually suited quite well with him, he actually liked the new him.

though he made a mental note to get a new shirt since it got a frickin huge hole on it after getting two Chidori's through his chest.

" **like your new changes Kit?** " Kurama asked with a grin.

Naruto just grinned back "hell yeah, i mean i always hated that the idiots back in konoha always picture me with fox ears and a fox tail but now that i'm thinking about it... i don't look half bad at all!" he answered.

Kurama just chuckled " **glad to see you so optimistic, so now that you decided to reincarnate into a demon what will you do now?** " Naruto stop looking at himself on the mirror and turn to look at the Bijuu with a thoughtful look "well to be honest i haven't really thought much about it, any suggestions?" the Bijuu just sweatdropped " **seriously... you need a better planning sense brat, or else we just gonna end up in a mess that have nothing to do with us** "

Naruto just shrugged "meh whatever, so anyway any ideas about where we are exactly?" Kyuubi thought for a moment " **hmm... if my memory is still correct we're somewhere close to the old ruined Overlord tower...** "

"the Overlord Tower?" Naruto asked.

" **yes... almost a century ago i lived somewhere near the ruined tower for quite sometime and protected many villages from idiotic demons and monsters before the bastard Madara decided to summon me, the Tower has an ancient history. Many years ago a very powerful Overlord lived within the tower and all those who served him were well protected from the overlords enemies, hell he even had the entire Netherworld under control and kept many demons from trying to invade the humans world and celestia... however 400 years ago a group of heroes decided to make the life of all civilized demons a living hell by killing the Overlord and thus all order within the Netherworld went straight to hell.** "

Naruto eye widen at that "whoa, whoa... wait are you telling me that a group of heroes decided to kill the overlord who was infact was the one who held the Netherworld in control and fucked up not just the Netherworld BUT my world and this Celestia world as well?" he asked and getting a nod from Kurama.

" **your right, ever since then many demons began do whatever the hell they wanted and made many demons who wanted a peaceful life a living hell, they even invaded the human world few times as well, leaving large scars deep within many humans heart** "

naruto just stared at Kurama with wide eyes until he facepalmed and mutters "wonderfull... leave a group of so called heroes and they fuck up everything..." Kurama sighed as well since he have seen many would be heroes do the same mistakes over and over after living so long.

"alright now that i know at least where i am and know a little bit history of the overlord what should i do now?" Naruto asked, Kurama thought for amoment but shrugged " **no idea, basically you could become a demon hunter, last time i remembered some villages would set up bounty boards of rogue demons that terrorize the people, might be a good start for you** " he suggested.

Naruto thought for a moment, becoming a demon hunter doesn't sound not bad at all but decided to wait for that and see around a little bit in the Netherworld before decide to become anything.

but then he realized something, the seal on his stomach and him reincarnated to a demon... what happened to it and why is Kurama still inside of him? he would have at least expected him to be outside now that he reincarnated into a demon and Kurama would at least gotten out.

" **ah i see you finally realized that** " Naruto turn his attention to Kurama with a raised eyebrow " **let me explain, after i overloaded the seal on your stomach it somehow changed when we were dragged down to the Netherworld, now that i can freely give you my chakra to you without any restriction and also i am able to communicate with you with no problem at all... though i wonder why i'm not outside your body since last time i heard from Matatabi that the idiot Beetle manage to free himself when his Jinchuuriki reincarnated into a demon** "

"really? but if so wouldn't the seal of that Jinchuuriki be different than mine? maybe the one i have might have been caused of you still be stuck inside me?" Naruto said, trying to come up with an Theory of difference of his seal and the other jinchuuriki's seal.

Kurama blinked at the good explanationable theory " **that... would make sense actually... wow Kit your way smarter than i thought you be** " Naruto just grinned "hehe... what could i say, i have my moments!" Kurama just shook his head and chuckled " **yeah, yeah smartass... anyway you might be right about the differnece between Choumai's seal and mine, your father did summon the shinigami so the seal we have might be more powerful than i thought.** "

Naruto nodded, glad for once he isn't seen as a idiot now.

but suddenly his vision begin to get darker "huh... what's going on? why is everything is getting dark?" he asked.

Kurama sighed " **well it would appear that your waking up kit** " he answered.

"really? well that's sweet but i can come back to this mindscape again right?" Naruto asked while his body seem to start fade away from his mindscape, Kurama nodded " **of course, all you had to do is focus your mind and your back once again here** " Naruto nodded at the knowledge but then looked at Kurama with a serious expression.

"anyway before i wake up, there something that bothered me... why are you helping me? before you hated my guts so why?" Kurama just sighed, it is probably better to tell him the truth " **because you and me are so alike, we both have been wronged so many times and were used by many for dark purpose against our will... if anyone who knows your pain that would be me since i was hated the moment i came to the world** "

Naruto eye widen what Kurama just said, so that means he and Kurama aren't so different after all, they both been wronged and hated just for existing.

"heh... i see... well gotta go, see ya Kurama!" he said and then vanished, Kurama stared at the spot where Naruto was and couldn't help but smile himself " **Maybe i was quick to judge the kit from the beginning... well time will tell now that he is a demon now and i am back in the Netherworld, hehehe sexy ladies here i come!** "

* * *

 **{Scarlet Town}**

* * *

"ugh... man my body feel so sore..." Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

He scanned his surroundings and saw himself inside a bedroom, there was a large drawer placed against the wall next to his bed, a wardrobe placed in the corner of the room, the window was slighty opened letting the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread coming from outside likely from a bakery shop or something, not only that he could see that it was morning as well and also there was a orange haired girl with pointed elf-like ears with blue eyes who also looked to be at his age staring right down at him.

jupp nothing wrong here.

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed bloody murder, that was the only thing he could do at the moment. Seriously if you suddenly woke up feeling sore and all and you suddenly find somebody a little too close to you and was starring right down at you, of course you would freak out, that's the most logical thing to do!

"ahh!" the girl yelped as she backed away, apparently Naruto's outburst seemed to have startled her... not that i blame her.

Naruto tried to stand up from the bed but he fell flat on his face right on the wooden floor pretty hard "OW!" the orange haired girl stared at the blond Kitsune as he was rolling around the floor while clutching his face in pain.

Kurama who was watching this through his containers eyes couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune **.**

suddenly the bedroom door opened up and walked in the blond fallen angel Tiffany "wh-what the...? oh my are you alright!?" she asked while ran to Naruto as she applied healing magic to his head.

Naruto who suddenly felt better stop covering his face and saw both the orange haired girl and a beautiful blond haired woman in a black dress who also had her eyes closed, he blinked couple times before sitting upright and stared at the strangers "h-huh? who the heck are you guys and where am i?" he asked while his ears dropped.

Tiffany sighed in relief that the boy wasnt exactly hurt very much nor exactly hostile once he woke up "glad to see your alright young one, what's your name?" Tiffany asked while helped Naruto up from the floor, Naruto just gave her a weak grin "heh my name is Naruto Uzumaki... believe it!" he said which caused the woman chuckled and the girl giggle.

"well Naruto my name is Tiffany, a Fallen angel and the young girl over there is Zerena Bloodmoon... now if i may ask what exactly happened here before i arrived?" she asked while Zerena looked rather nervous.

Naruto just tilted his head a bit while glanced at the young girl which he assumed is Zerena "eh well you could say i had a surprise awakening, that's all." he answered, though he heard Kurama snort at that " _oh be quiet you!_ ".

Tiffany just raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zerena "what did you do Zerena?" she asked, Zerena just chuckled sheepishly "erm well i might have accidently scared him when he woke up" she answered.

Naruto just snorted at that "more like scared the living crap out of me!" "i-i didn't mean to do that! i saw you move around and mumble something in your sleep i thought you were having a nightmare!" she said, trying to defend herself.

"alright that's enough, i get the picture." Tiffany said while raised her hand to signal them to stop "anyway Naruto how about getting some breakfast, you could get some since you were alseep for three days straight" Naruto eye widen at that "holy crap! i was alseep for three days!?" Tiffany nodded.

"indeed, anyway Zerena dear, could you prepare some breakfast while i ask Naruto few things?" she asked and the young demon girl nodded and said "ok!" with that she left the room.

"now that we're alone can i ask you something Naruto." Tiffany asked while Naruto sat on the bed since he was still sore all over his body after being reincarnated and also he noted that he has a new shirt, a white sleeveless shirt.

not only that his headband and his Kunai holster was gone as well.

"sure, what do you wanna ask about?"

"where are you from? and why did you fall from the sky and why do you have a shinobi headband that humans usually wear to show which village they are from?"

Naruto mentally cursed at that, he wanted that to at least keep a secret since he's not sure how demons within Netherworld view toward human-turned-demons and also Jinchuuriki for that matter. With a sigh he explained "well to tell you the truth i was once a Human, but something happened that forced me to reincarnate into a demon" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at that "really? what forced you become a demon?" she asked.

Naruto sighed "i... i was betrayed by someone who i thought was my best friend" he answered, Tiffany gasped at that "w-what!? why?" she asked.

"... for power, since he's an Uchiha he can gain the mangekyou sharingan by killing his or her best friend or someone very close to them. but since i'm a jinchuuriki i was pretty hard to kill" Naruto explained and the cleric was suprised at Naruto's Jinchuuriki status "your a Jinchuuriki? which bijuu did you used to contain?" Naruto looked at her weirdly "used to? i'm still containing the furball in me"

if Tiffany had her eyes opened she would have eye widen "wh-what? you still contain a bijuu within you despite you just reincarnated recently!?" she asked, it wasn't possible to be still a jinchuuriki after being reincarnated, but this boy proved her wrong when he lifted the shirt and a seal appeared on his stomach.

"nope see!" he said, shocking Tiffany even more.

" _this shouldn't be possible! no human can still contain a Bijuu after they reincarnated into a demon!_ " Tiffany thought, but when she took a closer look to the seal she noted that all the seals she seen before the one Naruto have is completely different than the others.

" _this seal... where have i seen this one before..._ "

"um... is everything alright?" Naruto asked, getting nervous with how much the woman was looking at the seal on his stomach.

Tiffany was snapped out of her thoughts at his question "huh? oh yeah everything is alright, i'm just... shocked." Naruto raised an eyebrow"ok..." Tiffany decided to ask something else, a rather personal question "but anyway can i ask you something " getting a nod she continued "how... how was your life as a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked at her with a pained, sorrowful expression and answered "my life have never been kind to me, my parents died when i was born thus i was sent to orphanage and was kicked out from there when i turned 5, i've been mostly alone almost my whole life with only few people that even bothered to be there for me... the betrayal of my so called best friend was likely the last straw i had that forced me to reincarnate into a demon in order to survive after what he did to me"

Tiffany looked at Naruto in shock, in a way he was almost like Zerena with no parents and no friends at all. she placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her in confusion "i'm so sorry to hear that dear... to live through that, no wonder why you chosed to reincarnate into a demon" Naruto smiled a bit, glad that the woman understand him and why he chosed to reincarnate.

"anyway your question about which Bijuu i contain, i house Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko" he said shocking the fallen angel.

"i'm sorry but did you say Kurama, as in Kurama the nine tailed fox!?" Tiffany exclaimed, Naruto nodded who was surprise at her little outburst.

"yeah, you know him?" Naruto asked and tiffany shook her head "no i don't know him personally but many demons have heard of his deeds, he have protected many demons villages and towns from demon lords and Hero wannabe humans who manage to get to the Netherworld, but a century ago he suddenly vanish without a trail and thus many demons were once again free to terrorize many of our villages." she explained.

Kurama huffed " **glad to see that my accomplish is known in the Netherworld, if only that bastard Madara didn't summoned me and took control of me i would still be here and protecting them** " Naruto ignored the bijuu for a moment and decided to ask something. "um if i may ask something Tiffany-san but what is the situation in the Netherworld?" he asked and Tiffany sighed "the situation in the Netherworld is... complicated" Naruto tilted his head at the answer "how so?"

the fallen angel looked out at the window and sighed "ever since the Overlord died and Kurama-sama disappeared most demons have tried to gain the title Overlord, but only a true heir of the last Overlord can take the title which many seem to fail remember that tiny bit of information... although it doesn't stop the demons from at least try and take control of the Netherworld"

"so in sort, there some kind of a large gang war going on who just want to show off who is the most badass of them all in Netherworld right?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned expression.

Tiffany chuckled "in a way yes" "wonderful..." Naruto mutters.

But suddenly Zerena called out from the first floor, likely in the Kitchen "Breakfast is ready!" Naruto ears perked up at this.

"ah it would seem Zerena-chan is done, let's go i'm sure your hungry Naruto-kun" Tiffany said and just as she said that a growl came from Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled at this "heh... i guess i really am." he said sheepishly while scratching behind his head, Tiffany just chuckled and walked out of the room with Naruto behind her. On their way through a hallway Naruto notice few pictures hanging on the walls. There was a young looking Zerena with two unknown people with her on the photos, likely her parents.

"hey i just notice something... where are Zerena-san parents? are they away or something?" Naruto asked while looking at other pictures, suddenly tiffany stopped and turn to Naruto with a sad expression "their dead dear..." she answered.

Naruto snapped his attention to her with wide eyes "huh!?" he wasn't expecting the demon girl parent's to be dead.

Tiffany nodded at his expression "they were killed during a raid on our village many years ago, leaving her an orphan... i was the closest friend to her parents so i did my best to look after her but... she's been mostly alone with no friends for many years now" Naruto looked down after hearing that, he knows what's like to be alone with no friends and have no parents.

Loneliness is the worst thing that anyone have to go through.

"hey are you slowpokes coming or what!?" Zerena shouted.

"come lets go, let us not make Zerena-chan wait for us" Tiffany said, Naruto looked up and nodded.

once Naruto and Tiffany made it to the Kitchen Naruto was shocked at how HUGE the breakfast was, and Zerena herself just sat there with a sheepish grin while chuckled "heh... sorry if i made the breakfast too big, i didn't know what you liked so i made something for you to pick whatever you wanted!" she said.

Naruto who was dumbfound at the large breakfast just nodded, not taking his eyes off from the table.

Tiffany just smiled "how very thoughtful of you dear, come Naruto lets dig in" she said and nudged him gently on the shoulder, snapping him out of his state he nodded.

as the trio enjoyed their breakfast Zerena began ask question to the blond Kitsune "so Naruto was it? where are you from? and why did you fall like a fallen star and crashed right into the ground?" Naruto chuckled a bit "heh... well you could say that i'm from the human world and i was recently reincarnated into a demon and well i guess i was dragged into the netherworld during my transformation" the girl eyes lit up with excitement "sugoi! so your were once a human!? what was it like to live as a human? i heard it sucked for you humans to live just a century!"

Naruto sweatdropped while Kurama just laughed "heeey now... did you just insult me and the rest of human just because we barely live after a century?" Zerena just giggled "well it wasn't my intention but still i kind of find it weird that humans only live a century and that's it"

Naruto just shrugged "meh, i guess we humans are different than you demons" Zerena nodded "yeah i guess so, anyway why did you decided to reincarnate into a demon?" she asked, Naruto immediately stop eating. He wasn't sure how to answer that but luckily Tiffany interfered "dear, Naruto-kun had a... troubled life and something happened that forced him to turn into a demon" the young Demon girl looked surprise for a bit.

"oh... sorry then, i guess i shouldn't pry into anything personal then" she said, Naruto just shook his head "no it's alright, you didn't know and maybe i can tell you later just... not now" he said making Zerena smile a little.

" _he's not like the others, they are always mean and always keep a secret from me... plus he's kind of cute too_ " she thought with a small blush.

"so Naruto-kun what will you do now that your in Netherworld?" Tiffany asked, Naruto just shrugged "i dunno, i haven't really thought through what i will do for now... not only that where the hell am i supposed to live now since i can't come back to my old home?" he asked.

"why don't you live here Naruto, in my house?" Zerena asked.

he looked at her with slight shocked expression "r-really? but i don't wanna intrude or-" Zerena shook her head "no it's alright, beside the room you were in was for guest only room so you can take that room for yourself now" she said with a smile.

for some reason Naruto couldn't help but blush a little, the way she smiled seemed to make him have this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

" _why do i feel this way?_ " he thought but he could hear Kurama chuckled back in his mind, he get the feeling that the fox know why he feel this way but probably won't tell him at all. He shook his head and smiled " _nevermind it's probably not important, what important is that i have a home now and maybe... a true friend_ "

"anyway Naruto, after breakfast do you want me to show you around Scarlet town?" Zerena asked, Naruto who thought for a minute and nodded "sure, if i'm going to live here i need to know what the village looks like!" Zerena pumped her fist in the air "sweet! then let me show you the best spot our town has to offer!" she said with a grin.

Tiffany who watched both the young demons having a pleasent conversation while eating breakfast couldn't help but smile, perhaps bringing Naruto back to their village was a great idea after all, his cheerful and friendly personality is what Zerena might wanted for a friend and keep her company. And not only that this might be Naruto's chance to get a better life than the one he once had as a human too.

" _and yet why do i get this feeling that both Naruto-kun and Zerena-chan are destined for something great?_ " she thought but shook her head and continue eat her breakfast, she will also have to explain the chief elder about Naruto's situation and beside this isn't the first time they accepted demons who were once humans anyway.

* * *

 **Me: well that was the first chapter of** **The Kitsune Overlord and dear god it took three frickin days to finish it.**

 **Laharl: FOOL! MAKING A DISGAEA CROSSOVER WITHOUT ME!? THE MAIN CHARACTER!?**

 **ME: WHOA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?  
**

 **Kurama: through the window apparently.**

 **Me: oh...**

 **Laharl: don't "oh" me! why am i not the main character of this story!?**

 **Me: oh will you shut up ya frickin glory hog! go torture Etna or something... and beside why are you even here!?  
**

 **Laharl: Bastard you better make me appear in this and don't you dare make me some dumb Cameo character either!**

 **Me: whatever now get out or else i chuck Zid on you!**

 **Zid: why the hell do you involve me in this!?**

 **Me: beside i'm pretty sure Etna might appear BEFORE you do anyway.**

 **Laharl: WHAT!? i'm the Overlord i-**

 **Kurama: hold on what about MY story!? when will you do that!?**

 **Me: WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 ***from the distance***

 **Naruto: *sweatdrop* well this sure is getting out of hand...**

 **Zerena: you don't say...**

 **Naruto: well i guess we end this chapter.**

 **Zerena: yeah *ahem* next time on** **The Kitsune Overlord!**

 **Naruto: Chapter II: Fall of a village of loyalty!**

 **Naruto and Zerena: see ya next time!**

 **Me: why aren't you** **two** **helping me!?**


	13. disgaea fox 2

**Taru:...**

 **Nira:...**

 **Taru:...so uh...Is he dead?**

 ***pokes me with a stick to the head***

 **Nira: nah i think he's simply working too much.**

 **Taru: yeah maybe...so wait we have to do this for him instead?**

 **Nira: preeeetty much!**

 **Taru: ok then *ahem* welcome everyone to The Kitsune Overlord, chapter 2: fall of a village of loyalty!**

 **Nira: do they mean the fall of the Leaf village or something else?**

 **Taru: nah i think it's something else.**

 **Nira: really? well we're about to find out, let's read everybody!**

 **Taru: in three!**

 **Nira: two!**

 **Taru and Nira: and one!**

 **Me: SPAGHETTI!**

* * *

 **The Kitsune Overlord.**

 **chapter II:** **Fall of a village of loyalty**

* * *

 **{Netherworld-Scarlet town}**

* * *

Naruto was amazed at what he was seeing upon the Scarlet town, buildings painted in majestic red colors, huge walls surrounding the town protecting them from any threat, so many different demons minding their own business, there were so many variants of demons that he never thought he ever saw before...but then again Kurama, Shukaku, Tiffany and Zerena are the only demons he seen in his life so far.

But when he set his eyes upon this strange demon he couldn't help but ask Zerena who's walking beside him.

"Hey Zerena"

"Yeah?"

"...Is that a giant chicken?" Pointing toward a large chicken that has a tail of a snake head.

Zerena stared for a moment before giggling "Oh you mean the Cockatrice? yeah they're giant chicken of course, don't you also have giant chickens up in the human world?" she asked which Naruto shook his head no.

"Zerena we don't have anything like these kind of creatures up in my world, the closest demon or supernatural beings we have are the Biju's and animal summons"

"is that so? sounds boring up there" she said.

Naruto chuckled "yeah it kinda is" he said as they passed the Cockatrice.

" **It IS boring, I have no idea what the hell you humans do for fun other than stab each others in the back and wage war for petty things** " Kurama commented which Naruto ingored.

But now that he was thinking about it, after he became a demon, what became of his abilities? did they get stronger or did he suddenly have newfound powers after being reincarnated?

" **If you're wondering about that then sad to say all of your shinobi art have become useless, in other words you can no longer use chakra. The reason why you don't have chakra anymore is because Chakra isn't demons native energy since we all demons are born with Youkai and since you reincarnated as a demon you no longer have chakra inside your body** " eyed widen in shock, naruto couldn't help but panic about that. To lose not only his ability to use chakra but lose both the Rasengan and Kage bunsin as well.

" **Actually you can still use rasengan, not the shadow clones though** " Kurama said, naruto just frowned " _but how? I couldn't properly form a rasengan by myself so how can i do that without a clone to help me?_ " He thought.

Kurama just rolled his eyes " **you're an idiot you know that? you can use your frickin tail to help with that, not only that you can use your own Youkai instead of chakra, the only reason you had problem to use my powers is because you were a human. You humans can't handle pure concentrated dark energy to either power up or unleash an attack** ".

" _So that means I can make up my own ninjutus right?_ " Naruto only got a groan from Kurama " **Brat, it doesn't have to be called a ninjutsu or jutsu for any matter! actually how about stop screaming out jutsu or spells? because It gets really, REALLY annoying to hear them over and over again!** ".

" _But how can i unleash my awesome powers against my enemies?_ "

" **You don't have to! You don't have to frickin scream the attacks out and let your enemies knows what you're about to do! that's why you're getting your ass kicked because they know how to counter them whenever you scream the jutsu out!** "

" _That's...make actaully sense now, no wonder why I had so much trouble!_ "

" **...I'm going to say it again you're an idiot you know that?** "

Naruto just shook his head and glanced back at the chicken as it suddenly start to run away from other demon childrens, hell one of them had fork and knives for some reason "so what's up with the giant chicken anyway? it is a demon right?" he asked.

Zerena nodded "yeah they're also demons, I've heard they can be annoying but they also make great chicken pies" she answered.

Naruto just stared at her "...wait a minute you eat the-" he didn't finished his sentence as he bumped into another person and knocked them over "ah crap sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Naruto said as he helped up a cute looking girl.

she have pale blond hair that cover her eyes and tied in pigtails, pale skin and she's wearing a white tabard with a red dress underneath, at the bottom of the dress it plits up like a flower of sort. Lastly she's wearing silvery shackles.

needless to say she was really cute.

"oh it's alright!" the girl said cheerfully.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit a he helped her up to her feets " _man she's really cute_ " he thought, until he heard Kurama start laughing " _OI! what are you laughing about!?_ " He thought angrily.

" _ **Oh nothing PFFF**_ " Kurama said as he tried to contain his laughter but failed.

Naruto eye twitched in annoyance at Kurama, the fox may have helped him to save his life but he can still be an ass when he wants to.

"hey I don't think seen you around here before, new in town?" the girl asked.

Naruto straighten out and tried to look heroic "That I am! My name is Naruto Uzumaki the Kitsune demon!" he answered which got only a giggle from the girl.

"well nice to meet you Naruto, well I better go now, hope to see you again!" with that the girl walked away. Naruto stared where the girl walked away until he heard Zerena laughing behind him.

looking back at her, annoyed that another one is laughing at him "ok seriously why are you laughing?" he asked, Zerena just continue to laugh and pointed at him "(haha) you do (hehehe) realize that was a guy right?"

* * *

 **{Human world-Konoha}**

* * *

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?_ "

Tsunade jumped up from her desk after she fell asleep from drinking too much, she wasn't expecting a bloody scream coming out of nowhere, strangest thing is that the scream almost sounded like...

"Naruto..." she whispers as she sat down, depressed that the knuckled headed boy is gone. For a moment she thought it was just a nightmare but realized it wasn't and likely the alcohol was playing tricks to her mind.

Ever since the mission bringing back the damn Uchiha from defecting the village and the sudden burst of dark energy within the valley of the end, everything have gone to hell.

the day everyone felt and even saw the pillar of red energy of Kyuubi scared everyone nearly to death, believes the Kyuubi is once again free. But strangely it never came for revenge and in Kakashi's report as he tried to make it in time to stop sasuke and help Naruto, there was nothing there after the pillar of dark energy disappeared...Only a large crater where the statues of her grandfather and Uchiha Madara used to be.

She didn't want to believe Naruto was dead but when jiraiya came back showed the summoning scroll for Toad to her, Naruto's name was gone...Meaning he was truly dead.

After the failed mission, Tsunade wanted the damn Uchiha brat wanted in the Bingo book for not only defecting the village but killed a fellow shinobi and possibly freed Kyuubi.

But as usual the council voted against her, claiming they couldn't kill the last uchiha or else ending the bloodline and cripple the village.

tsunade rubbed her forehead from the headache, the village have already been crippled, without Naruto who contained the nine tailed fox who not only defeated the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku but also formed the alliance with several different countries due to his heroism.

It doesn't help the fact they even asked WHY the village was celebrating the death of their hero, Tsunade had no choice to tell them of Naruto's burden and what he have gone through and why the damn people were celebrating for.

needless to say they weren't happy at all of what they heard, because of the people of Konoha blatant disrespecting of not only their hero but the last dying wish of their fourth hokage they lost all of their alliance.

as for the rookies 12...well more like rookie 10 now who knew Naruto and were his friends wasn't in best terms with the village now.

when they found out about Naruto's burden they couldn't be more than angry how these people could treat someone as a monster when the boy himself only wanted recognition of the true him not the fox.

as for Sakura, she was devastated that Sasuke would willingly to not only defect the village but to willingly kill naruto as well for sake of power. She never felt so alone in her entire life to be the only genin member left of team 7.

kakashi felt like he failed his sensei and to naruto, he began to distant himself from everyone and more shockingly he actually came on meetings in time!

as for Team 8, hinata cries and desperately don't want to believe that her crush is dead. It took literal two days for Kurenai, kiba and Shino to get her to come out of her room.

Kiba was enraged of not only at Sasuke but at the village as well, digusted of how these people would celebrating someone's death simply because he carried a burden that no one would ever be willingly carry.

not only that he even beat Gaara who went berserk during the invasion, he pretty much saved the village from an angry Jinchuuriki and still they didn't see him as a hero for that.

Shino didn't say much but it was clear he saw Naruto a comrade and someone who didn't see him as a bug freak.

Kurenai may not have know Naruto that much like the others but she did feel pity for the boy of what he went through.

as for team 10, Shikamaru only said troublesome of how far the village have become and swore to not only to better himself but flush out the corruption that's going on in the village so that no more would go through what Naruto did.

Choji was the same way with Shikamaru, naruto was his friend and to see the true color of the village only made him angry...angry enough to start rolling people over.

Ino however felt bad how she treated naruto and wished to make it up for him, but now that he's dead she can only train harder and bring Sasuke to justice for killing a fellow leaf nin.

Asuma could only sigh and told everyone how disappointed his father and the past hokages would have been if they saw how the village have become.

As for team Gai, Lee could only cry and shouted that he will avenge naruto his true eternal rival and bring Sasuke to justice and train even harder than before...cue for sunset no genjutsu.

Neji finally understood Naruto, how much he have suffered like he has. to carrying a seal from birth and yet still sane from being alone for so long takes great amount of strength and willpower, he will always has his respect.

Tenten may have not know Naruto personally but he was a fellow leaf nin and someone who strived to become the best, the least she can do is honor his memory making few special weapons named after him.

Gai is well...Gai.

As for Teuchi and Ayame, they honoring in the memory of Naruto making a ramen dish named after him and would kick out anyone who bad mouthed him.

Tsunade even heard that Ayame knocked out bunch of chunin with a Skillet as they were talking trash about Naruto, that gave a good chuckle to the Senju when she heard about that.

Iruka was devastated, his little brother dead...killed by one of his former student who killed him for the sake of power. Tsunade even heard he once broke a jounin nose who bad mouthed about Naruto.

Lastly, Konohamaru and his friends were heartbroken that their boss was dead and everyone in the village was ahppy about it, when they learn of Naruto's burden they made it their personal mission to prank the hell out of everyone who were mean toward Naruto.

Yesterday they all set up a memorial for Naruto, deep within the woods where Naruto first time used the shadow clones against Mizuki, they erected a tombstone this deep in the forest, away from the villager should they get funny ideas trying to vandalizing it.

They all set up all kinds of flowers, some bowls of ramen and few jewelry from the girls.

This shows how much they cared for him, and now he's gone...for good.

as for the villagers and the shinobi, majority of the shinobi while a good minority of civilians regretted what they did to Naruto, they all have seen how determined he was to prove he was not the fox and how far he was willing to become the Hokage to protect them.

they all felt ashamed of not seeing of who he truly was, a simply lonely boy who only wanted attention and not the demon fox who nearly destroyed the village all those years ago.

and now he was gone, like a sunshine who brough joy to the village and they ruined it..All because of their ignorance and their blind hatred toward the fox.

Sighing once again she leaned back by her chair and stared out from the window where she could see the entire village, before it looked grand and full of life...Now it's become a shadow of it's former shell in three literal days.

" _To think Gaki was the one who brighten this cursed village up and everyone wanted him gone...now that he is they want him back, damn hypocrites_ " Tsunade thought bitterly, ever since they lost the alliance and the village becoming vulnerable from any shinobi attacks from losing valuable missions that boost their economics and funds and support from other countries that held most of the hidden villages from even thinking of attacking them, the council wanted Naruto back in anyway possible.

one of the council member even suggested to bring him back by using the forbidden jutsu Orochimaru used during the invasion in chunin exam against the third hokage.

needless to say the guy lost his head from a straight punch courtesy of Tsunade of even suggesting such an disguting plan.

"heh well this is surprise, expected you to be drunk and asleep" a voice broke from her thoughts.

"Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya the toad sannin leaned back by the wall in the far corner of the hokage office, he smiled sadly to her as he walked over "can't say I blame you hime, ever since gaki disappeared from that pillar of that dark energy the entire lands have been restless, looking for answer that we don't even have".

Tsunade shook her head "it's been nothing but troubles, everyone expect me to somehow come up with a miracle to save the village from the state they found themself in..." she said.

Jiraiya snorted when he heard that "seriously...if they respected Minato's last wish then they wouldn't be in this situation we are in" he said bitterly.

Tsunade said nothing as she stared at the pictures of the last hokages, she thought what they would have done with how the village have become? what would they do with so many corrupted council members that had stripped of almost all powers the position of hokage once had. She thought of just strip of their position and have them executed for all the damage they caused to the village but those vultures have the support of not only those two damn advisor but Danzo as well.

If she did anything a civil war will break out and this time they might not come out of this alive if the other hidden villages takes the advantage to attack them while focusing against Danzo and his ROOT.

Tsunade sighed, this have become the worst situation they ended up in, if they did anything a civil war will happen, but if they don't do anything the council would do whatever they damn please.

But there was one thing she needed to know, she stared right at the old pervert eyes and asked "what became of that damn Uchiha? did your spy network find him?".

Jiraiya sighed and asnwered "sadly no, they haven't found him at all...it's strange how he never went to Orochimaru after he killed Naruto, my spy network manage to at least see him entering a fishing village before disappearing within something called the forbidden woods".

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "the forbidden woods? never heard of such a place" she said.

"not surprised you haven't heard about it, from what i manage to gather travelling over there it just suddenly became haunted not too long ago" Jiraiya said making Tsunade just stare at him "haunted you say? and you're saying it became haunted not too long ago?" getting a nod he answered "yeah and get this, the forest became haunted the day BEFORE the Uchiha defected the village".

Tsunade just stared at him, the fact a forest became haunted the day before the damn Uchiha brat defected the village just screams something horrible is going on. The chances are the sound nin who were escorting the traitor was simply just an distraction, cannonfodder's to his true goal.

"Jiraiya...please tell me you tried to find him in those woods or did you go to another bathhouse to further work on your damn research?"

"Hime I actually tried to enter the forest...But i only ended up back to the entrance everytime i tried to go deeper, I even tried to summon gamabunta but for some reason i was unable to summon him at all...it's like the forest negate all chakra in the area"

Jiraiya then crossed his arms, looking worried "not only that but when I questioned the people at the fishing village they saw the brat and they heard him talking to himself, but what scared the people more is that the brat actually spoke in some strange gibberish language that no one ever heard of and he was smiling really creepily...Like he was possessed" he said.

"then that means we don't have any means to find that brat and find out how that forest became haunted and how it influenced the traitorous Uchiha to begin with?" Tsunade asked, feeling more stressed as it is.

"pretty much"

"great..."

Tsunade just rested face into her hands, this possible couldn't get any worse as it is. Somehow...She has a feeling the evil within the forest must have found it's way to their village and likely influenced the council, if not the entire village.

because if it could do that to the Uchiha then what's stopping it from doing it same to her people?

"what a fine situation we ended up in, didn't we hime?"

"yeah...yeah we have...the only question is how do we counter this...this evil? this evil the village have become?" jiraiya said nothing, because he as well have no answer to that.

they can only hope a miracle would happen.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

" _Tsunade-sama, sorry for intruding but we have a foreign guests who wishes to speak to you!_ " both of them heard Shizune behind the door, what surprised them most is the fact a foreign visitor wanted to speak with her despite the unsavory reputation the village have gotten.

Tsunade cleared her throat and answered her student "let them in" no sooner she said that the door opened and came in a blond haired man donned in silver armor with golden trims.

beside him were two robed figures, likely his guards.

The man himself looked to be in his mid twenties while he flashed a grin toward Tsunade "Greetings my fair lady, My name is william the 4th, descendant from a powerful group of heroes who slew the tyrant demon overlord of the Netherworld and I've come to offer an alliance to your village" he said making both the sannin eyed widen.

they didn't expect someone show up to offer alliance to the village, especially how far the village have fallen.

Tsunade straighten up and said "g-greeting to you as well William-san, we wasn't expecting someone to show up and offering an alliance to us" this only made the man chuckle "It is quite alright, we didn't send a letter to inform you of our arrival but we were in a hurry to warn you of danger ahead".

this made both Tsunade and Jiraiya tense up, they have a feeling it might have something to do with the forbidden woods.

William continued "I may not know how much you have heard already but lately strange things have been happening as of late" he paused for a moment then continued "what do you know of the fobidden woods?".

This made Tsunade narrow her eyes "other than it used to be normal forest until it became haunted the day before a traitor defected our village" she answered.

Williams seem to eyed widen and exclaimed "then it is as I feared, the Evil that ravage my homelands have manage to manifested here as well" this made Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune who was standing near the doorway eye widen.

"tell me my lady, have this traitor somehow ended up in that forest?" william asked which he got a slow nod from both the sannin, he sighed "then it is likely the traitor have listened the dark whispers of the Old one, they have become nothing more but a mindless thrall of the ancient evils" he said.

"the Old one?" Tsunade asked.

William nodded as he explained "yes the Old one, beings of ancient evil that wishes to invade our world have begun to set foothold on our world, fortunately me along the other descendants of our heroic ancestors have banded every kingdoms together to rid this evil" he sighed "but sadly this new evil seems to be much more stronger than demons and angels combine...that is why I have come to establish alliance with the people of the East"

He face palmed and shook his head "but in the end none of the shinobi villages believed me nor they didn't wish to make alliance with a banded kingdoms from a foreign lands of the West to help us banish this new Evil".

Tsunade sighed, she can understand what this man is getting to. Desperate for alliance to save their people, like how Suna made a fragile alliance with the Sound to invade konoha due to low mission contracts and low funds no thanks to their Daimyo cutting it off.

"I can understand what your getting at William-san but we are as well facing a tough crisis here in the village, right now there's a power struggles between a corrupted council and me with shinobi council members who're still loyal to me...If we do anything to strip of their power they and along with half of the population they seem to have brainwashed will raise arms to go civil war and our old enemies will use this advantage to attack us"

William seem to perk up hearing this because he had this large grin on his face when he heard this.

"then i can gladly say we can offer you our help should these corrupted hooligans even think of starting a civil war, after all I never said how many kingdoms have banded together in my lands" he said "first of we have the human kingdom of which i'm from, second the elven kingdom, third the dvarven kingdom, fourth the half giants kingdom, fifth the Angels of Celestial who joined us recently after they sensed how much of a threat this new evil is"

He chuckled "combining these kingdoms we have amassed the largest legion there is to combatant the ancient evil, once we manage to rid the evil away we can finally be able to make peace to the entire world" he continued "we have decided to call our Alliance the Great Starlight empire, the true peace to the people of light"

Tsunade and jiraiya just stared at the man, they didn't know what to say. If what he says is true then with all of those kingdoms combine they may as well take over Konoha and maybe two more hidden villages with little difficulties.

Jiraiya stared at this young man with a frown, he got this feeling he's hidding something but what exactly? He made up his mind to not trust this man or the kingdoms he came from because there's usually a hidden agenda when someone offering an Alliance.

Tsunade however failed to see this, jiraiya could see she believes what he says and thinking that with the Alliance of the West could very well save the village from its own destruction.

" _Hime you honestly can't be thinking of agreeing to this_ " the old pervert thought with a frown, honestly he don't blame her to jumping the gun of finding a mean to save the village due to the heavy burden as a Hokage.

but he can actually see the desperation in her eyes and it scares him.

William may as well taking this advantage of her desperation and it angers him, for all he knows William or the faction he came from knows their situation and tries to take advantage of it and acting like they never knew of their situation. Looking over to the other two robed figures he can't help but notice something seems off about them.

Jiraiya could sense what little chakra William is giving off but he actaully have another great powerful source of energy he could sense, likely common from where he came from but the two robed figures however had none.

they didn't give off any chakra or this unknown energy at all...it's like they aren't even there.

"So then what shall it be my lady, do you wish to talk about the Alliance or shall I and my men take our leave?" William began as he looked intensely at Tsunade with a kind smile.

Jiraiya just looked at his old Teammate as she stared back at him, begging her not to accept this shady alliance no matter how much it could save the village. Tsunade sighed and looked back to William, to everyone it felt like an eternity as she pondered over this. An alliance that may as well save Konoha but they themself likely may end up against the conflict against these Old one's adding more enemies to the list like Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

only problem is that these so called Old one sound much more stronger than the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, chances are the village may not come out of this unscathed should they be dragged into war with the Great Starlight alliance against the old one's.

or decline the Alliance and they may as well end up in a civil war in the future with no hope of winning, not with Orochimaru and the other hidden villages like Kumo and Iwa would take the chance to attack them with their pants down.

Finally she answered.

"I, Senju Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha accept talk of this Great Starlight Alliance"

* * *

 **{Netherworld-Scarlet town}**

* * *

"So the currency are called Hell right?" Naruto asked while both he and Zerena were at a park and sitting down on a bench and ate snacks they bought.

Zerena nodded while finishing eating her snacks "yeah, kinda surprised you humans use different currency than we do" Naruto just shrugged and said "yeah, although i doubt anyone back home would want to name the current currency as hell, even if it was for jokes".

Zerena nodded and stared toward the distance where she could see the Overlord's tower from a very long distant, she could see the mountains where the tower was built upon was covered in snow, high up in the mountain peak.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask but what's with that tower over there?" Naruto asked as he noticed she was looking over to the ruined overlord tower.

Zerena said nothing at first but with a sigh she answer "that used to be the home of a powerful Overlord who once ruled the netherworld, he kept control over our home and made sure no demons wouldn't make trouble for his subjects or to the human world."

Naruto tilted his head at that "if so what happened to the guy?"he asked, while he knows what happened to the Overlord but he's curious to hear from someone else perspective of the event with the heroes that may shed some more light to the history of this place.

" **OI! aren't I good enough or what!?** "

" _shut up Kurama_ "

"well" Zerena began "I only know from history books but a group of heroes somehow came to the Netherworld and wage war against the Overlord, the battle went for months until the Heroes finally made it to the Overlord's tower...There they battle against our lord and killed him"

She sighed "ever since then chaos and bloodshed was unleashed upon the Netherworld. Demons and monsters did whatever they wanted, pillaged and murder the people who were under the deceased Overlord's protection and now after 400 years Scarlet town is one of the few remaining towns still loyal to the Overlord and we demons have been attacked multiple times by many demons who hated the overlord"

Naruto grimace when he heard that, Tiffany did tell him Zerena's parents were killed during a raid. He couldn't help but feel sorry for these people, being attacked over and over again isn't good at all.

"is that what happened to your parents? because I asked Tiffany before and she told me they were killed during a raid?" Naruto asked.

Zerena nodded solemnly "yeah, I was only five at the time when it happened" she answered.

Naruto sighed "well I don't know about you but we're kinda the same when it comes to parents" he said.

"huh?"

"My parents were killed when I was only few hours old, A masked man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara wanted something from my mother and kidnapped her" Zerena just looked confused and asked "kidnapped her? why would he do that?" Naruto was silent for a moment and looked around to make sure there was no one listening to their conversation.

seeing no one around he answered "because she was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no yoko or his real name Kurama" Zerena eyed widen "K-Kurama? you mean THE Kurama? the one nine tailed fox who used to be around protecting our homes?" Naruto nodded and continued "jupp, apparently the bastard who claimed to be the man known as Uchiha Madara, the man himself who actually dragged Kurama out of the Netherworld to combatant against his rival but lost in the end, His rival then thought it was such a good idea to seal Kurama away instead of sending him back here"

"so then...if this Madara never summon lord Kurama from the Netherworld...my parents would be alive?"

Naruto just shrugged and answered "I honestly don't know, the only blame i can think of is both Madara and his rival who was our first leader to the village I came from named senju harashima, but in the end after like what? a century later, somehow my mother ended up being the Jichuuriki of Kurama"

"Is that why the man who claimed to be Madara wanted? he wanted lord Kurama for what exactly?" getting a shake he answered "I don't know, but he somehow manage to rip Kurama out of my mother and proceed to unleash hell on the village I came from".

He sighed "in the end my father who was the fourth hokage, the leader of the hidden in leaves manage to beat the guy and seal Kurama away inside an infant...that infant happened to be me, his own son."

Zerena eyed widen at that, she wasn't expecting her new friend to be the container of the powerful demon lord Kurama "n-no way...then that means your own father sealed lord Kurama away inside of you? but why?"

"from what i gathered it was the only option there was since it was just sudden and there was simply no time, ever since then when the news came of my status as the Jinchuuriki my life have turn into a living hell of isolation" Naruto sighed and continued "everyday people would avoid me like I'm some sort of a plague while most of the stores would either kick me out or sells stuff at high prices and they are usually spoiled or merely garbage"

"not only that but when I wanted to become a shinobi and prove everyone that i'm not some monster everyone thought i was, my education was sabotaged and most of my classmates just made fun of me for either failing at the academy or being an orphan"

"kinda like me..." Zerena mutters, loud enough for Naruto to hear. He didn't ask what she meant because he had a feeling that she as well might go through bullying for being parentless like him.

"and when Me along my friends I actually made attempted to bring back my teammate who decided it was such a good idea to betray the village and go for a powerful criminal who not only killed our previous leader but also attepmted to invade our home as well"

Naruto sighed "in the end he beat me and shoved Chidori, a powerful assassination attack through my chest and stabbed me with a poisonous kunai that cut me off from the fox chakra or Youkai from healing me"

"I lied there on the ground, finally realized that everything i did never mattered anymore, no matter how much I tried to show everyone i wasn't the fox nor a failure it was simply never enough...In the end I manage to make a deal with kurama to reincarnate me into a demon and I ended up in the Netherworld"

He laughed bitterly "and you know the rest since you and Tiffany were the one who found me" he said as he looked down to the ground.

He wasn't sure why he told her of his life as a human, but it felt...great, like a whole weight was lifted from his shoulders.

To his surprise Zerena suddenly hugged him, he could hear her sobbing and said "i-i'm so sorry! i never thought you went through such a harsh life!" Naruto just chuckled nervously as he patted her back, he wasn't really that good comforting people but he at least was trying.

"it's alright, beside I did reincarnate in order to start a new life so all is good i supposed, beside we're friends so we should look out for each other right?" Zerena let go and wiped away the tears and nodded with a smile "y-yeah we're friends" she said witha bright smile.

"my how adorable this is, it almost looks like you two are a couple~" a smiling Tiffany said as she was behind the two young demons.

"GAH!?" both the kitsune and the demon girl yelped in surprise and jumped up from the bench they were sitting on.

"M-MISS TIFFANY!?" Zerena exclaimed with a blush.

"O-OI DON'T SNEAK UPON US LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled while trying to fight back a blush.

The fallen angel just laughed "sorry, sorry! i couldn't resist" that only made the two young demons glare slightly at the older women.

Tiffany just chuckled and looked at Naruto and asked "so naruto-kun, how's the tour around the town gone so far?" Naruto just shrugged and answered "the town is pretty neat, there are so many different demons I didn't think existed" Zerena giggled "not to mention when you bumped into that healer who you thought was a girl, it was so funny seeing you blush like that!"

"WHA-HEY I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO MENTION THAT!?"

"tehe~"

"traitor!"

Tiffany can't help but laugh as Naruto began chasing Zerena around the park, she can't help but be happy for the girl finally to have a friend. She continued watching until she heard someone running behind her, the sound of clanking armor isn't hard to miss really.

"lady Tiffany we got a problem!" a heavy knight exlaimed as he panted from running so much.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"it's...it's harold he's injured and come to warn us about the immediate danger ahead!" Tiffany looked at the heavy knight in surprise, she knew Harold who along with other demons are usually posted outside the town in certain outpost to warn about incoming raid to the town.

"what happened to him?"

"He told us that a large force of monsters and demons are headed this way, they're also carrying the banners of Lord Izarion the frost king!" Tiffany paled when she heard that name.

Izarion the frost king is an infamous demon lord who butcher anyone who goes against him whether they are soldiers or civilians it doesn't matter to him. All that matter is his dark ambition, it doesn't help he's one of the demon lords who hated the overlord.

"What does the town major say about this situation?" She asked.

The heavy knight grunted and answered "he want all civilians evacuated out of the town, there's no way we can fight against Izarion! we need to save all town's people before the main force gets here!" Tiffany bit her lip, what he says is true, Izarion is simply too powerful to fight against.

but that would mean those who can fight must stay behind to buy the town people some time to escape, it will be nothing more but a massacre if they stayed! She looked over to the knight and asked "where are all the civilians gathered?".

"at the main center of the village, there along with few warriors, archer and mages are going to keep them safe getting them to the underground bunker" The knight answered, he turned around and said "I need to go, the other need help preparing against the advancing force!" with that he ran away.

Tiffany can't help but face palm, this is the worst day it could ever happened. Sure they're used to be attack from bandits and marauders and manage to repel them many times but against a full force of a Demon lord army? they have no hope surviving this.

"miss Tiffany what's going on?" glancing back to Zerena and Naruto, both of them looked worried.

"Zerena, Naruto listen to me really carefully. I want you two go to the center of the town where the people are gathered and follow them out of the town, we're going to be attacked by a powerful Demon lord Izarion army" She said making the kids eye widen in shock.

"we're about to be attacked!?" naruto exclaimed.

"wh-what should we do?" Zerena asked, she was afraid as she have heard many horrible things from the demon lord Izarion.

"there's nothing we can do but you two need to leave with the group before it's too late" Tiffany said strickly, Naruto gulped from fear. While he have actually been part of defending Konoha from the sound and Suna invasion but against a full force of demons and a powerful demon lord? But then he remembered he has Kurama within him!

Maybe they have a chance against them no-

" **Uh yeah about that, there's a slight problem with the seal just now** " Kurama said, making Naruto frown " _What do you mean there's a slight problem with the seal!?_ " he thought.

" **I forgot to mention that after I poured my Youkai into the seal it nearly broke and changed into what it is now, after we fell down to the Netherworld it started to repair itself from the overload of Youkai i poured through and from the looks of it...It's gonna take a while, maybe a week or two** " the demon fox explained " **so right now if I gave you even the slightest bit of my power you'll blow up** "

"I'LL WILL BLOW UP!?" Naruto screamed, making both Zerena and Tiffany jump at his outburst.

"Naruto what's wrong? are you talking to Kurama-sama?" Tiffany asked.

Naruto nodded and answered "yeah, i thought that maybe I could use kurama's power to beat this Izarion guy but he just told me that the Seal nearly broke after my transformation and right now it's repairing itself" he sigh "but if I even tried to use slightest bit of his Youkai I'll blow up like a bomb!" that only made both the girls shock from the revelation.

"t-then there's no hope of stopping them now?" Zerena asked.

"looks like it...dammit why can't anything good ever happen to me!?" Naruto shouted, his hands tighten in fist while his nails digging into his skin from anger. He always hated to be powerless to do anything, he wasn't strong enough to beat sasuke and now this happens...It's like the universe is against him or something.

" **Kid you and the girl need to leave, I can sense a powerful presence coming closer to the town** " Kurama warned and suddenly loud sounds of bells rang out through the town, suddenly screams of panic and sounds of explosion outside the town walls was heard.

Tiffany eyed widen and summoned a staff, she turns to the kids and ordered "Naruto, Zerena! you need to leave NOW!" Zerena eyed widen "wh-what!? but what about you!?" she yelled, fearing what Tiffany likely will try to fight the forces of Izarion.

"Don't worry about me little one, me and the other will try to stall them and buy you and the others time to escape" by that time Zerena already crying "N-NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AS WELL!" she screamed and latched onto the healer.

Tiffany sighed sadly while Naruto could only look in sadness.

Tiffany caressing Zerena's head and mutter softly "Zerena please..." the young demon didn't let go but continued to cry "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE I DID WITH MOM AND DAD!" she cried while hugging the healer.

"Zerena listen to me" finally letting the blond haired woman go she looked up while her tears still ran down "I want you to be safe, I wasn't able to save your parents but I could still save you...promise me that you'll be careful alright?" Zerena only nodded.

Tiffany looked over to Naruto and said "And Naruto can you promise me something" Getting a nod she continued "Please watch over Zerena, she's all I have left...I lost so much after the death of the Overlord and she and her parents were the only people I could call family, so please I beg of you to promise me that you will look after her, Izarion would do anything to make sure anyone still loyal to the overlord's bloodline dead and forgotten"

Naruto just smiled sadly and nodded "don't worry, I promise I do anything to protect her Believe it!" he exclaimed making the older woman smile.

"thank you, Naruto..."

 ***BOOM***

all three of them heard the explosion very close now, they could hear battle cry and fighting behind the wall that protects the town. Tiffany frowned and readied her staff, ready to go support the guards. Glancing toward the kids she shouted "RUN NOW!" and with that she ran away to join the battle.

Naruto steeled his expression and grabbed Zerena's hand, with a quick nod both of them left the empty park to join the evacuation group.

Zerena glanced toward where she last saw Tiffany, knowing it was the last time she would ever see the kind healer who was like an Aunt to her, wiping her tears away she held a determined expression, promising herself to become strong and avenge Tiffany and end the tyrant demon lord Izarion.

* * *

 **{Desert Graveyard Canyon}**

* * *

Naruto and Zerena manage to catch up with the group just in time to leave through underground tunnels leading outside the town and away from the fighting.

both of them could feel the ground shook from explosion above, likely from either enemies casting spells or shooting the town with catapults. Naruto looked around and saw everyone was terrified, crying and angry.

He shook his head and wondered if this is how the villager felt when the bastard imposter forced Kurama attacking the village. The walk through the tunnels were sort lived as everyone manage to come to the surface.

Naruto and Zerena looked around once they left the tunnels and saw they along with the survivors were within a large desert canyon, devoid of life. Heck there were even gravestones all over the place with skeletal remains of either monsters or demons they didn't know which

One of the leading warriors turn to the civilians "Alright listen up! we all make haste to the underground bunker, there's no telling if that Bastard Izarion might have foreseen this and likely prepared a trap so keep a look out!" everyone nodded as the remaining fighting force lead them through the forgotton roads that once used to be travelled when the Overlord was around.

Both Naruto and Zerena stayed behind a little as they don't want to be trampled over by the adults, Naruto glanced to the side and from a long distance he could see distant high mountains covered in snow and behind them was the ruined Overlord tower.

And then he suddenly stopped walking.

"huh? Naruto why did you stop?" Zerena asked.

Naruto didn't asnwer, because he felt...something. He wasn't sure why but he could feel the tower was calling to him, urging him to come over.

 _come..._

 _come home..._

" _What the?_ " Naruto thought as the entire world suddenly froze.

 _The throne lies empty..._

 _choosen prince come..._

Naruto stared at the tower, the more he looked at it the more sinister and darker it gets. he could almost see the Tower becoming bigger and bigger the longer he looked at it.

 _Your loyal minions awaits..._

 _the heart is missing..._

Naruto wanted to look away but he found himself unable to move at all, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tower as suddenly the middle of the tower split open and revealed a blood red eyes staring right back at him and the whole world gets darker and darker.

and suddenly the whole area glowed ominous red and the ground shook.

 _COME AND REBUILT WHAT'S BEEN LOST!_

"hey come on wake up!" Zerena called while waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance "bwu-wha-huh?" Zerena just looked at him strangely "are you alright? you were spacing out for a minute" she said worriedly.

Naruto wasn't sure to answer, he glanced back to the tower and saw it was back to normal ruined self, he looked back to Zerena and answered "y-yeah just...felt and saw something weird when I looked at the tower for moment".

The young girl just stared at him with a raised eyebrow "felt and saw something? like what exactly?" she asked.

"I felt...I wasn't sure what I felt but when i looked at the tower I could hear whispers, like a voice deep in my mind telling me to come to the tower...urging me to come home..." Naruto answered, not truly know how to answer this one.

Zerena stared at Naruto with confusion, she wasn't sure what's going on as she looked toward the tower and felt nothing.

"Maybe you're just tired Naruto, i mean what's happening now i-"

 ***BOOM***

Zerena didn't get to finish her sentence as someone cast a fireball toward the group of survivors, screams of panic spread out as everyone began running for their lives.

Naruto and Zerena eyed widen when they saw an army of demons holding blue banners of the symbol of a black helmet with horns and behind the helmet a large white snowflake.

these were the smaller part of the demon lord Izarion the frost king army that waited for the town people to flee and ambush them.

the army stood upon the canyon mountains as they rained down fireballs, Arrows and bombs toward the group of survivors, luckily Naruto and Zerena was far behind the group could only stare in horror as the army of demons slaughtered the large group of civilians and the remaining guards.

"Oh no..." Zerena whispered in despair while Naruto glared at the army and suddenly grabbed Zerena's hand and dragged her toward where the tower was.

"wh-wha-naruto where are we going!?" she half asked and half screamed. Naruto didn't look back and but answered "The tower! we maybe be able to find shelter somewhere near the Tower!" Zerena eyed widen "bu-but wait what about the others!?".

"there's nothing we can do for them, we can't beat an army and not only that most of my jutsu are useless since I no longer can use chakra anymore!" Naruto exclaimed as they jumped off a cliff down to the ground.

both of them landed and continued to run with everything they got toward the tower.

Naruto could hear the survivors screams fading out, he grit his teeth in anger. No matter how much he wanted to go back and help them but all he got was Rasengan and the only weapon he has are his claws.

There's no way he could take on well armed and trained demons.

not only that but the damn seal is damage and is repairing itself, if it wasn't for that he could easily call upon kurama's power and wipe these bastards off the map.

they ran and ran until they could no longer hear the screams but they could still hear distant explosion going off and off. Naruto kept running while holding Zerena's hand, the girl herself was panting from running too much and kept checking behind her to make sure they weren't followed.

Naruto and Zerena wasn't sure how long they kept running, they would usually stop by large boulders to hide behind to rest a minute or two before proceed to run toward the silhouette form of the tower.

Naruto scanned the canyon for hiding spots because he has a feeling the demons will try to hunt them down, after all their escape likely didn't go unnotice by the enemy forces. After looking around Naruto nearly missed to see a small hole on the ground that was almost covered by dried bushes and also is near couple of large boulders and broken gravestones. The hole was large enough for both him and Zerena as they dived into it, within the hole there lies a haystack and few small bones left.

likely an animal of some sort used to live here and left it's home.

Both of the young demons peeked out the gap, so far they saw nobody and the sky was turning dark. After a moment of keeping a lookout both of them went back and lied down on the haystack, both of them tired from running so long.

"they're all gone...all of them" Zerena muttered.

Naruto said nothing as he stared sadly at Zerena, she was hugging her knees while resting her head against them. He sighed and tried to come up with something to cheer the girl up, but found nothing to say that would cheer her up.

"..naruto"

"yeah?"

"wha-what are we going to do?" she asked while looked at him with tired eyes, naruto stared back and answered "we try find shelter and wait out until they're truly gone...after that we just try finding a village or town that would take us in"

Zerena hummed at his answer, so far it was better than nothing.

"let's rest up for a bit, I doubt they're going to let us go...how far is it to the tower?" naruto asked while focusing looking through the gap, making sure to keep a lookout for any enemies.

"um...I would guess a day or two if we travel by foot but even then the barrier that's protecting the ruin would likely just block off any attempt of getting closer to it." Zerena answered.

Naruto hummed and muttered a "I see..." before sitting down, today he wasn't expecting an invasion from an army belonging to a Demon lord.

" **I have to say it is rather strange how they choose to attack today after you woke up** " Kurama commented.

" _Yeah it's rather strange...you don't think they're here because of me?_ " Naruto thought and hoped he was wrong about that one, he suddenly felt a pit in his stomach that made him ill.

What if...What if it was all his fault and his appearance of falling star brought unwanted attention from some Demon lords, because of him they were all dead.

" **your an** **Idiot...** "

He could sense Kurama shaking his head.

" **I don't think they're here because of you Naruto, i think this is simply an invasion...After all that fallen angel did tell us that the demon lord who led this army hated the Overlord and since the people of Scarlet town were loyal to him, it is likely he wanted them to be removed before they could be a problem** "

" _bu-but I-_ "

" **...Naruto listen to me, what just happened wasn't your fault to begin with** " The fox began " **if the one who is at fault it is the heroes who killed the Overlord...If it wasn't for them then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!** "

" _the heroes..._ " Naruto thought it over, if it wasn't for them then Zerena wouldn't had her parents killed by raiders, Tiffany would be alive, The Scarlet town wouldn't been burned to the ground by those bastards.

Suddenly a burning hatred began forming within his heart, these heroes...they're like the villagers back in Konoha.

Naruto remembered everytime he tried to buy something from one of the shops in Konoha the shopkeeper would kick him out and would sometimes either throw garbage or bucket of water, the passing bystander would always commenting how much of a hero the shopkeeper was, apparently it was heroic to people by simply throw a kid out and proceed to throw something at him was considered an act of heroism?

It start to anger him the more he thought about it, the word hero is used by many and yet Naruto have yet seen anything heroic the people have done. All they done is creating more problems because of either for fame, money and something else.

To Naruto the word Hero have become tainted, it isn't what it used to be and now it have become something so foul that Naruto just felt like vomit of even hearing it.

"I hate them...I hate those damn heroes..." surprisingly it wasn't Naruto who said that.

Naruto looked over to Zerena and saw her eyes were glowing red, there was a red aura around her and boy she looked pissed.

"Zerena?"

"They took everything away from us...our home was once peaceful and they destroyed it...FOR WHAT EXACTLY!?" she screamed as tears flooded down from her eyes, suddenly sparks of electricity emitted from her body.

"HOLY CRAP!? ZERENA!" naruto exclaimed as he stood up and backed away from his friend, he wasn't sure what's going on but it was bad...Really bad!

"THEY DESTROYED EVERYTHING! I HATE THEM! **I WANT THEM ALL DEAD**!" as she stood up the aura just got bigger and bigger, the sparks of electricity became even more frenzier as it progressed

" **SHIT! Kit she's going berserk!** " Kurama exclaimed in shock.

" _Really!? Is this normal!?_ "

" **Yes, I can feel her magic is unlocking due to her emotion going haywire but if she doesn't calm down she's going to end up blowing not just herself up but US as well!** " Kurama explained, Naruto eyed widen in shock.

this was bad, if he didn't do anything then things would escalated very quickly! Naruto did the very logical thing he could think up...he immediately hugged her tightly, this action actually made her stop out of surprise.

"wh-wha-Naruto?"

"There, it's alright I'm here Zerena...you're not alone" he said softly as he patted the girls back, Zerena herself just stood still out of shock for few seconds, until she began to cry again and hugged back.

the entire event have been horrible for her, she lost everything. First her parents many years ago, her home and Tiffany who looked after her since she was a child...But at least she has Naruto, her very first friend to lean on.

She didn't remember what happened next because she fell asleep from exhaustion, both mentally and physically.

Naruto laid her safely down on the Haystack, carefully not to wake her up. he sighed as he sat next to Zerena's sleeping form. He don't blame her for having that emotional outburst, she lost everything in one day.

Hearing Kurama sighed " **Well hopefully things won't get any worse tomorrow, but what is your plan so far?** " Naruto didn't say anything at first as he laid down next to Zerena, finally he answer " _I'm going to train, I'm going to train so damn hard that would make Lee cry in joy several times over and learn new abilities and hopefully gets to that tower...Ever since I saw it i felt strange, like it's beckoning me to come over...What do you think Kurama?_ " the fox hummed for a bit until he answers.

" **I would probably follow that instinct kid, maybe there's something there that could help us fight against the demon lord until the seal have finally been repaired** "

Hearing an angry grunt Kurama continued " **I still remember the bastard Izarion, he's nothing more but a coward who hides behind his magic! He even once tried to challenge me to become his vassal but failed miserably, if the damn seal wasn't damage then I would have glady given you my tailed powers to obliterate the bastard and his army** "

" _yeah...well I gonna go take a nap now, can you wake me up if you sense an enemy getting too close to our hiding spot?_ "

" **Sure thing, go to sleep and tomorrow I'm going to help both You and Zerena how to properly fight, especially you Naruto** "

" _Hey!_ _I can fight pretty good!_ " hearing a snort Kurama answer " **Flailing your arms around isn't exactly fighting kid, just go to sleep dammit!** " Naruto just huffed and closed his eyes.

" _Hey Kurama?_ "

" **Yeah?** "

" _Goodnight_ "

" **...goodnight to you as well kid** "

with that Naruto fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow they would be able to make it to the Tower.

* * *

 **{Elsewhere}**

* * *

A rifle demon smiled evilly as he overseeing the destruction over the pitiful village that was still Loyal to the deceased Overlord.

It baffled him how they can still be loyal to a dead Overlord, either way the group of _Heroes_ made their jobs much more easier to deal with the rest of the demons who weren't loyal to lord Izarion.

He grinned as he spotted one of few surviving stragglers and aimed his arm cannon toward them, unleashed a light blue beam of energy and obliterated the area where the survivors were, creating a huge crater.

The Rifle demon just cackle evilly as he had killed them, hearing footsteps he glanced to his side and sees one of the scouts he sent out to see if there were any more survivors left.

"Master Vandal, we've scouted the area and found no more survivors within the town, however we got report of two young childrens manage to get away from the ambush group C set up, One normal demon girl and the other a Kitsune boy"

The now named Vandal grunted in annoyance " **where did they manage to flee?** " he asked in deep voice.

"they went further within the Desert graveyard canyon, we couldn't find them so either the wild monsters that lived there likely have already made lunch out of them or the bandits that prowl the area already finished them off and left their corpses for the monsters that lives there to feed"

The Rifle demon was in deep thought, chances are these two survivors may have somehow made it out alive but at the same time likely got themself killed since they were just kids with no way protecting themself from the danger that lurks deep within the desert sands.

finally he grunted " **let's leave this pathetic village, I doubt those kids can survive out there all by themself** " the scout raised their eyebrow and asked "Are you sure it is wise to leave them alone? Lord Izarion specifically ordered no survivors of this place"

The rifle demon only grunted in annoyance as he walked away " **Please how can two brats be able to survive in that desert, it IS marked by everyone too dangerous for a reason** " with that he was gone leaving the scout alone to only sigh at their general lack of care.

"hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the asses"

* * *

 **Nira: wow I feel really sad for those two...especially Zerena.**

 **Taru: those demons are lucky I'm not there to chop them into tiny pieces or freeze them to death...**

 **Nira: yeah...ok what the heck are you doing?**

 **Me: setting up defenses.**

 **Taru:...with poster of ladies with big breast? all over your apartment?**

 **Me: YEAH! i'm not going to have that glory hog coming in here again!**

 **Nira. you do realize your neighbors going to think you've a screw loose or something?**

 **Me: whatever! *putting up the last poster' HAH! try to come in here again Laharl! MUHAhAHAHAHA!**

 **Nira: and there he goes again.**

 **Taru: should we finish this up?**

 **Nira: yeah we should**

 **Taru: *ahem' next time on** **The Kitsune Overlord!**

 **Nira:** **Chapter III: From dirt to Overlord!  
**

 **Taru and Nira: hope to see you guys again!**


	14. disgaea fox 3

**Me: Hello everyone it is I! Ultrazeta120moron! today i'm here with another chapter and a gift for PhazonLordKaito as it's their Birthday today!**

 **Kaiba: happy birthday dude!**

 **Miran: yeah Happy birthday!**

 **Taru: so Zeta, you're going to continue uploading these stories every weeks or so?**

 **Me: hahaha heck no! after this i'll be doing it at my pace since i got real life stuff that's (Unfortunately) have to take priority!**

 **Nira: but you ARE going to continue them right?**

 **Me: yeah, if I wasn't I wouldn't bother uploading stories or chapters on this site to begin with.**

 **Verrakh: well we better start with the story, after giving a song for our spanish fan here**

 **Sierra: that's right!**

 **Taru: alright in one**

 **Nira: and two!**

 **Me: Three! we wish you merry christmas, we wish you merry christmas, wish you merry christmas and a happy new yea-**

 ***DONK***

 **Me: MY METAL BALLS!**

 **Taru and Nira: WRONG SONG!**

 **Verrakh: *sweardrop*...let's just start the damn story.**

* * *

 **The Kitsune Overlord.**

 **chapter III:** **From dirt to Overlord!  
**

* * *

 **{Desert Graveyard Canyon}**

* * *

Ever since the fateful day of the attack, Naruto and Zerena (Plus Kurama) have decided to wander off to the region where the ruins of the Overlord tower was and to seek shelter...There's slightly one problem though...

* **SCREEECH** *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" as Naruto and Zerena were screaming at the top of their lungs as they were running away from a giant demonic worm that spits acid everywhere.

Naruto evaded a slash from one of the tentacles coming from the giant sand worm, seeing another coming he stopped and charged up a Rasengan with the help of his tail, after charging his Rasengan which by now was in different color, fiery orange color that resembles a spinning fire.

once the tentacle was in range Naruto threw the Rasengan toward it.

It hits its mark and exploded into a bright explosion, ever since Naruto found out he could form a rasengan with his tail he tested out his newfound powers, turns out when he's forming a Rasengan he can actually throw it and once it hits its mark the Youkai (or Mana after Kurama told him what everyone uses are calling it) within Rasengan began expand three time larger than he was and grinding his foes before exploding.

Naruto have to admit this new version of the Rasengan is WAY much better since he finally have an attack that can turn into a range attack.

Plus his upgraded rasengan have fire affinity now too!

While he was sad that he no longer could do the shadow clones anymores, even when he tried to summon a clone so many times, it's something he have to sacrifice in order to get stronger.

After blasting one of the tentacles off from the sand worm it screech in pain and burrowed itself down to the ground again.

* **SLASH** *

Hearing someone slashing behind him and a low groan of pain Naruto looked behind and saw Zerena slashed a zombie in half, likely saved him from being attacked from the behind.

Zerena seem to have found a broken straight broadsword and now using it as her weapon.

hearing more groans and creaking, they looked over at the sandy distance and saw a group of zombies and skeletons coming toward them.

Naruto and Zerena glanced at each other quickly and nodded, Naruto prepared his rasengan again while Zerena pointed her sword toward the group of undead and shouted "Mega Wind!", suddenly a large swirling green tornado appeared which sends them up in the air, trapping them within the swirling green tornado.

Naruto was done charging his attack and threw it at the green tornado.

the result was quite explosive.

Both of them panted after fighting nearly the whole day, right now they want nothing more but to rest a little bit...That however was just simply wishing it because the worm they fought before came back...with its friends that numbered 10 or 12.

"SON OF A BI-"

"RUN!" Zerena exclaimed as both she and Naruto ran as hail of acid bolts rained at them.

The ran and ran, dodging large bolt of acids and tentacles looking to crush them. They manage to run up a pathway that leads up to a rocky hills, no way for the worms digging their way through rocks.

Both of them panted from running so much and hid behind large boulders and waited.

They could hear the angry cries of the sand worms and the sound of burrowing to the ground. The demon childrens sighed in relief and just sat down from the entire event.

"hah...huff...That was...quite an experience" Naruto commented.

Zerena nodded "y-yeah...hah...it sure was...but at least we're getting some heck of a lot of experience right?" Naruto nodded, another thing he found out about the Netherworld plus being a demon is that everytime you defeat or kill an enemy you gain experience and level...like out of a video game. Naruto have no clue how that work or how the hell does the universe work like that since he's pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to be but he's not really complaining about it.

" **Yes you are** "

Ignoring the fox, he's not complaining about it as he's actually getting stronger from it.

Right now from Kurama who helped overseeing his and Zerena's training while travelling to the overlord tower, he somehow can tell what his Level and Zerena's level are. Apparently right now Naruto's level is at LVL 21 while Zerena's level is at LVL 24.

Apparently Zerena had some sword training from Tiffany which she reach LVL 4 before Naruto came and reincarnated.

And after somehow manage to escape the ambush from the demon army and ended up fighting a lot of monsters that live in the lifeless desert they gained quite a lot of levels and experience.

however the down side is...

"OH C'MON! WE'RE BACK TO THE BEGINNING!" Naruto screamed as he realized where he and Zerena were, back to where they started this journey.

Zerena groaned and face palmed "isn't this the 17th time we tried to venture out?" she asked with a groan. Naruto didn't answer as he was busy trying to rip his hair off "seriously!? at this rate we never be able to reach the Overlord tower at all!" he exclaimed comically.

Zerena sighed "Agreed...Hey mr Kurama, you sure there aren't any safe path leading to the mountains anymore?" Zerena asked, hearing a grunt in her head Kurama answers " **Sadly no, ever since the downfall of the Overlord, most of the demon lords slaughtered most of the towns and cities surrounded the mountains and turns this valley a lifeless desert, filled with nothing but monsters and undead** " hearing that she sighed once again.

Oh yeah another thing is that Naruto somehow manage to establish a mental link with Zerena no thanks to his new seal after he calmed her down on that cursed day, now she can actually hear Kurama and is able to talk to him.

Naruto found it funny on how Zerena was bombing the lazy fox with so many question that he literally begged him to shut her up.

Naruto stood up and peeked over to where the tower was, everytime he look at it the stronger this weird feeling gets, he even sometime hear whispers to come over. After he confronted kurama about this the fox couldn't give a straight answer since even he have no clue what's this is about but has a slight suspicion about it but can't prove it without evidence.

Zerena stood up and looked around the vast desert, trying to look for an opening for them to run through without being mobbed by legion of undead and monsters. Sadly no matter where she looked there was simply no way for her and Naruto to run through as she spotted large numbers of zombies, skeletons and one or two sand worms all over the region they're on

however she did spotted a ruined town not too far away, the only problem there is was that a number of the undead was blocking the path.

If they tried to go through them they would likely end up fighting them and attract more of the sand worms. Sighing once again she turn to Naruto and asked "should we try to make it to that ruined town and see anything that could help us?" Naruto shrugged "sure, way better than trying to walk straight to that tower and be bombed by the enemies from all the sides" he answers.

Zerena nodded and watched the mindless undead walking aimlessly, she hope there would be something that would distract them so they could sneak by without fighting.

"can't believe we've been doing this for over 2 days now" Zerena commented.

"yeah" naruto said "who would have thought trying to get our asses over to an old ruin would be this hard". Zerena said nothing as she and Naruto once again tried to venture out and hoped they actually make it SOMEWHERE without being mobbed by monsters.

* * *

 **{Elsewhere}**

* * *

Within a dark murky cave-like-room a lone small figure is watching through a cracked mirror propped up against the wall, through the remaining fragment of the mirror that wasn't broken into tiny pieces the figure could see the destruction of one of the last few remaining towns still loyal to his dark Overlord.

Now however sooner or later anyone still loyal to his fallen lordship will go into hiding, should they even FIND anyone bearing his blood it would only make it more difficult for them to gain allies since that lousy mage Izarion would likely attack them.

Not only him but any other lowly demon lords would also attack them as well.

Sighing once again, if it wasn't for those blasted heroes destroying everything before they could even HAVE a backup plan. Now however they are quite in a pickle...one they might not be able to get out off.

But despite all of that, the lone figure never gave up hoping that one day a heir of his dark Overlord would come to the dark tower and restore its former glory and bring not only the lowly demon lords but the heroes as well to their knees!

Oh how delightful it would be to be able to spread evil and dominance once again.

Sighing once again it turns around and was prepared to walk away...until it felt it.

The small figure wasn't sure what this strange and yet familiar feeling was. But when it's focusing closer it can sense the entire place is brimming with left over energy of the stolen heart and actively trying to call someone.

It was trying to call for the one who's related to his dark master!

The figure couldn't believe it, the fact the Tower was actually responding and tried to call someone over only meant one thing...

A new Overlord have been chosen!

the small figure grinned with excitment and turn to the mirror and once again focus its magic to locate the person the tower was desperately calling to. Once it got the image the small figure grin just got bigger.

A young Kitsune boy along with him is a young demon girl, likely around his age if he would guess.

And what's even better is that they were heading to the fallen town once called Lost echo town, it is where he would usually send the minions to use the remaining life force they have to summon prinnies trying to make sure the tower isn't falling over.

The small figure turned around and began calling "MINIONS! GET BIANCA AND JORGE! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" with that the small figure walked away.

After all, they're going to need to prepare everything for their new Dark master, after all...

Evil always finds a way.

* * *

 **{Ruined Lost echo town}**

* * *

"* **Whistle** * this town certainly seen better days" Naruto commented as he and Zerena walked through the broken down street while looking over the fallen building of a once grand town in its time.

Zerena nodded while held onto her broken sword, while she was the only one armed Naruto insisted that he can take the monsters and the undead unarmed along with his powers.

so far they actually manage to make it to the fallen town, while they wanted to celebrate the fact they actually manage to get somehwere without ending up back where they started they're too tired and want to rest for the day.

Both of them were glad that Izarions demons weren't looking for them or else they would have found them long ago due to so many fails of getting somewhere.

"...I don't like this, the silence is simply too nerve wracking for me" Zerena said as she eyed some of the buildings that were still standing. She could hardly believe these building still stands after all these years, it just shows that the Overlord wanted his domain to last for a long time, seeing the evidence of the still standing buildings.

but what made her nervous as hell is that she gets this feeling they're being watched. Naruto nodded, agreeing that this town could be used as an ambush spot for anyone stupid enough to travel through here...

And he realized he just called themself stupid.

" _great..._ " he thought with a frown while ignoring the snickering of his tenant.

 ***Giggles crazily***

Naruto and Zerena stopped walking and immediately went to their battle stance, after hearing the strange childish yet gibberish laugh from not only one place but SEVERAL places...Most of them came from the abandon buildings, piles of rubbles, left behind vehicles and even a fruit stall.

Zerena was shaking a little, scared to fight who or what that made those sounds. Naruto stood ready to fight against whatever the hell is making this fallen town its home.

for what went like an eternity, one of the culprit of the giggles revealed themself from a pile of rubbles near them. When Naruto and Zerena saw it they didn't know what to think other than the creature looked...stupid.

it was brown in color, yellow glowing eyes and whatever clothing it has to preserve its dignity was a loincloth, to the kids this creature looked like some demented goblin of sort with its pointy ears and that silly grin on its face and it was around their height as well.

The goblin like creature waved its hand toward them and shouted "HELLO!" no sooner it did several more of those strange creature left their hiding places from either a rock, buildings, piles of rubbles and heck even a mailbox for crying out loud!

As the creature surrounded Naruto and Zerena they could help but be nervous, they have no clue what these weird creature were or how strong they were either. Strangely Kurama been silent the entire time which wasn't making the situation any better.

naruto counted the creatures to be around over 20, he leaned back to Zerena and whispered "psst Zerena, do you know these demons?" Zerena shook her head and answered "n-no i never seen them before, b-but they don't seem to be hostile though" true enough the strange goblin creatures doesn't seem that hostile toward them.

If anything they seem rather curious than hostile.

" **Better they are curious than hostile, Never thought the Minions were still around though...** " now that got their atention.

" _Kurama do you know what these guys are?_ " Naruto thought.

" **yeah I do, they're the Minions of the Overlord** " Kurama answered.

both of them eyed widen, these creatures are the Minions of the previous Overlord? Zerena shook her head and asked " _But wait if they're the minions of the Overlord how come they aren't around in Scarlet town?_ " sensing Kurama shrugging " **No bloody idea, maybe the Minions are trying to keep the tower safe from looters should they somehow manage to go through the barrier considering from the Myth I heard of, it's packed with powerful Artifacts so yeah...That's all i can think of why they're not often seen in the Netherworld or anywhere else** " he said.

One of the Minions stepped forward and exclaimed "welcome to da town!" the one who said that is slightly taller from the other minions, likely the group leader but that's still debatable at the moment.

"we is the minion! we serve the overlord!" at the mention of the Overlord nearly all of the minions began to cry.

"wuuaah!"

"Masta gone!"

"we're sovvy!"

"stinky heroes!"

"I like pancakes!"

Naruto and Zerena just sweatdrop seeing how these minion are acting, both of them glanced at each other and had the expression of 'are you serious?'plastered all over their face.

"these are the minions of the deceased overlord?" Naruto asked.

"...you know i'm starting to think why the overlord was defeated so easily" Zerena muttered bitterly.

hearing Kurama snort he scolded them " **Be respectful! the Overlord was very powerful and these minions are no jokes either! the overlord could summon hundreds of thousands of these creature and overwhelm his enemies with sheer brute force, magical powers and assassinations. The only reason they're like that now is because the overlord is dead, without him to give order or summon more of them they're practically a dying breed now** ".

now Naruto and Zerena felt a little bad, they know he's right since he's the oldest demon in this little group and have way more knowledge of the netherworld than they do.

Zerena looked around the town, it reminded her home a bit which she fought back from crying again. It was simply too painful of being reminded that. Naruto noticed a large building from aa distance, looked like a place where corrupt bureaucrats gather.

Kurama suddenly had an Idea when he saw the building and has a sinking feeling what that building is " **Brats, ask them if they still have the place where you could get vassals** " Naruto raised a eyebrow " _Vassal? the heck is a vassal?_ " he thought. Zerena answered that for him " _Vassal are like servants that you can summon if you have enough Mana...But still why exactly do you want to know if they still have the hall of summoning for anyway?_ ".

Kurama grunted and answered " **isn't obvious? If i'm correct which i'm usually Am, we can use the summoning ritual to pull me out of the seal and I could reincarnate into something, we'll have a better chance with me looking after you two and help you train from all the damn danger this desert seem to love to have** ".

" _Wait how are you sure this is going to work? wouldn't it kill naruto since you're tied to him?_ " Zerena thought.

" **I don't and this is a big gamble that could help both your asses from not only the monsters in the deserts but from Izarion as well, beside I can leave behind three worth of my tails to keep the blond idiot alive and well so don't worry** "

" _gee I feel so loved_ "

" **don't be sarcastic Naruto, beside should this not work well...let's hope we don't blow up** "

" _WHAT'S WITH THIS PLACE LIKING TO BLOW UP THINGS!?_ " naruto comicly yelled in his mind, which earned him a giggle from Zerena and a short laugh from Kurama.

Although Naruto and Zerena pondered over this, thinking how this could not only help them but help Kurama as well so that he can be finally be free from the seal. The only problem was would it work? there are so many chances this could fail horribly but what other option do they have.

Not only that the Minions doesn't seem all that tough if they're stuck in this town despite Kurama's praise for them...Actually come to think of it why were they even in this town to begin with?

"hey can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked the leading brown minion, getting their attention he continued "why are you guys out here and not over at that tower?".

The leading Minion just grinned and answered "we guard town, we keep the only funny circle to bring prinnies to keep da tower clean!" well that answer both the question, but there's another question...what the hell is a Prinny?

Zerena stepped forward "can you bring us to this funny circle? we have a friend sealed inside Naruto and he think that reincarnating him would free him from the seal" she asked.

The Minion nodded "of 'ourse! this way!" before the minion could lead them, A fire bolt suddenly flung past Naruto and Zerena which nearly hit them.

everyone looked where the fire bolt came from and from several yards away next to a broken down building were bunch of demons dressed in blue that have the insignia of the Frost King. The leading demon glared down at them and yelled "Finally we found you little brats! this time we won't let you live!" with that all of them readied their weapons and charged.

Naruto and Zerena was about to defend themself if the minion didn't suddenly scream "BROWNS! ATTACK!" suddenly, more of the brown minions appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the demons, bashing them with clubs, bones and other crude weapons they had.

the rest of the group with Naruto and Zerena left to assist their brethren, leaving only 12 of them with them.

"this way hurry!" the taller minion yelled and ran toward a building, likely where they can help Kurama to reincarnate. Naruto and Zerena didn't need to be told twice as they followed the five minions.

They can only hope this plan Kurama came up with works or else everything they have done to survive this point would be pointless.

"By da way my name is Giblet!" shouted the now named giblet, leading them toward a large building.

* * *

 **{Elsewhere in the desert}**

* * *

the rifle demon was angry.

why was he angry you may ask?

well other than reporting his master of the successful raid and apparently the only survivors left were two brats not worth chasing though a dangerous desert which he'll rather fight a random demon lord than go through that desert.

Needless to say Izarion wasn't pleased.

After being threatened to go back and finish the job no matter what, if he returned empty handed Izarion would definately kill him.

After two days searching of two damn brats, he had enough "BAH! how the hell is master Izarion think that we're going to find ANYTHING in this blasted desert!?" he screamed, scaring several of his Vassals of his outburst.

One of them is a thief and tried to calm their master down "m-maybe we just find two random corpses and present them to lord Izarion and tell him its the last two survivors, that would work right?" she nearly yelped from being glared by the Rifle demon.

he only snorted "bloody unlikely, somehow I'm getting this feeling master Izarion knows the identity of those brats and would likely have our heads if we showed him two random corpses that aren't them" everyone hung their heads low, their master is right and if they returned without the proof of them finding and killed the last survivors they will be the one killed by the Demon lord's rage.

Suddenly from a distance, in one of the fallen town that once belonged to the overlord a flare seem to shot up in the air. The rifle demon looked shocked for a moment until he grinned evilly, looks like one of his scouting parties actually found them.

"looks like our search is over, let's get this over with!"

* * *

 **{With Naruto and the others}**

* * *

Naruto, Zerena and the minions entered what looks like a large open room with couple of broken down pillars surrounding a large hexagram circle on the floor, likely where they summon or reincarnate vassals.

No sooner they neared the circle the minions proceed to pick up the broke down pillars and blocked the entrance, the kids have to admit the Minions are quite strong to pull up large broken pillars made of stone.

The leading Minion whose name is Giblet after he introduced himself while they were running away walked toward the hexagram, it stopped couple of meters away and turn to Naruto and Zerena with a big grin "Tis is da funny circle, use it to summon big demon!" he exclaimed.

Naruto and Zerena gave each other a glance and nodded, ready to do this and hopefully the plan works.

Naruto walked over the middle of the circle while the minions, giblet and Zerena stood around him, forming a circle just outside the Hexagram.

Naruto breathed deeply, worried that should the reincarnation wouldn't work and worts case scenario he would likely blow up like the damn fox said. suddenly the hexagram pattern on the floor started to glow a bright light, it was so bright it blinded him for a moment.

once his eye sight returned he saw he was standing on some sort of a large field of red marble stone floor, everywhere he looked there was no sight of Zerena, Giblet and the minions.

before he could do anything a large tome suddenly appeared before him, it opened up and presented him options to do.

after getting tips from Kurama how this works and how Vassals are actually created, apparantly all vassals are actually summoned from many different netherworld to serve you.

This information surprised Naruto, he never thought there existed multiple netherworld and yet are almost the same, only just different is people, landscape, overlords and etcetera...

snapping out of his trance he began focusing to reincarnate Kurama into something, thankfully he got the option to Reincarnate kurama and was presented with many different type of demons.

some of them he recognized and some he didn't even know about, smiling to himself he can tell most of the demons and monsters looked strong.

" **Good to know this is still working, now be careful of what you choose and don't you DARE choose a female demon or else i'll kill you** " Kurama warned.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and began to look over what kind of demons or monsters that would suit Kurama, there were so many that he couldn't choose from. Suddenly the ground shook from an unseen explosion.

" _Naruto hurry! they're trying to break in!_ " hearing Zerena's voice naruto began to panic and just randomly choose something, he didn't see what he choosed which form Kurama is going to reincarnate into the entire area began to flash in bright light and Naruto could feel a pull within him, he could feel the strong force pulled Kurama safely out of him which left him rather winded from such experience.

after yet another bright flash of explosion that knocked him down, naruto was back in the room and there was thick white smoke everywhere.

hearing coughing he assumed it was Zerena and the others.

"cough* d-dammit what the hell did you brats do!?" only to hear it wasn't, he turned around to see Zerena and the minions lying on the floor, likely knocked down from the explosion. Over at the entrance were the demons that were attacking them before coughing from the smoke.

Naruto was about to stand up and attack them, if it wasn't the menacing yet familiar presence he felt right next to him that prevent him from moving.

" **Hah...finally after so long...** " the demons gasped when they heard Kurama's deep voice, one of them were shaking and taking few steps back "n-no way...they summoned Kurama!" all of the demons eyed widen and took a step back.

they could see the burning red eyes of hatred, they heard so many frightful stories of the Great nine tailed fox kurama. How he would tear his enemies apart and each swing of his tail would devastate an entire army.

Kurama grinned evilly, sensing the fear the demons who follow that pathetic mage Izarion cowering in fear of him. He took several steps forward to increase their fear while chuckled darkly.

each squeaky steps made the demons cower even more...wait squeaky?

Once the smoke finally dispatch, Kurama finally saw what he was reincarnated into.

needless to say he wasn't happy.

" **WHAT THE HELL!? NARUTO YOU TURNED ME INTO A PRINNY!** " true to his word Kurama have been turned into a red prinny, a penguin with a fanny pack, peg legs and a golden beak.

Naruto and Zerena just stared at Kurama with mouth opened, for Naruto his question about what the hell is a prinny is finally answered, for Zerena she's just sobbing quite loudly in her head knowing they're royally f*cked.

And for the minions well...

"haha look, look a prinny!"

"hehe prinny go boom boom!"

"prinny always funny!"

they seem to have fun at least, and so are the demons meant to kill them as well since they're on the floor laughing. Kurama had a angry vein above his head while glaring darkly at the laughing demons, he won't stand this humiliation any longer!

" **HAAAA!** " with a battle cry Kurama literally flew toward one of the demons and square kicked him in the face, sending the poor demon several feets away and face planted into a wall. The other demons didn't have the time to react or fight back because Kurama suddenly took out pair of knives from his fanny pack and began attacking them with vicious slashing.

some tried to parry the knives but their weapons were cut into pieces and Kurama either punched and kicked them unconscious or killed them straight away.

Naruto and Zerena watched the chaos unfold, for a moment they thought they were screwed but luckily it didn't. The minions were cheering at Kurama, they loved violence very much after all.

Kurama finished beating the demons and stood proudly on a heavy knight who groaned "h-how...?" before losing consciousness.

" **that's what you bastards get!** "

Naruto and Zerena gaped at Kurama who was walking over to them. They know Kurama Is a powerful demon but to be still this strong even after being reincarnated was still shocking.

As soon Kurama neared naruto he smacked him back og his head "OW what was that for!?" the former Biju just glared " **THAT is for turning me into one of the most pathetic beings that exist in ALL netherworld!** " he yelled.

Naruto rubbed his head where Kurama smacked "sorry! i panicked ok!" he yelled back.

"Um if you guys haven't notice yet but I can hear several footsteps coming closer" Zerena stated, true enough they could hear several people running toward the chamber. likely more of Izarions soldiers, but what made them more worried where the heavy set of footsteps that echoes the hallway.

"weapon!" a random minion shouted and all of them suddenly ran toward the beaten demon and stole most of their weapons and armor...one of them even stole a demon lady with wavy purple hair armor, leaving her stark naked.

Gilbet ran up to Naruto and presented him an Axe "for you!" he said cheerfully.

Naruto accepted the axe somewhat hesitant and inspected the weapon, it was made from steel and the handle is wrapped in leather. This axe would suffice for now, glancing to his side he saw one of the minion handed Zerena a much better sword that wasn't broken.

she took few swings with it, she looked happy to have a much nicer sword.

after they were given their weapons the reinforcement came, five warriors, two archers, one healer that looked awfully like tiffany but with silver hair, and three thieves. Last one is a large wooden golem.

one of the warriors looked surprised to see his comrades beaten on the floor and also had a nosebleed from seeing one of the girls naked for some reason "w-what the!? you bastards we'll make you pay!" all of them began attack Naruto's group.

Naruto took a stance with his axe, same with Zerena and kurama who held his knives, the minions formed a barrier in front of them. Snarling and waving their weapons at them...hell one of them was even wearing the stolen armor and has a wig for some reason.

" **Naruto, Zerena! you two focusing taking down the healer while me and the minions go after the big guy!** " Kurama commanded, naruto and Zerena nodded and charged toward the healer who was protected by two thieves and a warrior.

they heard the minions let out a war cry and hearing the sound of blades clashing and floor being crushed by the fists of the golem.

Zerena ran toward one of the thief with her blade pointed down to her side and yelled "Blade rush!" she became so fast she speed past the thief and slashed her, killing her immediately.

Naruto charged toward the warrior and the thief, the warrior wielded a large hammer while the thief held a bow, she began shooting naruto with arrows which he dodged them with ease while he speed toward the warrior who swung his hammer at him.

Naruto jumped over the attack and stomped on the warriors face, knocking him back but had to make a back flip from nearly hit by an arrow.

Naruto immediately charge his rasengan up and threw it at the thief girl, she barely dodged it but the explosion damaged her quite badly from behind. the warrior stood up and growled from being stomped on by a little kid.

he was about to attack again but got blasted to his face by wind magic from Zerena, Naruto and Zerena was about to finish them off until a small flash of light surrounded their enemies and their injuries all healed up.

Both of them frowned seeing their target healed her allies, Naruto decided to end this quickly and charged another Rasengan while Zerena prepared to unleash a mega wind spell.

before the enemies could stop them they were suddenly flung up by the green swirling tornado, Naruto tossed the rasengan and exploded once it was inside the tornado, engulfing their enemies in a burning tornado.

after the attack dispatched the three demons were either beaten or dead once they crashed down and didn't get up.

with Kurama and the minions they charged toward the golem and the other demons.

The minion immediately went for the warriors and the remaining thief, their superior number quickly overwhelmed them. They tried to fight back but the minion either surrounded them or jumped onto them and start to clubber them with clubs and axes.

the two archers and the golem focused on Kurama since they could sense the red prinny was stronger than it seem to be. Kurama dodged abd weaved through the hails of arrows and even a large debris of concrete with ease.

despite his body being a prinny (which he still curse naruto for choosing this stupid form) he is much more agile and can dispatch his enemies much easier with pair of knives.

He quickly made short work with those flat chested demons girls and quickly focusing on the big lumbering golem who don't look too happy. kurama grinned with bloodlust and charged the large golem, the golem quickly tried to crush him but he evaded it and pulled out a bomb and chuck it at its face.

The bomb exploded which made the golem take few step back from the force, the Minions quickly assisted kurama once they were done with beating the demons to death with their own weapons.

the golem was distracted from being stunned and surrounded by tiny creatures who were hacking its legs away. Kurama pulled out another bomb and jumped up to the golem and bashed its face with it.

the bomb exploded which it took its head off, kurama landed gracefully and dusted off burnt pieces of woof off him while the minions cheered and clapped. Naruto and Zerena ran over to them, glad to see kurama manage to deal with the biggest threat with ease, before anyone could say anything a dark sinister chuckled rumbled through out the chamber.

" **well well well...looks like i was wrong about you** " suddenly the celling exploded and something large crashed down onto the floor few yards away from them.

once the dust settle a large grey colored winged demon with three red eyes and in its right arm was a cannon. the demon stood tall and glared down at them with its evil bloodthirsty grin.

" **you know, you brats have made me quite annoyed looking for you two all over the damn desert just to finish the job...but now i can see why Izarion wants everyone from Scarlet town dead** "

Naruto and Zerena readied their weapons but were shaking from the pure killing intent the demon was emitting, Kurama shrugged it off and readied his knives again while the minions snarled and leered toward the giant demon.

" **if left alive, you two would be a problem in the future...But i'm afraid your life ends-** " the rifle demon pointed its arm cannon toward them and yelled " **NOW!** "

 _ **{Insert theme song-Shin megami Tensei Digital devil saga 2- Battle for survival}**_

Naruto, Zerena, Kurama and the minions immediately jumped away, avoided a beam of energy that incinerated three of the unlucky minions that didn't evade in time.

The rifle demon jumped toward Zerena who was with four other minions and prepared to smash them into paste, Kurama chucked a bomb at his face which made him barely miss Zerena but crushed to two poor minions. Zerena took her chance to use blade rush on him but was back handed and sent flying into one of the pillars.

"ZERENA!" Naruto shouted, angry at the rifle demon he charged at it with his axe in the air followed by Giblet and two other minions.

the rifle demon saw them coming and let out a devastating roar that sent them flying back, he was about to aim his arm cannon when he heard kurama running toward him with his knives.

Grunting in annoyance, he plunged his hand into the ground and pulled up large piece of concrete floor and threw it at the red prinny.

Kurama jumped over the flying debris but wasn't expecting the rifle demon charged at him and punched him, sending him flying into the wall that left a large spider like crack when he crashed into it.

Zerena tried to keep herself from falling unconscious but suddenly the rifle demon stood before her, he raised his foot to crush her but Naruto and Giblet who recovered jumped up to his shoulders and start to bash and hack with their weapon to his face.

The rifle demon screamed in pain and tried to get them off, Zerena used her chance to blast him with a mega wind. Knocking him down to the floor Naruto and Giblet jumped off and ran to Zerena's side.

the rifle demon tried to stand up but found himself lifted up from the ground by Kurama and tossed up in the air, Zerena cast another mega wind to keep the rifle demon up in the air. Naruto charged another rasengan and pushed all of his mana into it, hoping it will be enough to defeat it.

After charging it up he threw the Rasengan and once it made contact with the rifle demon added with the wind spell active a large explosion erupted, far bigger than what naruto and Zerena usually do.

Naruto, Zerena, Kurama, Giblet and the two remaining minions watched as the rifle demon fell down to the floor, scorched marks all over his body and once he hit the floor he didn't rise again.

 _ **{Theme song ends}**_

everyone panted from fighting the demon, Zerena nearly fell over but was caught by naruto. Kurama sighed seeing the damn rifle demon defeated while Giblet and the remaining minions cheered of killing the demon.

naruto let out a laugh "heh...We showed him alright!" Zerena nodded with a small smile, she was tired and feeling pain from being back handed by the rifle demon. "y-yeah, to be h-honest i didn't think w-we would have won" she said.

Naruto looked at her worriedly "hey are you alright?" he asked which he got a slow nod "y-yeah just...tired and feeling a lot of pain but i'll live" she answered.

Giblet and the minions giggled and laughted loudly "we beat big bad demon! we beat 'im good!" they cheered, making the kids smile at their cheerfulness

kurama crossed his arms and looked serious " **either way the rifle demon is dead, we should get out of here before more demons shows up for the party** " he stated.

everyone nodded and were about to leave...

 ***clap***

 ***clap***

 ***clap***

until they heard someone clapping, everyone froze and looked over to the entrance of the chamber.

there stood a tall skinny demon, clad in blue and black robes, he has spiky light blue hair that reach his shoulders, golden cold eyes and he was staring at them with a cruel smirk while clapping.

"my oh my~ I always knew he was useless but to be defeated by two kids, a prinny and bunch of minions? hmph! they don't make them Rifle demons they used to" the blue haired demon commented as he slowly walked over to them.

Naruto and Zerena were shaking in fear, they could feel pure power from this demon, even the minions were shaking in fear.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Naruto and zerena, he growled while brandishing his knives and spoke " **Izarion...fancy meeting you here** " the now named Izarion only grinned when he recognized the voice.

"well well! if it isn't Kurama! my did you sin so much that you turned into a prinny?" he mocked, making the former biju snarl in anger.

Izarion looked over to Naruto and Zerena, he smirked coldly while pose dramatically "As you may already heard, I'm the demon lord Izarion and i've come..." before he could say anything Giblet and the other two minions let out a cry and charged at him.

he only smirked and waved his hand toward them, suddenly spikes of ice rose from the ground impaling the two minion but missed Giblet.

Giblet jumped toward the smirking demon lord only to be kicked back and sent flying few meters away from the others, Izarion aimed his hand toward naruto and the others suddenly a large glowing blue circle appeared underneath them.

"to finish you off" he finished and suddenly Naruto, Zerena and Kurama was frozen in large block of ice.

they tried to flee but were immediately frozen and Izarion cackled while walking closer, he summoned a sinister looking blade and prepared to strike the block of ice. "and thus, ends the last survivors of Scarlet town~" he sang while swung his blade down, intent to shatter the ice into pieces.

" _I DON'T THINK SO!_ "

suddenly Izarion was blinded by flash of light and suddenly kicked by a strong kick to his face.

he stumbled back and opened his eyes and eyed widen. In front of him is an old grey minion with a goatee in tattered robes, from the back was a branch tied to the robes that has a yellow crystal hung from a rope.

next to the old minion was a green haired lady warrior and a white haired brawler standing guard

The old minion smirked at the foolish demon lord "well it's been a while Izarion" Izarion glared hatefully at the old minion and spoke in pure anger "Gnarl...!".

"Gnarl!" Giblet exclaimed and ran up to the old Minion master, the two demon with gnarl stood ready to fight Izarion if things got out of hand. Gnarl merely glance at Giblet and gave the brown minion a nod.

"well it was fun meeting you again Izy but we kind of need these one so tata~" Izarion glared hatefully and leaped toward them with his sword in the air " **LIKE I'D ALLOW YOU ESCAPE FROM ME AGAIN!** " he screamed.

Gnarl only smirked and a bright flash of light appeared, blinding the demon lord once again. He screamed in frustration and tried to slash them, but he was too late as they disappeared, leaving only him left in the chamber.

"damn you gnarl...DAMN YOU!"

* * *

 **{The dark tower}**

* * *

within a large throne room, lies the large block of ice that kept Naruto and the others.

From within Naruto, Zerena and Kurama opened their eyes, they could see figures moving around that resembles the minion, hearing giggles one of the minion got close to the ice trying to look inside.

and got his eye stuck to the ice.

" _oh uh_ " it said, trying to break free.

however what got their attention was the gey colored minion with two demons by its side.

"so this is the one the tower have chosen? a new Overlord!" the minion exclaim with glee as he walked closer. He examine Naruto mostly while rubbing his chin "he's a little short, but this raw power i could feel coming from him is incredible, beating up rotten zombies, skeletons and those annoying sand worms, not only that but beaten Izarion's vassals as well! OH that is GOOD news!" he said while turned around.

"Fire up the dragon, that would melt them out" he ordered and suddenly a burst of fire was coming toward the ice block, which the minion stuck to it began scream and pounded on the ice, trying to break free which he succeeded but at the cost of his eyes as the fire finally came and melted the ice down.

Naruto and Zerena gasped and fell down to their knees, they weren't sure how long they could hold out with out passing out due to lack of air.

kurama glanced warily around seeing they were surround by an army of not only minions but several demons who looked at them with curiosity, awe and...hope?

"greeting young master" greeted the old minion to Naruto as he walked up to him "i'm Gnarl, minion master and trusted Advisor of the Overlord" Naruto just looked confused at this minion, he glanced around and saw there was so maany brown minions, he spotted a blue one don in black robes with Giblet at its side who waved at him happily.

"wh-what do you mean young master?" Naruto asked.

Gnarl only grinned "why you are the heir of the previous overlord! otherwise the Tower wouldn't have bothered trying to contact you" he explained.

Naruto eyed widen and took few steps back "w-w-wait what!? ME!? the heir of the overlord!?" he shouted in shock, Zerena and Kurama looked shocked and surprise as well.

"indeed, to prove you are..." he glanced back to the white haired demon who has long hair that was braided, red vest and black pants. "Jorge if you would be so kind give the young master the Gauntlet" the brawler nodded and walked over to Naruto, he kneeled down and presented a large wicked looking gauntlet that has a gold colored gem placed on the forearm.

Naruto was surprised at the appearance and he was somewhat hesitant to touch it. Naruto slowly reach out and placed his hands on the gauntlet and suddenly a bright light blinded him which made him take few steps back.

after opening his eyes again he is wearing the gauntlet which it shrunk to fit his left hand, he lifted his hand up in the air and pure bright light emitted from the gem and the sound of horns echoes through the entire tower.

All of the minions began cheer, clap and cry in happiness while the demons clapped and cheered, they finally have an Overlord after all these years!

Naruto who was gobsmacked while staring at the gauntlet...HIS gauntlet, he turn his attention to Gnarl and asked "b-but how,,,how can I be a heir of the previous overlord?" "Our dark master may had a hidden mistress we didn't know about which is good or else the lineage of the overlord would have ended all those years ago sire" Gnarl answered while rubbing his hands together.

"wow...i would never have thought you were the heir of the over Naruto" Zerena commented while still looked shocked.

Kurama chuckled "you know I had a suspicion that you were somehow related to the Overlord naruto" he said while crossing his arms.

naruto said nothing as he was paying attention to everyone in the room, demons and minions were cheering, applauding at him...the only time he got something like this was at the chunin exam but that was mostly from foreign delegates.

but these people...they were happy, happy to know that he's their new Overlord.

Now that he was thinking about it he always wanted to be hokage, a leader who people looked up to...This is exactly what he always wanted, recognition of who he was...Finally he grinned and clench his armored hand into fist, emitting another sound of horns that echoed once again.

Naruto looked down to Gnarl with a serious look "Gnarl...please teach me how to be an Overlord" glancing back to Zerena and gave her a gentle smile "I want to be strong so that i can protect my people from bastards like Izarion, I don't want what happened to Scarlet town happen ever again...I'm going to restore the Netherworld to its former glory! THAT IS A PROMISE!" Zerena looked surprised but smiled widely and openly crying, happy that her best friend is now the overlord and will do everything to bring Izarion to justice and bring the netherworld back to its former glory.

She wiped her tears away and now she has the look of determination once again, she'll do everything she can to help him. She would train everyday so that she can assist him retaking the netherworld and maybe...maybe be more closer perhaps.

everyone cheered once again, Kurama looked on and couldn't help but smirk. The blond haired idiot surely grown up and his dream finally realized, Kurama will do everything he can to help him and restore the netherworld and kill those damn heroes for what they have done.

his parents would be proud, he's sure of it.

Gnarl grinned widely while rubbing his hands together, this new Overlord shows great determination and the will to retaking the netherworld that rightfully belong to them.

Look out world! because a new Overlord have come to kick your ass!

* * *

 **Me: AAAAND DONE! *phew* man glad that's over, now i can finally start the fun part of the story!**

 **Taru: you mean...**

 **Me: yes! the time of Naruto grown up, kicking ass and taking names, killing sheeps and grabbing babes left and right!**

 **Nira: well either way, hope everyone like this new chapter.**

 **Taru: yeah...uh Zid what are you doing?  
**

 **Zid: accepting a job application.**

 **Kaiba: really? what's the job?**

 **Zid: i'm taking the job as a cook!**

 **Taru:...**

 **Nira:...**

 **Kaiba:...**

 **Me:...**

 **Zid: why the hell are you all staring at me for!?**

 **Taru: nothing, but good luck on the new job though**

 **Nira; yeah** good **luck.**

 **Zid: hrrmm yeah thanks gotta go, got an interview that i can't be late for. *leaves***

 **Kaiba:...man i'm going to feel sorry for anyone who have to eat his horrible cooking.**

 **Me...hehehehe**

 **Taru:...you're not thinking of sending him THERE right?**

 **Me: who knows~**

 **Kaiba:...they're f*cked aren't they?**

 **Nira: jupp**

* * *

 ***sigh* this is where I announced that i no longer gives a shit about Naruto, good times :D**


	15. Death knight (Naruto x witch's house)

**Hello everybody this is UltraZeta120moron or Zeta for short.**

 **i have to apologize for those who got interested on HyperDimension: The Fool Journey and have waited for a loooooong frickin while for an update for any chapters, that's because i've been busy as hell ever since i quit school and got a job which i'm quite happy about but ever since i start working i hardly have any free time i used to have before.**

 **hell most of the time when i got back from work i'm tired as hell and don't have the willpower to do anything BUT THAT WILL F*CKING STOP! this time i will do my best to continue some of my stories likely** **HyperDimension: The Fool Journey so don't worry about it.  
**

 **so anyway enough of my rant, i'm here to introduce you all my new story The Death Knight.**

 **a crossover story with Naruto, Witch's house and few other i might put in the story.**

 **Anyway enough me talking, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

 ** _ **Death Knight**._**

 ** _Act 1: A new beginning..._**

* * *

 _All mortal fear death.  
_

 _Death is a concept of everyone fear and hate it._

 _and yet without death, endless destruction and suffering would last forever.  
_

 _the sinners causing needless suffering while the sinless suffer of their cruelty._

 _without the concept of death, there is no future or a beginning._

 _Death lead to the end and yet lead to a new beginning to us all._

 _Death... was never evil, just misunderstood by us all._

* * *

 ** _{Konohagakure-Hidden village in leaves}_**

 ** _{Insert theme song-The Witch's house Lost chair}_**

A dark stormy night have befallen over the village of hidden in leaf.

most of the inhabitants are sound asleep, few villager dared walk out in the stormy rain while most shinobi's patrolled around the village despite the harsh rain. neverthenless it was peaceful night despite the harsh storm and the potential danger of enemy shinobi that might lurking around the dark corner of the peaceful village, however somewhere within a dark back alley a small grey rat creeped out from old ruined dumpster and sniffed up in the air for any scent of other animals nearby, making sure to be safe from any dangerous predators.

finding no scent. The rat crawled away from it temporarily home as right now the rain isn't making it any safe since its home might attract other animals such as cats and dogs, seeking shelter from the storm.

The rat kept going, ignoring the rain while creeping near the walls and shadows. Just as it was nearing the exit of the back alley it stopped as a pair of couples walked by, talking about something that the rat didn't care about as it top priority is to find a better home.

it waited as the couple walked past the entrance and made a break for it toward a closed ramen stand, ran around it and kept going through another though a less dirty back alley.

luckily the back alley wasn't occupied with people so the rat kept running while keeping a look out for any cats or other predators.

It ran for a while, dodging and creeping around back alleys and looking for a good place to rest, but never found one so the rat kept searching by climbing up couple of boxes stacked up high enough for the rat to jump up to the roof top. It knew there was a danger for walking on the roof but it was much faster than walking around narrowed alleys.

While the rat was kept going it saw something at the distance, an abandoned warehouse within the abandoned part of Konoha, now it knew where it can find shelter as it searched for a way down.

however it seemed luck is with the rat as it saw a black thick wire connected to the building it was standing on and to the abandoned warehouse.

The rat carefully walked on the wire and made its way toward the roof of the warehouse, once it made it safely the rat began searching for a way in or down from the roof. Luckily it found a open window on the roof and jumped into it.

Once the rat was inside it began to find a suitable place to rest, but just as it made its way toward the main storage room it stopped as it sense that something was inside, it sniffed the air and got the scent of a human living in there. Curious it sneaked through couple old boxes and broken bottles on the ground that has been in the warehouse for many, many years.

the rat climbed up on some boxes and looked around, trying to find the human when it looked at the center of the room.

there on the center of the storage room was the floor there broken up and patch of grass and flowers grew there, there was a closed window on the roof which the light shone down on the little garden, but that was not what got the rats attention.

in the middle of the garden was a boy.

a young human boy who looked to be around 13 year old, wearing a hooded black shirt with long sleeves, the hood got pair of rabbit ear with round dull blue eyes that also have some blue colored sharp teeth, giving it a feral look. Wearing white shorts with a large loose brown belt around the waist and wearing dark brown boots. However the boy had the hood covered his face so nobody couldn't see the boy's face but the dull blue round eyes and the row of sharp blue teeth.

The boy however was sleeping on the grass peacefully, ignoring everything around him.

however this boy was no ordinary young human boy, this boy is something else. The boy is a disowned child of a great leader who has a great destiny in the future, right now the boy was dreaming.

but it was a dream he have seen and experience it many times before but this time it was different.

this time it was a warning...

 **{Theme song ends here}**

* * *

 **{Within the boy's Dream}**

* * *

 **{Insert theme song-The Witch's house Outline}**

" _this dream again..._ " the boy mutters behind the hood as he slowly open his eyes behind the hood, the round blue eyes on the hood began to glow a little meaning the child is awake and looking through the special eye holes he had designed to his shirt.

The boy looked around his surroundings and saw he was inside a white room with a long hallway in front of him, the boy stood up and stared at the end of the hallway and saw someone he usually see's whenever he comes back to this dream.

a girl with golden hair in a white dress and brown boots who looked to be around the boy's age, she also had this bright white glow around her. Making it hard what she really looks like exactly.

The boy stood there in the middle of the room, watching. Everytime he come back to this strange dream that girl will always be there. The girl at the end of the hallway who had her back facing toward the hooded boy began walk through a door, the boy watched as she walked away. Knows that she alway walk away when he come back to this strange dream.

but he know something is different, he's not sure why but he could sense something that shouldn't be in this strange dream world.

the sense of darkness lingering somewhere, hiding from plain sight and awaits for their prey to come.

this confused him, he have never sense this hateful darkness before nor ever expect it to appear in this particular dream. The boy frowned and looked down at his feets, something isn't right here, whenever he felt this darkness something bad would happen and it would usually end badly for either him or someone else.

He looked back to where the girl disappeared to, would that mean something bad would happen to her if he didn't stop it?

or maybe it would happen to him instead and the girl is leading him to safety, away from the shadows?

He shook his head, strange dreams like this are always confusing. They never give him a straight answer and he always had to figure it out himself, and once he does figure it out it usually too late to do anything like everybody else who probably experience this kind of dreams.

"your up and at em, ain't ya?"

the boy blinked, he looked down to his left and saw a small blood red fox with red eyes. The fox looked at him with a small smirk and tilted his head a bit "you know... i'm surprised that you didn't immediately start chase after the girl of your dream as you usually do when you come back here, so how come?" he asked.

The boy looked at the fox for a bit but then looked back to the hallway where the girl once was, he knows the fox is right. Everytime he comes back he would chase after the girl, he want to know who she is and why does she appear within his dreams everytime.

but ever since he felt this strange darkness he knows something is wrong, very wrong.

"..."

"..."

"... you know if you keep standing there like an idiot, you may never know what will happen to the girl right?" the fox asked. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked down toward the fox, he nodded and began following where the girl have gone to with the fox following him.

he needed to know, he must know what this strange darkness is and find a way to banish it.

he made a choice, he will follow the girl as usuall and find the darkness and banish it, with that he walked through the door.

 **{Theme song ends here}**

* * *

 **{Forest of lies}**

* * *

 **{Insert theme song- The Witch's house Undermine}**

"well... this is new..." the fox comment as he and the boy walked through the door.

around them is a mist filled forest with red grass everywhere, the mist is so thick both the boy and the fox couldn't see more than two meters, but what made the boy creeped out is that he could hear whispers, he couldn't make out what the whispers was talking about but it was probably better he just ignored them.

he looked around trying to comprehend what's going on, whenever he follow the girl he would always end up a large field filled with flower of different kinds but this... this is something else.

"..."

"... what's up with the whispers?" the fox mutters while trying to listening what they were saying, but like the boy he couldn't make out what they were saying.

The boy didn't answer, he was trying to find a way out of this strange forest and find the girl. He can't help but be really worried, even this is a dream he just couldn't help but be worried, that's just how he is.

The fox however was getting annoyed with all the whispering, he looked around trying to find anything that is out of this place. All he found was just dead trees, white chilling mist and red grass that seem to whisper to each others... wait what? The fox looked at the grass and listen closely, he can hear the strange colored grass whisper each other but what exactly he didn't care.

"grass that talks now huh...? better get rid of them..." the fox mutters. The boy looked at the fox curiously, wonder what he muttering about but shrugged, it's probably not important. He looked around again and saw the door he came through before and saw it was covered in green thorny vines, preventing him from going back to the white room though he really have no reason to go back there anyway.

He stared at the door for a bit, wondering when those vines got there since he didn't hear anything. The boy frowned, it is probably that the whispers are too frickin distracting that he let his guard down. But then the whispers stopped, the boy looked around again seeing the forest is quiet now that all the whispers is gone but what made him surprised is that all the red grass is gone. all that is left of the red grass was a single white flower.

The boy raised an eye brow, when did the red grass suddenly disappeared and was that poor white flower buried under those bloody grass?

"well that's been taken care of~" the fox spoke, seem satisfied about something.

The boy looked back toward the fox and wondering what he's talking about, the fox notice his stare began explain "you notice those bloody grass when we got here right?" getting a nod he continue "well turns out they were the source of these bloody whispering so i took care of them" The boy was surprise, he have to admit that this dream is getting weird now but he was glad that his companion took care of it.

he focused his attention toward the white flower, he walked toward it and bent down.

there was something about this strange beautiful flower, like it was alive. But then "how do you do?" the flower spoke to him in feminine voice. The boy blinked, he wasn't expecting the flower talk to him but he might as well answer back " _feeling fine miss flower_ " he said which earned a giggle from the flower.

"what a polite young boy..." the white flower said.

The hooded boy stared at the flower for a bit " _um miss flower do you know how do we get out of this forest?_ " he asked, the flower seem to tilt its head a bit. "Hmm... well since your friend took away those lying jerks i can tell you where to go, but be careful there is something lurking within the woods... whatever it is, it appears to be some kind of shadows formed through somebody's past" the white flower shook its head "but whose past i don't know, it could be yours or someone else past. All you have to do is confront them and the way through the forest will be cleared."

The boy was surprised at the information, so the darkness he is sensing are formed through someones past.

But better question is whose past?

The boy sighed " _i can only hope it isn't THAT past..._ " he thought, but for some reason he have a gut feeling that once he confront the shadows and see's what kind of past they are formed from he will know whose past it is.

"well that sucks..." the fox commented, almost like he read the boy's mind. The boy ignored his companion and focused his attention toward the misty forest, so all he had to do is confront the shadows and find the girl and everything will be back to normal right?

...

...

...

" _why do i getting the feeling it is not that simple?_ " he thought as he stood up and walked around the flower, heading toward a bit to the forest.

"because things would never be simple, not after what happened to you five years ago remember?" the fox said, appearing next to the boy. The boy sighed, he know the fox is right, things have never been simple for him not what happened five years ago and if anything it just went worse all becuase of his so called _Family_ abandon him AND killed him.

The boy frowned, whenever he thinks of his parents he feel nothing. Nothing at all, to him they were nothing but strangers to him and even if they wanted him to come back to their so called perfect family he will deny it. He have no love for them nor any hatred for them, because he have accepted that things will be that way from the beginning and there was nothing he could do about it that could change them.

however his backstabbing twin sister is another story, he hates her with passion.

whenever he think about her his hatred just rises up and sometime it's hard to control it and prevent himself from even trying to go up to her and make her suffer like how he had suffer by her hands.

the boy place his hand on his throat as he could remember what his sister did to him, how she played with his emotion and his fragile hope to come back to his family only to shatter it and making them kill him instead.

all for sake of power.

the boy shook his head, he can't comprehend why she would do it but that doesn't mean he will forgive her whatever other reasons she has, there were no way for her to redeem herself of what she did to him. he shakes his head again, he knows that mope around and hope it get's better won't get him anywhere, no he will find his own path and will find someone that will accept him of who he is and what he is.

he don't need them, his parents and the village never cared about him and still does even though they don't know he's alive. He will find a home where he can be accepted and if he happens to come across his " _Sister_ " during his journey.

she'll be another corpse once he's through with her.

The boy turned around toward the flower and asked " _so all i have to do is to find the shadows and beat them, i will find my way out of this forest right?_ " the flower nodded "indeed. but to find them you need to sense the closest one nearby or else you will be running around in circles, no way of finding them unless they decided to search for you that is" the boy nodded at the asnwer " _i see... very well i will be going now, have a nice day miss flower_ " he said and walked into the misty forest with the fox following him.

"and to you as well... young Death knight" the flower said as the boy disappeared into the forest.

 **{Theme song ends here}**

 **{Insert theme song- Majora's mask Ikana Canyon}**

"wonderful... i wonder when things would change from a creepy mist filled forest to an outright terrifying black forest at night with the moon as a frickin bleeding eyeball looking at us" the Fox mutters as he and the boy somehow appeared into a more scary looking black forest with demonic faces, it was also night time as well but the moon as the fox said was replaced with a large bleeding eye.

" _let just try find out where the shadows are_ " the boy said as he kept walking, not caring one bit about the scary atmosphere.

The fox just rolled his eyes as he followed the boy "as you wish kiddo, though how exactly are we going to find these shadows that the flower told us about?" he asked and while ignoring the eye that seem to follow them for no reason. The boy didn't answer as he kept walking while taking few glances at the forest.

that was a good question, how the hell is he going to find them in a place like this?

The forest is simply too dark, there were strange noises coming from somewhere in the forest. The boy not sure if someone is moaning in pain or just wandering ghost doing whatever the hell they usually do, scare people perhaps? Soon they ended up a crossroad with a large dead tree in the middle.

"well this is lovely, any ideas kid?" the fox asked while looking around, to him it just got more annoying than ever. The boy however stared at the tree in front of him, he knows that once he pick a road to go through it is likely they will get lost somewhere in the woods. But how are they going to find the shadows if they only get lost?

the boy kept staring the big dead tree in front of him until he notice something, he walked up to the tree and saw something was written on the bark.

 _Within the forest of lies..._

 _you will be lost..._

 _but have no fear..._

 _the maiden's light shall guide your hand..._

 _but on the end..._

 _the elder tree and the false prophet will be there..._

 _to lead salvation or eternal darkness..._

" _Maiden's light..._ " the boy mutters.

"maiden's light huh? don't you think it means the girl within your dream here? and what is this about the elder tree and the false prophet thing is?" the fox asked while read the words written on the bark. The boy didn't answer but looked around for any clues of what the text meant and wondered if the girl will be the one leading them to the shadows. But it also lead to another question, who is this false prophet and the elder tree? and what do they have anything to do with what's going on right now?

" _too many questions... too little answers to everything_ " the boy thought while sighing.

The situation isn't helping, with no way knowing where they should go and not wanting to take the risk of getting lost in the black forest, he swear he thought he saw something moving in the woods, plus the eye moon is still creepy as hell. Just saying. "so now what?" the fox asked, he understand what the kid is thinking and can't help but agree. Getting lost in this strange creepy dark forest with who knows what's in there is bad, with another sigh the boy answered.

" _guess we have no choice but to find out what this Maiden's light really is and how does it help us find these... Elder tree and the false prophet_ "

"wonderful..."

with that the boy and the fox choose one of the path and hoped they chosed the right one. as they kept walking the boy notice something in the woods, he's not sure what but there were shapes moving around but it was too dark to see what it was. The fox however thanks to his better hearing duo to being a fox he could hear sounds of creaking and hissing, it took for a moment for the fox realize what it was in the woods.

" _Risen_ _Skeletons... why are those things in this dream?_ " the fox thought with a frown, this have gone from a scary dream to a dangerous one. If the fox didn't know better someone is trying to kill the hooded boy within his dream, but better question is why aren't those undead not coming for them? they are way out in the open and yet it's as if they are avoiding them of something.

" _no doubt about it this is the work of a demon or several of them, trying to take both our souls to satisfy their hunger_ " he thought while walking closer to the boy. he won't let them take the boy who have become his only human friend he ever gain in his cursed life, if it means to going all out with his true form then he will.

* * *

 **And that's when i stopped writing, yeah this was a naruto (vomit waterfall), Witch's house and various other that i can't remember.**


	16. Touhou Fantasy

Greetings and salutation! my name is Kitsune120moron but call me kitsune for short.

man this story took me a fricking long time to come up with and write anything trying to make it good, but i hope that everyone would like my fan fic seeing as i haven't wrote something this long for some quite a while.

i hope my main character in this story doesn't turn into some sort of mary sue, sure the main character have to be powerful and win everything but that wouldn't make an interested story at all i'm right? but still my OC have giving me some trouble as i tried to make him interested and easy to like but that will you all viewers will decide about how you think about him.

but enough of that now! have fun reading this :D

P.S. please give me happy-go-reviews :3

* * *

 **Touhou Fantasy.**  
 **Chapter 1: Reborn of the** **knight of** **Dragon Heart…**

 _when the demons of the Reavers roars are heard from every corner of the world,_

 _it is a sign of drakness that shall soon consume the innocent world,_

 _the darkness will consume and destroy everything we once knew and loved,_

 _when our pure souls are marked by the evil,_

 _our souls will be forever_ _be marked by darkness and forever be their slaves,_

 _but alas our pain will be cured when the mighty dragon goddess Skylian send her mighty warrior,_

 _a mighty warrior armed with the holy blade to strike fear into the reavers and the demons of the void,_

 _this mighty warrior who will banish the evil is no ordinary warrior,_

 _because he is..._

 _KNIGHT OF THE DRAGON HEART!_

* * *

white...

the whole area was nothing but white around him, a young teenager over 18 were standing in nothing but a white room.

but beneath him was a glowing blue symbol, a dragon symbol. The design of the glowing blue dragon symbol was quite unique, the dragon had its wings spread out but it didn't show any legs but its tail beneath it, the dragons head held high up and looked like it was roaring, and the last detail of the dragon symbol in the middle of it chest were a large blue shaped heart with a white cross in the middle of the heart.

the young man was quite puzzled why he was here, he don't rememeber he was being here before but he felt that he had been here once but don't remember how, this strange space felt a little bit... weird.

he felt that there could be anything in this white world of nothingess but at the same time there was nothing at all.

the young man wore a black open shirt, with a dark blue t-shirt underneath it, long black straight jeans with blue streaks from the side of the pants, white sneakers with blue trim, and last a beautiful well made cross amulet hung around his neck, the design of the amulet is quite unique.

the cross is white and angel wings seemed to sprout from behind of the white cross, there was also a blue diamon shaped crystal middle of the cross.

the young man had a quite simple fashion style, but some what unique stylish clothing.

he has white/silver long and little bit spiky hair that reached down to his shoulders, though there was two strand of his hair stood up on top of his hair. no matter how much he tries to put them down they will just stand up again, he has deep blue eyes, he gave off a gentle and mystical aura around him that made people feel safe and happy.

he appear quite young in his late teens which made him a little bit attractive for the girls, he was quite tall for his age.

the young man looked around the strange empty white space and wondered if he was dreaming or not, he looked at the glowing blue symbol on the ground and couldn't help but admire a bit of the design of the strange symbol.

but he soon looked at the middle of the symbol at the heart, he suddenly felt something want him to go there but couldn't understand why. with nothing better to do he walked slowly over to the heart symbol, each steps he takes he feels something strange withing his heart, he felt... peace.

that is something he hasn't felt for quite some time during his life when THAT incident happen, when he got to the middle of the heart and suddenly the glowing symbol started to emit bright light that blinded the teen.

he couldn't help but cover his eyes with his arms due to the sudden light came, when the lights had died out the young man stopped covering his eyes and couldn't help but be amazed what he saw in right front of him.

his surroundings have change into something more beautiful instead of a white space, the young man appeared to be in a forest of sort but right in front of him was a large wide never ending ocean. It was night time so he was able to see many stars which is something the young man always have admired their beauty, but he notice something quite strange.

he notice the moon was in strange color, it was in deep sapphire color but he soon notice two other moons. One was white ordinary moon while the other one was purple, there were three moons in the sky which brought up a question for the young man.

"why the hell is there three moons up there?" he muttered while starring at them, he watched those three strange moons until he got tired of it and looked over to the ocean, he couldn't help but like the view.

but one question still remained in his mind "is this a dream?" he muttered while starring at the ocean.

" **i can assure you my white haired friend that this isn't a dream** " a strange robotic voice suddenly called out.

the young man was startled and spun around and went into a defensive stance and looked for the owner of the voice, he found the guy but the young man didn't expect the person to look really strange.

and by strange i mean something that doesn't look human at all.

the person wore a strange green armor with golden and glowing blue decoration of sort, on its left arm was different than the rest of the armor, the left arm wasn't covered in green armor but somewhat looked a bit more cyborg like metal colored gun-arm, but what surprised the young man was the persons head.

it looked like a freaking dog-like head...

the young white haired man just looked at the... person, the being right in front of him remind him a lot from a certain character from a game he used to played nearly everyday on the computer. the young man just gawked at the robot-like guy, he can't really believe he is meeting this character from one of his favorite games in his dream... or if this isn't a dream if this guy told him so.

"why the hell is there a Temple guardian in my fricking dream!" the teen exclaimed.

the now identified Temple guardian just rose a none-existing eye brow at the teen, apparently it can somehow show some emotions being that its a robot of sort or that they never showed any emotion in the game at all.

" **whoa! you already know what i am! i didn't know people still knew what me and my brethrens are today, thought that everyone had forgotten what we temple guardian looked liked after many thousands of years ago** "

the young man just rose a eye brow and let go off his defensive stance seeing this... temple guardian wasn't exactly threathing him but it was rather friendly, cheerful and... goofy?.

"um excuse me but what do you mean that people still know your kind today? there is no knowledge or history of your kind so i don't think anybody know your kind" the white haired teen said, the temple guardian seem surprised.

" **huh? what do you mean? we temple guardian are quite well known and especially me! who had helped many brave heroes and even beaten the creator of hell himself! how come you don't mean that people today don't know anything about us?** " the temple guardian asked.

the teen just shook his head "not really, the only way know anything about your kind is by playing a game called sacred 2"

the temple guardian seemed to be surprised about that " **wait there is a game about me and my kind and yet people don't know anything about us helping the Dragonilian kingdom to save the goddamn Odysst from the creator of hell himself!** "

"apparently not" the teen said.

the temple guardian just gaped at the white haired teen " **WHAT THE HELL!** "

"but what do you mean that you and this Dragonilian kingdom beated the creator of hell himself? and what is this Odysst? is that name of a country or something?" the young man asked, futher surprising the temple guardian.

" **wait you don't know your home world's name?** " the teen just shrugged his shoulder at the temple guardians question " not really, beside we humans don't exactly call our home world Odysst or something like that"

" **so in other word i'm talking to someone who isn't from Odysst but from a completely another world?** " the temple guardian asked the young man "well now you put it that way... yes"

" **great... but anyway what is your world anyway** "

"huh? what do you mean exactly?"

" **i mean what exactly kind of world your home world is, like any great wars that happen, magic, awesome adventures of saving the world and flying turtles that crap rainbows** " the temple guardian asked, the young man just rose an eye brow at the flying turtle part but he answered the question anyway "well there were wars but not exactly anything to say they were great, but there is no magic or anything supernatural beings that exist, but turtle exist but i don't think there is any turtles that can fly, but i never heard in history before that someone saving the world seeing that the mankind is kind of slowly destroying it by their corruption"

" **wow... you sure live in most boring world ever, no magic, no awesome adventures and what do you mean by slowly destroying the world by their corruption, from my experience dark magic and other foul power were always corrupting the land and slowly destroying it, how come your people are slowly destroying it when magic don't exist in your world?** "

"using technology to harvest much of the nature resources that will soon end dried out due to taking it and use it too much for many unnecessary things, abuse of political power which result small civil war with the people, global warming and other nasty crap that is going on" the young man asnwered simply.

the temple guardian just stared at him " **wow... just wow, i call all that nothing more but a whole new level of humans stupidity for just destroying themself in matter of time** "

the young man just chuckled "yeah you could say that"

" **and yet you are different that the others, care to explain to me what exactly make you different than your human kind?** "

the young man was silence, what exactly made him different from others? it wasn't his white hair that for sure but it is still a odd thing for him to be born with white hair though his mother and his uncle were born with white/silver hairs so it is likely in the genes.

what made him different that the other... it was...

"what make me different than the other is because i know what's going on, i'm not blind on what is going on everyday with political affairs, people lust for power, rape, murder and many other things that is happening everyday. Everyday i keep hear the news and sometimes even seeing it that people are hurting each other for petty things than value a human life, i wish to stop this nonsense that is happening but i'm just one guy, no matter how much i wish for it heck even fight for it to make people realize that we are destroying ourself" the young man asnwered.

the temple guardian stared at him, likely processing in his mind what the young white haired teen had just said.

" **i see... i can understand what you mean, i seen many things like this happening and i agree with you. Not only the human kind but many other races that i have seen are slowly destroying themself, many lust for power and ended up destroying many peoples life just to become powerful** **being** " the temple guardian said and crossed his arms.

" **but i agree that it takes more than being just one person trying to change the world for a better place, i know because i have traveled with many people that wanted to make the world a better place to live and manage to succeed it doing so many times but there is always someone who will just screw it up and i have to redo it many time** "

"i see..." the young man muttered but soon he realize something, he don't know the temple guardians name.

"hey i just realize something, who are you?"

" **hmm? oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself** " the temple guardian suddenly made a weird pose, he bent his knees down a bit, had his legs spread out and had his palm shot forward toward the young teen.

" **I am the guardian that shall ease the innocents suffering from the darkness that threaten them! i can make brave, strong men that don't fear anything cry in happiness when i come gallop in with a white horse that i shall trample my enemies with my horse and yell october fest! i can soothe crying babies and make them laugh with my awesomeness! i can even make the great mountains move with my sheer will!** "

" **BECAUSE I AM...** "

...

...

...

...

...

...

" **i forgot my name** "

 ***crash***

the young man made a typical anime fall and stood up and yell "WHAT!"

" **yeah i'm sorry but sometimes i forgot my name duo to that i'm quite old sometimes** " the temple guardian said and scratched back of his head.

"um really? how old are you? exactly?" the young man asked the temple guardian, the temple guardian scratched his chin and thinking how exactly old was he, but soon he remember. " **oh yeah now i remember, i'm over 7 million year old** " the temple guardian answered as if his age wasn't anything impressive.

the white haired teen just stared at the ancient temple guardian, he just stared at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes...

the teen was silence, completely silence, the only sound around the teen and the robot was a black crow randomly flew by and chirped baka couples of time.

Dot

Dot

Dot

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" the young man shouted.

"you are over 7 million year old! no way!" he exclaimed.

" **well yeah so? what's so wrong with my age anyway?** " the temple guardian asked "what's wrong with your age? I NEVER HEARD ANYONE LIVE THAT LONG IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" the white haired teen said and pointed at the robot. The temple guardian just crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit, looked confused " **seriously? i don't see much of a deal with my age, after all there is another one who is the same age as me and he isn't a temple guardian and OH!** " the temple guardian seemed to remember something.

" **hey now i remember my name now!** " the temple guardian said while stood proud of actually remember his name, which irritated the young man seeing that it is a bit stupid to forget your own name.

"oh really? what is it?" he asked.

the temple guardian made the stupid pose again and shouted " **MY NAME IS ZETA! THE GREATEST AND SEXY TEMPLE GUARDIAN THAT EVER EXISTED!** "

the teen just stared at him, feeling he just losing a bit of his IQ the longer he talk with this... Zeta.

" _seriously? just... just SERIOUSLY! what's up with this temple guardian? i have never heard or seen someone being so... idiotic and having such a weird personality, seriously what the hell!?_ " the young man thought.

" **well now that i have introduce myself what's your name?** " Zeta asked while pointed toward the young man, the young man snapped out of his thoughts and introduced himself.

"my name is Taru... Taru Seigi"

" **Taru Seigi eh? white Windstorm... kind of catchy** " Zeta muttered in a language that Taru isn't familiar with "you said something?" Taru asked as he heard Zeta mutter something in some sort of strange language he never heard before, Zeta just waved his hand " **Meh nothing importance** " he said, Taru just sweatdropped "right if you say so..." he mutter.

" **now that introducing ourself is over and the chit-chat as well it's time being serious right now** " Zeta said being serious now, which surprised Taru a bit.

" **Taru i did not come here have a nice chat with you, i came here to warn you** "

"warn me?" Taru muttered while staring at Zeta who was quite surprised at the temple guardian sudden change of attitude.

" **have you felt there is something wrong in the air, something dark and foul?** " Zeta asked, Taru nodded a bit "i have, but i don't know what it could be" Taru said. Zeta nodded as if he understand him " **a dark power is rising, an ancient enemy is waking from a slumber that will soon consume your homeworld, if you aren't careful then it is likely your soul will be devoured by the dark gods** "

"dark gods?" Taru muttered while listening to what Zeta have to say.

Zeta continue " **i fought against them twice and i have to admit they are something that i rather fight the hell demons than fighting them, especially one of their dark god, dear god it was an ass fighting one of their strongest god and even lived through it to tell the tale of it** **"**

"who are they?" Taru asked.

" **they are called the R-*CRACK*** " Zeta was interrupted when the ground around him and Taru started to crack and the sky turned into Stormy Blood red sky, Taru looked around surprised at what was happening right now "huh? what's going on!" Taru asked while the ground started to shake.

" **F*** i was wasting enough time goofying around, dammit i don't have enough time to warn you!** " Zeta shouted while the forest around them started to disappear "what do you mean!" Taru shouted.

" **you are waking up from your dreamscape!** "

"wait a minute! are you telling me i'm waking up from a dream! i thought you said this wasn't a dream?" Taru shouted.

" **well it was half the truth actually, this place is part of your mind!** " Zeta answered.

"part of my mind?"

" **yes this is a part of your mind, a mindscape to be exact! this place is a deeper part of your mind where your dreams can become reality in here!** "

"a mindscape? you mean i can enter deeper part of my mind through sleeping?" Taru asked but having a hard time not to fall on his ass duo to the ground shaking a lot harder now.

" **Yeah but remember Taru! be careful, there are dark power out there that would love nothing more but to gut you like a fish! you have to watch out for the Reaver!** " Zeta shouted, feeling that Taru is slipping away from the connection of his minscape and it would take some time to communicate with him again.

"The Reaver? who are they!" Taru shouted feeling his vision started to get blurry, which mean he is start to wake up any moment.

" **the Reaver they are-*FLASH*** " Zeta never got the chance to tell Taru more of the reavers when a blinding white light blinded both him and Taru, next couple of second the world turn back into what it was before, where the whole place was nothing but white and the dragon symbol on the floor, instead of Taru standing on the middle of the room was Zeta.

Zeta looked around for Taru but there was no sign of him which mean he had woken up, sighing he was a bit late to tell more about the Reaver to Taru so he could be more careful and ready to fight against them if needed.

" **dammit... Taru please be alright and trust your instinct, allow the ancient blood of your ancestor, the blood of the Welkarian ancestor and the mighty bloodline of the Dragon heart warriors guide you to safety and pray that we might meet again with you safe from the Reaver... and maybe find a way to bring me back to life...** "

 _and thus began the tale of the Knight of the Dragon heart begin..._

* * *

"WHOA!" Taru shouted while sat up from his bed.

Taru panted while sweated from waking up from that weird dream or vision or... whatever that was, Taru sighed and pondered about this weird... vision or if it was one, he wondered what Zeta had said to him before disappearing from that dreamscape or mindscape as Zeta would call it.

"you have to watch out for the Reaver... who are they?" Taru muttered, he checked the clock next to his bed only to see it was 05: 13 am.

"geez i sure woke up quite early..." taru muttered while feeling the room was a little bit hot so he decided to open the window which was next to his bed, he opened it and could feel the cold gentle breeze comming through his window and into his room. Taru feel more relaxed when everything was a bit colder in his room, he don't like too much warmth seeing it just make him a bit uncomfortable.

Taru lied down onto his bed and sighed as he tried to go back to sleep, but he felt quite fully awake which made impossible for him to go back to sleep.

Taru sighed as he sat up and thought " _Screw this_ " he's thinking about to get dressed and get something to eat, he bent forward to get his blue t-shirt seeing he sometimes sleep only in his underwear because of the heat.

but suddenly just as he bent forward to get his t-shirt a large blur flew through Tarus window and over him while screaming.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIN G TAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUU! ***CRASH*** " apperantly whoever that was happen to crash into the wall.

Taru manage to get his t-shirt and lazily look to his left while sighed "oh hello there old man" he said. the large figure that was lying on the floor next to the wall grunted while stood and pointed toward Taru, the old man was clad in simple white tank top, black khaki pants and white socks.

the old man apparently was in his late 50, his hair was white like Tarus but he also had a large white beard that reached down to his upper torso, he has blue sharp eyes and bushy eyebrows, but the last thing of this old mans appearance was he was quite very muscular.

this old man is Tarus grandfather, Therance Seigi.

"good work dodging my morning attack Taru, i'm very proud that you haven't let your guard down, you shall always be on guard for unexpected surprises" the old man said, Taru just sighed "old man... you do realize that i just lazily bent over and didn't see you comming flying through the damn window"

the old large muscular man just laughed "HAHAHAHA well be ready for my next attack!" the old man entered a battle stance while Taru finished putting on his shirt and wasn't lying on the bed anymore.

"can that wait for later?" Taru asked.

"NOPE! HERE I COOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Therance jumped toward Taru and made a karate kick in the air, unfortunaly for him, Taru just side-step and let the old man flew out where he came from.

through the window.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUAAAAAHHHH- ***CRAAAAAAASH*** " the old man flew out the window while screaming crashed into his own car outside the house.

Taru looked out from the window and saw the old man had crash into his car, Taru chuckled "crazy old bastard" and he went to get fully dressed.

 _##20 minutes later down stairs##_

"fricking old bastard... how can he be able fly through my window at such height?" Taru mutters while walking down the stairs.

Taru have always wondered how his old grandfather manage to do that, he seem always appears through many weird places just to do his surprise attacks, though his surprise attacks have somehow help him to be more aware of unexpected things to happen, like to be able to dodge an unexpected punch from a certain bully Taru knows so damn well.

during at young age around 7, Taru have been bullied by many other kids duo to his white hair, Taru know himself that it isn't exactly common thing to be born with but his mother and his uncle were born with white/silver hair color

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP! this unfinished chapter is old...Like REALLY OLD! this is when I first began as a fan fic writer and created both Taru and Zeta though zeta actually existed before I even joined the fanfiction.**

 **but yeah as you can see, Zeta is actually based on the temple guardian from Sacred 2 with few differences now today as for Taru he was actually a human dragon hybrid in the past, now he's a Vexendrias, a powerful furred Alien being.**

 **this is also the story of Touhou Xover crossover that i tried to write but I seriously don't remember why I didn't finish writting the first chapter, i remembered that this story is where i created Taru, Kaiba, Zid and Verrakh.**

 **I even remembered I paired Taru with Tenshi and kaiba with Reisen...might explain Why I made Nira and Sierra as both are actually based off from them.**

 ***sigh* the memories I had when i first started writting and drawing these guys :)**


End file.
